Sailor Moon: Crystal! Season 1 - 5! - The Prime & the Sun Princess!
by Uzumaki Suiren
Summary: Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The rest is the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _Ok, so this story will be a Sailor Moon: Crystal with Transformers: Prime thrown in, but only Optimus Prime would be seen heavily in it with the others make guest appearances every now and then. Anyways, in this story Usagi has a younger twin Sister, who is also a Sailor Senshi, and she is also a reincarnation of a Princess, who hails from the Sun in the Silver Millennium. The said Princess had been the younger twin Sister to Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon, though the younger sister will have been in love with the Prime of Cybertron aka Optimus. Well, now that's out of the way, onto the disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

A young 14-year-old girl groaned when her alarm went off before she sat up in her bed and looked blurry at the clock. She then got up, grab what she needed for a shower, her school uniform, and went about getting ready for school before she stood in front of her mirror running a brush through her red hair that reached the floor in length while her bangs are parted over her forehead. Once she finished, the young girl tied it up into two buns/pigtails of an odango hair style that to her lower-calf when up before she smoothed out the red bow tie in front of the white sailor suit shirt that she was wearing. Grabbing her school bag where she made sure she had everything before she ran out of her room and into the dinning room where she noticed a tall brown haired male setting next to a female with long wavy lavender hair while a young brunette 10-year-old boy sat across from them.

"Ohaiyo, Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Otouto (Good Morning, Mom, Dad, little Brother)," she greeted them as she sat down across from them and next to the young boy.

"Ohaiyo, Hinata," the three returned the greeting.

"Are you looking forward to going to school with your Sister again, Hinata?" her Mother asked her.

"Hai (Yes)," the redhead answered with a smile before she frowned while looking around. "Where is Onee-chan (Big Sister)?"

"Don't worry about her, sweetheart," her Father informed. "This is normal."

"Oh, okay," Tsukino Hinata mumbled in agreement before she starting eating her breakfast, however, once she finished and placed her dishes in the sink to be washed, she grabbed her school bag before running for the door where she placed her shoes. "I'm leaving!"

"Have fun!" her parents called out to her.

"Make some new friends!" her Father added.

"I will!" was her return replied before she took off out the door.

...My Line...

A pair of sky blue colored eyes looked up at the school as the owner came to a stop in front of.

"Juuban Middle School, huh?"

With a sigh, the red haired teen walked onto the school grounds and headed into the main building so she can get her schedule and a map of the school with her head held high.

"Who is that?" one of the female students asked her friends.

"Don't know," one of her friends answered. "But, she looks a bit like Tsukino doesn't she?"

"She so beautiful," another female student gashed.

"And graceful," her friend added.

"I have never seen eyes that were as blue as the sky before," a male student stated in awe.

...My Line...

 _I'm Tsukino Hinata. I'm 14 and I'm just starting my first day at Juuban Middle school having transferred from another school. My stone is opal, my birthday is June 30th, and I also happen to be ADHD, however, despite this I am an A and B though sometimes C straight student. I have an allergy to seafood and I am a Gold Medalist in Gymnastic while being a Silver Medalist in Figure Skating. I'm also a 1st degree black belt in Karate and a 2end degree black belt in Ninjitsu. W_ _ell, enough about me as I need to get going. Wish me luck cause I'm going to need it._

...My Line...

Hinata let out a third sigh as she reached the office door that she slid open before walking into the office.

'It's always the same no matter the school,' the young redhead thought in annoyance as she walked up to the desk. "Excuse me."

"Yes, how can I help you?" a young woman, who looked about 25 to 29, asked.

"I'm the new student transferring in from Mugen Gakuen Academy Middle School," the 14-year-old answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot that we're getting a new student today," the woman said. "So what's your name?"

"Tsukino Hinata," the red haired girl answered.

The secretary looked up the name before she returned with a schedule and map that she handed over to the young girl.

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school," she told the young sky blue eyed teen. "I also highlighted all the best routes to get to your science classroom, to the Gym, and the locker rooms though all your other classes will still be in the same classroom. Understand?"

"Hai," the young girl answered with a nod and smile as she took them from the woman.

"Do you have an questions?"

"Are my Teachers aware that I have ADHD?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, that's right," the 27-year-old woman said as she snapped her fingers. "Your file listed that as one of your disorders with the other being that your allergic to fish." Hinata smiled as she nodded her head. "I believe so, but I shill remind your teachers as I have no doubt that they have already been told."

"Arigato (Thank you)," the redhead thanked before she left the office.

...My Line...

"Usagi!" the Tsukino Sisters' Mother called out. "Your going to be late!"

Upstairs in a pink room, another young 14-year-old blue eyed girl this time with blonde hair stirred awake and when she looked at her alarm clock she let out a yell.

"MOM!" she called out as she quickly got ready for the day. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She then ran over her, down stairs before missing a step, and falling down them on her butt. "OWIE!"

"Usagi, are you alright?" Tsukino Ikkuko called out.

"No, I'm not alright!" Tsukino Usagi called back in answer. "That really hurt!" She walked into the dining room rubbing her ass. "Oh, thanks for lunch." She took the lunch box that was wrapped in a blue cloth. "Bye!"

"See you later, dear," Ikkuko told her as she left the room for the front door. "Please be careful, ok!?"

"OKAY!?" she called out before leaving.

...My Line...

"AH!" she yelled as she ran. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" She then picked up the pace. "Why does morning have to come so early?" The blonde let out a yawn. "I'm so sleepy."

...My Line...

 _I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm 14 and I go to Juuban Middle School. I'm a bit of a klutz and honestly kind of a cry baby, too._

...My Line...

Usagi turned a corner before she stepped on something and fall to the ground on her face.

"Owie!" she yelled as she sat up. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She then blinked in surprise. "Huh? That's weird. Did I step on something?" The blonde than looked behind her to see a black cat. "No way! A cat!" She moved over to it quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry kitty." Usagi lifted the cat up as it meowed. "You such a sweetie. Sorry, if I scared you. Are you okay?" The blonde haired and blue eyed teen leaned in and kissed the cat, who freaked out, and stretched up her face. "Hey! What's the big idea?! Why did you do that for?!" The cat then started to paw at it's forehead. "What's that on your forehead? Is that bandages? What me to take them off? Okie dokie." Usagi sat the cat in her lap before she pulled off the bandages to reveal a crescent shape bald spot on the cat's forehead. "Huh?" The cat jumped out of her hold onto her head and then onto a brick wall where it turned to look at her though it was soon joined by another cat, this one was bleach blonde with a golden dot in the middle of a golden circle on it's own forehead. Usagi continued to look at the two of them in surprise before the sound of the school bell snapped her out of it making her to freak. "AH!" She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I don't have time for this!" Usagi than took off running. "I have to get going!"

...My Line...

Hinata let out a sigh once she was outside of the office before she looked at her schedule and then at the map as she headed for her homeroom. Upon reaching the classroom, she was meet by a waist length wavy light brown hair and auburn eyed woman, who gave her a friendly smile.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae wa Sakurada Haruna desu (Hello/Hi, my name is Sakurada Haruna)," the woman introduced herself.

"Kon'nichiwa Haruna-sensei," the redhead greeted as she gave a slight bow. "Watashi no namae wa Tsukino Hinata desu."

The young teacher blinked in surprise at the surname.

"Any relations to a Tsukino Usagi?" Haruna asked her.

"Hai, she is my elder twin Sister," Hinata answered.

Her homeroom teacher blinked in surprise again before getting a thoughtful look.

"I heard that you have ADHD," she stated. "Is that true?"

"Hai," the young girl answered with a nod. "Usagi and I were tested for learning disorders when we were 6 as we were having trouble with school, but only I tested positive."

Haruna let out a sigh as she kinda was hoping that the reason that Usagi wasn't doing well in school was because of a leaning disorder, but to learn it was really because she was lazy...well...it just annoyed her.

"Wait out here for my signal to come in and introduce yourself," she told the redhead.

"Hai, Sensei," said redhead agreed with a nod.

With a smile and a nod the young woman headed into the room just as the bell rung signaling the start of school. The young Tsukino leaned up against the wall next to the door with as she thought back to the dream that she had the night before of a handsome ivory toned skin, hair so dark that it's tinted red, and glowing azure blue eyes. She could even still hear his deep baritone voice calling out a name that she couldn't hear, but she could feel the love, warmth, and strength as he does so.

" _Okay, class_ ," she heard her homeroom teacher speak up at last. " _We have a new student joining us today. So please treat her kindly. You may come in now_!"

Steeling her nerves, the blue eyed teen opened the door.

...My Line...

The class let out a gasp as the redhead walked into the room though a young girl with auburn brown hair and blue-gray eyes grinned happily.

"Kon'nichiwa," the redhead greeted as she gave a slight bow to the class. "Watashi no namae wa Tsukino Hinata desu."

It was only after she had greeted them when the door in the back of the class opened to reveal a young girl with the same style hair as the redhead, but the color was a light shade of blonde.

"Sorry, I'm late," she panted.

"Onee-chan (Older Sister), it's about time," Hinata deadpan.

The blonde looked up to meet the sky blue eyes of the redhead and that was another thing the class and teacher noticed about the two. While Hinata eyes were a sky blue color, the blonde's eyes were a darker blue color and only the new student had a light tan complexion, the blonde had an ivory complexion. And they all noticed that the sunkissed teen was an inch or three taller than the blonde, but there was no denying that they were Sisters.

"Imouto-chan (Little Sister), why do you have to so mean?" the blonde asked drastically.

"Why do you have to be so late?" the young redhead asked with a sweatdrop.

"Tsukino Usagi!" the teacher yelled. "Your late again! Go stand out in the hall!"

The redhead blinked as some of the students laughed at her blonde, light skinned, and blue eyed look alike.

"Yes, Haruna-sensei," the older Tsukino Sister sighed as she walked out of the classroom.

"Please go ahead and take a seat next to Osaka Naru," Haruna told her.

"Hai," the redhead agreed before walking over to the young auburn brown haired girl.

"Hey, Hinata," the auburn haired teen greeted her.

"It's been a long time, huh, Naru?" Hinata asked.

"Hai," she agreed with a nod before they looked up front.

They watched as their teacher opened the door after she handed back test sheets though she was holding the last one in her hand.

"Miss Tsukino, what were you doing just now?" Haruna asked her.

"Well...um...n-nothing Miss Haruna," Usagi answered.

"Excuses like that lead to scores like this!" Haruna told her as she showed the test sheet.

The other students all laughed again while the blonde looked down.

...My Line...

"Wow, I can't believe that you tried to eat during class," Naru stated as she stood next to Usagi while Hinata was pacing as she read. "You seriously need to learn some self control."

"I can't help it," the blonde stated.

"Just give up while your head Naru!" Hinata called out. "And anyways she wouldn't be Onee-chan if she had any self control."

"True," the auburn haired agreed.

...My Line...

 _This is mine and Hinata's best friend, Naru._

...My Line...

"Hey, Usagi!" a brown haired and glasses wearing boy walked up to her. "How did you do on your exam? I didn't study much so I only a 95." Blue eyes looked over at the boy. "Exams are easy. Their like child's play to me."

...My Line...

 _That's Umino. He's an Otaku and totally annoying._

...My Line...

"Child's play?" both Naru and Hinata asked at the same time.

"You really are obnoxious did you know that?" Naru asked as she walked away. "Ugh, he scored higher than me and without even studying."

...My Line...

 _Naru's smart and pretty. Plus her families rich._

...My Line...

When lunch rolled around both Usagi and Naru dragged Hinata out of the building and to some benches were they sat down to eat.

"Hey, do you guys hear that there was another jewelry store robbery?" one of Usagi's friends asked as they all were sipping their drinks. "There's been so many."

"I know," agreed Naru. "It's scary."

"Yeah, but Sailor V was able to catch all the bad guys," the boy from class stated. "It's cool."

"Sailor who?" Usagi asked confused.

"You haven't heard of her?" he asked.

"Usagi is not one to keep up with the news Umino," Hinata informed him.

"Oh," he said before looking at Usagi. "Sailor V is a costume crime fighter. Under the cover of darkness, she's been fighting evil all over town. Rumor has it that she's a special investigator working for the police."

"Oh, there really is people like that?" the blonde asked.

"Stealing is wrong," the girl from before stated as she held her folded hands in front of her. "But, I can understand why anyone would want...all...those...pretty...jewels."

"I know right," a darker skinned girl agreed. "Jewelry is the best. So sparkly."

"Totally," Usagi second. "Naru..." She looked at the other. "Doesn't your mom own a big jewelry store down town?"

"Yeah, she does," the young Osaka answered. "And today she's actually having a big sale. A lot of stuff have been put on clearance so their super cheap."

"Really? Can I stop by after school today."

"Me, too? Me, too? Me, too?"

The younger Tsukino twin watched with a small smile before she pulled out her book with a sigh.

"What about you, Hinata?" Naru asked as she looked over at her. "Do you want to come with?"

Sky blue eyes looked up at the other girl.

"I'll come with, but I'm not much of a jewelry type girl, Naru," Hinata informed her. "About the only piece of jewelry I wear is a sun pendant that a friend from my old school gave me...Oh, speaking of jewelry that reminds me." She reached into her knee length blue skirt pocket and pulled out a box. "I had gotten this for you, Usagi."

She stood up and walked over to the blonde.

"Really?"

"Yup."

The older Tsukino twin took the small box from her and opened it up to see that inside was a silver crescent moon pendant attached to a golden chain.

"It's so pretty," the blonde gashed before she jumped up and hugged her younger Sister. "Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!"

"It's no problem Nee-chan," the redhead laughed as she returned the hug.

The two Sisters let go of each other before Usagi took the necklace out of its box and clipped it on with a grin while Hinata went back to her seat and book. The other three girls all gashed over the pendant as it sparkled in the sunlight while also wishing they had a Sister, who was as nice as Usagi's own.

...My Line...

After school let out, the group of girls all headed for Naru's families jewelry store where they came to a stop outside of to where Usagi pressed her face into the window.

"The one in the middle is the pigeon's blood ruby," Naru told them as they all looked at the window display. "It's worth a billion yen, so mom can't really give you a discount on that."

The group of girls walked into the store to see that it was busier than normal as Naru's Mother stood behind the customers with a mike in hand.

"There's so many people," Usagi said in awe.

"Step right up Ladies!" Naru's Mother called into the mike. "Take advantage of our deep discount!"

"Hi Mom!" Naru called out as they walked into further into the store. "I'm back."

The dark brown haired woman turned around to face her daughter.

"Oh, welcome home sweetheart," she greeted with a smile. "Are those your friends?"

"Ah."

"Well, it's maybe crowded, but have a look around," Naru's Mother said with a smile. "Any friends of my Naru can have an extra special discount."

"Really?"

"Thank you."

Both Tsukino Sisters watched as the two that they had stood with ran over to the group that was going wild.

"I wonder what's gotten into Mom," Naru said. "Maybe it's a new business plan." She looked over at the twins. "We never had a sale before."

"There's no need to shave!" Naru's Mother called out into the mike again. "There's plenty for everyone!"

The twins stood watching as Naru left them get out of her school uniform and help around the shop.

"I can't," sighed Usagi before the two then turned around and headed back out the door though they came to a stop as the older of the two pulled out her test. "I wish I can get something, but Mom would never let with grades this bad." She then turned around and rolled it up into a ball. "Oh well."

Hinata sweatdropped as she tossed it over her head though they both blinked when they heard it hit someone on the head.

"Hey, that hurt blonde bump head," a male voice stated as the paper landing into a pair of hands were heard. "Are you trying to make bumps on my head, too?"

The two girls turned around and glared at the guy angrily.

"Look, these aren't bumps!" Usagi yelled at him. "Their buns! Can't you tell the difference?"

However, he wasn't even listening and instead was looking at the paper.

"30%?" he asked. "You need to study a lot harder bun head."

He then placed the paper on her face before the older Tsukino pulled it off of her.

"Mind your own business!" she yelled though she got a surprised look on her face making Hinata to look back and forth between them when Usagi got a good look at the male teen and he, her.

"Usagi?" the young redhead asked.

The blonde started to walk away though she kept her eyes on him before she came back and grabbed her school bag. The twins then went back to walking away from though Usagi held her bag close to her as she blushed.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought. 'Why is my heart pounding like this?' Hinata looked at her Sister with worry. "Who the heck wears a tuxedo in the afternoon anyway? What an arrogant jerk!"

...My Line...

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the arcade where Usagi came to a stop when she caught sight of a poster in the window.

"Oh, this must be Sailor V," she stated. "I wish I could be like her. She doesn't need to study and I bet that it must feel awesome to take down all of those bad guys." Hinata rolled her eyes as her elder Sister walked into the arcade and started to play the Sailor V game. "Ah, come on. Why can't I beat this guy!"

"Hey, Usagi, Hinata!" a male voice called out to them. "Stopping by on the way home from school again?" The two Tsukinos looked over their shoulders to see a light brown haired and dark violet eyed male. "That guy is tough to beat. There's a little trick to it." Usagi turned back to the game. "Hit him twice. Now quick use your special attack!"

Usagi followed his advance and won again the guy.

"Alright!" they both cheered.

...My Line...

 _This is Motoki. He works at this arcade part time. He really sweet and cute, too. I kinda of have a little crush on him._

...My Line...

Just then three teens heard two meows making them look down and over their shoulders to see two cats that Usagi at once recongized.

"Oh, it's the black and blonde cats from this morning," she stated in surprise.

"Oh, so you two are back again," Motoki stated. "Those cats have been wandering around here for the past few days."

"Hey, look the black one has a crescent shape bald spot on her head," Usagi laughed only to stop.

Both sisters started to feel a little crept out at the way the two cats where staying at them.

"That's not creepy at all," the young redhead mumbled sarcastically.

...My Line...

"We're home!" Usagi called out as the twins walked through the front door latter that night.

"Welcome back, Usagi, Hinata," Ikkuko greeted them as the blonde closed the front door while the younger blonde took off her shoes. "I ran into Umino earlier. He said that you've got your test results." Usagi looked up at her in surprise. "He got a 95 on his exam." Their Mother walked into the hall. "He's parents must be so proud. How did you do on yours, Usagi?"

'Oh, that Umino!' Usagi growled in her thoughts. 'Him and his big mouth.'

With a sigh, the older twin handed over her exam to their Mother.

"30%?" she asked in shock. "U-sa-gi!" Ikkuko lowered the paper. "How dare you bring home grades like this? Go outside and think about what you've done!"

Hinata blinked as she watched her Mother push her sister out the door before closing it before letting out a sigh.

"I'll be doing my homework in my room, Mom," she informed the woman.

"Ok," Ikkuko said with a smile. "I'll call you when dinners done."

"Hai (Yes)."

The younger Tsukino twin once again let out a sigh as she head up stairs and into her room where she got changed into something else, grabbed her orange Ipod, placed the earbuds in, and then got started on her homework.

...My Line...

The sky blue eyed teen let out a sigh as she finished her homework at the same time that Usagi walked in.

"Mom didn't have to get that angry," she mumbled to herself. "It's not fair. I'm trying my hardest." She let out a sigh as she placed her bag next to her Sister. "I don't feel like doing my homework right now." She then let out a yawn. "I'm sleepy." She then walked over to her Sister's queen size tomaru platform bed. "I'll take a little nap."

The younger of the two sweatdropped wondering why her Sister was inside the redhead's room and into her own.

"Usagi," she sighed.

The blonde fall onto the bed and fall asleep right away only to come shooting up when she was scratched in the face.

"OW!" she yelled. "That hurt!"

"Usagi?" Hinata asked as she moved towards her sister.

"Don't be so insulting," the black cat scolded her. "This is not a bald spot."

Both girls blinked in surprise.

'That cat is talking,' thought the blonde.

"My name is Luna," the black cat stated.

"And I am Phoebe," the bleach blonde cat added.

"We came to this town in search of you two, Usagi, Hinata," Luna told them. "Thanks for removing the bandages earlier. I couldn't speak with them on and it made it harder to find you. Kids around here stuck strange stuff on stray cats. Their such evil brats. How lucky that it was that you found me. I am so glad to finally meet you. You have no idea."

"Goodnight," both Sisters said at the same time as they both laid on the bed with their backs to the two cats.

"Get up Usagi," Luna said.

"You, too, Hinata," Phoebe added.

"You two are not dreaming!" Luna stated.

'We are totally dreaming,' Usagi thought. 'We must be.'

Luna and Phoebe both let out a sigh.

"Ok, then," Luna stated. "We'll prove that this is not a dream. I have a little gift for you, Usagi."

"And I have one for you, too, Hinata," Phoebe seconded.

Both Sisters sat up and looked over at them to see two jewel encrusted brooches.

"What?" Usagi asked. "A gift for us?" She smiled big. "Oh, wow!" She reached out to the one with crescent moon on it while Hinata took the other one that had a circle with a dot in the middle. "Jewel encrusted brooches! Pretty." The blonde quickly got out of bed and rushed to her Sister's mirror. "I can't wait to try it on!"

Hinata looked at her own in confusion as she wasn't much into jewelry if at all.

"Usagi turn around and listen to me," Luna told her. "Strange things have been happening in Tokyo lately that the police can't handle, but you and your Sister can. You two are the chosen guardians. It's both of your missions to find the other guardians and together defeat this evil enemy. Also you two must help them find our two missing twin Princesses."

"Luna, Phoebe!" the older twin yelled in shock as her brooch started to glow at the same as Hinata's own did. "What's happening? The brooches are glowing!"

"Now do you two believe what I have been telling you two, Usagi, Hinata?" Luna asked them.

"Huh?" both twins asked as the looked at her.

"Repeat after me, Usagi," Luna told her. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

"And you, Hinata, must repeat this," Phoebe added. "Sun Prism Power! Make Up!"

"Moon..." the older Tsukino started before stopping for a moment. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _The blonde then thrust her hand into the air where her nails turned a pink color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with night sky color with stars as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch it shone pink and pink ribbon shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of elbow length white gloves trimed in red pippings. More pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red thigh-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moons at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with crescent moon earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a red gem. A red choker with a crescent moon with a copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Sun Prism Power! Make Up!" the younger Tsukino twin called out.

...My Line...

 _The young redhead followed her Sister by also thrusting her hand into the air as her nails turned an orange color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with a bright blue sky color as she seemed to spin around. Then from her own brooch it shone orange and orange ribbons shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to her Sister's own._

...My Line...

The girls stood next to each other looking surprise.

"What?" Usagi asked. "What's going on? We look like Sailor V."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Luna asked cheekily.

It was that the circular accents in the twins' hair started to blink.

"Huh?" Usagi asked. "What's that?"

" _Someone help me_?" an all too familiar voice yelled. " _Please? Mom is_..."

"That voice," Usagi said in surprise. "It's Naru."

"A monster must have appeared," Phoebe gasped.

"Luna, Phoebe," Usagi gasped.

"We may not know what's going on," Hinata added.

"But, Naru's in trouble!" the blonde finished. "We have to save her!"

The twins looked at each other before quickly leaving through the window.

...My Line...

"Hey, you!" Usagi yelled as the twins ran into the shop. "Ugly monster lady! Get away from Naru!"

"Huh?" the monster asked as she looked at them. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Who us?" Usagi asked in surprise. "Well, I...I guess I...huh?" Luna jumped up onto a display case letting out a meow as she looked up at the crescent moon in the sky while Phoebe glanced at the symbol on Hinata's brooch. "That's it." Usagi smiled along with Hinata. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Guarded by the Sun! Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of our morning star, I'll burn away your sins!"

Both Sisters pulled off the same stances.

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Sun?" the monster asked in confusion. "Never heard of you two. You don't scare me." She then held up some of red glowing tub. "Awaken minions! It's time for all of those, who have given energy to our great ruler, to a rise and serve her!"

Both twins turned towards the door to see the women from earlier walk in with glowing red eyes.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"What the hell?" Hinata was next to ask.

"Attack these girls!" the monster ordered.

Both girls quickly dodged one of the women only the younger blonde managed to stay on her feet as the older blonde landed on the ground.

"What?" Usagi asked. "I thought that this was just a dream!" She then looked at her knee and let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh! My knee is bleeding!"

"So not the time Nee-chan!" Hinata called out.

Usagi started to run away while the younger one backed flipped away using all of her gymnastic training that she had gotten to help with her klutz attacks.

"What are you doing, Sailors Moon and Sun?" Luna asked. "You've got to attack. Kick that monster's butt!"

"Luna, they can't attack with these innocent women in the way," Phoebe lightly scolded.

"What do you mean kick her butt?" both Sisters yelled in question as tried to stay from the women.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Usagi asked.

However, it wasn't long till the blonde got cornered by them.

"NEE-CHAN!" Hinata yelled.

"What am I going to do?" the blonde asked as she looked ready to cry. "How did I get into this mess?" The Senshi of the Sun covered her ears quickly just before Usagi let out a wail that into sonic screams. "I can't take it anymore! I just want to go home!"

The redhead watched as the women all fall to the ground out cold because of her Sister's wails as the glasses broke.

"Ultrasonic waves!" the monster gasped. "Their deafening."

"Stop your crying, Sailor Moon," a male voice said. "Now is your chance. Take it."

The blonde stopped crying and both Sisters looked over towards the voice only to see no one.

"Hurry, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun," Phoebe told them.

"She's weak," Luna added.

"Finish her," they finished together.

"The tiara, your wearing, Sailor Moon," Luna started to explain. "Throw it and yell Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

"While you, Sailor Sun, need to call out Solarstorm!" Phoebe informed the younger twin.

Usagi reached up to her forehead where the tiara was before it glowed and popped right off turning into a spinning disk of light while Hinata's hands grew hot and glowed an orange color.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi yelled as the threw the disk

"Solarstorm!" Hinata yelled next as she thrusted her hands out.

This unleashed a stream of fire from them that surrounded the disk. The Monster looked up with a gasp just before the flaming tiara disk slammed into her and with a cry, she turned into dust.

"Great job, you two beat her," cheered Luna.

Both Sisters looked at where the monster had been in surprise.

"Well, I didn't find the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, but I got to see something else quite interesting," the voice from before stated.

This time when the two Tsukinos looked they saw a caped masked man in the upper window before he jumped out of it. Both the twins turned around and ran for the door.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" Luna and Phoebe called out to them. "Wait!"

Both of them ran out of the shop ignoring the two cats in time to see the man jumped from a light post.

"I shall remember your names Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun," he said as he looked at the twins. "You can call me Tuxedo Mask."

Hinata looked at her older Sister to see her blushing with a surprise look on her face as the two cats ran up to them.

...My Line...

The next morning, the twins could be found leaning against a wall in the hall in school listening in on what Naru was telling everyone.

"And, and, just as the robber was about to attack me, I screamed and passed out cold," she was telling her friends. "But, before I lose consciousness, I'm pretty sure that two Sailor Guardians jumped in save me. I so wish that I have come to in time to find out, who they were."

"That's weird Naru."

"Are you sure weren't dreaming?"

"It really happened I swear!"

The redhead let out a sigh as she read her history textbook with Phoebe on her shoulder while Usagi stood next to her with Luna.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Luna asked. "What's wrong?"

'So everything that happened wasn't a dream,' thought the blonde. 'What's next? I don't even want to think about it!'

The older twin let out groan making the other three with her to blink.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Hey, Usagi, Hinata," Naru said. "How did you two do on the test?"

"I did fine on it," Hinata answered with a smile.

"I don't want to talk about it," Usagi told her. "My scores were a disaster."

"Aren't the always?" Naru asked the older blonde.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" said blonde asked.

All three girls laughed at that though they were completely unaware of that they were being watched by a young bluenette with blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

...My Line...

"We're back!" Usagi called out as the twins walked into the house.

"Welcome back, Usagi, Hinata!" their Mother greeted them.

"We'll be in our rooms!" Hinata informed her as they walked up the stairs.

"OK!"

...My Line...

"I hope dinners ready soon!" Usagi sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. "I'm starving." She then looked over to where the two cats from a week ago sat watching. "Luna, Phoebe, you don't have to watch us every second, you know?"

"Of course, we do!" Luna yelled. "You haven't been Sailors Moon and Sun very long, Usagi! You two have a lot to learn. A new enemy could show up at any time!"

"AH!" Usagi yelled out. "You have got to be kidding me?! I don't want to do anything that scary again." She then sat up as Hinata, who had been standing near the door, joined her on the bed. "Who are these enemies anyway, Luna, Phoebe? What do they want?"

"Their not human and they should exist in this world," Phoebe answered.

"You both need to find the other guardians and you'll need their help to find our missing twin Princesses and protect them," Luna added.

"More guardians and twin Princesses, huh?" asked Usagi in awe. "You mean like Tuxedo Mask and like Sailor V? Their good guys like us, right?"

"It's not them," Luna answered her. "The second Sailor Guardian is someone else."

"Huh?" both twins blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," Phoebe apologized.

...My Line...

 ** _Hinata blinked when she noticed that she floating in the air above what looked in a white Palace with what looked like the Earth behind it. She could see two figures that she couldn't make out besides what they were wearing meet on a balcony._**

 _ **"Princess, what's wrong?" that deep baritone voice asked. "Why do you look like so sad?"**_

 _ **"I am afraid that war shall be upon all of Silver Millennium soon," the one he called Princess answered. "I am not sure if I'll make it through or not, but I do know that my parents have a plan." She looked up at him with sorrow. "If their plan is what I think it is then I know that we'll meet again in the future, but I might not remember about the Silver Millennium, about being a Princess, and about us." She placed a hand on his cheek as he leaned into it. "Oh, My Love, I wish that we had more time together."**_

 _ **"As do I, My Spark," the male softly told her before he leaned in and gently kissed her.**_

 ** _Hinata was blushing up a storm though just as they pulled away from each other everything went black while a ringing sounded throughout the place._**

...My Line...

A pair of sky blue eyes snapped opened as the redhead turned off her alarm while sitting up in bed with a sigh.

"What was that?" she asked herself softly before noticing Phoebe asleep at the foot on her bed. 'Well, there's no use thinking about it.'

The 14-year-old got up out of bed and went about getting ready for the day.

...My Line...

Later that day, the Tsukino twins, Naru, and the other students all stood around a scoreboard to see their grade standings. Hinata's eyes ran over the board looking for her name to see it at the number 15 spot to which she let out a sigh of relief before she then started to look for her Sister's own name.

"Mizuno Ami of class 5 is really smart," a friend of the twins said.

"I heard she's the top rank student in the country," Naru stated.

"Wow," breathed Usagi. "She must be a real genius."

"Hey, don't worry," Naru informed her. "No one expects you to get scores like that."

"I know, but did you really have to say it," deadpan Usagi.

"It's because, she goes to that Crystal Seminar," Umino told them.

"Umino!"

"Did say Crystal Seminar?" Naru asked. "That cram school for the super smart kids?"

"I heard that they recruited Mizuno pretty aggressively and even let her come extra hours so she could study more," stated Umino.

"She's already number 1 in the country. How much smarter can she get?"

"Crystal Seminar Cram School is over by the arcade, isn't?" Usagi asked. "My Dad says that is' expensive and only rich kids goes there."

"Mizuno's Mom is a famous Doctor, so she's pretty well off," Umino informed them.

"She comes from money and she's a genius. She lives a different world."

"I heard that she doesn't have any friends at all," Naru stated.

The twins looked at each other feeling sorry for the young genius. Especially Hinata as she can sympathize with the girl what with having being hailed as a Gymnastic prodigy after her first major meet where she came out in first place.

...My Line...

"These are horrible," Usagi groaned as the two sisters were walking home from school. "Mom's going to kill me for sure this time." The two then heard a gasp making them to look in time to see Luna, Phoebe, and blue haired girl. "Is that...Luna and Phoebe?" The blue haired girl stretched under their chins. "What's she doing with the genius girl from class 5?" Usagi watched as Mizuno Ami smiled with a giggle. "She doesn't look cold and distant like everyone says she was. I'm going to go talk to her!"

"Usagi!" Hinata called out as the blonde ran over.

With a sigh, the sky blue eyed teen followed her while Luna jumped onto the other girls shoulder along with Phoebe.

"Your both so soft," she heard Ami said.

"Hello," Usagi greeted as the twins came to a stop. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm alright," Ami answered with a shy smile.

"Those are my and my Sister's cats," Usagi told her. "Their names are Luna and Phoebe. I hope that they didn't scare you."

Ami shook her head before looking at the two cats.

"When they jumped down it was like they fall out of the sky," Ami stated. "After first I thought they were angels."

"You thought those cats were Angels?" the twins asked in confusion.

"Oh, just ignore me," gasped Mizuno. "I'm not making any sense." She then held out Luna to Usagi. "I'm sorry."

Usagi giggled as she took Luna from the blue haired girl, however, when they touched hands Ami saw a vision of a white palace. Though that vision changed when Hinata touched her accidentally as she was getting Phoebe causing the genius to get another vision of a golden palace this time. She looked at the Sisters, who were both smiling at her, and their cats.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked her.

"Oh, nothing."

'She's so shy,' thought Hinata. 'That's sweet.'

"You're Mizuno from class 5, right?" Usagi asked. "I'm Tsukino Usagi from class 1 and I think that you've already meet Luna."

"I'm also from class 1, Tsukino Hinata," the sunshine blonde added. "And of course, you already know Phoebe."

Ami looked at them in surprise as they smiled at her.

'If I become friends with her then she can teach me how to study and I can do better on test,' thought Usagi. 'Then I can be a genius, too.'

The younger of the two let out a sigh.

"Ah, Tsukino?" Mizuno asked as she waved a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"I know," Usagi said suddenly. "Hey, Mizuno...would like to come to the arcade with me and Hinata, today?"

They both smiled at her taking the other girl by surprise though she agreed to come.

...My Line...

"Jump, again, once more," Usagi said as she played the Sailor V game. "There. Come on Sailor V, you can do it." It was then that Usagi ended up losing the game. "I lost again."

"Hey, Usagi, Hinata," Motoki greeted them. "How's it going? You okay, Usagi?"

"Hi, Motoki," Usagi greeted. "I'm fine. How are things with you?"

"Is this your friend?" he asked as he smiled at the blue haired genius.

"My name is Mizuno Ami," she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," he told her. "I'm Furuhata Motoki."

"Mizuno," exclaimed Usagi suddenly. "Want to try it? It's really fun."

"Huh, the game?"

"Yeah, why don't you take a turn," the blonde stated.

"Sure," Ami agreed a bit unsure.

The twins stood behind her watching in surprise as she played.

"Careful, that guy's pretty strong," Usagi informed, however, she managed to beat him. "No way! You beat him! Your awesome Mizuno."

"I have to agreed with Usagi on this," Hinata second in awe.

"Alright, keep going," cheered Usagi as the three girls remained unaware of the crowd, who all watched as she took on a dragon. "Watch out!"

"Quick before he attacks!"

Just then music came from the game making Usagi to cheer while Hinata could only stare in shock.

"Mizuno, you beat the game!" Usagi told her happily as the blonde hugged the blue haired girl. "And you got the highest score ever!"

Hinata smiled as noticed the blush on the other girl's face just then, however, some thing came out of the game.

"Something came out," Usagi said in surprise.

"I think it's a prize," Ami stated as she removed the top to reveal a pen. "What a pretty pen."

"No, fair!" Usagi cried out as she started to shake the game. "I'm so jealous! I want one, too!"

"Please Usagi," Motoki tried to calm her down just as two new pens came out.

One was pink with a red gem at the top while the other was orange with a yellow gem.

"Alright!" Usagi cheered as she reached down and picked them both up before she handed over the orange one to her Sister. "Two more came out!" She then turned to their honorary older brother. "Can we keep them, Motoki? Please?"

Said male laughed nervously as Ami stood with a giggle.

"Has anyone ever told you how funny you are?" Mizuno asked her.

"Are you teasing me or do you really mean that?" asked the blonde Tsukino. "And have anyone ever told you how prettier you are when you smile Ami?" She then let out a gasp at what she said. "Oh, I use your first name just now, huh?" She then smiled. "Since I called you, Ami, then you can call me, Usagi."

"And you can call me, Hinata," the redhead added with a smile of her own.

"Okay," Ami agreed before she looked up at the clock. "Oh, is that time? I have to get going."

"You mean to cram school?" Usagi asked. "You go to that Crystal Seminar nearby, right?"

"Yes," Ami answered. "I'll be going there everyday for now on."

"Everyday?" Usagi asked in shock.

"Hmmm," nodded Ami. "Studying is the only thing that I'm good at. And since I want to be a Doctor like my mom then I have to study a lot."

"Wow," gasped Usagi in awe. "A Doctor? That's so cool." She then waved at her. "Okay then, see you tomorrow."

The two Sisters watched as she left with a smiles before saying goodbye to Motoki and leaving themselves.

...My Line...

The next day, the group of girls all sat with each other talking.

"Do you guys want to go get Ice Cream later?" Naru asked.

"That sounds great!" cheered Usagi.

"Count me in!"

"Of course," Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Corie!" Usagi called out as the dark skin toned girl walked by them. "Do you want to come, too?" However, she didn't answer them taking the four girls by surprise. "What's up with Corie?"

"I guess, she's studying," Naru answered. "She goes Crystal Seminar now."

"Seems everyone goes there these days."

"Is Crystal Seminar really that good?" Usagi asked.

"Everyone there is all taught by a specialize computer program," Naru answered. "I heard it's actually fun. Everyone take the disk home with them."

The two Sisters looked surprised at this.

...My Line...

Usagi followed her Sister to the library and though her Sister went looking for a book on creative writing the blonde haired Tsukino ran over to Ami.

"So want to come get ice cream with us later?" Hinata heard her Sister ask Ami as she walked up to them with the book that she needed.

"Yeah," the young girl shyly agreed before she started to pack her things up. "Sorry. I can't go with you. I need to go study now."

"That was strange," Usagi told her Sister as Ami left.

"Agreed," the sky blue eyed twin nodded.

Just then the two look over as Luna and Phoebe walked up to them.

"Luna, Phoebe," Usagi gasped before she then bent down along with her Sister. "Hey, Ami was acting weird just now. She didn't seem like herself and she left in a big hurry."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Luna agreed as the sky blue eyed teen stood up. "Maybe we should go check up on her."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed as she stood back up before noticing something. "Huh? Her disk?"

Hinata picked it up and placed it into her bag before going to check out her book. Afterwards, the two Sisters left with Luna and Phoebe right behind them.

...My Line...

"Join Crystal Seminar now!" a spokeswoman called out as the twins where walking home. "There's no enrollment fee, earn good grades, and reach your full potential. Learning is fun with our state of the art PC study program!"

"What's going on here?" Usagi asked as she stopped.

"We're advertising our new program," the woman answered as she held out a flyer to the twins. "Would you two like to take a flyer?"

"Oh, thank you," the old blonde thanked her as she took the flyer and the twins started walking again. "So, this is Ami's cram school." She then balled it up. "Nope to weird."

"Hey, Usagi don't litter!" Luna scolded her as the Senshi of the Moon throw it over her shoulder.

"Hey, bun head," a familiar voice called out. "I am not a garbage can."

The twins spun around in shock.

"Huh?" Usagi asked. "It's you again."

"Your cat was just talking to you just now, wasn't it?" he asked as he leaned in towards Usagi.

"No, it wasn't," Hinata laughed nervously. "Cats can't talk to people."

"That's ridiculous!" Usagi added. "Got to go!"

The two Tsukinos grabbed their cats.

"BYE!" they yelled as they ran off.

'Why does my heart pound whenever I see him?' thought Usagi as she blushed.

...My Line...

The two girls and cats sat near each other in the older Tsukino Sister's room as she then placed the disk into her laptop.

"It's normal," the blue eyed blonde twin stated in shock at the program.

"The way everyone has been acting I was expecting something more," Luna sighed. "These are just regular questions."

"Maybe this isn't the resistant version," Usagi told them before she punch the keys. "Or if I hit random keys I would find something hidden."

"Luna and I highly doubt that it'll be that easy Usagi," Phoebe told her before she went wide eyed.

" _Legendary_..." a voice was heard saying. " _Be found. Sacrifice yourself. Your purpose is to serve and give energy to our great ruler. You will gather data on the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals as they must be found_."

"What is that?" the twins asked at the same time.

"It's some kind of brainwashing program," Luna answered.

The blonde and redhead let out a gasp of shock.

"That means Ami's in trouble!" Usagi yelled.

The two didn't need to be told as they shot up from where they were sitting and ran out of the house.

...My Line...

It didn't take them long to reach the building for the cram school that has guards standing in the front of it. The twins wore deadpan mixed with annoyance expressions on their faces before running for an alleyway.

"Luna, Phoebe, what do we do?" Usagi asked as she knelt down.

"There is a way to get past them," Luna answered. "Use your pens from the arcade."

"Huh?" both girls asked as they reached into their pockets pulled said pens.

"You mean these?" Usagi asked.

"You two can use that to disguise yourselves," the black cat explained. "Usagi, say Moon Power Change."

"Hinata, you have to say Sun Power Change."

"Moon Power!" Usagi called out. "Change me into a doctor!"

"Sun Power!" Hinata was next to call out. "Change me into a police officer!"

The two girls let out gasps when their outfits changed to resemble a doctor's and police officer's uniform.

"Wow, it really worked!" Usagi said in awe.

"Come on now!" Luna called out to them as the two cats jumped into Usagi's doctor's bag. "Let's go!"

The two girls ran out of the alley and back towards the building where the two guards were.

"Excuse us!" Usagi called out as they ran up. "We received an important call!" They came to stop and looked at them. "There's been an emergency!"

"We need to get in there stat!" Hinata added before they ran past the surprised guards.

...My Line...

It's didn't take the two girls long to reach the room where Ami was and the two ran inside.

"We're here Ami!" Usagi yelled as Luna and Phoebe attacked the woman, who was holding the bluette.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Who us?" Usagi asked. "Well, you see...I'm...huh...I'm a doctor!'

"And I'm a police officer!"

"Huh?"

"Listen Ami," Usagi called out to the young girl. "This teacher tricked you. She's a fake. She's using you for something evil."

"I don't know what you're talking about, young lady."

"We cracked the code on your special disk," explained the blue eyed blonde as she held it up. "I know that there's a brainwashing program in the background."

"Why you meddlers!" the woman yelled as she changed into a monster.

Usagi started to freak out.

"Quick Usagi, Hinata!" Luna called out. "Transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun!"

"Here?" the twins asked in shock.

"Right in front of Ami?" Usagi asked.

"It's ok! Just hurry!"

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _The blonde then thrust her hand into the air where her nails turned a pink color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with night sky color with stars as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch it shone pink and pink ribbon shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of elbow length white gloves trimed in red pippings. More pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red thigh-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moons at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with crescent moon earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a red gem. A red choker with a crescent moon with a copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Sun Prism Power! Make Up!" the younger Tsukino twin called out.

...My Line...

 _The young redhead thrust her hand into the air as her nails turned an orange color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with a bright blue sky color as she seemed to spin around. Then from her own brooch it shone orange and orange ribbons shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to her Sister's own._

...My Line...

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Guarded by the Sun! Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of our morning star, I'll burn away your sins!"

The two Sisters stricked the same pose again.

"Hey, you took advantage of a smart girl's thirst for knowledge that unforgivable!" Usagi yelled at the monster. "And I'm not going to let you brainwash my and my Sister's friend or anyone else anymore!"

"Am I your friend?" Ami asked in surprise.

"Don't get in my way!" the creature yelled as she attacked them with paper.

The two Sisters quickly dodged them by ducking behind the desks.

"I can't do this!" yelled Usagi. "I'm scared!"

The Sensei of the Moon started to wail in horror which was amplified.

"Are those Ultrasonic Waves?" the thing asked. "They won't work on me!"

"NO!" Luna and Phoebe yelled as the two Senshis were attacked repeatedly.

It was then that they were pinned to a wall away from each other.

"Can't move."

"I'm going to slice you two up into little pieces," the monster told them.

"No!" Usagi yelled in panic. "I'm too young to die!"

"It's all over! No one can save you two!"

"USAGI!" Hinata yelled as the monster moved to attack the older one of them first.

"DON'T HURT THEM!" Ami yelled making a mark to appear on her forehead.

At the same her pen glowed as well which brought everyone's attention onto her.

"We knew it," Luna and Phoebe said happily.

"Quick Ami!" yelled Luna. "You have to use your pen and transform!"

"Luna? Phoebe?" Ami gasped in shock as she looked at them.

"We'll explain later," Luna told her. "Only you can save Usagi and Hinata. Now say the words. Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Power!" Ami yelled out as she held up the pen. "Make Up!" The twins and the monster watched in surprise as the bluette transformed into a Senshi like the Sisters. "I'm the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Intelligents. I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" The twins stared in shock at this as Ami stood in a sailor guardian uniform only her colors were a light blue. "Is this really me?"

"Ami?" Hinata asked.

"Just as we thought," Luna said with a smile. "Your the Third Guardian we have been searching for."

"Your Sailor Mercury," Phoebe told her. "Our team's Strategist."

"Wow, she's a Sailor Guardian?" Usagi asked in shock.

"Now fight her Sailor Mercury!"

"Right," the bluette agreed. "Mercury...Aqua Mist!"

A mist formed around the classroom to the other three surprise though Hinata used it to her advantage to get free by increasing her body heat allowing it to turn the paper into ashes.

"What? I can't see!"

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! Hurry!"

"I can't get free!" Usagi told her as she tried to get out.

"There you are!" the creature yelled as she shot towards Usagi only for the papers holding the blonde haired girl in place to be cut into pieces and said girl to be pulled out of the way. "She's gone."

'It's him,' thought the Moon Senshi as she looked at her savior to see Tuxedo Mask. 'He saved me again.'

The masked man then put her back on her feet.

"Moon!" the Sun Senshi called out as she rushed over to them where she hugged her Sister.

"Sailor Sun," Usagi gasped.

Once the two pulled away from each other, they then turned towards the man.

"Come on now, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun," he told them. "Hurry. Don't let your friend's help go to waste."

"Right," Usagi agreed.

"Where is she?"

The three of them turned their heads quickly towards the monster, who was looking for the Moon Senshi.

"Moon Tiara...Boomerang!"

"Solarstorm!"

Just like the first time the two attacks combined before hitting the monster and destroying her.

"You two did it!" Ami cheered as she ran up to them while carrying Luna and Aurora.

"Sailor Mercury, Luna, Phoebe," Usagi greeted with a smile before she let out a gasp and started to look around. "Where did Tuxedo Mask go?"

Hinata let out a sigh before she grabbed her Sister's hand.

"Let's go Moon," she told her.

The three Guardians left with the Sun Senshi pulling the Moon Senshi along behind her.

...My Line...

"I can't that I transformed with that pen," Ami told them as they walked along the streets back in their school uniforms. "Didn't I just win it by chance?"

"I have no idea," Luna answered with a giggle.

Phoebe looked at the Moon cat in amusement.

"I see," Ami said with a smile. "It was all your doing."

The black Moon cat giggled once again while the Sun cat just shook her head.

"Alright then, guess we're going to be friends from now on," Usagi stated with a smile.

"Nee-chan is right," Hinata agreed with a nod.

"I like that Usagi, Hinata," the bluette agreed. "Sounds great." She then grabbed the Moon Senshis hands and started to pull her along. "Let's go home and have a meeting. There's just so much that I want to ask you two about."

"A meeting?" Usagi asked. "Right now?"

"I have so much to learn," Ami answered. "I can't wait another second. Hurry, hurry!"

"Ah, but I'm tired!" the blue eyed blonde complained.

The blue eyed redhead just let out a sigh as she followed her fellow Sailor Guardians with the two cats.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Have you guys heard the latest rumor?" one of the girls at Juuban Middle asked. "About the Demon bus?"

"Yeah," another answered. "I heard that goes through Sendaizakaue."

"Demon bus?" Naru asked looking confused. "What's that?"

"How can you not know?" Umino asked her. "They say that the bus that goes through Sendaizakaue at 6 pm is cursed. Anyone riding it is said to have disappeared never to return."

"They say that the bus driver is death himself."

"And that the final destination is hell."

"Knock it off guys," Naru told them. "Your scaring me."

Hinata let out a sigh as she started to bounce her leg as her ADHD kicked in.

"Wow, kids really love to gossip, don't they?" Luna asked as she came out of hiding and jumped onto Usagi's shoulders. "Hey, Usagi. Wake up." The redhead stood up and started to pack up her things. "Come on, get up. We're supposed to go meet up with Ami after school."

"I'm so sleepy," Usagi groaned.

"Even if we're meeting at the Arcade?" Luna asked slyly.

The blue eyed blonde opened up her eyes

"At the arcade?" she asked before setting up completely. "Okay!"

"Come on Nee-chan," Hinata called out to her as she walked towards the door.

"HINATA!" the blonde yelled as she ran after the blue eyed redhead. "WAIT FOR ME!"

...My Line...

"I still can't wrap my head around it," Ami said as she stood with the two cats as Hinata was over by the DDR game and Usagi played Sailor V. "Usagi, Hinata, and I are real Sailor Guardians."

"Well, it's still new to you," Luna told her as she looked over at the Senshi of the Moon. "I'm sure you'll get used to it soon."

"Hey, Luna, Phoebe," Ami spoked up as she looked at them. "What do we do now? What happens next?"

"We have two missions," Luna answered. "To find and protect our twin Princesses and the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

"ALRIGHT!" Usagi was heard yelling. "I beat level 2!"

"So that's our Mission," Ami said in surprise. "Find two Princesses and Crystals?"

Usagi then walked up to them holding a prize with what looked like three watches while Hinata joined them. The blue eyed blonde, of course, handed out two of the three watches to her Sister and friend with a smile.

...My Line...

"Do you really have to go to Cram School?" Usagi asked as they waited for the bus. "It's no fun without you."

"Why don't you two came with me then?" Ami asked them making them to laugh. "If you do you might get to catch a glimpse of a real pretty girl."

"Huh?"

"I see her a lot whenever I take this bus," Ami informed.

"Really?" Usagi asked as the bus drove up. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she wears a uniform from the T-A Girls Academy," the bluette answered as she walked to get on.

'The 66 Sendaizakaue bus,' Luna mentally read. 'Could this be the demon bus?' She then looked away. 'Couldn't be.'

The two Sisters climbed on next and joined Ami, who then gestured towards a young girl, the twins saw that she has dark colored hair with violet eyes. The young dark haired girl looked over at them when she noticed that they were staring before a white palace and a gold palace flashed through her mind.

'What was that?' she thought as she looked away.

"So pretty," Usagi gasped as she had hearts in her eyes.

Hinata was in awe of the girl.

"Usagi, Hinata, don't stare at her like that," Ami scolded lightly. "It's rude."

Just then the bus came to a stop and the door opened getting the dark haired girl's attention before she then walked off.

"Hey, wait!" Usagi yelled. "I'm getting off here, too!" She grabbed her Sister's wrist and pulled on her while looking back. "Bye Ami! See ya!"

"Okay."

...My Line...

"What are you doing, Usagi?" Luna asked as the two cats walked next to the twins. "Did you just get off here to chase after that girl?"

"She's so beautiful," Usagi answered with a smile as she looked down at the moon cat. "And I got nothing else to do." She then looked back up only to see that the girl wasn't in front of them. "Oh, no. Luna! I lost her and it's all your fault."

"Well, she could have gone into this shrine," Luna told her as she looked up at the entry.

"Really?" Usagi asked as she walked over. "You think so?"

The two Sisters then ran into the shrine when they were attack by two crows to their shock as the dark haired girl slammed up the sliding door.

"Evil Spirits Begone!" she yelled while throwing a sutra at Usagi.

The blue eyed blonde froze in shock before falling to the ground.

"NEE-CHAN!" the sky blue eyed look alike yelled as she knelt next to the older one.

"The girls from the bus?" she asked herself in shock as the redhead helped the blonde one up. "Miss Usagi and Miss Hinata was it?" The two Sisters nodded their heads with a smile. "I'm so sorry. I felt an evil aura and thought that it came from one of you two."

"An evil aura?" The twins asked.

'That's weird,' Usagi thought. 'But, who cares.' The dark haired girl raised her hand and one of the crows landed on it. 'She's beautiful and a shrine maiden. That's so cool.'

"Still it's strange, Phobos and Deimos don't usually attack regular people unless they've been provoked," the shrine maiden stated before looking at the twins, who both smiled at her. 'Did they feel it, too? Is there something more to these girls?' The three then looked over at the prayer area and saw three women by it, so the dark haired shrine maiden walked over to them. "Can I help you?"

"Oh Rei, it's Mi," one of the women said. "She's gone missing."

"She didn't come home?" Rei asked as the twins walked up to stand behind her.

"You know this has always been a dangerous neighborhood, and lately everyone had been talk about some kind of demon bus, too," the Mother informed her making one of the other women to laugh.

"Though that's not to say you and the shrine are dangerous," she stated.

"I think we should go," the other one said as she grabbed the young Mother's shoulder.

"Hmm, okay."

"I'm telling you that girl is not normal," the woman said as they walked by. "They say she can sense the supernatural."

'How can someone say that?' Hinata thought as her Sister looked back at Rei with worry. 'I mean, it's normal for a Shrine Maiden to be able to sense the supernatural.' She then also turned back to the young maiden. 'After all, how would they be able to protect others without that ability.'

"So umm, this little girl Mi, is she your friend?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, she likes to play here after school sometimes while she waits for the bus to take your home," Rei answered.

"The bus?" Hinata asked as Rei walked by them and was now standing in front. "You mean..."

"Sendaizakaue has 5 hills," she told them. "Their slopes intersect near here. There's an urban legend about a mysterious 6th hill, that's invisible." The twins looked at each other before looking back at her in interest. "They say it's a gate away, and that's the reason why the demon bus supposedly vanishes there." Hinata gripped her sun pendant in her hand as she listened. "Do you know what they say when someone...disappears?"

"No," the twins answered at the same time.

"They call it, being spirited away."

They watched her walk away from them to go about her Shrine duties.

...My Line...

The next day, the twins were in gym class running when people started to talk about the demon bus again.

"Did you guys see the news?" a girl asked. "A first year student has been missing for 4 days."

"Yeah," another answered. "You know it's the demon bus."

Hinata glanced out of the corner of her eyes while Usagi looked at those, who are talking.

...My Line...

During lunch, the twins and Ami were in the courtyard when they all heard more students talking about the demon bus in Sendaizakaue.

"Spirited away, huh?" Ami asked as she looked at the twins. "I'm wearing mine, too." All three girls were wearing their watches. "We match. How cute."

Usagi then looked at Luna, Phoebe, and her Sister.

"Hey Luna, Phoebe, lets go see Rei again after school," she told the two cats. "I want to ask her something."

"Sounds good," Luna agreed. "I was actually thinking about that." Both cats jumped down to the ground. "Rei is a beautiful and very mysterious girl. She has a regal face and spiritual powers." The two of them looked at each other before nodding. "We think that perhaps she could be one of...our missing Princesses."

"Oh, wow," gashed Usagi. "She's definitely pretty enough."

"Then again, she could be something else," Phoebe sighed.

...My Line...

The twins let out sighs as they got onto the so called demon bus and sat in the back.

"How many Cram Schools does Ami have to go to?" Usagi asked annoyed. "She really should be here. What if something happens?"

"Don't worry Usagi," Luna told her. "You and Hinata can stay in touch with her through your communicators."

"Hmm?" Usagi asked confused as she held up her wrist. "You mean this?" Luna, Phoebe, and Hinata looked up next to them to see an all to familiar face making them to gasp. "It looks like a regular old watch." Luna then looked back at her started to meow at her. "Luna, what's the matter?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" the dark haired and blue eyed male asked.

"AH, it's you again!" Usagi yelled.

"We seem to bump into each other a lot," he stated. "There's no need to scream."

"Are you in Junior High, too?" the older Tsukino asked.

"No," he answered as he held out his ID. "I'm a High School student."

"Chiba Mamoru," she read. "Moto Azabu Private High School." He replaced his ID back into his wallet before the two of them fall into silence though Usagi was blushing. "Do have you heard of the Demon Bus?"

"Yes, I have," Mamoru answered as he removed his glasses. "Supposed to be this bus line, right?" Usagi looked up at him making to look at her. "Huh?"

Hinata giggled when her older twin grabbed Luna and used her to hide her face.

'Why is my heart pounding again?'

It didn't take long before the bus to come to a stop at the twins stop and Usagi ran for the door.

"It's nice seeing you again, Chiba-san," Hinata told him as she went to follow her Sister. "Usagi! Wait up!"

The young male teen watched as the two of them left before he went back to his book.

...My Line...

The twins were just walking into the shrine when the heard one of the women from yesterday.

"Maybe you had something to do with Mi's disappearance and this is all your fault!"

They could see the look of surprised on Rei's face.

"Hey, wait!" Usagi yelled as they came into view. "How dare you accuse Rei!? She's a beautiful and sweet girl inside and out!"

"That's just wrong!" Hinata added with a glare.

"Huh?"

"Miss Usagi, Miss Hinata?"

"Rei would never do something like this," Usagi went on. "How can you even think that?"

"It's wrong to be pointing fingers at someone because their different than you," Hinata told them. "And it's normal for a Shrine Maiden to have supernatural abilities or didn't you get that memo!"

"Where have the children gone then?" one of the women asked. "Do you two know?"

"Well, yeah that's a good question," Usagi told them.

"Why don't chya trying to say?" the other one asked "Are you both involve in this, too?"

"What?" Usagi asked in anger. "No. We...we just...we don't have anything to do with it."

"Do you have something better to do then to point fingers at people without proof?" Hinata asked her right back.

"All of you please...just leave now!" Rei yelled sounding upset.

The three women left though Hinata glared at after two of the three women as she knew that it wasn't the Mother's fault.

"Damn idiots," she growled.

Rei looked at the redhead teen knowing that the younger Tsukino was a spitfire from what she has seen and that she didn't suffer stupidity very well.

"Ever since I was a small child, my spiritual powers have made me an outcast," Rei told them as she turned. "And there were some, who even called me a freak." Hinata looked at the dark haired girl in surprise as girls, who she had grown up with, had thought the blue eyed teen was a weirdo because of her love for cars and learning how to take care of them. "Why was I born this way? I don't understand."

"Oh, Rei," the two Tsukinos said softly.

"Everything will be okay," Usagi told her. "Hinata and I will help you find Mi."

"Thank you, Usagi," Rei said before she turned around. "But, you two should stay away from me and not come here anymore."

The two of them watched as she walked away and inside the Shrine.

"We should go," Luna told them. "There's nothing we can do here."

The two Sisters let out a sigh each before they turned around to walk away from the Shrine.

...My Line...

'I need to concentrate,' Rei thought as she sat in front of the sacred fire meditating. 'What's going here here? I know something is about to happen...but what?' Then to her surprise, Rei got a quick vision of Usagi and Hinata being taken by a blonde haired man. 'Who is that?' So without much thought in it the Shrine Maiden ran out to find the twins. 'Usagi and Hinata are in danger.' It was then that a bus came to a stop next to her and it's doors opened to reveal the man from her vision. "You're the one."

He than held out his hand making Rei to fall unconscious to the ground and it just so happened that the bus he was driving was the demon bus.

...My Line...

Usagi and Hinata stood at the corner waiting to cross when the bus speed by which allowed them to catch a glimpse of Rei in one of the seats out cold.

"Oh no," gasped Hinata in shock.

"It's Rei!"

"Do you think that could be the demon bus?" Luna asked.

However, once the question left her mouth the four of them got a surprise when instead of crushing into the wall it started to disappear.

"What's happening to it?" Usagi asked in shock. "We have to go save Rei!" Usagi and Hinata reached into their bookbags and pulled out their pens as the ran for the bus. "Moon Power!"

"Sun Power!"

"Why did you two change into flight attends?" Luna asked as she and Phoebe lay on a bag that had wheels.

"How's that going to help?"

"It's our duty to insure that comfort and safety of all passengers no matter what," Usagi yelled as the two let go of the bags and jumped onto the back of the bus.

However, the two cats missed though before they hit the ground the two of them were caught by Tuxedo Mask as the twins looked back in surprise. The three watched as the bus and twins disappeared before the two cats jumped out of the masked man's arms and ran from him. Though without knowing it the two of them jumped two flight attend hats on the ground and he picked them up.

"Interesting," he mumbled to himself as he looked back at the wall. "They definitely transformed. Who are those girls?"

...My Line...

Luna and Phoebe ran down the sidewalk as Ami's communicator.

"Ami, can you hear us?" Phoebe asked.

"Usagi and Hinata are in trouble," Luna added.

"What?"

...My Line...

"You should have just killed them Jadeite," a voice said from behind the blonde male.

"Hello Nephrite," Jadeite greeted him. "There's a good reason to keeping them alive." He looked at all of the people there. "Living hostages are better for luring out the Sailor Guardians."

Nephrite left as the blonde male knelt down next to Rei.

...My Line...

"Where are we?" Usagi asked as the twins walked through the fag. "I'm scared and Luna, Phoebe, and Tuxedo Mask can't save us this time." Hinata rolled her eyes as her air headed twin walked right into a wall. "AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!?" This time the younger twin face palmed wondering how Usagi was the older one of them when they noticed their communicators going off. "Oh, the communicators!" Usagi answered her own. "Luna! Phoebe! Help! Where are we?!"

...My Line...

"Well guys," Ami spoke up. "Can you track their location?"

The two cats were typing away on Ami's laptop to see if they could find Hinata and Usagi.

"Hmm, I need a stronger single," Luna informed her. "This one is to weak."

"Wait," Ami said. "What if they transformed into Sailors Moon and Sun? Would that help?"

"Oh, yeah," Luna answered with a nod.

"And once we know where the twins are can we teleport there?" the bluette asked.

"Yes," Phoebe answered.

" _Come help us, please_!" Usagi was heard yelling.

"USAGI! HINATA! TRANSFORM NOW!"

...My Line...

"Huh?" the two of them asked. "Okay."

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Sun Prism Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

...My Line...

Ami watched as a red light appeared on the laptop screen making her to smile.

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

'So beautiful,' thought Jadeite as he gently touched her face. "Why am I attracted to her? Like we've met somewhere before."

"Get away from her right now!" the twins yelled.

Jadeite turned around to see the tree Sailor Guardians with Sailor Moon in the lead and all three looked pissed.

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Guarded by the Sun! Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of our morning star, I'll burn away your sins!"

"I'm the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!"

"Here at last," the male said. "I've been waiting."

"Release Rei and the others, you took right now!" Usagi yelled. "Mr...umm...whoever you are!"

"I am Jadeite," he informed them. "One of the four kings of the Dark Kingdom."

He then moved to attacked them only for them to jump away from him.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Mercury called out as she held out her hand allowing the Mis to fill the room. "Hurry! Save Rei and the others!"

"Right!" the twins agreed as they ran into the Mist.

Hinata gasped as the Mist disappeared revealing them.

"Why did get so cold all of a sudden?" Usagi asked.

"Is that the best you Sailor Guardians can do?" Jadeite asked as he walked away a bit. "Pitiful. Against me you don't stand a chance!" He then spun around and started to freeze Sailors Moon, Sun, and Mercury. "I will freeze you and make you bow down to our great ruler!"

The Senshi of the Sun let out a growl under her breath as she silently called forth the Sun's heat to melt the ice. The four fighters where unaware of Rei walking up from her forced slumber.

"No!" Usagi yelled.

"Was all of this just a Trap..."

"To take us prisoners?"

She then thought back to the two Sisters that she meet.

"Usagi, Hinata?" she asked as she sat up. "Is that you two? What's going here?"

"No, Rei!" Usagi called out. "It's not us. We're not Hinata and Usagi!"

Both Luna and Phoebe face palmed at that.

"Why are you two fighting him?" she asked.

"We kind of have, too," Hinata answered. "Because we're Sailor Guardians and normal people can't fight evil like this."

"Because you know power and like responsibility," Usagi added.

'Usagi, Hinata, and that other girl have powers, too,' she thought. 'Are they like me?'

Rei got mad before she quickly stood up, ran forward, and grabbed Jadeite's arm.

"Stop!" he yelled as they fought. "Don't get in my way." He then turned to her. "Let go!"

"I won't," Rei told him.

It was then that her hand started to turn to ice.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you," he stated. "You're only human."

"No," Rei said. "I'm more than that...I'm not an ordinary human." Hinata smiled at that. "I'm special and I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore!" It was then that the ice shattered and what looked like the symbol of Mars shined on Rei's forehead before the two same palaces flashes through her mind. "There it is, that vision..."

"There's no doubt about it now," Luna said. "Rei catch!" She than tossed a red pen at her. "Hold that pen and yell, Mars Power Make Up! You have to hurry!"

Rei looked over at the twins, Usagi smiled at her while Hinata nodded her head.

'I understand now,' Rei thought. 'I know what to do.' "Mars Power! Make Up!" And before long a new Sailor Guardian stood in front of them though her color schemes were red. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for passion. I am Sailor Mars! And in the name of Mars, I'll chaste you!"

"Amazing!"

The other three girls smiled at seeing her.

"I know it, Rei," Luna cheered. "You has to be. You are of the Sailor Guardians! You're Sailor Mars!"

Hinata let out a gasp when Jadeite got back up.

"Rei watch up!" Usagi yelled.

It was then that he tried to freeze Rei, but a red aura made it deflect right off of her.

'Is that why I was born this way?' thought Rei. 'With these power? was it also so I could help Usagi and Hinata? As a Sailor Guardian?'

"Usagi, Hinata," Luna and Phoebe called out.

"Right!" they agreed.

Usagi took her tiara in her hand while Hinata's glowed orange.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

"Solarstorm!"

The combined attacked wrapped around Jadeite preventing him from moving.

"Now Sailor Mars!" Phoebe yelled. "Finish him off!"

"An evil being, who abducts innocent children must not be allowed to exist in this world," she told him as a sutra appeared in her hand. "Evil Spirit! Be Gone!"

A ball from fire was shot at him from Rei which burned him.

"You'll pay for this Sailor Mars!"

They all watched as he vanished before quickly moving to gathered up those, who had been taken, and got of them out of there.

...My Line...

"Hello Mi," Rei said as the little girl woke up.

"Rei," the little girl cheered before looking around. "How...how did I get here?"

"The Sailor Guardians saved you and brought you back."

"Mi!"

"Mommy?"

The girl's mother ran over and hugged her close as Rei stood up with a smile before walking over to the other three girls.

"There are 4 Sailor Guardians now that you're with us, Rei," Luna told her.

"Yeah," agreed Usagi. "I'm so glad that we found you, Sailor Mars."

The blue eyed blonde winked at her while Hinata giggled.

"We're glad that you could join us," Ami told her. "We've been needing someone like you."

Rei smiled at that before they started to walk away.

"Another Guardian found," Luna sighed happily.

"Now let's do the same for our twin Princesses and the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, shill we?" Phoebe finished with a question.

"Yeah," the twins agreed. "Let's find them."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 _Hinata watched as two young girls, who almost looked like each other, only with minor differences to their looks. Both girls have the same hairstyle in the same two buns/pigtails, odango shape and both of their hair color was like her and her Sister's own. However, one had a light tan like her, herself does, while the other_ _girl's had an ivory skin tone just like Usagi, but for some reason she couldn't make out their faces. The tanned skinned girl was also slightly taller than the other by at lest an inch or two and they both even wore a similar dress in style though while the ivory toned girl wore the dress in a white color with golden embezzlement from the top to her waist line and under her bust, her counterpart's_ _dress colors was in reverse. Another thing that set them apart from being identical was that the ivory toned girl had a golden crescent moon upon her brow while her slightly look alike had a golden circle that has a dote in the middle upon her brow._

 _It was easy till that these two girls were not just Princesses, but twins as well, however, Hinata didn't get time to think about things as right at that moment the two Princesses had reached a set of doors to the room, Princess with the crescent moon knocked on the door and then open it before the twins walked into the room where she noticed a woman, who could only be the Princesses' Mother, and what looked like two girl in a sailor uniforms that looked like Usagi's and her own along with 5 others._

 _"My Daughters," the Queen greeted them which confirmed Hinata's thoughts._

 _"Mother," the girls greeted as they curtsy._

 _"It is good that you two are here at last," the Queen told them._

 _"We came as quickly as possible Mother," the Princess with the golden circle that has a dote in the middle stated as she and her Sister walked up to the woman._

 _The two Sisters than turned around to face the four visitors, who were talking to their Mother when they came in._

 _"Gentlemen allow me to introduced my Daughters?" the Queen asked as she gestured to the two girls, who now stood on either side of her._

 _"Hello," the ivory toned Princess greeted as she curtsied. "I am Crown Princess...of the...Kingdom."_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you," the tan toned Princess also greeted while she curtsied. "I am Crown Princess...of the...Kingdom."_

 _"We are the...Twins," the two Sisters stated as the same time._

 _The Sailor Senshi in orange and yellow and the Queen giggled quietly while the other Sailor Senshi in black and mahogany looked at her two Princesses with amusement._

 _"It's a real pleasure to meet you both Ladies," a young male with short hair that was so dark that it was tinted red and glowing bright azure blue eyes greeted them as he bowed. "I am..., Leader of the...from the planet..." He than gestured to the three others with him. "And these are my men...my Scout..." A dirty sunshine blonde haired and baby blue eyes that also glowed boy smiled at them as he gave a bow as well. "Next is my Second-in-Command..." A man with neatly trimed hair that was white on the bottom and black on top and like the other first two he had the same glowing blue eyes bowed to them. "My bodyguard and Weapon Specialist..." He than gestured towards a young man, who had black hair in a modern day military style cut and glowing dark blue eyes. "And last is my Chief Medical Officer..."_

 _The last male with white hair that had orange highlights, who also had glowing blue eyes, bowed to them. However, the Queen and ivory toned Princess where the only ones to notice the way that the tan toned Princess stared at the...with a light dust of pink on her cheeks. The oldest Princess hide a small smile as she was happy that her Sister might be able to find love like she has though she was unaware that the twins' Mother was pleased that her youngest found the...handsome._

 _"Why don't I have the...show you to your rooms while...can show...around the Palace?" the Moon Queen suggested._

 _"That would be greatly appreciated Queen..." the red tinted dark haired man agreed with a nod before bowing._

 _The youngest Princess started walk away while looking over her shoulder._

 _"If you would follow me, Lord..., we can start the tour," she told him._

 _The azure blue eyed male nodded before he followed after her while his men followed the other two young women._

...My Line...

The young Tsukino's eyes opened as the sun hit them before she covered them with her arms thinking about the dream she had and wander why she couldn't make out the Princesses' faces completely and why she could hear their names at all.

"What was that?" she asked herself softly as she sat up in her bed. 'Why am I having these dreams?' She covered half of her face with her hand. 'I know that they started the night before meeting Luna and Phoebe, but it had just be glimpses.' She removed the covers off of her and swing her feet over the edge to get up. "Well, I thinking about it all later." She glanced over at her clock to see that she was going to be late. "Right now I have to ready for school."

Hinata stood up before stretching out with a yawn and than went about getting ready for school.

...My Line...

"Usagi," Luna spoke up. "Wake up! Hurry up or you'll be late again."

"What time is it?" Usagi asked as reached for her clock only to freak. "AH! Why didn't you wake me up earlier Luna? Now I'm going to be late again!"

"That's what you get for staying up late reading manga," Luna told her.

Usagi rushed around her room getting dressed before going down stairs.

...My Line...

Hinata sat at the table with her Mother as she waited for her Sister to get ready so they can leave.

"Looks like Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun have solved another mystery," Ikkuko stated as she read the paper. "What amazing girls."

The two females looked over to see Usagi walk in which had the blue eyed redhead teen standing up.

"Morning Mom," the blue eyed blonde teen greeted.

"Good morning," Ikkuko greeted back.

"Bye," Usagi said as she grabbed her lunch. "See you later!"

"Have a good day you two!" Ikkuko called out as the twins left.

...My Line...

The twins ran down the sidewalk towards their school with Luna and Phoebe following them though Usagi yawned before they noticed something odd.

"Huh?"

"Wow, there's a lot more police officers than usual," Usagi told her Sister.

"I noticed," Hinata deadpan.

The twins came to a stop at an intersection as motor scooter and car drove by.

"Come on!" Usagi yelled. "Oh, I know..." The blue eyed blonde went to take her pen. "I'll transform into a marathon runner."

"Usagi, you can't do that," Luna scolded.

"Why not?" Usagi asked her before looking away with a pout.

...My Line...

 _This pouty face girl is, Tsukino Usagi also known as the Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon while the giggling girl is her younger twin, Tsukino Hinata also known as the Guardian of Light and Beginnings, Sailor Sun. Their mission and the mission of all the other Sailor Guardians is find our missing twin Princesses and protect them._

...My Line...

"Alright, let's go," Usagi said as the light changed to green allowing them to cross. "We've got to hurry."

Luna and Phoebe let out a sigh each before following the two Sisters as they ran across the street.

...My Line...

"Good morning," the twins greeted as they walked into the classroom.

"Your not late to day, Usagi," Naru said in surprise though she smiled.

"That's a relief," Usagi sighed as the twins took their seats.

"Did you two pace that police road block?" Naru asked them.

"Yeah," Hinata answered with a nod. "What's going on?"

"You two have heard of the Kingdom of D, haven't you?" their childhood friend asked as she walked over to them.

"I think so," the younger twin answered looking thoughtful. "Isn't that were all the gems come from?"

"Yeah," Naru answered with a nod. "And their Princess is in Japan right now."

"Wow," gasped Usagi. "A real Princess?"

"There's going to be a party and the Princess is going to show off her Kingdom's treasure for the first time," Naru gashed.

'Could it be?' Hinata thought as she looked at the two cats.

...My Line...

Luna and Phoebe stood at the door leading into the Crown Game Center as the three of the four Senshi were hanging out.

"Wow, Ami," gasped Rei. "You solved all of those difficult problems in no time."

"Huh?"

Ami looked up at her.

"You know I have never been to an arcade before," Rei informed them. "How exciting."

"I never been to one either until the first time that I came here with Usagi and Hinata," Ami informed her.

"Say, Ami," the blue eyed redhead spoke up from where she had been pacing while reading her math book.

"Hai?" the blunette asked as she looked at the young Tsukino.

"Do you think you can help me with my math?" Hinata asked her as she gave a pout. "Fractions are kicking my aft..." She blinked a few times surprise at that. 'Seriously were are these words coming from?'

"Aft?" Rei asked.

"I meant, butt," Hinata stated before letting out a sigh. "I've been saying words that I have never heard nor said before." She looked at the dark haired girl. "And I don't know why, either."

Rei and Ami looked at their friend in worry at that.

"That's weird," the young Mizuno said.

"I know!" Hinata groaned. "But, anyways...about that math, Ami?"

"Sure," the blunette answered with a smile and a nod of her head.

...My Line...

 _Ami is a certified genius. She goes to school with the Tsukino twins. She is Sailor Mercury._

...My Line...

"Speaking of Usagi," Rei spoke up again as she looked over at the two cats. "Where is she anyways?"

"The Teacher gave her detection for falling asleep in class again," Luna answered.

Rei laughed while Hinata looked embarrassed.

"That does sound like her."

...My Line...

 _Rei's a Shrine Maiden, who goes to T-A Girls Academy. She has spiritual powers. Rei is Sailor Mars._

...My Line...

"Well, since we're waiting," Ami spoked up as she closed her book. "Do you want to play a game?"

"A game?" Rei asked in confusion before the two girls went over to the games.

Hinata, however, pulled out her History textbook and started to pace while reading quietly to herself. As Rei and Ami played the Sailor V games though after beating a level they stopped and spoke for a bit just as Usagi ran in.

"I'm here!" she called out to them.

"You late, Usagi," Ami told her as Hinata joined them.

"Sorry," the blue eyed blonde apologized. "I stayed up away to late and ended up failing asleep during class."

"Okay then," Luna sighed. "Now that we're all here. The meeting can begin."

"I can't believe that I'm a Sailor Guardian," Rei said. "I'm sick of fighting monsters already."

"What are those monsters anyways?" Ami asked. "And who sent them here?"

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you," Luna answered. "There's a lot about the monsters that I still don't know."

"Defeating these monsters...isn't that why we all became Sailor Guardians to begin with?" Ami asked.

"Yes, but there's more," Phoebe answered. "Your primary mission is to find and protect the twin Princesses. You all have been chosen as their Sailor Guardians."

"But, how are we suppose to do that?" Rei asked. "When we don't even know, who these Princesses are."

"I suspect that their powers have been sealed away to keep them hidden from their enemies, but know we can't find them either," Luna said.

"Power?'

"Why would it have to be sealed away?"

"Because the Princesses must already possess the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystal," Phoebe answered.

"You see, the crystal are suppose to be two sacred stones that are suppose to be a source of unlimited power," Luna finished for her.

"If that's case then it's safe to say that the monsters want the crystals, too," Ami theorized.

"And if they get their hands on them than our Princesses would be in serious danger," Luna added.

"So, we are suppose to find the Princesses and the crystals," Rei summarized. "But, how do we do that? We don't even know where to start."

"The key to finding them lies with you," Luna told them.

"Huh?"

"Once all of the Sailor Guardians awaken than the seal on the Princesses would broke and the Princesses would awaken, too," Luna added.

"And we'll be able to find both them and the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," Phoebe finished.

"We understand," Ami told them.

"So, it's all up to us," Rei sighed.

"That's a cheery thought," Hinata mumbled sarcastically.

"HA, TAKE THAT!" Usagi was heard yelling. "AND THAT!"

"Huh?"

All three girls and two cats looked over to see the blue eyed blonde playing a video game making Hinata to face palm.

'Come on, Usagi,' Luna thought. 'Your one of the first two Guardians to awaken. Your the Co-Leader, act like it, will ya?' The black cat than jumped top of Usagi's head. "Hey, we're going about important stuff here."

"Luna, why are you attacking...your going to make lose my...ouch...get off!"

"Stop playing around."

Hinata looked over to see Umino and Motoki walked into the arcade.

"There's a lot of policemen, today," the arcade working said.

"That's because the Princess of Kingdom D is visiting her embassy," Umino informed him.

"Hey, Motoki!" Usagi called out to him. "Isn't it amazing! I wonder if she's a blonde beauty like a Princess from a fairy tale."

It was than that Umino decided to be a creep as he ran up to the blue eyed blonde.

"I've got picture of her even thought it's impossible to get one," he told them. "Want to see?" He than pulled out a picture of the Princess.

"Is that the Princess?" Motoki asked. "She kinda looks like Umino."

"She does have great taste in glasses doesn't she?" he asked.

"Ah, a fancy ball being thrown in her honor," Usagi gashed. "I really wished I could go."

"You shouldn't if you know what's good for you," Rei said. "Something's wrong. I have bad feeling."

The blue eyed redhead looked up at the window over the games to stare at the sun unaware of Phoebe watching her.

'Oh, Hinata, what's wrong?' the Sun Cat thought to herself. 'Why won't you talk to anyone about what's troubling you?'

...My Line...

"We're back!" Usagi called out as the twins walked through the front door.

However, the two girls got a surprise when they saw their Father dressed up in a tuxedo.

"Wow," gasped Hinata. "Why are you all dressed up for, Dad?"

"You look great," Usagi added.

"I'm going to the ball at the Kingdom of D's embassy," he informed them. "It's a story for the magazine.

"No fair," Usagi complained. "I want to go."

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning, dears," he told them as he moved towards the door. "Good night."

"Have fun, Daddy!" Hinata called out as she moved for the stairs.

"Thanks, Hinata!" he called back before walking out.

"Wait..." Usagi tried only to let out a sigh.

'Ball at the Kingdom of D's embassy?'

"Luna, Phoebe," Usagi whispered making the two cats and her Sister to look at her. "Let's go to the ball, too."

"WHAT?" the cats and Hinata cried out in shock.

"Moon Power!" Usagi yelled as she help up her pen. "Change me into a Princess!"

Hinata face palmed as the blue eyed blonde teen stood in front of them in a pink ball gown before she pulled out her own pen.

"If you think that I am going to let you go by yourself than think again," the blue eyed redhead teen told her Sister before holding it up. "Sun Power! Change me into a Princess!"

Usagi let out a gasp as Hinata stood in front of her in a floor length, off the shoulder, sweetheart neck line with a v-cut that shows the smalls of her back, firm fitting from the breast down to the waist before flowing out, blue satin ball gown that has a matching bow tied in the back. Around her neck was her golden sun pendant while she also wore a white gold crown with orange and red gems on her head with two golden sun shape earrings in her ear, around her right wrist was a white gold bracelet that for some reason had a blue mixed with red wizen friendly robotic face in the middle, and on her feet were a pair of thin 6' heel blue shoes.

"Oh, wow," the older twin gashed. "You look beautiful imouto-chan."

"Arigato, nee-chan," Hinata thanked with a light blush on her face. "You look great yourself."

"I'm going to let Rei and Ami know," Usagi told her as she quickly got a hold of them.

...My Line...

The four girls and two cats meet up with Rei and Ami both being in awe of how the twins looked in their gowns before they started to walk towards the embassy.

"Usagi, are you sure that we can get into this thing?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, we weren't even invited," Ami added.

"Don't worry about that Ami," Usagi told her. "Just leave it to me."

"Thank you," a man was saying. "Please proceed to the front of the building?" The four girls walked passed the ticket gate before being stopped. "Excuse me, Ladies." The four jumped and stiffened. "I'm sorry to inform you, but we don't allow pets inside." He picked up both Luna and Phoebe both of them meowing. "You'll have to leave your cats with us."

The four of them turned around to smile at him.

"Oh, thank you for taking care of them," Ami said before they turned back around and walked towards the entrance. "You really thank that Princess D is in danger?"

"Yes, I got a feeling and it wasn't good," Rei answered.

"Then we need to find her quickly," Hinata told them.

"Yes, I agree," the Senshi of Mars nodded her agreement.

Once inside the embassy they all came to stop and stared in shock at the place.

"Wow!" Usagi gashed. "It's not just a ball, it's a masquerade!" They walked further in. "I have to get on the dance floor." She started to run up the stairs. "No use in get dressed to be a wall flower."

"Usagi!" Hinata called out as she followed after her though she stopped to look back at the other two. "You two go ahead while I'll get my Sister."

"Alright," Rei agreed with a nod before both her and Ami left.

Turning around, the blue eyed redhead ran to catch up to Usagi unaware that they paced their father as they did. It wasn't til they came to a door that they stopped, Usagi opened the door and the two Sisters could only stare in awe before splitting up. Hinata walked paced a group of young men and a single female as she looked around while putting everything to memory. However, one of them noticed her and couldn't help, but stare and he wasn't the only one either.

"Prime, does that girl..." a male with white hair that had orange highlights and glowing blue eyes started to ask only to be cut off.

"Yeah, I noticed it as well, Ratchet," a deep baritone voice agreed.

The owner of the voice had short hair that was so dark that it was tinted red and glowing bright azure blue eyes.

"Optimus?" a dirty sunshine blonde haired and baby blue eyes that also glowed boy, who looked to be about 17, asked.

"Are you thinking about speaking to her, Sir?" a young man about the age of 20 with neatly trimed hair that was white on the bottom and black on top and like the other first three he had the same glowing blue eyes asked.

Azure blue eyes looked over at the last five.

"Ironhide..."

"Go for it Optimus," another young man, who had black hair in a military style cut and glowing dark blue eyes told him.

"What are you all talking?" the only female of the group asked.

She had shoulder length blue hair that had a tint of pink in front and on the sides and the same blue eyes as the others. Next to her stood a neck length red hair and blue eyed male adult with a dark tanned, dark buzzed cut hair, and blue eyed male standing on his other side while a caucasian skinned, silver hair in a military style cut like other man's own and blue eyes stood next to the two tone haired male.

"As 'Hide said, go fer it, OP," the silver haired male told him.

"Yeah," the redhead nodded his agreement.

"Go have some fun, boss bot," the dark skinned male added.

The Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, looked at the others before nodding his head and following after the blue eyed redhead teen. It didn't take him long to find her standing on the balcony looking up at the moon and stars with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he asked.

Hinata jumped an inch in the air before spinning around when she heard the by now all to familiar voice that she thought that she would only hear in her dreams. However, she came face to face with the man from her dream last night, but she managed to keep the recognition off her face. Optimus on the other hand was majorly surprise as the young girl in front of him looked like some one he knew so long ago, but he shook that thought aside.

"Hai?" she asked. "May I help you?"

He gave her a smile before bowing at the waist.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

Sky blue eyes widen as a blush crept along her cheeks before she gave a shy smile and curtsied.

"Of course, you can," she answered.

The Prime returned her smile with one of his own before he leaded her back inside and out onto the dance where they started to dance with ease. Hinata was majorly surprise as if felt normal for her to be dancing with him even though this is the first that she has seen him face to face and the first time she has ever danced with a boy or more importantly a man before.

"So, Miss, what's your name?" he asked.

"Tsukino Hinata," she answered shyly.

"Miss Hinata..."

The blue eyed redhead giggled.

"Your not from Japan are you?" she asked him.

"No, I am from the States," he answered. "Though how did you know?"

"Because here in Japan, we give our last names first and than our given names," she answered. "So, to put simply, my last name is Tsukino and my first is Hinata. Which means sunny place of the moon."

"Hinata," he tried her name on his tongue before smiling at her. "It is a beautiful name." She blushed bright red at that. "I am Pax Orion, a Commander in the US's military. The Kingdom of D's has asked us to provided extra security."

"Wow," she breathed in awe before giving him a smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Commander Pax."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tsukino," the Prime said right back with a small smile.

They continued to dance as the other Autobots watched from their place some with small smiles and others in surprise.

"Wait!" a voice called out making the group of Autobots, Optimus, and Hinata to look. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"Usagi?" Hinata whispered in worry.

"Do you know her?" the Prime asked as he looked back at his dance partner.

"Hai," she answered as she also looked back at him. "She's my Sister."

The Autobot Commander pulled them to a halt surprising the younger Tsukino.

"Go to her," he softly told her. "It would seem that she'll need you."

"Arigato," she thanked him with a smile before placing a kiss on his cheek and then rushing over to her Sister. "Nee-chan?"

"You shouldn't trust him," Luna said as she and Phoebe walked up to the two. "You don't even know, who he is?"

"And why were you dancing, Hinata?" Phoebe asked. "Your normally the responsible one. And yet you were dancing with some one you don't know."

Both Sister were red in the face making the two cats to gasp in shock.

"Usagi, Hinata, are you both blushing?" Luna asked.

"Never mind about that," Usagi answered. "How did you two get in here?"

"We sneak in from the balcony," Luna answered. "What happened to Rei and Ami?"

"They went scouting," Hinata answered her. "I told them to go ahead while I kept an eye on Usagi and looked around." She blushed brightly. "I guess that I got a little distracted by dancing with an American Military Commander name Pax Orion."

The two cats shared a look of surprise of the name and the fact that Hinata got distracted for once. The twins than picked up their cats and started to walk towards the balcony when they heard commotion.

"Is that..." Usagi started to ask as they turned around to see the Princess of Kingdom D running.

"What are you doing?"

"Princess D!"

"Get a hold of yourself Princess?" one of the guards asked as they grabbed her.

"Get away from me!" she growled before in a surprising show of strength she threw them off of her and then laughed. "Anyone, who tries to stop me, will be sacrificed to our great ruler!"

Hinata gasped in shock as the room turned black and the other people started to faint.

"This is bad," Luna said.

"We need to get out of this room right now," Phoebe added.

The twins nodded before running for the balcony unaware that they were being watched by two different pair of blue eyes. However, one they ran out onto the balcony the Princess ran by them.

"Princess D!" Usagi yelled as she moved to stopped. "You should get away from there!"

Hinata let out a gasp as her Sister was pushed off the balcony.

"Usagi!" Luna and her yelled as a Tuxedo Mask ran by.

Hinata moved to help only to be grabbed herself which made her snap her head over her shoulder to see the Prime was holding onto her.

"Commander Pax?" she asked in surprise.

"Let the young man help your Sister," he told her softly. "While you go and hide."

She couldn't help, but nod in agreement to that before running to do just that, but once she was hidden the sky blue eyed teen looked around and than sat her eyes into a glare.

"Sun Prism Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _The young redhead thrust her hand into the air as her nails turned an orange color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with a bright blue sky color as she seemed to spin around. Then from her own brooch it shone orange and orange ribbons shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

Once she had charged into Sailor Sun, she ran for the balcony only to see that Tuxedo Mask slipped.

"NO!" she cried out.

The Prime snapped his head over to her only to stare in surprise and shock.

'A Sailor Guardian?' he thought before his eyes narrowed. 'But, one I've never seen before.'

"USAGI USE YOUR PEN!" Luna called out to her.

"My pen?" Usagi asked before pulling it out.

It was to Tuxedo Mask's, Sailor Sun's, Optimus', and Usagi's own surprise when it changed into an umbrella which allowed the two to land safely on the ground.

"Oh, thank Selene," Hinata breathed before she turned to run off to find Ami and Rei though while she felt something off with her tiara, she paid it no mind.

...My Line...

Both Usagi and Hinata showed up at the same time.

"Your too late," a male said. "The Secret Treasure is mine."

"Not so fast!" the two Sister yelled out at the same time.

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Guarded by the Sun! Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And now in the name of our morning star, I'll burn away your sins!"

"Evil Spirit Begon!" Rei commanded as she shot fire at the hologram only for it to go right through to their shock. "It didn't work."

"What do we do?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know," Hinata answered.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" a voice called out to them.

"Huh?"

The twins turned around to see Tuxedo Mask on a higher balcony.

"One needs to defeat the darkness with a stronger light," he informed them.

"Usagi," Luna spoked up. "Quick! Use the new tiara to reflect the moonlight onto him!"

The older twin looked up at the crescent moon with a gasp before the gem in the middle started to glow a bright moonlight blue.

"Hinata," Phoebe was next to speak up. "Use your own new tiara to call upon the Sun's rays and send them into him."

The sky blue eyed redhead closed her eyes as she focused on her connection to the sun and felt her own gem grow heat as it glowed fire like in color.

"How dare you possess the Princess, you evil villain?" the blue eyed blonde angrily asked as she turned around to face while gem still glowed.

"Prepare to be punished," Hinata told him.

"Moonlight Flash!"

"Blinding Sun Rays!"

Both attacks combined before hitting the spirit like entity freeing the Princess at the same time.

"Princess D?" Usagi called out as the girl passes out.

The four Sailor Guardians ran over to her only to stop when the saw some one, who was wearing the same uniform as Jadeite, standing on the roof top.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked confused.

"The only thing you hurt was my shadow!" he told them.

"They still got the better of you, Nephrite," another male voice said.

Three more figures appeared next to him.

"Who are you?" the twins asked.

"We are the four Kings of the Dark Kingdom," a white haired male answered. "Servant of our great ruler. I am Kunzite."

"Zoisite."

"I am Nephrite."

"Jadeite."

"Hear me Sailor Guardians!" Kunzite called out to them. "The Legendary Crystals that you seek rightfully belongs to our great ruler and we will get them no matter what the cost. Then the Dark Kingdom will rain over this world and you will all bow down before our great ruler."

"We won't let that happen!" Luna and Phoebe called out.

"Go ahead and stop us then?" Kunzite asked as they started to disappear. "If you can."

They could still hear Kunzite laughing before a groan brought their attention to the Princess.

"What am I doing here?" she asked as she sat up. "And were are my glasses?"

They all gasped in shock when they saw her face without her glasses on.

"Let's get out of here!" Luna told them.

The four Sailor Guardians turned around and started to run away from where she was laying.

"Do you think that Umino could be handsome without his glasses?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure about that," Rei answered her. "Right Usagi, Hinata?"

"I'm just glad that it's over," the blue eyed bland yawned. "All this fighting has made me sleepy."

"Seriously?" Luna asked. "Talk about being lazy."

"She's not the only one that's tired, Luna," Hinata yawned.

"Not you, too, Hinata!" Phoebe groaned.

...My Line...

The Prime walked up to see the Senshi of the Sun sleeping on a bench on the balcony before he moved over to pick her up to see about getting her back home.

'This feeling,' thought Hinata as she didn't open her eyes though she did stir when she was moved. 'Strong and warm with a promise of protection. Like a pair of arms that I have been held in many times before.'

"PUT HINATA DOWN NOW!" Phoebe yelled making the Prime to turn after returning the Sun Senshi to her former spot. "Who are you and want to you want?"

"Who I am is a secret and for what I want..." he trailed off as he looked back at the young girl on the bench. "I want nothing."

He than jumped over the balcony railing and disappeared from view.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The two Sisters walked down the sidewalk under their umbrellas though Usagi yawned.

"You should be more alert Usagi," Luna told her. "You don't pay attention to your surroundings what so ever."

"Which means?"

"You need to keep your guard up and be ready to face danger at a moments noticed," Luna answered.

"How am I to do that?" Usagi asked. "Besides Luna, I've noticed that you've put on a little weight lately. Is that how you keep your guard up?"

Hinata stopped before letting out a gasp as the older Tsukino walked out into a green light.

"USAGI!"

The sky blue eyed redhead could only blink when a chestnut brown haired girl tackled her Sister out of the way of a car. Once she was sure that no more cars were coming through, Hinata ran across the street and over them.

"Nee-chan!" she yelled.

"It's dangerous," the girl said as she looked at the blonde. "You should be more careful."

"Yeah, okay," Usagi agreed softly.

"Arigato," Hinata thanked her.

The girl looked at her revealing green eyes before picking up her umbrella and walking away.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Luna asked as she walked up to her.

"Her perfume...it smelled really nice."

The two cats and Hinata let out a sigh as they hung their heads.

...My Line...

A few days later after the rain finally stopped the two Sisters stood with their school friends looking at a picture.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Naru," Usagi told her.

"Thanks," Naru thanked her with a smile. "My cousin is getting married this summer. Her and her fiance couldn't make the wedding dress fitting, so I'm about her size, I went for her."

"Where did you take this?" another friend of theirs asked.

"It was at the bridal shop near the entrance to the shopping district," Naru answered. "Do you know it?"

"I heard that some of the grooms, who visit there with their girlfriends, disappear off the face the Earth," Umino stated as he walked back them. "Maybe your cousin's fiance is next."

"Umino!" Hinata yelled.

"What a terrible thing to say!" Usagi joined her.

"Yeah, shut up!"

"Well, their getting married in June and the wedding for that month are suppose to be lucky," Naru informed them.

"Then they'll be happy for sure," Usagi told her as they looked back.

"She's a June bride."

Hinata got a distant look in her eyes as she thought about the American man that she meet about a month ago at the Masquerade Ball that took place at the Kingdom of D's embassy. That was just something about him that seemed like that day wasn't the first time that she had meet him face to face, but she just couldn't figure out where.

"I can't wait to get married," Usagi gashed.

"And wear a beautiful wedding dress."

"Only you two," Hinata laughed as she backed up only to bummed into someone.

Blinking her sky blue eyes in surprise, the younger Tsukino turned around to see chestnut brown hair and green eyes looking at her.

"You should be careful," the girl before a few days told her.

She watched as the girl walked away.

"Wow, the new girl looks tough," the other girl said as she walked up to her.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

They all saw a male teacher looking up at her.

"Why aren't you wearing this school's uniform?"

"Because the sizes here are all to small for me that's why," she answered.

"So that's new that girl, who transferred into Class Six, today," Umino said. "They say that she has super human strength and that she got kicked out of her last school supposedly for picking fights."

"Oh, she does look kinda of scary, doesn't she?"

"She didn't seem that way to me," Usagi and Hinata said at the same time after thinking about the day the new girl had saved the older blonde.

...My Line...

Hinata walked out into the courtyard looking of her Sister before letting out a sigh.

"Usagi, where did you go?" she asked till she caught sight of someone sitting on a bench. "It's that transferred student." The sky blue eyed redhead watched as the green eyed brown haired girl pulled out her lunch. "She looks like she could use a friend, so I'll go talk to her." Hinata came up behind her as she opened her lunch box with a smile. "Hi!"

The girl snapped her head around to look at the young redhead in surprise when suddenly a baseball came flying toward's Hinata's face only for the new girl catch it in time.

"Hey!"

"Be careful next time!" the girl said as she threw it back at the boy.

"Arigato," Hinata spoked up making her to look at the blonde.

The girl blinked in surprise at seeing her.

"Oh, it's you again," she said in surprise before what some boys said came back to her. "You shouldn't zone out like that."

"I picked that up from my Sister," Hinata told her as the girl sat back down. "Oh, how rude of me? I'm Tsukino Hinata." She smiled at the other girl. "And you are?"

"Kino Makoto," was the surprised answer.

"That's a pretty name," the redhead told her which got her a blush.

"Arigato," Makato thanked her shyly.

"I also wanted to thank you properly for saving my Sister the other day," Hinata said.

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't know what I would do without Usagi," the redhead informed her. "She's my twin Sister, my other half."

"I see," Makoto said softly as she could understand a bit before smiling at her. "Well, your welcome."

Hinata's smile grew bigger at that before moving to sit next to the brunette where they both opened up their lunch boxes. The redhead finally got a good look at the lunch box and bag that the young Kino used for it.

"By the way, I love your lunch box and matching bag," the Senshi of the Sun told her. "Their amazing. What store did you buy them from?"

"Oh, I found this lunch box at my old house, so I decided to make a bag to go with it," Makoto answered.

"Amazing," Hinata gashed in awe. "That's really impressive."

"It's just a little bag," the brunette told her embarrassingly.

"And also your rose earrings are really lovely," the redhead told her.

"Oh," Makoto reached up and touched one. "Why thank you." Hinata giggled as she gave an eye closed smile, but all of a sudden a golden palace flashed through Makoto's mind. 'What was that?'

"My Mom would be so surprised to hear that you make your own lunches," the redhead told her as she looked up at the sky. "Usagi can barely cook at all."

"Since I'm new here and living on my own do you think you can tell a bit about this town?" Makoto asked.

"Huh?"

"Everyone else is to afraid to talk to me," the brunette informed her. "They won't even look me in the eye."

"Oh, I understand," Hinata said making the other girl to look at her in surprise to see a look of understanding and hidden pain in her eyes. "I have had that problem as well. You see, I'm ADHD, so I have a bit of a hard paying attention." The sky blue eyed teen let out a sigh as she looked back at the sky. "Growing up I use to be picked on by the other kids because of my learning disorder."

"That's mean," the young Kino gasped. "To pick on someone with a disability. Didn't you have anyone at all?"

"Hai," the redhead answered with a nod. "Only Usagi and our best friend since our toddler years stayed by my side through it." Sky blue eyes looked green. "So, I can understand where your coming from. It's not ease being different from others." The Sun Senshi gave her a big smile. "So, I'll show you around town after school. If that's alright with you, of course?"

"Yeah," Makoto said with a smile of her own. "That'll be great. Arigato."

"No problem."

...My Line...

After school, Hinata showed Makoto where she could find a store for cute accessories and a discount super market as they continued to get know each other. Afterwards, the redhead showed the brunette where the arcade is and right now they were playing a Sailor V game where they were joined by Usagi.

"Wow, your really good at this," Hinata gashed in surprise.

"Are you sure that you've never played this before?" Usagi asked her just as surprised.

"This is the same as fighting in real life," Makoto told them. "You let the bad buy chase you to get him off guard and you hit him with your ultimate attack."

"Amazing," Hinata breathed as she watched.

"Ultimate attack," whispered Usagi.

"Hi, Usagi, Hinata," Ami greeted as she walked up to them. "You two are here early today."

"Oh, hi, Ami," Usagi greeted the blunette.

'That girl is good,' Ami thought as she watched. 'She's mastered the game already.'

"Have you meet the new girl yet?" Hinata asked her. "She just transferred into class 6 today."

"I'm Kino Makoto," the brunette told her.

"I'm Mizuno Ami," the blunette said. "I go to Juuban, too. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Makoto agreed as she went back to the game.

Hinata sat at the game console next to the new girl as the arcade employ walked up.

"Hey, Usagi, Hinata," Motoki greeted them. "Are you two friends with all the cute girls?" Makoto looked up at him only to blush which took Hinata by surprise. "I don't think we've meet."

"It's you," she whispered unaware of the fact that she lost.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," she told him. "I thought that you were someone else."

The others all looked at each other at that before looking back at her.

"I'm Furuhata Motoki," he said. "I work here part time."

"Hey, does everybody usually call you, Motoki like Hinata and I do?" Usagi asked him.

"Well, my college friends call me Furu," he answered.

"Furu, huh?" Hinata asked before giggling. "Hey, that gives me an idea. I'll call you, Mako." She smiled at the brunette female. "Mako, the strong and cheerful chief."

"I never had anyone give me a nickname before," Makoto said with a smile. "I like it."

Hinata giggled as Usagi watched her younger Sister with a soft smile happy that for the first time, the young redhead was making a friend on her own. The blonde wasn't the only one, who was happy to see this, as Motoki had took on the role of older Brother figure for the twins, but it was Hinata that he was a bit more protective of. He remembered the bullying that she had endured for her ADHD till her parents had put her into martial arts, figure skating, and gymnastic classes.

"You really are something, Hinata," Ami said quietly as she watched. "You and your Sister. You two have such big hearts that you both can make friends with just about anyone."

"It didn't use to be that way," Usagi informed Ami softly.

"Huh?" Ami asked while she glanced at her friend in surprise noticing a sad look in her eyes though he was shadow by happiness as she gazed upon Hinata. "What do you mean?"

Usagi looked over at her.

"I'll explain later, Ami," she told her softly. "To you, Rei, Luna, and Phoebe."

The blunette nodded her head in agreement before they turned to Motoki.

"So, do you guys want to hear a weird rumor that I heard from a customer the other day?" he asked them.

"A rumor?" Hinata asked. "Why kinda of rumor, Motoki-nii-san (Big Brother)?"

The group of girls all listened as he told them about it.

...My Line...

The three Senshi and Mako walked up to the bridal shop looking at it with a wonder.

"Well, this is the bridal shop, he was talking about," Ami stated.

"It's also the same one that Naru went to," Hinata added. "I think." Before she looked around in confusion. "Where's Mako?"

"How gorgeous," the brunette said as she looked at a dress in the window. "I wish I could wear a dress like that."

"I think that you'll great in that dress," Usagi told her as the other three ran up.

"Yeah," Ami agreed. "Since your so tall and statuesque. A strapless dress would suit you."

"You think so?" she asked.

"AHH," Usagi sighed as she spun. "When I get married I'm going to wear a wedding dress like these."

"Yeah?" Ami asked with a smile. "I think that I prefer a white wedding kimono."

"A wedding dress and kimono sound good," Hinata nodded as she grinned. "I guess I would go with which ever looks good on me." Usagi grinned brightly at her Sister before the two of them looked over the brunette. "What about you, Mako?"

"Huh, I guess I would wear whatever dress my fiance liked best," she answered.

"Ah, Mako, you are just to cute," Usagi gashed.

"Well, I guess I'd like to match him," she stated while blushing.

"Such an old fashion girly girl," the blue eyed blonde teased.

"Okay, cut it out, Usagi," Makoto told her. "Quit teasing me."

"Hey," they heard a woman speak up making them to look over. "it's this suppose to be the bridal shop that's hunted?"

"The one about the ghost bride?" another asked. "Yeah, I think it is."

The four girls looked at each other at that.

"Ghost bride?"

"Rumor has it that one of the mannequins come to life at night and seduces men," the first woman said. "A bride's groom-to-be disappears after visiting here with their fiances."

"Oh, that's so creepy."

The two Sisters looked at the mannequin wearing the dress that Mako was admiring.

...My Line...

"Hi, Rei!" Usagi yelled as the four girls were walking up to the shrine.

The dark haired girl looked over at them in surprise.

"Oh, hi Usagi, Hinata," she greeted them before taking noticed of Makoto.

The four Senshis all stood by a tree talking while the brunette was walking around and looking at the shrine.

"Calm down Usagi," Ami told her. "There's no scientific evidence that proven that ghost are real."

"You really don't think that ghost are real at all?"

"I don't care what it is," Rei added in. "If a weak man allows himself to be seduced than it's his own fault." The priestess crossed her arms over her chest. "I think that all men are fools. I don't trust them."

"Okay," laughed Usagi nervously.

"It all sounds to complicated to me," Makoto told them as she turned to look at them with a smile. "I'm going to go home. See ya."

"Oh, bye," Hinata said as they watched the brunette leave.

"I get the feeling that this wouldn't the last we'll be seeing of her," Rei said as both Phoebe and Luna jumped up onto her shoulders.

"Yeah, we think you might be right about that," Luna agreed.

"Please, please, I beg you!" a woman cried making them to look over. "Let my fiance come back to me?!"

"Don't cry my dear," her friend said. "The ghost bride is just an urban legend. He hasn't been kidnapped. He'll turn up soon, you'll see."

"We differently need to investigate this," Phoebe told them.

...My Line...

Both Usagi and Hinata had decided to sleep next to each other after what they heard that day, but only the older blonde was sleeping at the moment as the younger own was looking at the bracelet from the ball at the embassy that the other Senshi and her sneak into. Her mind went back to that military man, Commander Pax, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks though she frowned as she wondered why her heart would start to beat fast when she thought about him.

"Huh?"

Her head snapped over to the window when it opened to see a familiar male as Usagi sat up having been woken up from the window opening.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi asked as he held out his hand to them. "Am I still dreaming?"

The Sisters both took his hand before he pulled them out the window and to the ground. Though it didn't long for Luna and Phoebe to walk up when from having light shine in their faces.

"Huh?"

The two of them noticed that the twins were missing from the bed.

"Usagi? Hinata?"

Luna jumped up onto the window seal to see both Sisters running after Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh no," she breathed before she jumped over to where Usagi's communicator was. "Rei, Ami, can you hear me? Usagi and Hinata are trouble."

...My Line...

The two Sisters ran through the streets of Juuban as they followed the masked man wondering where he was leading them.

'Where are you going?' thought Usagi. 'Tuxedo Mask, where are you taking us?'

Just than they pulled to a stop when the noticed Motoki had Makoto pinned to the wall surrounded in in dark green energy.

"Motoki!"

"Mako!"

The brunette collapsed to the ground.

"What's that green light?"

"Usagi, Hinata!"

It was than that Rei, Ami, Luna, and Phoebe joined them when they heard a laugh making them to look up at the rooftops.

"Is that..."

"The ghost bride?"

"That's it," they heard it say. "Pure out all of your energy. Sacrifice yourselves to our great ruler."

"The rumors were wrong," Hinata stated. "That's not a ghost. That's a monster."

"Our friends are in trouble," Usagi added. "We have to save them!"

The twins threw their hands into the air.

"SUN PRISM POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" the senshi all finished together.

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE A BLUSHING BRIDE!?" Hinata called out in anger once they all had transformed. "And taking advantage of innocent people, who are in love." Her normally bright sky blue eyes were hard and dark. "Guarded by the Sun! Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And now in the name of our morning star, I'll burn away your sins!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"I was expecting you Sailor Guardians!" the monster called out to them before sharp flower petals rain down on them.

"I can't see anything."

"I've got her," Rei informed them. "Evil Spirit Begone!"

Fire than appeared and stopped the flower petals.

"Where did she got?" Mercury asked.

"There next to Mako!" Luna informed them.

They all looked over to see the monster grab Makoto before standing front of them.

"Mako!"

"No one moves," the monster told them. "Or I'll kill the girl."

To their shock her dress went from white to black as Nephrite appeared behind her.

"So he's the one behind all of this!" Luna yelled as he laughed.

"Pathetic humans," he said. "You're so easily deceived by appearances."

It was than that Makoto regained concessions.

"Appearances?" she asked as she glanced over at Motoki. "What happened?" Her thoughts went back to when to a boy that she had once liked at her old school. "Was it...all a lie?"

"That girl," Nephrite whispered. "She's still concession."

"Motoki...he looked like the boy I loved...he told me that he loved me," Makoto mumbled sadly. "It was a lie."

"Ridiculous humans," Nephrite scoffed. "So obsessed with trivial emotions. Why can't they just face the truth?"

Hinata looked at Makoto sadly as she could see the inner battle.

'Who am I kidding?' the brunette thought to herself. 'They'll never see me as anything else.'

"How could you believe that anyone would love you?" Nephrite.

"I was a fool to believe in love," Makoto said. "He never loved me...it wasn't real. I don't believe in anything anymore."

"Don't say that, Mako!" Hinata called out to her making the brunette to look up at her in surprise. "To love another person isn't wrong."

"Hinata?" Makoto asked. "You're..."

"I believe in love," the Sun Senshi told her. "After all there's so many different kinds of love in the world. There's the love of friends." The two girls behind her smiled. "The love of a Mother and a Father, the love of a Brother whither their related to you or not..." She glanced at Motoki. "And a Sister." She than glanced at her Sister, who gave her a smile, before she looked back at Makoto. "And I believe that somewhere out there we each have a soulmate." She held a hand to her heart. "I believe that one day I will find that person...the one that is meant for me." She was unaware that she had more than just her friends and the two from the Dark Kingdom listening to her. "That I'll love with my whole heart! There's someone out there for you too Mako. I know there is. So please don't stop believing. Believe in love cause love can concur anything!"

"Arigato, Hinata." the brunette thanked her.

"Fine then Sailor Guardians," Nephrite spoked up. "Believe in love all you want!" The monster bride held out her which sent out a green mist at the girls. "Let it be the death of you!"

The four girls tried to run from it, but it still hit them which sent them to the ground in pain.

"Oh no!" Phoebe and Luna gasped as the Dark King laughed.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this," Makoto said as she grabbed the monster bride's wrist. "I will show you...how powerful I can be!"

The brunette than flipped her over her shoulder and it landed next to Nephrite.

"How did you..."

"If you want to try and use love to defeat me...than bring it on!" Makoto growled before she saw a golden palace along with a white one. "Those visions."

Just than the symbol that could be IDed as the symbol of Jupiter shone brightly on her forehead.

'I knew it,' Luna thought as she ran to Makoto.

She than threw a green pen and the tall girl caught it allowing the top to shine as well as allowing her to know what to do.

"JUPITER POWER! MAKE UP!" she called out and once the light died down she stood before them all in a green and pink sailor uniform. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for courage! I am Sailor Jupiter! I'll fill you with regret it will leave you numb!"

"Mako?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Damn it," Nephrite cursed. "Not another one. You're a Sailor Guardian, too?!"

"No one can defeat the power of love!" the Senshi of Jupiter told him. "Flower Hurricane!"

They all watched as she held out her hands and sharp rose petals started to surrounded the two Dark Kingdom members.

"What the hell is this?" Nephrite asked just as it cut his arm. "I can't move." He than looked at her in surprise right before she glared at him. "That look in her eyes. I know it."

"Jupiter!" she called out as her hands crinkled with lightning. "My Guardian planet bring forth the storm!" It was than that an antenna rose from her tiara. "And bring down your thunder!" Hinata watched as a bolt of lightning crinkled in her hands. "Jupiter Thunderbolt!"

Lightning than shot right at the monster bride and destroyed her completely.

"Sailor Jupiter," Nephrite mumbled under his breath before disappearing.

It was after the monster was destroyed that spell on the grooms and Motoki broke though Luna looked up to see Tuxedo Mask run off.

'Did he bring Usagi and Hinata here, so they could save everyone?' she thought in surprise.

...My Line...

"I fell in love with a senior, who broke my heart," Makoto told them as they all stood in a park just their Sailor Guardian uniforms. "After that it was to painful to be at the same school as him."

"I'm so sorry," Hinata told her.

"But, that's not why I transferred," Jupiter informed. "He wasn't the reason why I came here. I felt like something more important than love was calling me here...like there was a whisper on the night wind and it told me that I needed to come here."

"Good for you," Rei told her. "Life's to short to spend it moping over some guy."

"I'm glad," Hinata said with a smile. "And now we get to have you as one of us."

"She's right," Ami agreed.

"We are happy to have you, Sailor Jupiter," Usagi added. "You are ally. Guardian of Thunder and Courage."

"Sailor Jupiter," Makoto mumbled before she spun around. "I remember now. That's, who I really am. And I know that there is a mission that I have to carry out."

Just than there was a bright light making them to turn around to face Luna and Phoebe.

"Luna?"

"Phoebe?"

"There are 5 Sailor Guardians now," Luna said.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, you two must now take your places as leader our mission to find the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals and the Princesses," Phoebe told them.

"You want us to be the leader?" they asked.

At the two cats feet were two wands though one had a golden gem where a silver blue crescent moon top meet a pink handle while the other had an orange gem where a golden sun top meet a red handle.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The twins picked up the two wands and looked at them.

"Those are the Moon and Sun sticks," Luna told them. "Their both of yours now."

"They are every powerful," Phoebe continued. "They will help you both in battle."

The five girls all looked at them in surprise.

...My Line...

The a few days after being given the Moon and Sun sticks, the twins where walking down the streets when they caught sight of their two friends.

"Ami!"

"Mako!"

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you both, too," Ami told them.

"That a girl," Makoto said with a smile. "You didn't over sleep."

"I've been having a lot of weird dreams lately," Usagi informed her as she walked. "I'd wake up and than I can't get back to sleep." She smiled as she walked. 'Recently it's been the same dream every night. Who are you mystery man?' Than to all of their surprise when Usagi goes to turn a corner, she bumps into someone and falls to the ground. "Owie."

"Are you alright?" Ami asked as they ran over to her.

Usagi looked up at the person she ran into before let out a gasp.

"Not you again!"

"Bun head?" Chiba Mamoru asked. "You really watch where you were going. You could really get hurt."

"Same to you pal," Usagi stated before staring in shock when he offered her his hand. "No, thank you."

Usagi stood up only her own at that before she looked up at him and than spun around to face again.

"Take care of yourself," he told her before walking off.

"Whose that?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know," Usagi answered as she blushed. "I just keep bumping into him."

"Usagi, your face is red," the brunette told her. "Are you okay?" Usagi gasped. "Oh, your blushing."

"No, I'm not," Usagi panicked.

"You totally are!"

"That shirt," Ami spoke up. "I recognize that uniform. It's from Moto Azabu. Very elite private high school. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"I know his name," Usagi answered. "It's Chiba Mamoru. And he's always meant o me."

"So, you do know him," Makoto teased.

"It's not what your thinking!" Usagi yelled.

"Usagi, Hinata, Mako," Ami said.

"Huh?"

All three girls looked over at her in confusion.

"Look there," Ami told them as she looked at a TV screen.

The three girls all looked to where she was to see a news cast.

" _This mysterious person calling himself Tuxedo Mask has made this statement to the media_ ," the news reporter said. " _He claims to have committed enormous offense and says he did it all in order to obtain the lost treasures called the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals_."

...My Line...

"Hey, did you all see the news?" a female asked.

"Yeah," another answered. "About that Tuxedo Mask guy."

"What were those treasures he wanted?" Naru asked.

"The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," was the answer she got. "They say their priceless and that their here in Japan."

"There's going to be a special news report on them on TV tonight," Umino told them. "Might be worth checking out."

"Really?" Naru asked. "That's a pretty big deal."

The four girls all at each other when they heard it.

...My Line...

After getting home from school, Hinata sat in room thinking about what was heard today before standing up leaving to meet up with the girls.

...My Line...

"This has turned into a huge mess," Makoto said as they all stood in the Crown Game Arcade.

"It's a trap," Rei stated. "It has to be." She than looked at the two cats. "Right Luna, Phoebe?"

"Could this mean danger for our Princesses, too?" Ami asked. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"I don't know," Luna answered. "We never imagined anything like this."

"Tuxedo Mask," Phoebe said softly. "I didn't think that he was our enemy, but..."

"Luna, Phoebe, do you have any idea of who our enemies might be?" Makoto asked. "Or where the twin Princesses are?"

"We've been doing a lot of research and we have a few hunches, but we don't know for sure," Luna answered.

"If a certain evil being shall awaken and gain the power of the crystals, it could mean the end of the world."

"Can the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals really destroy the entire world?" Rei asked.

"Both are that powerful on their own," Phoebe answered as a grave look came to her face. "But, if used together than I fear that the universe would be no more."

There were gasp from the girls at that.

"Yes," Luna agreed with her counterpart. "Depending on how their used. They can blow up a planet easily."

"Is that really our mission as Guardians?" Ami asked. "To find and protect something so potentially dangerous?"

"Yes," Luna answered with a nod. "We have told you about the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals and the twin Princesses of the Moon and Sun. We have faith in all of that you will find them, but you must do it soon, they need your protection. That is your fate, it is your destiny. Why you all were made Sailor Guardians."

"And it's all why Luna and I were sent here to awaken you," Phoebe told them. "Luna was sent here from the Moon and I was sent here from the Sun to do so."

"The missing Princesses that we're searching for are from the Moon and Sun?" Ami asked in surprised.

"Someone from the Moon and Sun sent you two here?" Rei asked.

"They sent you to awaken us?" Makoto asked.

"Luna, Phoebe, you two are from the Moon and Sun?" the twins asked.

"You all will understand more once you've awakened fully," Luna told them. "Right now, we must learn more about, who are main enemy is, and we need to continue our investigation of Tuxedo Mask as well."

The twins looked at the Sailor V game as they thought about everything.

'The power to blow up a planet alone, but destroy the universe together?' Hinata thought in surprise.

'And two real Princesses from the Moon and Sun?' Usagi thoughts continued for Hinata.

'I don't believe it,' this time they thought at the same time.

Just than their surprise Sailor V held up a wand while another was at her hip.

'Huh?'

'Those look like the Moon and Sun sticks that Luna and Phoebe gave Hinata and I,' Usagi thought as she pulled out the wand with Hinata doing the same.

They both looked back at the game.

"Don't be afraid, you both can do it, you're Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun," Sailor V told them.

This got a gasp of surprise from the two girls before shaking their heads.

'Sailor V just talk to us just now or did we imagining it?' Usagi thought as they stared at the game.

"Usagi, Hinata, is something wrong?" Ami asked them.

"Oh, no," Hinata answered for the both of them. "It's nothing."

"But, tell us?" Usagi asked. "Is Sailor V a Guardian of Justice, too?"

"It's possible," Makoto said. "She could be a Sailor Guardian like we are."

"Or she could be just a regular girl," Rei added.

"The papers use to run stories on her all the time, but lately I haven't heard anything," Ami informed them. "It's like she dropped out of sight."

The twins looked at the game in thought as they listened to the girls.

...My Line...

"We're home mom!" Usagi called out as the twins returned from school.

They looked at each other when they heard their Mother making a complete mess looking for something.

"I can't find them," Ikkuko mumbled. "I can't find them. The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

"Mom?" Hinata called out as she ran to her Mother. "What's going on Mom? Answer me!"

Usagi ran into the living room to see it was a total mess as well before the two cats ran to her laptop.

"Ami?" Phoebe called out. "Ami, can you hear us?"

" _This are getting bad out here_ ," Ami said as she stood downtown with the other three.

" _What's happened to everyone_?" Makoto asked.

" _Something evil must be controlling them_ ," Rei answered.

"Alright girls," Luna spoke up. "Let's meet up at the arcade!"

...My Line...

The 7 of them all met at the arcade again where the two cats started to press buttons on the Sailor V Game. It was than to the 5 Senshi's surprise when the floor beneath the game opened exposing a sat of stairs. The 5 Senshis and two cats ran down the stairs and came into a room that had very advance computers that turned on.

"Luna, Phoebe, what is this place?" Hinata asked.

"No way."

"A secret base," gashed Usagi. "Awesome!"

"We needed a place to do research," Luna answered Hinata's question. "Investigate our enemies."

The girls all watched up to stand behind Luna and Phoebe.

"The evil energy is concentrating on one spot," the Sun cat informed them as the screen it showed the station.

"The TV Station?" Rei asked.

"Luna, Phoebe, someone must be using the broadcast signals to transmit some kind of mind control," Ami said.

"We underestimated him," Luna sighed. "I never thought that Tuxedo Mask would something like this."

"He isn't the one doing this," Hinata spoke up making them to look over at her.

"She's right," Usagi agreed. "Tuxedo Mask is always coming to mine and Hinata's rescue. He isn't our enemy. He's always there for me! It's like he knows me!"

"Usagi, it almost sound like you've fallen in love with him," Makoto told her.

"Thank carefully Usagi," Luna said as she looked at the older twin. "Are you sure about him? He could be using you and your Sister to get to the crystals."

"You're wrong!" Usagi yelled. "You don't understand!"

The blue eyed blonde turned around and ran back up the stairs.

"Usagi, wait!" Hinata called after her as she followed her Sister. 'Why? Why is it that you always seem to come to our rescue, Tuxedo Mask?' She picked up her pace. 'I can see that the way you look at Usagi is a look that only someone in love would give another which is different from the one that only a brother would give his Sister when you look at me.' Her sky blue eyes narrowed in thought. 'Could you really be on our side? Or your faking your feelings towards Usagi to make her let her guard down so you can get to the crystals like Luna and no doubt Phoebe thanks you are?' The younger Tsukino shook her head. 'It doesn't matter right now. The only person that does is Usagi.'

...My Line...

'Who are you, Tuxedo Mask?' Usagi thought as she ran through the streets with Hinata right behind her. 'Why are you always saving me? It's not true! You're not my enemy! You can't be!'

"Usagi!"

...My Line...

"These human beings are pathetic," Zoisite sighed. "None of them have been able to find the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals. Their no use to me." He than started to use the radio signals to drain them of their energy. "But, I'll take their energy thought, drain them of every last drop.

"Oh no you won't," Luna yelled as the three girls and two cats appeared.

"The Sailor Guardians, I was expecting you," he told them.

"Such evil energy," mumbled Rei. "Reveal yourself!"

The female form that Zoisite took dissolved as he flipped over the railing.

"It's Zoisite."

"Your plan didn't work," Ami told him. "We stopped the signal in time."

"Guardians!" Rei yelled. "Let's transform!"

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

Hinata let out a gasp when she noticed Usagi start to stumble before she started to feel tired as well.

'What's wrong with me?' Usagi thought. 'I feel so weak and dizzy.'

"Usagi!" the sky blue eyed redhead called out as she placed her hand against the wall.

The older twin looked over her shoulder.

"Hinata?"

At that moment both girls fall towards the ground only to be caught by someone. Sky blue eyes meet azure blue of a familiar young man.

"Commander Pax?" she asked in confusion.

"Are you alright?" the Prime asked as he held her to him.

"Yes," was the younger twin's answer. 'So warm.' Before her eyes widen and she looked over to where her Sister laid in Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Usagi?"

"I'm sorry," the masked man told them.

"Huh?"

Both Sisters blinked in confusion at that.

"I was to rash and implosive," he stated. "This giant mess is my fault."

The Autobot Leader narrowed his eyes as he looked at the masked man.

"You mean, it was you?" Usagi asked in shock and hurt.

"I started it, but this isn't my doing," he answered. "Please believe me?"

"I do believe you," Usagi answered.

Tuxedo Mask looked at her to see her smiling at him.

"The Silver and Ruby Crystals, I must find them," he told her. "I need, too."

'The Crystals?' Optimus thought in shock. 'How does he know about them?'

"But, I didn't have any information," he continued. "And I don't have special powers to help me."

Usagi got up and walked over to her beg while Hinata moved towards her own. The two of them picked up their begs and looked back at the two males.

"We know how you feel," Usagi told him. "Even though we're the Leaders. We don't feel like it, we're powerless."

"It's our job to protect everyone, but we can't," Hinata went on for her as the masked man stood up. "I guess, all we could really do is try harder."

The twins looked up at over at the station in worry.

"Oh no," they breathed at the same time.

...My Line...

At that moment in time, Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter were fighting Zoisite and holding him off.

"Surrender now!"

"You stole people's energy," growled Rei. "How dare you!?"

"Give it back or pay!" Makoto added.

"Don't underestimate me," Zoisite told them angrily.

It was than that balls of dark energy sent the Sailor Guardians to the ground as above the girls a massive cloud of dark energy formed as laugh could be heard from it.

"This is the most evil aura...I have ever felt," Rei told them.

"Is that..."

"Our enemy?"

A red haired woman appeared from from the cloud.

"Sailor Guardians, my name is Queen Beryl," the redhead told them. "I command the four Kings of the Dark Kingdom and I have sent them to obtain the legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals. Once I secure them, the Dark Kingdom will rise again, and then every human being on Earth, shall perish."

She held out her staff and started to wear down the Sailor Guardians even more.

'I can't move...' Mercury thought. 'She's too strong.'

'We're no match for her incredible power,' thought Jupiter.

'We need you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun...help us?' thought Mars.

Luna and Phoebe ran over and jumped onto the railing of the building.

"Come on, Usagi, Hinata," Luna said as they looked out over the city. "Girls."

"Where are you two?" asked Phoebe.

...My Line...

'We have to transform,' Usagi thought as they looked up at the sky. 'The others need us. But, Hinata and I can't become Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun in front of Tuxedo Mask and that Military Commander.'

"Well, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, what are you waiting for?" the masked man asked as he placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Hurry, transform."

The twins looked at him in shock.

"You knew then?" asked Hinata. "All this time..."

"That we where Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun?" Usagi finished the question.

"Only you two can save them," he informed them. "You both are their last hope."

"But, how?" Usagi asked. "I can't summon mist or fire or lightning like the others can nor am I graceful like Hinata is. I'm just a big crybaby. And without Luna, I'm totally useless!"

"And I maybe able to summon fire and I maybe graceful, but I'm not strong at all!" Hinata cried. "I can't even stand up to those, who bully me for having ADHD, so that makes me just as useless!"

Just than Tuxedo Mask pulled Usagi into a hug while the Prime did the same with Hinata.

"Your powers are very special," Tuxedo Mask told them. "You can opened people's hearts. You both saw the other guardians for, who they were, and you've made them smile."

"That's why in our books," the Prime spoke up. "That makes you two, the best ones to lead them."

"So..."

The two of them took the two girls' hands into their own.

'He took my hand again,' thought Usagi. 'I feel stronger than before...like I can do anything.'

...My Line...

"USAGI!"

"HINATA!"

...My Line...

'There's no time to waste,' the twins thought at the same time as the two males back away from them.

"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!

...My Line...

 _The blonde then thrust her hand into the air where her nails turned a pink color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with night sky color with stars as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch it shone pink and pink ribbon shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of elbow length white gloves trimed in red pippings. More pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red thigh-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moons at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with crescent moon earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a red gem. A red choker with a crescent moon with a copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"SUN PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

...My Line...

 _The young redhead followed her Sister by also thrusting her hand into the air as her nails turned an orange color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with a bright blue sky color as she seemed to spin around. Then from her own brooch it shone orange and orange ribbons shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to her Sister's own._

...My Line...

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Guarded by the Sun! Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And now in the name of our morning star, I'll burn away your sins!"

...My Line...

The twins ran along the roof tops before jumping up to the top of the station.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" Luna yelled.

The twins glared up at Beryl with defiance and anger.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, you both are too late," Beryl told them. "Kneel before my power."

"We are not going to give up," Usagi told her. "I maybe a crybaby and a bit of a clitz, too."

"And I may not stand up for myself," Hinata added on.

The two Sisters looked down at the wands they were holding as they thought about what Sailor V told them.

 _Don't give up. You can do it, you are_ _Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun_ _._

"But, we are Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun," Usagi went on. "We are the Leaders. So, please Moon Stick..."

"And Sun Stick..."

"Help us save them," they spoke at the same time.

Both wands started to glow a beautiful gold light.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, do it!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out to them.

"MOON..."

"SUN..."

"HEALING ESCALATION!"

Two golden like whips charged towards Beryl only for Zoisite to jump in front of them and for him to almost be killed by it.

"The evil aura is weakening," Rei gasped.

"They did it," Luna gasped.

"Usagi, Hinata, they saved us all!" Phoebe said.

"Usagi, Hinata," Luna breathed as she watched them fly over the city with the wands giving off a light healing everyone.

...My Line...

The twins stumbled once they landed on the ground and would have fallen if they hadn't been caught by Optimus and Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Both girls glanced at them before passing out.

"They completely wore themselves out," the Prime told him with a slight laugh.

"That they did," the masked agreed. "But, they did it." He looked at the Moon Senshi in his arms. "Arigato." He than gently kissed her before looking over at the other male. "You can bring Sailor Sun to my place."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hai," the masked man answered with a nod. "It'll be best to keep them together."

"Your right," Optimus agreed with a nod of his own.

The two than started to walk down the walk away towards Tuxedo Mask's place.

'I feel so safe and warm in his arms,' thought Usagi. 'Some of my strength is already returning. I think that I have been carried like this before. This embrace feels so familiar.'

They were all unaware that they were being watched by a young girl and two cats.

...My Line...

'That dream I've been having it's always the same,' Usagi thought as she woke up in another bed next to her Sister. 'A man's voice calling out to me. But, whose voice is it? And where are my Sister and I?' The blue eyed blonde sat up in the bed which had a watch falling into her lap. "A pocket watch that shows the phases of the moon, but it's broken. I wonder, whose it is? Could it belong to...Tuxedo Mask?"

"Usagi?" Hinata asked as she woke up next.

"Imouto-chan," the blonde sighed in relief.

"So, you two finally woke up," a familiar voice stated as Usagi moved to get out of the bed.

"Is that you..." the blonde tilted her head to side as she looked the face of Chiba Mamoru. "Tuxedo Mask?"

All Hinata can do is stare at him surprise though she wonder where Commander Pax went.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"So, where are we?" Usagi asked. "What is this place?"

"You both are in my apartment," Mamoru answered.

"I remember that my Sister and I used the Moon and Sun sticks and Moon and Sun Healing Escalation for the very first time. And then I'm not sure."

Usagi looked over to a table to see a top hat and mask before she got out of the bed.

"After the battle you both passed out, you both fall into a deep sleep," Mamoru informed them both. "Commander Pax and I couldn't you two."

"Where is Commander Pax?" Hinata asked him as she sat on the side of the bed.

"He had leave as his men and him are returning to the States later today," the dark haired male answered.

"Oh, I see," the sky blue eyed redhead sighed sadly. "So, how did we end up here, Chiba-san?"

"We brought you both here," he informed her. "Do you two remember now?"

"Hai, we do now," the twins answered at the same time.

Usagi walked up to him with the mask in hand.

"I can't believe that I never noticed before," the blue eyed blonde said. "The low tone of voice and the tuxedo tie..." She raised the mask to his face. "And those eyes that I can't seem to look away from." Hinata watched all of this from her place. "I see it now...you are Tuxedo Mask." The sky blue eyed redhead looked away and to her lap where she noticed a locket in the shape of a wizen friendly robotic face inside of a sun design. "Why did you become Tuxedo Mask in the first place?"

"I did it so I can find my lost memories," Mamoru answered as he took the mask from the blue eyed twin. "Their gone and I need the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals to get them back."

"Your memories?" Usagi asked.

"Hai," he answered as he stood with his back to her.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"On my sixth birthday, my parents both died in a car accident and I lost all my memories," Mamoru told her. "I couldn't even recognize my own name. They had to tell me what it was. Who I was." Both Sisters looked at him in sorrow. "Chiba Mamoru. Is that, who I really am? I don't know. I could be someone else entirely." He turned to the Sisters. "That's how I felt for years until I started to have these dreams. Find the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, that's all they say. And that's the only thing I know. Though before I knew it I was roaming the streets at night like a sleep walker, I needed to find the crystals...it was the only clue I had to my lost memories." He than looked back at them. "So, what about you two?"

"Huh?"

"The crystals," he informed them. "Aren't you both and the Sailor Guardians looking for them, too? How come?'

"We don't know why," Usagi answered. "Luna and Phoebe didn't give a reason. They just told us to find the Silver and Ruby Crystals and protect them."

"I see."

"Huh?"

Usagi looked at him as Hinata looked back at the locket she was now holding.

'His eyes look so sad,' the blue eyed blond twin thought.

"If it's alright you two can we keep this between the three of us?" Mamoru asked to which the Sisters both nodded their heads. "I appreciate it."

"Something just between us," Usagi said softly. "A secret."

Before what Luna told her the other night flash through her mind.

"Usagi, I'm going on home," the sky blue eyed redhead twin told her.

The older of the two looked at her to see that she was already at the door putting on her shoes.

"Alright," she agreed. "Be careful."

"Hai, nee-chan," was the reply she got before the younger twin left.

...My Line...

Hinata let out a sigh as she walked down the sidewalk looking at the locket in wonder before she bumped into someone making her gasp in shock and surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized as she bowed.

"It's alright," the all to familiar deep baritone voice told her.

With a gasp, the young Tsukino shot up right and looked up at the Prime, who smiled at her.

"Com..."

"Please call me Orion," he told her.

"O-oh, alright than, Orion," she agreed with a blush on her face.

"Where is your Sister?" he asked her while looking around.

"She's still at Chiba-san's place," Hinata answered. "So, I decided to..."

"Give them some time alone," he finished for her.

"Hai," she nodded. "I can tell that Usagi is falling in love with him even though she deny that she is." She gave a soft smile as she held her book bag to her chest. "I'm her twin, so I can read her face easily plus she can't lie to me."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you in love with someone?" he asked as he was in all honesty curious.

"I...um...not sure," she answered as she looked away in thought. "Being ADHD makes it hard for me to find someone, who want pick on me for it."

The Prime blinked a few times before he looked up what ADHD stood for and once he had it, he turned back to her.

"I see," he said softly. "I am sorry that people that you know think that having a learning disability is something to laugh at."

She looked at him in surprise before giving him a soft smile.

"That's alright," she told him. "I'm use to it and besides I know that my family and the few friends, who are able to look pass it, love me for, who I am. Plus I have been proving those bullies wrong anyways. Seeing as I am a straight A with a few Bs and Cs student plus I'm Japan's stop gymnast."

He smiled at that which only made her blush.

"That's good," he nodded. "You shouldn't let them get you down." She stared at him surprise before she let out a gasp and started to look through her bag. "Is something wrong?"

"Here," Hinata said as she held some tickets with a smile. "If you and your friends ever have time than you should come to one of my Gymnastic competitions." He took the tickets from her in surprise as he looked at them. "Their good for two years, so you don't have to worry about the time difference or having to take time off. A time when your not on deployment would work."

Optimus gave a small smile at that.

"Arigato," he thanked her. "I'll speak to my friends, who are members of my team, about it."

"It's no problem," she told him. "And I look forward to see you there and meeting your team." She then blinked a bit in surprise before pulling out the locket. "I think you dropped this earlier though."

She handed over to him.

"You found it," he gasped in shock as he took it. "I've been looking all over for this." He looked at her kindly. "Arigato."

"Thank nothing of it," she said before a shake of her head before looking at the skies. "I need to go or my parents will panic and if my Sister gets back home before me than she would be right with them."

The Prime cackled at that before nodding.

"I need to get back as well," he said.

"Je na (Goodbye)," she called out to him as she ran towards her home.

"Je na," he said softly. "Hinako."

...My Line...

The next day, the twins stood behind the bench that Ami and Makoto sat on eating sandwiches that the brunette made.

"It's so good," Usagi said cheerfully. "These homemade sandwiches you brought are the best Mako."

"Well, there's plenty more, so eat all you want," Makoto told them.

"Alright!" Usagi cheered.

"Here Ami, want one?" Makoto asked.

"Oh no I'm fine," Ami answered with a smile. "Thanks."

"Huh?"

Both twins moved to get a look at what she was looking at.

"Is that Sailor V?" Usagi asked.

"Well, you mentioned her before, so I thought that I do a little research," Ami answered as she brought up a picture of young girl.

"Hey, look," Usagi said as she pointed at the girl's forehead. "She has a crescent shape mark on her forehead. It looks just like Luna's mark. So, maybe she's from the Moon Kingdom, too."

Just then out of nowhere, Umino jumped out at them.

"Hello Ladies!"

"Umino?" Usagi asked.

"Where did you come from?" Hinata asked.

"Are you still talking about Sailor V?" he asked them. "That girl's old news. Get with the program, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun is what's hot." He then looked at the twins all creepily. "Right Usagi, Hinata?" Both twins made faces. "Everyone all over town is looking for Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, but I intend to be the first one to actually catch them. Hehehehe."

"What the heck are you babbling about?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm, Umino are you feeling okay?" Ami asked.

He just laughed as ran away after that which confused the three Sailor Guardians.

"Why was he being so creepy?" Usagi asked.

"What is wrong with him?" Hinata was next to ask.

The two of them turned around when the heard rustling in the bushes before them only to see Luna and Phoebe.

"He was a little overly aggressive today, don't ya think?" Luna asked.

"Luna?"

"Phoebe?"

The two cats jump out of the bushes and onto the bench.

"Sorry," the two apologized.

"Tell me, Luna, Phoebe, about Sailor V?" Ami asked. "Are you two sure that you don't know, who she is?"

"Uhhhh, n-no," Phoebe answered. "I don't think that she has anything to do with the Moon and Sun Kingdoms."

"Really?" Usagi asked as she was face deep in the basket that held the sandwiches. "I'm kinda of curious about her."

"Perhaps, Usagi and Hinata, can sense something about Sailor V that the rest of us can't pick up on," Ami suggested. "Usagi and Hinata were the first Guardians that Luna and Phoebe found. Maybe they have some kind of special ability."

"A special ability?" Usagi asked before Makoto started to laugh. "Hey, what is it? What are you laughing about?"

"It's your face, Usagi," the brunette answered.

"My face?" she asked as this time the two cats and the other two girls started to laugh when they noticed as well. "What is it? Tell me, you guys?! What's wrong with my face?"

"Here looks in the mirror," Makoto told her as she held up a hand mirror.

"Oh no!" Usagi yelled as she noticed. "I've got ketchup on my face! Where's my handkerchief?!"

"Usagi is differently special," Luna told them as the blue eyed blonde twin was spazzing.

"Stop teasing me, Luna!" Usagi shouted at her as the three girls and two cats started to laugh again. "Just great, everyone is always laughing at me." She turned her back on them and started to go through her pocket only to pull out a watch. 'This watch. I must have accidentally taken it.'

"Usagi," Makoto called out.

"Hai, what?" Usagi asked.

"Did you find your handkerchief?" she asked. "If not than your welcome to use mine."

"Y-yeah, I found it," the blue eyed twin answered. "No worries. Thanks anyways."

"Okay then," Makoto said with a smile before she turned to blunette. "So Ami, I've been meaning to tell you. I've this great little shop that sells just the cuties backpacks. They come with notebooks, calculators, and pencils. You should really check out."

Hinata looked over at her Sister before looking up at the sky in thought.

'Orion,' she thought to her. 'Why is it that whenever I think of him, my heart start pounding?' She than sat on the ground and pulled out a sketchbook where she had already started to sketch a picture of the American Commander only he wore ancient looking armor iin red and blue with some silver. 'I wonder is he thinking of me just as I think of him?'

Luna and Phoebe watched the two girls in worry.

...My Line...

The next day, the twins walked into class and over to Naru where they stopped.

"Hey, Naru, you want to walk home together today?" Usagi asked her as Hinata started to look around at the other students in worry as she heard what they were saying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't walk home with you," Naru answered. "There's something I need to be looking for."

"What are you looking for?" Usagi asked. "Maybe I can help."

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun," Naru answered.

"Sailor..." Usagi started to ask as she bumbed into another desk. "Ow!" She turned around to the guy, whose desk she hit. "I'm so sorry!"

Just as she bent down to pick the disk that fall to the floor with Hinata, both Phoebe and Luna jumped up onto their shoulders.

"Listen to me, Usagi, Hinata," Luna said. "Your friend Naru isn't herself and the rest of your classmates, too."

"Huh?"

The two girls looked up at them before looking up at their childhood friend in worry.

"I must find Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun," Naru said.

The Sisters started to look around at the rest of their classmates only see and hear them say the something over and over again. Luna and Phoebe both gasped when they caught sight of the DVD that they all have before they looked at the one in the blue eyed blonde twin's hands.

"That DVD!"

"Rental Shop Dark?"

...My Line...

Usagi, Hinata, and Ami where at the arcade in front of the Sailor V game.

"Put the DVD in here," Luna told Usagi as she motioned to a slot on it.

"Okay," the blue eyed blonde agreed before she did just that only for something but static to appear. "It's nothing, but static."

The girls all gasped when the game sparked and the DVD went flying out.

"What made it do that?" Ami asked.

"Oh no!" Usagi yelled.

"Don't tell us that we broke the machine!" Hinata joined as the two of them hit the game.

"Don't just stand there!" a voice yelled from it. "What you two waiting for Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" The twins screamed as they moved back from it as Sailor V appeared on the screen. "That is brainwashing DVD from our enemy! They're all over town! People are in danger, you need to hurry!"

"The Sailor V game is talking to us again," Usagi said in worry.

"Brainwashing DVD?" Ami asked as she looked at it. "You two should go, Usagi, Hinata, and try to help anyone that you can." Ami stood back up. "I'll check out this disk and see what I can find."

The two girls nodded their heads in agreement before all three left.

...My Line...

The two Sisters, both ran through the streets as everyone they passes was saying the same thing over and over again to the point that it was creeping Hinata out.

"Find Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, find Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun."

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. I must find her."

"Where is Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun?"

The twins stopped for a moment looking around them.

"I don't understand," Usagi gasped. "What's going on?"

They went back to running.

...My Line...

" _Find and capture Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun_ ," Zoisite was heard saying. " _They hold the key to the Legendary Crystals. They must be taken alive_."

Ami, Luna, and Phoebe were watching the DVD in the command center when the blunette started to feel weak.

"I-I...feel so weak."

"Ami, get away from the monitor or you'll be brainwashed, too!" Luna yelled.

" _Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun must be sacrificed_ ," Zoisite went on. " _Given as tributes to the Dark Kingdom_!"

"Did he just say Dark Kingdom?" Phoebe asked in shock.

...My Line...

Makoto looked around as things were getting more and more control while people started to smash windows and causing mass panics.

"Where is Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun?!"

"Must find Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun."

"Where is Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun?!"

"Mako, can you hear me?" Ami's voice came through the communicators.

"Ami, this is really bad," Makoto said. "People all over the city are saying that they want to capture Sailors Moon and Sun."

"Same thing where I'm at," Rei told them as she ran through the area. "I'm worried about the twins. I think their in danger."

"The enemy has brainwashed the entire," Luna said. "Hurry everyone, you must protect the twins."

"Did you guys hear that?" Ami asked. "Let's go!"

The three girls quickly transformed and took off running to look for the twins.

...My Line...

The Tsukino Sisters were behind a building as they hide from the crowds of people.

"Find Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Find Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun."

"I'm so scared," Usagi stated.

"Same here," Hinata agreed.

"But, we have to do this. There isn't any other way."

Usagi was looking at a pocket watch while Hinata was looking at the hand drawn picture of the Prime.

"Now more then ever..."

"We need you to lend us, your strength..."

"Help us..."

"Mamo..."

"Orion..."

"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!

...My Line...

 _The blonde then thrust her hand into the air where her nails turned a pink color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with night sky color with stars as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch it shone pink and pink ribbon shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of elbow length white gloves trimed in red pippings. More pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red thigh-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moons at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with crescent moon earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a red gem. A red choker with a crescent moon with a copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"SUN PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

...My Line...

 _The young redhead followed her Sister by also thrusting her hand into the air as her nails turned an orange color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with a bright blue sky color as she seemed to spin around. Then from her own brooch it shone orange and orange ribbons shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to her Sister's own._

...My Line...

"You want Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun!" the twins yelled. "Here we are!"

"Catch them!"

"Catch Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun!"

The Sisters pulled out their wands as they stared down the crowd.

"MOON..."

"SUN..."

"HEALING ESCALATION!"

The two breams of gold light spread over the crowds turning them back to normal.

"Oh, thanks goodness that their all okay," Usagi breathed.

However, Zoisite came flying down on them out of nowhere which sent them flying away from each other.

"Well, well, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, you both really do have special powers," Zoisite said as he stood up. "But, they won't save you both."

"Zoisite!" the Sisters yelled.

"You two walked right not my trap," he told them. "What fools."

"You tried to take advantage of people, who where just trying to watch movies for fun!" Usagi yelled. "That's unforgivable!" The two Sisters held up their hands to their tiaras. "I am Sailor Moon..."

"And I am Sailor Sun!"

"In the name of the Moon..."

"And our Morning Star..."

"I'll..."

The gems on their tiaras started to glow brightly only for Zoisite to disappear taking them by surprise, but he than appeared right behind Usagi and put his arm around her neck.

"NEE-CHAN!" Hinata cried out in worry.

"Tell me, where is the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals hidden?"

"I don't know," Usagi answered.

"Tell me, where they are or you'll die," he told her.

"NO!" Hinata yelled as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "We don't know where the crystals are."

"Let her go!" Mercury called out as she ran forward. "Mercury Aqua Mist!"

Mist started to surrounded Zoisite.

"Trying to blind me?" he asked.

"Evil Spirit, be gone!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Fire and Lightning came from the opposite sides of Zoisite, but it proved to useless as he formed a ball of energy that shield him from the two Guardians attacks. The two attacks mixed together before shooting directly back at them sending Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter to the ground.

"Tell me, where the Silver and Ruby Crystals are now," Zoisite demanded. "If you don't, I'll kill you and all of your friends."

Hinata could only watched as helpless to afraid to attack encase Zoisite uses Usagi as a shield. Usagi's grip on Zoisite's arm loosened as she was starting to loose consciousness."

"Tuxedo Mask...help...me," Usagi managed to get out before her arms fall to her side.

"Usagi!" the younger Tsukino cried out.

However, she let out a gasp when Tuxedo Mask come rushing out of nowhere and punching Zoisite in the face. The sky blue eyed redhead could only sigh in relief as he caught Usagi while she was falling to ground though it wasn't long till the blue eyed blonde twin started to wake.

"You came for me," she said. "Just like I knew you would." She looked at him. "Tuxedo Mask."

She gave him a smile that he returned.

"Hey, you in the mask!" Zoisite growled as he got up. "What gives?" I thought that you wanted the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, too."

"What I want..." he started to say as he stood up before running forward. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT!"

Zoisite put on a barrier around him.

"Did you think I'll let you do that again?" he asked before he shot energy towards the masked man.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Usagi cried out.

The blonde and golden brown eyed man grabbed Usagi by her arm and was going her tightly.

"You sure you don't want the Crystals?" Zoisite asked. "Cause it sure seems like you want something pretty bad."

"He does," Usagi said softly. "Tuxedo Mask does want the crystals. He needs them to remember! And he's been searching for them all this time alone with no one to help him!"

"Nee-chan," Hinata whispered sadly.

'It's true,' Mamoru thought to himself. 'For a long time the crystals were the only things I wanted. But, now when I see her, angry one moment than laughing the next. The Crystals, no that's not what I really want.' He than held out his hand towards the blue eyed blonde. "Usako, you're what I want."

"Oh, Mamo," Usagi cried.

"I've had enough of this," Zoisite said as he held up his hand and a giant shard of ice appeared.

However, Usagi grabbed hold of his waist trying to stop him.

"No!" she cried out.

"Let go of me!" he ordered. "Get out of my way!"

He than threw her down on the ground to the side.

"Usagi!" her Sister yelled as she rushed to her side.

"I think I'll you two first," Zoisite told the two Sisters as he stood over them. "And then once you two are out of the picture, I can take the Crystals."

The twins looked up at him in horror.

"USAKO! HINATA!"

"NOW DIE!" Zoisite yelled as he went to kill them.

"NO!" Usagi screamed.

Just than a lightning fast yellow beam came out of nowhere and destroyed the ice.

"What?!" Zoisite asked in confusion before he came back and striked Zoisite.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

The twins turned towards where the beam came from before they looked closely to see long blonde hair glowing in the wind.

"Who is that?" Usagi asked.

However, the two of them than noticed the crescent moon mark on the girl's forehead.

"The crescent mark on her forehead," Hinata whispered.

"Is it possible that she's...the Legendary Guardian of Justice?" Usagi asked as the young girl moved her hair out of her face.

"Sailor V?" Hinata finished.

Sailor V smiled softly at the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The twins turned towards where the beam came from before they looked closely to see long blonde hair glowing in the wind.

"Who is that?" Usagi asked.

However, the two of them than noticed the crescent moon mark on the girl's forehead.

"The crescent mark on her forehead," Hinata whispered.

"Is it possible that she's...the Legendary Guardian of Justice?" Usagi asked as the young girl moved her hair out of her face.

"Sailor V?" Hinata finished.

Sailor V smiled softly at the two of them.

"Sailor V?" Ami asked as she stood up.

"I don't believe it," Mako said as she also stood up. "What's she doing here?"

"Is she really the same Sailor V from the news and video game?" Rei asked. "Her costume seems different."

"I am," she answered as she held up a red mask to her face. "I can assure you it's me. I've just never take off the mask in public before."

'Sailor V's red mask!" Usagi gasped in shock. "So, you really are her!"

"How rude," a male voice said as a white cat with green eyes and a crescent shape mark appeared with a gun metal gray cat, who had blue eyes and the same sun symbol on his forehead just as Phoebe did.

"Shoe some respect!" the gray cat told them.

"While it is true that she is Sailor V, there is more," the white cat informed them.

"Our Mistress is of the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium," both cats spoke at the same time.

"She is heiress to the sacred stone of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Crystal," the white cat said.

"She is Princess Serenity!" once again both cats spoke together.

There were gasps from the twins as they stared up at her in shock while she removed her mask.

'Sailor V is the Princess?' Usagi thought. 'I knew it! And the crescent moon mark on her forehead! I was right, it must be the symbol of Princess Serenity.'

Just than both twins' tiaras began to glow.

'What going on?' they both thought. 'Why is my forehead so hot?'

It was then to their surprise that their tiaras changed again.

'My tiara,' Usagi thought.

'It changed shape,' Hinata thought next.

Before a golden palace flash through the sky blue eyed redhead's mind and a white palace flash through the blue eyed blonde's own mind.

'That was strange,' thought Usagi. 'For a second there I felt like I was on the verge of remembering something important.'

Just than Zoisite stood up and looked at the Sailor Guardians.

"Damn it, this time I was so close."

They watched as he disappeared which allowed the twins to see Tuxedo Mask as he looked at Sailor V.

"Princess Serenity?" he mumbled under his breath before he turned and ran.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi called out.

'That man,' V thought as she watched him.

Afterwards all of the Sailor Guardians stood together as Sailor V walked up to them before she came to stop in front of the twins.

"You both have down a pretty good job so far, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun," she told them. "I'm proud of you two."

'Sailor V, my hero is standing right in front of me and she's the Princess,' thought Usagi in awe. 'I don't believe it.'

"I'm proud of you all," she told them as she looked at each Sailor Guardian. "This may sound odd, but I feel like I already know all of you because I've been watching you all for so long from the game."

"We've been using the Sailor V game as a combat simulator to teach you how to fight," the white told them. "Looks like it worked."

"Though one of you didn't need it," the gray cat said as he looked at the sky blue eyed twin with a grin. "Of course, when one knows two different fighting styles and is a Gymnast than why use something like that."

Hinata felt her face get hot at that while Usagi grinned cheekily at her as the others smiled softly.

"You were watching us?" Hinata asked as she finally stopped blushing. "Oh wait!"

"So, it really was you talking to Hinata and I through the game!" Usagi yelled in shock. "I thought we were going crazy!"

Just than her communicator started to beep causing her to answer it.

" _Usagi, Hinata, are you both all okay_?" Luna asked.

"Is that you, Luna?" Sailor V asked with a smile. "Are you at the command center? I'll see you soon."

"Huh?"

Sailor V held her transformation pen to her chest to their shock as they watched her Sailor Senshi Uniform changed into a school girl uniform.

"So, you're really just a girl?" Usagi asked.

"This is kind of my disguise," she told them. "Down here on Earth, I'm Aino Minako and I'm a middle school student, like you."

...My Line...

"Please accept our apologies Princess," Phoebe said the moment they all watched into the command center. "We should have been there to greet you."

"There's no need to apologize Phoebe," Minako told her. "The two of you needed to be here, you were just doing your job." She than looked around at the place. "Ah, the command center, it's been a long time."

The group all walked towards the computers.

"Sailor V...I mean Princess," Ami spoke up. "We've been searching everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"I guess I have some explaining to do," she told them as she reached out to pet the two cats that where with her on the head. "I meet my partners Artemis and Blaze long before you two met Luna and Phoebe. Back then we had no idea any of you existed. It was just the three of us. I went by the code name Sailor V and together we out to solve the rash of mysterious crimes that plaguing Tokyo. Eventually we noticed a pattern, the crimes were all connected, but there was something more. Behind every unusual case we encountered was a large sinister shadow. The Dark Kingdom. The Kingdom is ruled or rather controlled by a terrible creature born from the darkness. A being made out of pure evil, unlike anything else. In it's lust power, this diabolical thing has become determined to pose the Moon and Sun Kingdoms' sacred stones, the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals. It will stop at nothing. It has plans to conquer the Earth. Right now, human energy is the power it has been surviving on. That's why the attacks involve so many people."

"Have you actually encountered this creature?" Rei asked.

"Yes, a long time ago," she answered. "It was responsible for the destruction of the Moon and Sun Kingdoms, Silver Millennium. It robbed everyone of their happiness. In the end, we managed to seal it away, but someone broke the seal and not it's free again."

"Excuse me, Princess," Hinata spoke up.

"Hai, Hinata?" Minako asked looking at her.

"Where is your Sister?" she asked. "The Sun Princess."

The two female cats gasp as they have forgotten about the younger Princess.

"She's close," the young Aino answered. "But, I can't tell you where she is. It's for her own safety after all."

"We understand," Ami informed her softly.

"But, please understand something?" Minako asked. "This time we must seal this evil creature away permanently. We can not let history repeat itself, We must beat this thing once and for all."

"I understand," Usagi breathed. "We were made Sailor Guardians to insure it doesn't happen again."

"Tell us, Princess, do you know where the crystals are?" Ami asked.

"I do, but for you own safety I can't share that information just yet," Minako answered as she turned around to face. "The enemy would come after us again for sure. It's better that you don't know."

"Whatever you say, Sailor V," Usagi told her before smiling. "Oh, I mean Princess."

"Don't worry, you can count on us," Hinata informed her as they walked up to the blonde.

"The 5 of us are here to support your endeavors," Ami said.

"No matter how strong our enemy is, we'll face it head on," Rei told her. "We're not afraid."

"As Sailor Guardians we'll fight for you until the end."

"Princess?"

"Hai," she agreed. "Arigato, everyone."

...My Line...

"Goodnight, Princess," Usagi said as they stood outside of the arcade. "See you soon."

Artemis looked back as they walked away from the ground of girls.

"Time is running out," Minako told the two cats. "Soon they will remember everything. I must hurry, this all needs to be settled as soon as possible."

"Minako, you've been fighting for so long by yourself," Artemis told her.

"Please stop?" Blaze asked looking worried.

"Let them help you," Artemis suggested.

"Artemis, Blaze, I can't," Minako informed. "You know that. I have a mission, a very important mission. That only I can carry out."

Artemis and Blaze looked at her as she started to walk away again both cats being majorly worried for her.

...My Line...

Later that night, Hinata find herself dreaming about a huge white palace, however, there were bodies everywhere with the white walkways covered in blood.

...My Line...

 _ **She found herself being pulled by the wrist as two young women in Sailor Guardian Uniforms ran in front of her, one was carrying a mirror while the other was using a sword to cut people came at them down. She was than pulled away from them as they were over run.**_

 _ **"Princess Aurora!" the Sailor Guardian with the mirror called out to her.**_

 _ **"NEPTUNE! URANUS!"**_

...My Line...

The sky blue eyed twin shot up in bed in shock as the sun shone through her window while she breathed heavily.

"It was just a dream," she sighed before she stretched her arms out and looked down. 'I guess I dreamed that because I meet the eldest Princess the other day. Aurora? Is that youngest Princess' name? And who are Neptune and Uranus? I know I have dreamed of them before, but this is the first time that I heard their names.' She rubbed at her eyes before getting out of bed to get ready for the day. 'What does it all mean?'

...My Line...

Hinata looked in front of as she walked down town with Phoebe at her feet though last night ran through her mind.

'Sailor V,' she thought. 'I guess, she's the Moon Princess, but I feel like she's still hiding something from us, something important.' She glanced to see a familiar face reading what looked like a tablet of some kind. "Hey, Orion."

"Huh?" the azure blue eyes of the Prime glanced up at her in surprise before a soft smile came to his face. "Hinako."

'Hinako?' she thought in surprise as she blushed badly while walking up to him.

"I heard about last night from Chiba Mamoru," he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I gave Mamoru, my number so I can stay up to date about what's going on here in Juuban."

"Oh, I see," she said softly with a smile.

"Is your Sister alright?" the Prime asked her.

"Hai, she's fine," the young Tsukino answered. "She's still the same old Usagi."

"That's good to hear," he told her before he then looked at the time. "You might want to get going or you'll be late for school."

"AHHH!" she yelled in shock before talking off. "I can't be late! I'm not like Usagi!"

Optimus cackled in amusement as he watched her run off before he looked downed.

'Why is Venus going around saying she's Serenity when even she knows that the two Princesses never go anywhere without each other,' he thought in worry before looking back to where the sky blue eyed teen ran off. 'Hinata...could she really be, Aurora?'

...My Line...

Phoebe stood off the side as she had watched the two interact with other.

'Orion Pax,' she thought with a sigh. 'If I remember correctly than that had been the name that Cybertron's Prime had once gone by, but why is he looking at Hinata that way if he is, who I think he is?' She watched as her charge ran off looking panicked. 'Is it alright to let her fall in love with him should he really be Optimus?'

"Don't frat Phoebe," a familiar voice told her.

Said cat looked up to the familiar gray from last night.

"Blaze?" she asked in shock.

"What is your primary mission?" Blaze asked her. "To help find the Sailor Guardians and train them? There's more to it than that. Before the Sun Kingdom fall along side the Moon Kingdom, you had a place in the royal household. You use to look after the Sun Princess."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked her. "To reduce the burden you had to bear, part of your memory was sealed and kept from you, but know it's time for you to know the truth. All of it."

"Huh?"

...My Line...

"When did it get so late?" Minako asked as she walked home.

She let out a gasp as she came to a stop when things changed around her.

" _Hello Sailor V, or should I say Princess_?" a voice asked.

"I know that voice," the young Aino said as she narrowed her eyes. "It's Kunzite."

" _Bring the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals to the top of Tokyo Tower in 30 minutes_ ," Kunzite told her. " _Come alone, or everyone in this entire city will parish_."

"It must be a trap," Blaze stated.

"You must call the others, Minako," Artemis told her as he looked up at her.

"No, Artemis, Blaze, this fight is for me alone," Minako told them. "I will face Kunzite by myself."

"Minako!" the two cats called out to her.

Just than the five girls all walked out in front of her.

"Hey Princess," Usagi greeted. "We're here. What perfect timing!"

"Timing for what?" Minako asked. "What's going on?"

"We were on our way to come get you," Ami answered.

"I'm cooking dinner at my place tonight," Makoto informed.

"We were just on our way to ask you to come join us," Rei told her.

"It'll be a great way to get know each other better," Hinata finished out with a smile.

"I wish I could, but I have some errands to run," Minako stated. "Sorry."

The sky blue eyed teen blinked in surprise as the blue-violet eyed blonde ran by them and down the streets.

"Wait!" Artemis yelled as he and Blaze followed her.

"But, Princess?"

...My Line...

"Tick tock, my dear Moon Princess, time's almost up," Kunzite said as he floated above Tokyo waiting for Minako before he held out his hand and all the lights went out in the city.

...My Line...

The five girls, who were all still downtown, looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Is this a blackout?"

Just than Usagi's commutator went off, so she opened it.

" _Can you all hear me_?" Luna asked. " _The electricity just went out all over Tokyo and it wasn't an accident_."

They took off running towards the tower when they all came to stop at the sight for people laying on the ground as it looked like the life was sucked out of them.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like the energy was drained out of them, too," Ami answered.

Usagi and Hinata both look up at the tower in worry.

'Mamo...'

'Orion...'

...My Line...

Minako stood under Tokyo Tower looking up at Kunzite before she held up her transformation pen into the air and transformed into Sailor V.

"You got what wanted Kunzite!" she called out to him. "I'm here!"

"What kept you Princess?" Kunzite asked as he saw her standing on the highest platform on the tower. "You're late. Show me the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

"I don't have them," she told him. "And I won't give them to you. Now turn the cities power back on!"

"We could have done this the easy way, but I guess you prefer the hard way!"

Minako than held up a boomerang.

"Crescent Boomerang!"

She than sent it flying towards the white haired man only for him to block tacking her by surprise before he held out his hand and sent a wave of energy at her, but she managed to black it, however, it still hurt her. The blast had pushed her to the edge of the platform.

"You couldn't protect anything Princess," Kunzite called out. "Not your Silver Millennium or planet Earth!"

"Listen to me, Kunzite," Minako spoked up to him. "Please don't do this? Remember, who you really are?"

"If you won't give me the crystals then you will die!"

"Not so fast!" two voice called out.

The two of them all looked over to see the five Sailor Guardians come to stop in front of Minako.

"You all came," Minako gasped in shock.

"Kunzite, how dare you steal our light?" Usagi asked.

"And force our Moon Princess to fight you!" Hinata added.

"So in the name of the Moon..."

"And our morning star..."

"We will punish you!"

"Don't please?" Minako asked them. "This is my fight."

"No Princess," Usagi said as they turned to face her. "We've got this. We won't let you fight alone. We're your Sailor Guardians, we're her to help you!"

"We were each alone in the beginning just like you," Ami told her.

"Then we met Usagi and Hinata and we all became a team," Rei added. "But, it's more than that we became friends, too."

"When the going get tough we support one other cause that's what friends are for," Makoto told her.

"Thank you," Minako said as she looked like she was going to cry.

"Enough with the sentiment!" Kunzite yelled at them. "It's time to die!"

He once again shot energy at them, but they dodged it and jumped into the air.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Evil Spirit, Be Gone!'

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Boomerang!"

Four of the the six girls all fired their attacks at him, but it did little to him.

"Those attacks aren't strong enough to work on me!"

"Now Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! Hit him!"

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Healing Escalation!"

The two wands bright light shinned over Kunzite, but he moved to fast and snuck up behind them making the two of them to turn around.

"That didn't work!" he yelled as he shot another energy beam at the twins.

This sent them out of the sky with screams.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!"

"Princess!" Makoto called out as Kunzite when to attack her again only for the Senshi of Jupiter to pull her out of the way.

The four girls all gasped in shock as they watched the two fall only for them to be caught by Tuxedo Mask. Once he had landed he handed the sky blue eyed redhead over to the Prime, who was waiting for him. Hinata looked over at the mask man before looking up at the man, she had started to fall in love with.

'I don't believe it,' she thought. 'He's actually here.' Tears started to form in her eyes as she hugged him. 'I won't let him get hurt.'

"Hinako?" he asked as he held her.

She than pulled at the same time as Usagi did with Tuxedo Mask.

"It's too dangerous here," the Sisters told them. "We'll be fine, leave the rest to us."

Than to both of the males surprise, the two of them kissed them before the twins pulled away and stood up. The two of them started to jump from ledge to ledge back up to the main platform to get back to fight as the two below watched in them in shock.

"Time to finish the rest of you!"

Just than the twins both just up in between the their friends and Kunzite.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!"

Hinata let out a gasp in shock while her eyes widen as Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of the Sisters when the white haired male shot a blast of energy at them.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Hinata let out a gasp in shock while her eyes widen as Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of the Sisters when the white haired male shot a blast of energy at them.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi cried out as his head laid in her lap while her Sister kneeled next to her. "Open your eyes!"

"Mamoru!" Hinata called. "Please just hold on!"

'Someone...is calling to me,' thought Mamoru. 'Long hair, one blonde, that shimmers like moonlight while the other is red that shines like a burning fire. The two that have called out to me in my dreams. Is it you two, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun? Why are you both...crying? Wait something like this has happened before.'

He than remembered a part in his past life.

"Endymion!" a female voice called out. "Please don't leave me, Endymion!"

"No!" another female voice said. "Endymion-nii-san, please!"

To Mamoru both voices sounded familiar.

'Endymion?' he thought in question. 'That's...my name. I was reborn here on Earth, as Chiba Mamoru. I remember now, I came back, to be with you again and find the one that I viewed as my little Sister.' He reached up to Usagi's face. "I finally found you, Serenity, Aurora."

Everyone stared in shock at what happened as Mamoru's arms fall back to his side while he took his last breath. Hinata's eyed narrowed into a glare as her head snapped and over to Kunzite with rage burning within them.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as her Sister's cries of heart arch and lose reached her ears though she had her own tears streaming down her face.

She stood up while calling the Sun stick to her when a bright gold light shinned from her and her Sister as their tiaras shattered from their foreheads and a crescent moon and a golden dot in the middle of a golden circle appeared in their places.

"The crescent moon and sun symbol," Venus whispered before the crescent mark on her own forehead disappeared and was replaced with a tiara.

Optimus started in shock once he reached the top as he watched the twins glow and start to charge.

"Somethings happening to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun," Makoto stated.

It was true, the twins' hair glowed while growing longer.

"Their bodies are changing," Ami said.

The symbols on both girl's foreheads glowed bright before the twins were wearing beautiful dresses. Usagi was dressed in a white dress with gold embroidery from her waist up while Hinata is dressed in a gold dress that has white gold embroidery from her own waist up. On the back of both dresses where bows with long flowing ends, they both have white hair pins, and wore earrings only Usagi's ended in crescent moons while Hinata's ended in the sun symbols.

...My Line...

Artemis, Luna, Blaze, and Phoebe watched in shock awe as the twins changed in front of their eyes.

"Usagi and Hinata are..."

...My Line...

"Is that Usagi and Hinata?" Rei asked in shock.

"No, that's the twin Princesses," Minako answered. "Princess Serenity and her younger Sister, Princess Aurora."

The sky blue eyed twin knelt back down next to her Sister as they looked at each other.

"Aurora."

"Serenity."

They were soon holding hands with Mamoru's watch in the middle of them.

'He's broken watch,' the two thought as they heard it ticking.

'It ticking again,' Serenity thought. 'Ticking backwards. Like it's turning back time.'

'To the memories that we lost,' Aurora thought. 'Their starting to return.'

'Of happy memories...' they thought.

Serenity let out a gasp along with Aurora.

"It's all coming back to us," Serenity said as she placed a hand Mamoru's face. "I remember now. Your my one true love...Endymion."

Aurora looked over to where the Prime stood watching them.

'Long ago, Serenity saw a planet full of hope and dreams while I saw the vastness of freedom and new possibilities in the far off galaxies,' she thought.

'Like your eyes,' thought Serenity. 'It was a deep and captivating blue. So, I secretly left the moon and came to visit. And then I saw you, Endymion, the Earth's Prince and Heir. You were so handsome. It was like a charm and strength. I came to this planet many times to just catch a glimpse of you, but one day, you saw me and before we knew it. We were falling in love.

...My Line...

 _"Endymion this has to stop," Serenity softly told him. "We mustn't see each other anymore."_

 _"Why?" the Earth Prince asked._

 _"The People of the Earth and the People of the Moon aren't allowed to be together," Serenity answered. "It's forbidden. It's the will of the Gods." They took hold of each other hand leaning to kiss. "We mustn't fall in love."_

...My Line...

'But, it was to late.'

The younger twin continued to look over at Optimus.

'I remember the first time that I heard that I was to marry the Prime of Cybertron,' she thought. 'I didn't know what to think, but when I saw him for the first time I couldn't help, but think that he was handsome and had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.' Her eyes soften a bit. 'We started to get to know each other and finally he showed me what he really looked like without his holoform. So, to say that I was shock would be an understatement, but I didn't care. I still found him to be handsome even though he was a metal sentient being because I had already fell in love with him.'

...My Line...

 _"Isn't that your Sister?" a red and blue mech asked as he looked where one of the walkways were._

 _"Yes," was the soft answer from the Sun Princess. "She knows that they shouldn't fall in love with each other."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"It's forbidden," she answered. "It's the will of the Gods that the people of the Earth and the People of the Moon mustn't be together."_

 _He turned to face her as she did the same while he pulled her into his arms. Her hands rested upon his chestplates as she looked up into his azure blue optics._

 _"What of us?" he asked her. "Is it also against the will of the Gods that we be together?"_

 _Aurora had a look of understanding in her eyes._

 _"It is not," she answered as she leaned up on her tippy toes._

 _"Than, who are we to judge, who one should love?" he asked as he leaned in._

 _"We aren't," she answered just as their lips were inches apart. "It is why that I haven't told my Mother."_

 _It was than that they kissed._

...My Line...

'Everything was perfect until that day when it came crashing down on us,' Aurora thought.

...My Line...

 _"Come on men! Let's concur the Moon and Sun Kingdoms!"_

 _"The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals will be ours!"_

 _"Stop this!" Endymion called out as he stood in front of the Moon Palace and the two Princesses. "I am your Prince. Cease this warfare at once."_

 _'Endymion, have you turned against us?" a red haired woman asked as she lead the charge. "This is all their fault!" Both Princesses gasp in shock at what she said as she moved to struck them down. "I will destroy you both!"_

 _Endymion gasp before he jumped in the way taking the blow instead with cry of pain as the two Sisters watch in shock._

...My Line...

"Endymion!" Serenity cried out. "No!" Aurora quietly cried beside her as she turned back to them. "Please say something. Open your eyes! We were reborn. Did we find each other just to be separated again? Fate cannot be that cruel. I never got to tell you how I really feel about you. I love you, your my one and only true love. Endymion."

The two Sisters both sobbed and a tear drop from their eyes before they started to crystallized and glow brightly while changing shape.

"So, bright!"

"It's powerful!"

"We can't get anywhere near them."

"Usagi's and Hinata's tears crystallized in something," Ami said.

"That brilliant white and red lights...could it be?"

...My Line...

"I didn't believe it," Phoebe gasped.

"The seals weren't to be broken for a long, long time," Luna added. "But, there they are...the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

...My Line...

The crystals shone to brightly that they completely covered Tokyo to where flowers started grow and bloom. The twin Princesses held the two crystals in their hands where a part of each fall into Mamoru's body.

"Balls of light have split off from the crystals and have entered Tuxedo Mask's body," Ami reported.

It's wasn't long before the crystals stopped glowing as fall into their owner's hands.

"The lights...they disappeared."

Just then Beryl appeared behind Kunzite.

"Queen Beryl, you're here."

"Now Kunzite, hurry!" she told him. "Seize the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals for the glory of the Dark Kingdom!"

"At once," Kunzite agreed.

He turned towards the two Princesses and held out his hand, but Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus all appeared in between him and the Sisters.

"Wait Kunzite!" Minako called out. "Don't do this!?"

"Get out of my way!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The white haired male managed to dodge the lightning from Jupiter.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

Kunzite looked around himself as Mist covered him making it impossible to see.

"Evil Spirit Be Gone!"

This time the attack from Mars managed to hit and injure him.

"Well, I'll just have to destroy you, myself," Beryl said before firing black lightning at them girls.

The girls all cried out as the attack hit before Mercury and Venus put up a barrier as Jupiter moved to Aurora's side while Mars went to Serenity's as the two panted.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, are you both okay?" Rei asked.

Both girls opened their eyes before noticed something wrong.

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" Serenity asked as they looked around.

It was Aurora, who looked at the enemy.

"There!" she called out in shock.

Mamoru was in Kunzite's arms as the white haired man and red haired woman started to disappear while the man laughed.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Serenity yelled.

"Can't we save him for her?" Ami asked.

"We can't," Minako answered. "We have to protect the Princesses."

"Looks like I'll be leaving with the crystals and Tuxedo Mask," Beryl told them.

Serenity went forward to try and stop them.

"Please Sailor Moon," Makoto told her as both Sailor Guardians stopped her with Aurora.

"Let go!" the Moon Princess demand them.

"I'm done with you Sailor Guardians," they were told as the woman laughed.

"Please?" Serenity cried. "Don't take him?! No, please? Just let him go!" She handle out her hand as the other three held her back. "Please I beg of you?! DON'T GO?!" It was than that they completely vanished. "MAMO!"

...My Line...

The 6 six have moved towards the platform where the Prime was and once they had landed on it, the mech found a sobbing Sun Princess in his arms.

"Optimus," Aurora sobbed.

"Aurora," he breathed as he held her close.

"Oh, my love."

Venus softly smiled at the sense before looking over at the Moon Princess as the lights started to come back on around the city.

"We should get to the command center," she told them.

The twins looked at her and nodded though Aurora wouldn't let go for the Prime not that he minded.

...My Line...

Once they were all in the command center, Aurora was on her knees holding her still crying Sister in her arms as the others all watched on worried for her.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun..." Venus spoke up from where she was kneeling one knee in front of them. "I mean, Serenity, Aurora, my Princesses. Have your memories come back?" The two of them looked up at her. "Than you both remember now that I, Sailor Venus, am the true Leader of the Sailor Guardians and how we four were assigned to protect you both." The twins just looked at her. "Do you both recall our Kingdom? The Silver Millennium? The glory it once was?"

"Hai," they answered. "We remember."

"So, the real Moon Princess isn't Minako, is actually Usagi?" Rei asked.

"And Hinata is the Sun Princess?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"I'm so sorry that we had to deceived you all, but it was necessary to protect both the twin Princesses and the crystals," Artemis told them.

"What's the whole story?" Ami asked. "Please tell us what happened in the past?"

"Back in ancient times, the Earth was one big country, a Kingdom onto itself," Artemis informed them. "The Moon Kingdom was a separate realm distinct form it's close neighbor and the Sun Kingdom soon joined it when King Apollo of the Sun and Queen Serenity of the Moon married and from that marriage twins daughters were born. All of you served the Princesses as Sailor Guardians, you were their bodyguards, their protectors. Then came that terrible day. A day that was suppose to be a happy one as the engagement of the Moon Princess to the Earth Prince and the Sun Princess to the Prime of Cybertron thus creating an alliance with both planets was to be announced. The Earth went to went to war with the Moon and Sun and everything changed."

"That's right," Ami said as flashes started to go through her head.

"In our past lives, we were fighting."

"As Guardians, we were ready to lay down our lives for the Princesses."

"Indeed," Artemis agreed. "And while you were busy trying to repel wave after wave of Earth Soldiers, Endymion, the Earth's Prince and sole Heir, fought to make peace. Sadly one of his own people turned on him and struck him down."

"Are you saying that Prince was Tuxedo Mask?" Rei asked in shock.

"Hai, that is correct," Blaze answered her. "That boy, Chiba Mamoru is Prince Endymion reincarnate." They all looked at him. "The terrible tragedy that befell the Moon and Sun Kingdoms never should have happened, but our enemy brainwashed the people of Earth and drove them to attack us. Still the Moon and Sun Kingdoms fought back and managed to seal the evil away."

"So this is history repeating itself," Makoto said softly.

"That's just so awful," Rei added. "Why is this happening again?"

"That woman," gasped Minako. "She must have broken the seal and freed the evil."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked her. "You mean that woman that took Tuxedo Mask?"

"Did you recognize her?" Aurora joined in the questioning. "Who is she?"

"Oh Minako, please tell me that you know where she's taken Mamo?" the elder of the two asked. "Please I need to find him."

"I'm sorry, I don't know," the Senshi of Venus answered. "Please calm down Princesses.

"Stop calling us that," they both said. "We're not Princesses!"

"We're Tsukino Usagi and Hinata," Serenity said. "We're not royalty! We're just normal girls in Middle School!" The Moon Princess covered her face. "We're just girls in love." Aurora wrapped her arms around her Sister as she cried. "All I want is Mamo." The two of them than looked at the crystals that they held. "It still hard to believe that these were also our tears and now their the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals that we've been looking for."

"It's not just your tears," Venus told her. "It's your strong love for your loves ones that manifested in this world."

"Endymion," Serenity whispered before she started to shake. "Mamo no."

Ami than glanced at the male in the room in wonder once Aurora had her Sister in her arms again.

"But, what of Commander Pax?" she asked. "Where does he fit into all of this?"

He looked at her with a soft smile.

"Pax Orion use to be the name I had once gone by," he informed her.

"What does that mean?" Rei asked.

"Unlike with the Moon and Sun Kingdom on Cybertron one isn't born into greatness, but one must earn it," he answered her.

"Wait..." Makoto's eyes widen in shock. "Your the Prime of Cybertron?"

"Hai, I am," he answered. "I am Prime Optimus."

"But, how is that possible?" Ami asked in shock. "How is it possible that you are still alive?"

"My people are different from the humans," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

Both Serenity and Aurora looked up at him wondering if he was going to tell them. It was than that to the shock to the other three Sailor Guardians that the Prime's looks completely changed. He went from looking human to a being made completely of metal though he still stood at the height of a human male. When it looked like the three were going to attack both twins jumped in the way as Venus moved to cover them.

"No, don't!" Aurora yelled as she allowed herself to be held in his arms close to his chestplates.

"He won't hurt us!" Serenity added. "You can tell from the color of his optics."

"Their right," Venus agreed with a nod. "Lord Prime won't hurt us. It's the ones with red optics that we have to look out for."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked her.

"My people are called autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronian," the red and blue mech told them. "Also known as Autobots."

"Alright, that explains what you are, but doesn't explain about these red optics one," Rei said.

"Our planet is uninhabitable," Optimus informed her. "Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Makoto asked with a frown.

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of energon," answered the Prime. "The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus then showed them a hologram of Cybertron to which Ami was in awe of. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Okay, that explains it a bit more," Rei sighed. "But, what does this Megatron have to do with anything."

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return as imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus answered as Aurora looked up at him.

"That is bad," Ami said with softly as she felt for him.

"I was arrange to marry Aurora when I became a Prime to solidified the alliance that Cybertron already had with the Silver Millennium," the Prime told them. "It would have been Serenity, but she was already been engaged to marry Endymion." They all were shocked at this, well, everyone, but Aurora, Serenity, and Venus. "Queen Serenity and King Apollo also saw this as a chance to help the Autobots in the war seeing until then they have been unable to interfere."

"So, by you marrying Princess Aurora, it would have allowed them to interfere for it would be seen as them leaning aid to their Son-in-Law's people," Ami summarized.

"Correct."

"Not a bad plan," she said as she looked at the others.

"To bad the Dark Kingdom got in the way of that," Rei sighed.

The girls than looked back at the younger Princess to see the way that she was looking at him. It was a look full of love that had Ami and Rei realizing that Aurora didn't care that he wasn't human at all and loved him for himself.

"Optimus," Aurora softly whispered before both her and Serenity collapsed.

Venus caught the Moon Princess before she hit the ground while Aurora was caught by the Prime.

"Princess Serenity, Princess Aurora," they all gasped.

"Princess Serenity, Princess Aurora, are you both alright," Luna asked as they all rushed to their sides.

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"They fainted," Rei answered. "It was all to much."

"Princess Serenity, Princess Aurora."

...My Line...

It was later that night when the twins returned to normal and they find themselves in their beds sleeping.

"NO!" Usagi was heard yelling.

Hinata's eyes snapped opened before she jumped out of bed and ran towards her Sister's room.

"Usagi!" she called out in worry while slamming upon the door. "What happened?"

She quickly moved to her twin's side before sitting next to her pulling her into a hug.

"It's just a nightmare," Usagi answered as she leaned into her Sister.

"Do you want me to stay in here for the rest of the night?" the sky blue eyed twin asked.

"Hai," was the soft answer she got.

She could feel her Sister's tears falling on her shoulder as she just held her older twin closer to her.

...My Line...

Luna and Phoebe where sleeping in the command center.

'After the Sun and Moon Kingdoms fell, Phoebe, Blaze, Artemis, and I were put into suspended animation, and part of mine and Phoebe's memories were sealed away,' Luna thought as she opened her eyes. 'I slept for a long time, but than I woke up and met you and Hinata, Usagi. Only I didn't trust you two enough and I ended putting you through even more pain and suffering.' She let out a sigh. 'I failed you. I'm sorry.'

"Come on Luna, Phoebe," Artemis said as he walked up with Blaze. "Let's go see Usagi and Hinata."

The two female cats looked up at them to see that other Sailor Guardians were with them.

"But, Artemis..."

"We want to see them," Rei told her. "We need them with us."

"Usagi and Hinata are the heart and soul of this team," Makoto added.

"If they aren't happy and smiling than neither are we," Ami finished.

"You feel it, too, Luna, Phoebe," Minako answered. "You're their partners."

"Yeah, your right," Phoebe agreed with a smile.

The two female cats stood up and looked their male counterparts before nodding.

...My Line...

"Thanks so much for stopping by," Ikkuko told the girls as they stood in the house later that night. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. Please come in."

"How are they?" Ami asked. "Are they feeling better?"

"I'm not sure," Ikkuko answered. "They haven't come out of Usagi's room for quite a while."

Without the group of girls and cats went up to the older blue eyed blonde's room.

"Hey, Usagi, Hinata, it's Luna and Phoebe," Phoebe said from the door. "Everyone's here to see you two."

"We came to check on you," Ami said next. "Can we come in?"

"Give us a sec!" Hinata called out.

"Okay," Ami informed as she reached for the door handle.

"Come in!" the two Sisters called out.

Ami opened the door only for them all to gasp as their mouths dropped at the sight in front of them. Hinata's hair was about 9ft long covering the bed, headrest, and floor plus Usagi's own hair was just as long, too.

"Ummm, hi guys," Hinata greeted sheepishly.

...My Line...

It took the four girls some time to cut the twins' hair back to manageable lengths, however, they did make Hinata's hair a bit shorter than it once had been. Rei and Makoto were fixing the redhead twin's hair while Ami and Minako was fixing Usagi's own hair.

"Ok, I finished cutting," Rei said as Minako was styling Usagi's hair.

"This bun is too small," she said. "I think we can wrap it around one more time."

"So, what do you two think?" Makoto asked as she held up a mirror for the both of them. "You like it?"

The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think this is how it was before right?" Ami asked as she brushed Usagi's hair.

"When did your hair get so long?" Artemis asked them.

"Ever since that day it just started to grow real fast," Usagi answered him.

"Back when you two were the Princesses, you two would let your hair grow longer than usual," Minako informed them. "Now that your memories are back, your body is just changing back a little, too. No need to worry about it."

'Our bodies are changing?' Usagi thought. 'Does this mean that we're turning into the Princesses? Then, who are we know? It's like we've stopped being us.'

"Usagi, Hinata, are these the crystals on the table here?" Luna asked as she walked over to them.

"Yeah," Hinata answered. "But, they haven't been glowing lately. Now they just look like ordinary pieces of cut glass."

'Not like that day with him when they shunned as bright as the sun,' Usagi thought before she thought to what happened to Mamoru. 'That day.' She started to look like that she was having a panic attack. "T-Tuxedo Mask...w-what's happening to him? Where is he?"

"It'll be ok," Minako told her.

"N-No!" Usagi cried. "W-We have to rescue him! If we don't he'll be..." She started to slightly sob. "Mamo."

"Please don't cry?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Makoto said.

"I just can't take it," Usagi told them. "I'm just so scared. He's gone...and I don't know what to do."

"Come on, Usagi," the blunette spoked up. "Don't lose hope. Pull yourself together." The blue eyed twin looked over at her. "The Usagi, I know is stronger than that."

"You really think...I'm strong?" she asked confused.

"Back on the Moon Kingdom whenever we were sad, Princess Serenity and Princess Aurora, were also there with their sweet smiles to cheer us up," the Senshi of Mercury answered. "Just like you both have always done for me."

"I can't Ami," the older Tsukino twin told her. "We're not the Princesses."

"That's right you both aren't," the Senshi of Mars agreed. "You're both are Tsukino Usagi and Hinata. And you two don't have to follow anyone else's destiny, but your own." She gave them both a sad smile. "Even so, you both have been reborn now for a reason."

"And we don't care why or what your fates are not, we'll help you no matter what," the Senshi of Jupiter informed them.

"Hai, that's right," the Senshi of Venus nodded in agreement. "We'll be you both come what may."

"Arigato," the Senshi of the Moon said softly before Hinata pulled her into a hug as she started to sob to which the other girls all joined in the hug. "Arigato. I love guys so much...I don't know what I'd without you. But, I still don't know how to save Mamo."

"I think we should go to the Moon," Luna spoke up making all the girls to look at her in surprise.

"I'm with Luna," Phoebe nodded.

"The Dark Kingdoms locations, who our enemy really is, and everything you want to know about the Silver and Ruby Crystals," Luna listed. "All the answers, all the information is there on the Moon."

"The Moon?" Usagi asked.

The girls all turned around and looked out of the window up at the moon above in the sky.

'The Moon, one of our former homes,' Hinata thought as she looked at it. 'Where the Silver Millennium once stood. I was happy there, surrounded by my amazing friends, loving older Sister, and a sweet and caring older Brother figure. And than I found my one true love, Optimus. Such precious memories, I treasure them all. Usagi and I lost that happiness once, I won't allow it to be stolen from us again.'

All of them stood up as they continued to gaze at the moon.

"Never again," Usagi spoke up.

"We won't be a tragic Princess," the twins said at the same time.

"Alright," the blue eyed blonde said. "Let's go. Let's find out what secrets the Moon holds."

The other girls all nodded in agreement at that.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"So, we've decided to go to the Moon," Luna said. "We have to wait a few days though and go when it's full."

...My Line...

A couple of nights later, the group found themselves at the arcade where Ami was reading a science book.

"Earth's Moon, has 1/80th of Earth's mass, 1/6th of Earth's surface gravity, and only 1/4th of Earth's diameter," Ami recited. "As our planet's long satellite, the Moon takes 28 days to complete it's orbit."

"Ok, so that explain what the Moon is, but how exactly does Luna expect us to get there?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry Rei," Minako informed her as she walked up. "You'll see when the time comes. I'll explain everything."

"OH WOW!" Usagi was heard yelling. "YOUR SO GOOD NARU!"

They looked over at her with a smile before a squeal had them looking over to where Hinata was standing with Optimus though they noticed that she was holding a snow white with bright blue eyes Ookami plushie to her happily.

"Your so sweet," she told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Arigato for the Ookami (Wolf) plushie."

"Thank nothing of it, sweetspark," he told with a cackle.

The redhead giggled.

"At least those two seem to be feeling better," Ami said as she looked off her glasses while smiling. "That's a relief."

The brunette nodded her head as the Prime got Hinata something to drink.

"I knew they couldn't stay depressed forever," Makoto said making the others to look over at her. "Besides there's not time to be sad, we're going to the Moon."

The four Guardians turned to back to watching their twin Princesses having fun again.

...My Line...

Hinata knelt on her bed looking up at the moon as the wind gently blew through her hair from the open window.

'The Moon is getting fuller and fuller and as it does, my heart starts pounding faster and faster,' she thought as she placed her hand over it. 'Maybe I'm anxious as well as excited to go there. I can't wait to go to the Moon and learn more about my past life.' She held the plushie that the Prime got for her at the arcade to her chest. 'As well as learn more about the alliance between Cybertron and the Silver Millennium and see if there is a way to restore Optimus' home planet.'

She let out a sigh as she moved to lay down while cuddling the plushie while falling asleep.

...My Line...

Hinata stood in front of her mirror looking over her outfit before letting out a sigh. She was wearing a chest length, teal outlined collar, blue jean vest over a short sleeve, firm fitting, sky blue outlined collar, teal shirt with a sky blue chain belt, a pair of hip hugging, upper thigh length, teal jeans shorts, a pair of lower thigh length, teal socks, and a pair of thin 6" sky blue heels, teal shoe like boots with sky blue soles.Around her neck like always was her golden sun pendant, but she was also wearing a wizen friendly teal robotic face pendant hanging from a sky blue ribbon chocker. She reached up to mass with the robot face as she thought about the other day when her mechfriend gave it to her along with a bluetooth that was connected to his comm. link should she ever need to get a hold of him or if she just wanted to talk. After she made sure that her hair was brushed and in it's usual style, the young Tsukino ran out of the door where she met up with her sister.

...My Line...

It didn't the twins long to reach down stairs and walk into their living room to see that their Father was home from work already.

"Oh, hey dad," Hinata greeted with a smile.

"Welcome home," Usagi chimed in.

"I brought doughnuts," he informed them.

At this Usagi got all excited.

"Your dad picked them up on his way home," Ikkuko told her two girls. "You both can have one now."

"Yummy!" Usagi cried as she reached for one.

"Oh, Usagi, Hinata," Kenji spoke up making the blue eyed blonde stop and the twins to look at him. "This too." He than pulled two small boxes. "I stopped by the jewelers."

The twins opened them up to find the Silver and Ruby Crystals had been made into necklaces.

"Wow!" Usagi cheered. "It's perfect! Just like we wanted. Thanks dad!"

The twins put the two crystals around their necks.

"So, those crystals are pretty important, huh?" their Father asked them. "Are they gifts from boys, you two like?"

"Yeah," Usagi answered. "Something like that."

"More of a brother figure, Papa," Hinata informed him. "Well, for me anyways." She gave her twin Sister a cheeky smile. "But, Usagi on the other hand..."

"HINATA!" the older twin yelled before giving a pout. "What about the Ookami plushie that Orion got you the other day, huh?"

The redhead blushed a bright red that matched her hair color as their Father shouted out in shocked alarm while their Mother stared at them in shock. However, it was right at the moment that Usagi caught sight of their younger Brother playing a hand held game.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Shingo, I told, you can't that game unless I say so!"

"I don't see your name on it," Shingo countered as she ran over to him to try and take the game from him.

"Usagi, stop for Selene sakes," Hinata sighed. "Just let him play."

"But, Hinata..."

"No, buts, Nee-chan," the younger twin said as she crossed her arms.

Usagi once again pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

...My Line...

Later that night, the group of Guardians all met up at the park so that they could go to the moon.

"Tonight's the full Moon and soon it will be right above this park," Ami informed them. "It's mild and clear, a perfect night to go to the Moon."

"A waning moon often means malice and discord," Rei stated. "A new moon indicates death and destruction. If you seek a vision of the future, a full moon is best."

"I feel stronger just standing here in the moonlight," Makoto told them.

Hinata placed a hand on her Sister's shoulder when she noticed that she was getting distracted. Just as Usagi looked up at her, the crescent and sun mark on both Luna's and Phoebe's foreheads started to glow while the fountain started to bubble rapidly until it was also glowing.

"Alright," Minako spoke. "Is everyone ready? Time to combine powers and go to the Moon."

"Step into the fountain and transform," Luna told them as she looked over at them. "Then all of you join hands, we're going to create a shield."

All of the girls stepped into the fountain and stood in a circle.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Sun Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"MAKE UP!" they all shouted at the same time.

The girls all joined hands once they had transformed before a sphere of golden light appeared around them and than shot off into the sky.

...My Line...

All of them looked amazed when the bright glow stopped and they were in a golden transparent sphere looking down at the Earth.

"Wow," Usagi breathed. "Is that really the Earth?"

"It's so beautiful," Rei said.

"Incredible."

"Cool," Hinata breathed.

"Look," Minako told them as she looked behind them. "There it is."

"So many craters just like there are on Mercury."

"Luna, Phoebe, do you know where we're gonna land?" Usagi asked as the sphere headed for the moon.

"Mare Serenitatis," Luna answered.

"Also known as the Sea of Serenity," Phoebe added.

It didn't take long before they touched down the surface and looked around.

"This is the Moon?" Usagi asked.

"It's dark," Jupiter said.

"And there's no sound at all. It feels so strange."

It didn't long before the twins noticed some kind of ruins ahead.

"Those ruins...?"

"Silver Millennium," Minako agreed. "Our Kingdom or at least what it use to be."

The girls than started to walk over to the ruins while looking around.

"Such grand architecture, was this the palace?" Ami asked.

"Hai," Luna answered. "This was the Moon Castle."

The two Tsukinos were looking around the place in amazement though they were a bit sadden by the state of it.

"Now we're here," Phoebe told them. "This was once the Chamber of Prayer. Only the Queen herself was allowed to enter it. It is at the base of what remains of the Crystal Tower, the very heart of the Moon Castle."

It was than that Usagi noticed a sword.

"A sword in a stone?" she asked.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, can one of you free it?" Luna asked.

"Sure," smirked Jupiter as she walked up. "Just let it to me."

The brunette tried to pull the sword out only it didn't move an inch.

"It looks like rusty," Ami said.

"Let us help you," Rei added.

The two girls than started to help Makoto with trying to pull it out and it moved an inch.

"We at least got it loose," Jupiter said as they stood back.

"Let me give it a try," Minako told told them.

"Just a bit more," Luna stated. "I know you can do it Venus."

Minako walked up to the sword and grabbed hold before pulling at it with all of her might though suddenly it came up and she landed in front of them girls.

"We did it," Venus said in awe.

"That is a Legendary Sacred Sword intended to protect the Princesses," a soft and gently voice said. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, it belongs to all of you. Luna, Phoebe. Thank you both for bring everyone here."

"Could you be..." Usagi trailed as a small figure appeared.

"Queen Serenity?" Hinata finished the question.

"Our Mother from our previous life?" they asked together.

The twins ran over to kneel in front of the small hologram.

"My adorable little Serenity and Aurora, is that you two?" the Moon Queen asked. "It must be, I can see them in you both."

"You're not just a recording are you?" Mercury asked.

"Thanks to the Moon Castle's Eternity Main System," she answered. "Even though I have physically perished, my consciousness and my memories remain in this form. I put Luna and Artemis while my husband put Phoebe and Blaze into suspended animations and sent them to Earth to watch over you. I waited so long for this moment." Just than it was like the whole place returned to how it once looked. "Do you two remember the Moon as it once was? Serenity, you used to go down to Earth often to see the green of the trees and feel the wind in your hair. And than one day, you found love."

"Hai," Usagi answered. "I remember how I use to sneak out to go down to Earth just to see my loving Endymion."

...My Line...

 _Princess Serenity had just returned to the Moon and she was quickly ran up the palace stairs, but as she went to open the door Mars face was reveals waiting for her._

 _"Hai, Princess?" she asked._

 _Serenity jumped back into Aurora, who stood there, with a small smile on her face._

 _"Hello Sister," the Sun Princess greeted her._

 _"You want down to Earth without telling us again, didn't you?" Jupiter asked as the rest of the Guardians walked up._

 _"Princess, your Silver Millennium's main Heir," Venus told her._

 _"You still have a lot to learn, so may we turn to your studies?" Mercury asked her._

 _"Yes," Serenity answered softly._

...My Line...

"Aurora, you use to stare off into space thinking about all the different planets and systems," Queen Serenity said with a smile. "Just like your Sister, you also found love in the mech, you were arranged to marry and bond too, to strengthen the alliance with Cybertron."

"Hai," she answered. "I remember as well. Optimus is everything to me though Serenity has always came first."

...My Line...

 _Princess Aurora stood on a balcony of a golden palace looking off into space towards where she thought Cybertron's solar system was._

 _"Aurora," a serene voice called._

 _The sky blue eyed Princess turned around to see her Sister walking up to her with a smile._

 _"Serenity," she greeted with a nod before going to looking out into space._

 _"Thinking about Lord Prime again?" the Moon Princess asked her twin once she was standing next to her._

 _A small dust of pink appeared on the Sun Princess' cheeks before a small smile came to her face._

 _"And if I should say yes?" she asked in return._

 _"Than I would say that it was about time," Serenity huffed. "I can not count the many suitors that you have turned down since we came of age to marry. Heck, even Mercury can't seem to count them and you know that girl is a genus." Aurora giggled in amusement feeling very accomplished in out doing the Senshi of Wisdom. "And speaking of Mercury." The blue eyed blonde looked at her redhead Sister. "Mother want's you to come to Moon Kingdom to join me for the lessons that I have with Mercury."_

 _"I see," the Sun Princess sighed. "Very well." She gave her Sister a nod as she continued to look out towards where Cybertron was. "I shill join you for these lessons." The younger twin had a look of longing on her face and in her eyes. "Serenity..."_

 _"Hmm?" said Princess hummed._

 _"How do you handle going for about a few minutes without seeing Endymion?" her Sister asked her softly._

 _"It is not that easy," she answered. "I long to see him, to be held in his arms, and to hear him speak words of love in my ear." She looked over at the other Princess. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"I seem to have a hard time being away from Lord Prime though I know that he has matters to attend to on his home world," she answered. "What with their civil war and all."_

 _Serenity continued to look at Aurora before a smile came to her face as she felt happy that her little Sister has finally could love like she has with her Endymion_.

...My Line...

"Silver Millennium as it once was," Ami said softly.

"We've spent many happy days here," Rei added.

"The happiest," Makoto agreed.

"They were the best times of our lives."

"We came from a race born of the Moon," Queen Serenity told them. "We protected the Moon's and Sun's sacred stones, the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals and our mission was to watch over Earth and guide it as it's people grew and evolved. But, than a great disaster occurred. A horrible alien creature invaded Earth. It meant to claim and conquer the beautiful planet for itself. The creature was evil in it's purest form, but Earth was not enough for this vile thing. It wanted the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, too, so it brainwashed the humans and attacked the Moon. Only the young Prince Endymion was immune to it's evil power.

"He fought to face his people and the Princess, he loved, as well as the Princess, he viewed as a younger Sister. But, alas, while protecting you both, he was slain." The Sisters gasped in shock. "When he fell, so great was your despair, that you took your own life. The Senshis of Neptune and Uranus managed to get you, Aurora, away from the human attack force, but it was for not as you, too, was slain, with Optimus name on your lips." Only Hinata seemed to pick up on the name of the two Senshis. "Using the power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, Apollo and I eventually managed to seal the evil away, but in the processes, the Silver Millennium was turned to stone and crumbled into the ruins you see now. The Earth payed a greater price. The Planet was also completely destroyed, and had to began it's history all over again.

"And that ancient evil has revived and has returned to finish what it started. This time it must be eliminated entirely, by using the true power of the Silver and Ruby Crystals. Serenity, Aurora, you two are the only ones, who can wield that power."

The twins eyes widen at that.

"The true power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals?" they asked.

"Your Majesty there's something wrong with the Crystals," Venus spoke up. "Their lights were adsorbed into Prince Endymion's body. Since then they do not shine."

"His body adsorbed the light?" Queen Serenity asked as the two Sisters showed the stones. "Serenity, Aurora, do not frat. Your love and intense desire to save Endymion had caused that to happen. It's alright, I'm sure he's alive."

Usagi started to tear up and cry.

"I know he is," she agreed.

"Oh, Serenity, Aurora, my dear Princesses, always remember that the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals follows your heart," the Moon Queen told them. "You are both a Princess. Serenity, you are Sailor Moon, Guardian of Love and Justice, while Aurora, you are Sailor Sun, Guardian of Beginnings and Light, take pride. They are both part of you, but underneath it all, you are still you, two regular girls. You two were reborn that way for a reason. It is important that you two never forget that." She than looked over at the other Guardians. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. Work together, protect the Princesses...and restore our Kingdom to it's former glory." It than that the twins noticed that the Moon Queen was starting to fade. "Serenity, Aurora, be happy." She held out her hand towards them. "My Children."

"Mother!" the twin cried as they reached for her, too, only for her to disappear.

"Well, it's looks like it's going to be morning soon, we should head back," Phoebe told them when she noticed the Sun started to peek out behind Earth.

...My Line...

It didn't long for the girls arrive back on Earth as they all listened to the sounds of the planet.

'Sounds echo here that could never be heard on the moon,' Hinata thought. 'There are wide oceans and green forests, and you can feel the wind on your face.' She glanced over at her Sister. 'We didn't just watch over it. Nee-chan dreamed of it, she loved it.'

"I think that it's out there," Usagi spoke up. "What it all means. Why we were reborn. It's here on Earth."

...My Line...

All of the girls stood within the command center looking at the computer that Luna, Artemis, Phoebe, and Blaze were at.

"According to this Earth has been experiencing a marked increase in seismic activity," Luna told them.

"And there's evidence of unusual thermal reactions in the arctic," Artemis added

"Originating deep under ground," Phoebe continued for them. "Recently there's been more and more of these abnormal data readings."

"I bet money that has something to do with the Dark Kingdom," Blaze said.

Just than the alarm went off as the computers started to go berserk.

"What's that?" Ami asked.

The computer showed images of what was going. The girls all gasped as all over Tokyo everything was being frozen over. Before the girls quickly transformed and took off to handle the problem.

...My Line...

The Sailor Guardians all got a shock when they saw the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom as they were all above the city.

"I'll transform Tokyo into a frozen desert."

"Kunzite!"

They all turned around to see the Sailor Guardians with the two princesses in the front.

"Your late Princesses," Kunzite told them.

"What are you trying to turn Tokyo into the North Pole?!" Usagi asked.

"Exactly," he answered. "In order to prepare this world for out great ruler, the climate needed some...adjusting."

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?" the Senshi of the Moon asked. "What have you done to him? Have you hurt him?"

"You'll get him back," Kunzite told her. "In fact if you give me the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, I'll return him right now or should I say his corpse." The twins narrowed their eyes at him, however, he noticed the crystals around the Sisters neck. 'The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals. Their wearing them!'

He than threw in energy ball at them only for the other four to move in front of them and deflect it.

"Damn you, Sailor Guardians!"

The Four of them charged at the 6 girls.

"Let's go," ordered Venus. "Protect the Princesses along with the crystals no matter what."

The girls all fought them one on one as the two Sisters watched in worry.

"Please Kunzite!" Venus called. "This isn't you! It's not the man, I fell in love with!"

"Venus?"

"What did you say?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Listen everyone," she told them as she joined them. "The four of them, they weren't always our enemies. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite. They were once brave Knight, who in the past served Prince Endymion on Earth."

"I remember," Mercury said as flashes went through their minds. "She's right, we have met them all before."

"One day when the two Princesses snuck out to see Endymion and Earth, we saw them leave, and we followed them," Mars added.

"Like Princess Serenity, we were enchanted by Earth's beauty," Jupiter said.

"And like Serenity, we fell in love," Venus finished.

The four kings sent a huge mass of electric at them, however, they didn't fight back and instead took the attack which injured them badly.

"I can't! I can't fight them!"

"This is...just too cruel!"

"Please! Remember and go back to, who you were!"

Just than they heard Beryl's laugh.

"Your please are futile!" she told them. "They are under my control. How Ironic you're about to be killed by the men that you once loved!"

Just than a disk of fire charged at the four kings making them dodge.

"We wont let that happen!" the twins yelled. "No one is going to kill or be killed by someone they love!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" Venus called out.

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Guard by the Sun! Star of beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of the Sun, I will burn away your sins!"

"As you wish, Princesses," Kunzite told them. "I suppose that we'll have to destroy you two instead!"

The four Kings charged at the twins, who held their wands out, as the ground around them started to growl while their hair floated up. The twins than flew straight up into the sky and appeared above the Earth once again.

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Healing Escalation!"

From their wands came a massive cleaning wave that destroyed all of the ice while also healing everything and the light was so bright that the four Kings couldn't look up.

"Damn it."

"Come on!" Venus said. "We're Sailor Guardians! We serve the Princesses and we fight for them, no matter what!"

"Right," Jupiter agreed. "We can't let the past hunt us!"

"We've got to pull ourselves together and go help the twins."

'Let's combine our powers!" Mars suggested. "Four are stranger than one!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

Together the four of them shot an even greater mass of energy towards the four kings and injured them.

"Please!" Venus called out. "Remember your true selves!"

"Don't think this is over!" Kunzite called out. "We will be back to destroy you all!"

It was than that the four of them vanished.

"We were so close."

...My Line...

The twins started to float down again as they held their crystals close to them.

'Mamo.'

'Nii-san.'


	11. Chapter 11

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Usagi!" Luna called out as Hinata stood in the room next to the bed. "Usagi!"

The blue eyed blonde shot up before letting out a sigh.

"Darn," she groaned. "It's only you, Luna."

"Only me?" the moon cat asked. "Well, good morning to you, too."

"I didn't mean it like that," Usagi informed her as she glanced at Mamoru's pocket watch. "You just woke me right when my dream as getting good." 'Tuxedo Mask's...I mean...' She picked up the watch. 'Mamo's watch. It stopped again after we came back from the moon. Does it mean something? Is he safe?'

"Fine," sighed Luna. "Ignore us than."

"Huh?"

Usagi looked over at the black cat, who was laying on the table in her room while Hinata stood at the door with Phoebe in her arms.

"It's no like we're important or anything," Luna stated.

"Ah, Luna," Usagi said softly as she picked up the moon cat. "You know that I love you, imouto-chan, and Phoebe."

"Are you sure that you're okay, Usagi?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed.

"It looked like you were having a nightmare," Luna finished.

"Oh, really?" the blonde asked. "Don't worry, you three, I'm fine now." She placed the cat down. "There you go." Usagi than turned around and ran for her closet. "I'm going to get ready for school, okay?"

'Usagi,' Luna thought as Hinata walked out of the room.

...My Line...

The twins walked down the streets towards their school building with their two cats next to them.

'The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals,' Usagi thought as she placed her hand on her brooch. 'Queen Serenity said that their powers come from mine and Hinata's hearts. If that's true than I can't keep being so sad. If I want the Silver Crystal's light to come back than I have to be strong.' She glanced over at her Sister. 'And I need to stop worrying imouto-chan if the Ruby Crystal's light is come back, too.'

"Phoebe and I will be at the command center if you and Hinata need us, Usagi," Luna informed her.

"Sure," the blonde agreed as she bent down. "Just like us know if anything happens, okay?"

Luna nodded her head as the Moon Senshi stood up and went to walk across the street when she bumbed into someone. This had the pocket watch falling out of her pocket as both cats looked back while Hinata moved to her Sister's side in worry, who knelt down to pick it up.

"It moved," she gasped in shock as the two of them looked at the man, who knocked into the blonde twin. 'From behind he looks like...no, it couldn't be.' She than looked back at the watch. 'But, still why did the watch start ticking again.'

"Usagi," Hinata called out. "We have to go or we'll be late!"

The blonde looked up at her before nodding her head.

"Coming!" she called out.

The Moon Senshi got up from the ground before running after her redhead twin.

...My Line...

The two of them walked up to the school to see a younger version of an all to familiar mech making a smile to come to the redhead's twin.

"Optimus!" she cheered as she ran over to him.

"Hinako," the red tinted dark haired holoform greeted as he caught her and held Hinata close to him.

"What are you doing here, Optimus?" Usagi asked as she walked up to them.

He looked at the blonde haired twin with a soft smile.

"Well, with silence from the Decepticons, my team thought that I need a...I guess, you can say...a vacation," he informed them. "So, I thought about going undercover as a teen in a Japanese school."

"Why?" both twins asked as they blinked at him.

"Well, one, I am curious about human schools," he started to list. "Two, well, you both know that I like learning new things." Both twins gave him a deadpan expressions at that. "And three..." He smiled at the redhead. "To be close to Hinako of course."

"We see," Usagi sighed.

"Usagi! Hinata!"

The twins looked over their shoulders to see Makoto and Ami walk up to them with smiles that soon turned to confusion before they looked at their Sun Princess with either a smirk or a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Prime," Makoto greeted him.

"You as well," the Autobot Leader said with a nod. "Though when around humans call me, Pax Orion."

"Got it," they all agreed with a nod.

Hinata than took his servo into her hand and pulled him onto the school grounds and towards the building making the other three to laugh.

...My Line...

After school, Usagi walked in front of Makoto, Minako, and Rei with the Venus Senshi carrying the sword that they got from the moon while Hinata and the Prime walked behind them.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" the Moon Senshi yelled as she came to a stop. "AMI'S PLACE IS AMAZING!" They looked up at the place in awe before walking towards the doors. "Everything is so shiny and clean!" They walked inside of the building. "There is even marble in the lobby."

"Quiet," Rei told her. "Please lower your voice Usagi? You're embarrassing us." She than gain a look of deadpan. "And why did you bring so many snacks? We can't possibly eat them all."

"Oh, come on Rei," Usagi laughed. "We're having a slumber party so we're suppose to stuff our faces."

"Usagi, we're not here for a party," Makoto told her. "Ami wants to have a meeting."

"Can't we do both?" Usagi asked as Minako backed up.

"Ah, hey guys, can I ask you something?" Minako asked making them all to look at her. "Do I look suspicious carrying a sword around? I don't want to get stopped by security."

"Ah, yeah, you look suspicious," the girls all agreed at the same time.

"Ah, com on," Minako groaned.

...My Line...

"This is a diamond," Ami said as she held up a ring after they all were seated in her place. "The hardest natural substance on Earth. Even it's name comes from the Greek word for unbreakable." She than looked at the blonde with the bow in her hair as she placed the ring down. "Alright, Minako, now I want you to hit this ring with the stone sword."

"Okay, if you say so," she agreed as she walked up to the table.

They all than watched in shock as when Minako tabbed the stone on the ring, it just broke into piece.

"Oh, no, Minako, you broke it!" Usagi gasped.

"What do I do?!" Minako gasped as well. "I didn't mean to." She looked at the blunette. "I'm so sorry Ami."

"Don't worry about it Minako," the Mercury Senshi told her. "This is what I thought would happen." Hinata blinked in shock before looking up at the Prime, who didn't look surprised at all. "But, it didn't just break. It's the hardest stone on Earth and it shattered into little pieces. Both the sword and the rock fragment that we brought back from the moon are compose of elements not found here. I still don't know what they are exactly, but their toxic."

"Their toxic?" Rei asked.

"But, didn't Queen Serenity say that it was a sacred sword?" Makoto asked.

"Hai," Ami answered. "I expect that the sword and possibly the Moon Kingdom was turned into this toxic stone."

"The Moon Castle," Minako sighed. "I can still picture it. So, beautiful. It gleamed like crystal."

"Even the moon was brighter than," Rei added. "It so desolate now."

"Ami are you trying to tell us that the enemy turned our kingdom into a dead planet?" Makoto asked.

"Possibly," Ami answered.

"It is shocking," the Prime finally spoke up.

"Why do you say that?" Minako asked as they all looked at him.

"Because some of the swords metal comes from Cybertron," Optimus answered as he looked over at her. "When Aurora and Serenity were born the Prime before me, known as Sentinel Prime, sent over a bit of a special Cybertronian metal for a sword to be created to protect the twin Princesses. These metals are hard to rust and would last for more than a million years..." He looked at the sword that Ami was still holding. "But, for this enemy of yours to turn that kind of metal into that toxic stone is shocking and worrying."

The blunette had a thoughtful look before she noticed that the Tsukino twins were sound asleep on the couch.

"Ah, look at the twins," she told them.

They looked over at the two Tsukinos.

"Let's let them sleep," Minako suggested.

With the Prime's help they managed to get the twins into Ami's room where they covered them up after laying them down on the bed before returning to the living room.

...My Line...

The sun was just going down when the twins woke up though only Usagi sat up.

'Something like this happened to us before,' she thought. 'We woke up at sunset in someone else's bed.' Her memory went back to then. 'Only it was with Mamo.'

Both Hinata and Usagi got up from the bed, left a note, walked out of the room to see the others in the dinning room, and ran out of the apartment.

...My Line...

'So strange,' thought Hinata as they looked up at the Crown Game Center title. 'Why did we come here?'

'Why is my heart racing?' Usagi thought as they than walked inside of the arcade to see Motoki with someone in front of the Sailor V Game.

"Oh, yeah there Usagi, Hinata," he greeted them when he noticed.

The twins could only stare at the dark haired male that was setting at the game console in surprise and wonder before he turned around and they got a surprise.

'I don't believe it,' they both thought at the same time.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Mamoru greeted with a smile.

At once Hinata's eyes narrowed especially when she noticed that his blue eyes were red and it was like he didn't even recognize them.

"Mamo, is that you?" Usagi asked in shock.

"Usagi, Hinata, this is my Best Friend Endo," Motoki told them. "He just started working here party time. Come say hi."

"Huh?"

"Furuhata and I go to the same collage," the Mamoru look alike informed them.

'You're not Mamo,' Usagi thought sadly as he reached up to her buns. 'Are you?'

"Sailor Moon and her Sister, Sailor Sun, wear buns like these in their hair, too," he stated. "I guess, it's a popular look."

'That voice,' the blonde thought. 'It sounds so much like him.'

"So, I heard that your very good at the Sailor V Game," he told her. "Perhaps you can give a lesson."

"I'm not really that good," Usagi informed him. "But, I'll give it a try." The redhead narrowed her eyes even more as she stood near her Sister. 'Somethings not right.'

The two Sisters were unaware that the two Cats were watching them.

'It's that man from before,' they thought.

...My Line...

Ami blinked when her wrist communicator went off before she turned it on.

" _Ami, are you all there_?" Luna asked.

" _It's urgent_ ," Phoebe added.

"We're here," the Senshi of Mercury answered. "Is something wrong?"

...My Line...

They all stood outside looking through the window to see Usagi with the Mamoru look alike while Hinata stood off to the side with a glare in place.

"Chiba Mamoru?"

"No, that's impossible."

"The Dark Kingdom kidnapped him," Ami stated. "They wouldn't just like him go."

"Yeah, but the face," Makoto said. "It must be him."

"Look closer at his eyes," Rei told them as she pointed to her own. "Their different. Something doesn't feel right. That's not Chiba Mamoru. We need to go warn Usagi." She looked at the redhead. "And it would seem that Hinata has caught on."

"She's right," the Prime agreed with a nod. "Chiba's eyes are blue, but this guy's eye color is red."

'Oh, no,' thought Luna as she watched.

...My Line...

It was the next day and school had just like out when Usagi walked away from the building towards the Arcade.

"Usagi, wait!" Luna called out.

"Are you going to the Arcade to see him again?" Phoebe asked as the two cats jumped off the wall.

"That guy isn't Chiba Mamoru," Luna informed her.

"I know," sighed the blonde. "You two don't need to tell me that."

Both the Prime and redhead walked out of the school grounds looking at the Moon Senshi in worry.

"Than why are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"Just leave me along!" Usagi answered. "I know what I am doing!"

"Usagi!" Luna and Phoebe called out as she ran off.

"We did it again," Luna sighed. "My concern is making things worse for her."

Hinata walked up to the black moon cat and picked her up which took her by surprise.

"Don't worry, Luna," the redhead told her as she held the cat close. "She won't be alone." She than placed the moon cat back on the ground which allowed the two cats to face her and she winked at them. "She has me after all."

Hinata than ran after her Sister with worry while Optimus followed.

"I'll keep an optic on them both!" he reassured the two cats.

"Don't worry, Luna," the Sun cat told her. "With both Optimus and Hinata watching over her than Usagi will be alright."

"Yeah, your right."

The two cats watched as the two lovers vanished from view.

...My Line...

"You lied to me before," the Mamoru look like said as he watched. "You are good at this game." Hinata and Optimus watched from where they were sitting as the redhead was holding a stuff toy version of Phoebe that the Prime got her. "It's like you know everything about Sailor V."

"Yeah," Usagi agreed. "She's really strong and loyal, too."

"It sounds like you've meet her," he pointed out. "Believe it or not. I once saw Sailor V myself."

"Really?" Usagi asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I saw her fighting some bad guys once," the dark haired teen answered. "She seemed pretty cool."

"I know right?" Usagi asked. "You can count on her. She a lot more responsible than me for sure."

"You mean more than Sailor Moon," he told her which caused all three of them to freeze in shock. "You wear your hair just like she does...her and Sailor Sun...makes you seem a lot like Sailor Moon to me. I wonder were she and her Sister are. I haven't heard much about them lately. Perhaps her and her Sister are in a secret Command Center."

This got a gasp of shock from Usagi and the other two.

'Command Center?' Usagi thought in shock as she lost the match.

"Usagi!" Hinata called out as she walked up to them. "We have to go home now."

"Right," the blonde agreed as she stood and walked over to her.

"Usagi," the look alike spoke up before he placed the older Tsukino Twin's bag in her arms. "You forgot your bag. Come back tomorrow that why we can get better acquainted. I want to know everything about you."

"Goodbye!" Usagi told him as she pulled away.

The three of them ran out of the arcade the two girls looking worried and slightly freaked.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!' Usagi thought as they ran before coming to a stop. 'I almost told him all of mine and Hinata's secrets.' The redhead placed a hand on her shoulder. 'No, it's Usako.' The twins started to walk home after Hinata placed a kiss goodbye on Optimus' lips. 'Please Mamo call me Usako again?'

'Usagi,' Hinata thought in worry as she glanced as her older Sister.

...My Line...

It around midnight when Usagi, Hinata, Minako, Rei, and Ami all got a call from Makoto making the group of five girls and four cats to rush to the arcade and into the Command Center.

"What happened Mako?" Usagi asked in a panic. "We got your call and we raced here as fast as we could! What's the emergency?"

"Usagi, thank goodness your here," Mako sighed though it looked like she was tired. "Stay away from that new guy at the arcade."

"So, you confronted him?" Ami asked. "Did you found out what he wanted?"

"It looks like he is our enemy," Mako answered. "He's after the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals." Hinata's eyes narrowed at that. "You still have them don't you, Usagi, Hinata? Their safe?"

"Hai," the redhead answered with a nod.

"But, he can't be bad!" Usagi argued. "Because he never touched the crystal..." She brought it out to show. "It's still around my neck and Hinata still has her crystal as well."

Just than the alarm started to go off taking them all by surprise.

"The alarms are going off," Luna said in shock. "Is there an intruder?"

"Impossible," Phoebe answered. "We're the only ones, who can enter the Command Center's shielding."

Both Hinata and Rei turned around when they sensed something off.

"Usagi!" the redhead called out.

"Look out!" Rei added as the two of them hit Mako.

This sent her into a column and knocked her out cold.

"Mako!" they all called out as they ran towards her.

"Oh, so close," a male voice said making them all to turn around. "That girl is useless."

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi yelled when they noticed him.

"So, your Command Center was right under the Sailor V game," an all to familiar voice added. "But, because of it's powerful shields we couldn't detect it."

"Motoki!" Hinata called out in shock as the two of them jumped down.

"Luckily we didn't have, too," Mamoru said. "I hypnotized that pathetic girl easily. She lead us right here."

"That can't be true," Usagi said softly. "Right? It's Impossible!"

"Enough," Minako said as she held out her pen. "It's time to transform! Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Make Up!"

The three Senshi quickly transformed while Hinata placed a hand over her brooch.

"Sun Prism Power! Make Up!" the younger Tsukino called out.

...My Line...

 _The young redhead thrusted her hand into the air as her nails turned an orange color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with a bright blue sky color as she seemed to spin around. Then from her own brooch it shone orange and orange ribbons shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small bright glow emanated from the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a golden Sun Symbol. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and Beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish with power of Love!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and Intelligents! I am Sailor Mercury! Doused yourself in water and repent!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Passion! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chaste you!"

"Guarded by the Sun! Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of our morning star, I'll burn away your sins!"

They all striked their poses before Venus attacked only to be sent backwards.

"Venus!" the other three called out as they rushed over to her.

"I must have the crystals!" they heard Motoki yelled as he snatched the Silver Crystal from Usagi. "Give it to me!"

"Usagi!" Venus called out before she used her chains to wrap around him. "That's no way to treat a girl!" Sun moved to her Sister's side. "Time for some tough love! Venus...Love Me Chain!"

The redhead flinched when Motoki cried out as he was shocked by the chain before he fall to the ground out cold allowing the chains to wrap around the Silver Crystal bring it to Venus.

"No, you don't!" Tuxedo Mask growled before he blast Venus back that it hurt her even more.

The blast of course destroyed a few columns as well.

"He's to powerful," Venus groaned before she collapsed to her knees. "He's going to destroy the whole Command Center."

Mamoru grinned before both the Silver Crystal that was in Venus' hand and the Ruby Crystal that was still around Sailor Sun's neck to glow. The Silver Crystal shot out of the blonde and violet-blue eyed Senshi's hand while the Ruby Crystal's chain broke as it shot towards Mamoru's hand.

"The Silver and Ruby Crystals!" Mercury and Sun cried out at the same time.

"Mercury...Aqua Mist!" the bluenette called out forming a mist.

Both Mercury and the redhead ran towards the two crystals, however, when the two of them almost had them in hand the two crystals glowed brightly before sending them flying. They all could only watched as the two crystals flew into Mamoru's hands.

"At least, I have them," he laughed. "The Silver and Ruby Crystals are mine!"

Sun could only watched as Mars ran towards him.

"Not so fast!" she yelled as she tries to kick them out of his hands.

However, Mamoru laughed as he dodged her.

"You underestimate me," he told her before blasting her back as well.

Usagi could only watched as they all went down with tears in her eyes.

'Why?' she thought. 'Why is everyone fighting Tuxedo Mask for?'

"Usagi, you have to fight him," Luna told her as she looked over. "Hurry. What are you waiting for?"

'Me?' she thought. 'Fight Tuxedo Mask?' She watched as he laughed while holding up the two crystals. 'This isn't real. It can't be happening. He was kidnapped.'

"Listen to me!" Luna said. "He not, who you think he is! That's not the real Tuxedo Mask! He's a fake!"

"Now, Moon Princess," Mamoru spoke as he looked over at her. "Take my hand and come with me?"

'Take his hand?' Usagi thought.

"Snap out of it Usagi!" Sun called out as she stood up while holding her left arm.

"That's not the man, you love!" Luna added. "I'm sorry that I've let you down before, but please! You have to believe me!" Both twins gasped as Luna started to run towards Mamoru. "I'm partner Usagi! I know, who your true love is! That man is an imposter and I will not let him hurt...YOU!"

The two of them watched as Luna jumped onto him.

"Get off of me, you filthy beast!"

He threw her off and onto the floor though Usagi ran over to her.

"Luna!" she cried. "Luna!"

The blonde dropped to her knees and placed her hands on Luna as she goes to pick the cat up.

"As if a cat could hurt me."

"Luna's right," Usagi spoke up. "Your not Tuxedo Mask! Your not the man I love."

"Huh?"

The look alike glanced back at her in surprise and confusion.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _The blonde then thrust her hand into the air where her nails turned a pink color as her body was enveloped in a bright light. Her body shone with night sky color with stars as she seemed to spin around. Then from her brooch it shone pink and pink ribbon shot out wrapping her upper torso and midsection and then became a white leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of elbow length white gloves trimed in red pippings. More pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red thigh-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moons at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with crescent moon earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue skirt appears around Usagi's waist with a red bow in the back. A small bright glow emanated from the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a golden crescent moon. A red choker with a crescent moon with a copy of the brooch attached on it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Luna?" Moon asked as she fall to her knees again. "Please open your eyes, Luna?" The blonde picked the moon cat up and held her close. "I'm so sorry." A tear fell from both Sun's and Moon's eyes. "I love you."

At this the two crystals started to glow once again taking the others by surprise.

"What the?"

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!" Mercury called out. "If you hurry! You two can heal everyone with the Moon and Sun Sticks!"

The blonde and blue eyed senshi placed Luna on the ground before standing up. The twins pulled out their wands and held them up into the air as they glowed.

"MOON..."

"SUN..."

"HEALING ESCALATION!"

Luna's ears twitched as the other two that were knocked out groaned.

"You are an imposter!" Moon said angrily. "You are my enemy! You hurt Luna, you hurt my Sister, and you hurt my friends, too! I will never forgive you!" She tried to attack him only for the dark haired man to bat it away and revealed the red haired and red eyed woman from before. "Not her again!'

"You have down well, Tuxedo Mask," the woman told him. "Now that I have attained the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals we can depose of these girls. Sailor Guardians, your secret Command Center will by your grave!"

"Why?" Moon asked. "What did we do to you?"

"No matter what life we meet in, your still just a weak little girl," she stated before glancing at the blue eyed redhead. "The both of you."

"She couldn't be," Venus gasped in shock.

"Allow me to introduced myself," the woman told them. "I am Queen Beryl, Ruler of the Dark Kingdom. And like the last time we've meet there won't be any survivors." The two Sisters stared at her in confusion. 'Do they really not remember me? Then again, I am a completely different person now.' Sailor Sun's eyes narrowed at her. "Poor little Princess Serenity." She walked to the other side of the man. "You miss your beloved Endymion didn't you?" The dark haired man smirked while narrowing his eyes. "Will now he's going to kill you."

"Did you say Endymion?" Moon asked in shock. "Your lying. Is that really you, Mamo."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The Sailor Guardians minus Jupiter all stared at her in shock.

"Your lying," Moon said. "Is it really you, Mamo?"

"He can't hear you," Beryl informed her. "He's not the Endymion that you know."

"That can't be true," the blonde told her. "I know that your still in there Tuxedo Mask!" All he did was smirk. "ANSWER ME, MAMO!"

"Calm down, Usagi," Mercury told her. "It just a trick."

"Ami's right," Mars agreed. "Queen Beryl may have control on him now, but if we different her than he'll be ok."

"I don't think so," Beryl told them. "Prince Endymion is died."

'Dead?' Usagi thought.

"The Prince before you has been resurrected," the woman stated. "Our great ruler, Queen Metalia bright him back from the dead. She has remade him as the Dark Kingdom's greatest warrior. He will bring all those, who appose us to their knees."

'No,' the blonde Senshi thought in sadness.

"Usagi!" Sun called out as Mamoru lifted up his hand and a red energy ball appeared in it.

"This can't be happening," the Moon Senshi mumbled as he cackled. "I can't...it's Mamo...I can't fight him."

"Do it Endymion!" Beryl called out. "Finish her!"

"No Mamo!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!" an all to familiar voice called out.

Beryl held out her hand and blocked the lighting attack.

"Jupiter!" the twins called out as the brunette joined them.

"Remember me?" she asked with a glare. "Give it your best shot."

Mamoru unleashed his attack forcing the Senshi to all put up a barrier each to block with Jupiter protecting the twins.

"The Command Center is collapsing," Artemis informed them.

"On it," Ami stated as she called up her visor. "Give me a few minutes." She than held up her hand. "Hyper sphere regenerate."

A sphere appeared around them before all senshi, Mamoru, and Beryl vanished leaving behind the four cats.

...My Line...

Beryl laughed as they all stood facing off with each other.

"It doesn't matter where we fight," she told them. "You still won't win." Her hair glowed before it shot out at them and trapped the Senshi. "Enough Princesses!" The Sun Senshi just glared at her. "Tell me the secret of the Silver and Ruby Crystals!"

"Please Mamo," Moon begged. "I need you."

"It's been so long, but it was will worth the wait," the older redhead said. "This is the day that I dreamed of since I pledged myself to Queen Metalia."

"You pledged yourself to Metalia?" Venus asked. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

The blonde and violet-blue eyed Senshi gasped.

"What is it, Venus?" Mercury asked.

"I remember now," she answered. "It all started because of her."

"What are you talking about?" Sun asked next.

"She sold her soul to the evil Queen Metalia and turned the People of the Earth against the Moon," Venus answered. "We lived in peace and harmony until she destroyed it all."

The twins stared at the woman in surprise as they both thought back to that day.

...My Line...

 _"Endymion!" a familiar redhead called out. "Have you turned against us?"_

...My Line...

"Beryl?"

"We remember now," the twins said. "She was there that day."

"She killed Endymion," Moon added.

"What kind of fate would give you a second chance?" Venus asked.

"Queen Beryl!"

"Don't you get it?" Mars asked. "Queen Metalia is just using you."

"When she's done, she'll kill you, too," Jupiter finished.

"I'm not Queen Metalia's servant anymore," Beryl informed. "As the Silver and Ruby Crystals are mine now, I intend to keep them for myself." The Sun Senshi growled under her breath. "I, Queen Beryl, will rule over this world for all eternity with Prince Endymion by my side! Forever." The woman than looked over the Sun Senshi. "But, don't think that I forgot about you, Princess Aurora."

The younger redhead blinked in surprise at that as Beryl waved her staff.

"OPTIMUS!" the redhead yelled as the red and blue mech appeared bound, gagged, and out cold on the floor before she glared her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"I just knocked him out is all," Beryl answered with a shrug. "Though I can't seem to put him under my control."

"Of course, not!" Venus yelled.

"He's a follower of Primus!" Mars went on for her.

"Like Primus would allow you to take control of his Disciple...his Son's mind!" Mercury added.

"If you hurt him..." Sun's eyes narrowed even more than before. "I WILL END YOU!"

Beryl smirked at her fellow redhead before she started to electrocute them.

"You haven't won yet, Beryl," Venus told her. "This isn't over." She than lifted her hand into the air. "Hear me, oh Holy Blade Guarding the Princesses! Sacred Sword! I summon thee!"

The blonde Senshi of Venus brought the blade down on Beryl's hair cutting to her surprise which freed them.

"What the?"

"QUEEN BERYL!" Venus yelled as she ran forward.

Beryl held out her hand which brought up a barrier blocking Venus from getting closer and sending her flying back away.

"Did you honestly think that a rusty old sword like that would harm me?" she asked.

"Don't give up Venus," Moon told her as she picked up the sword.

"Alone we're weak, but together we're strong," Sun finished for her as her Sister held the blade out in front of them.

"SACRED SWORD GRANT US YOUR POWER!" the Senshi all said together before rushing at her.

Mercury brought up her visor again.

"I found it," Mercury told them. "It's her necklace. It's her link to Queen Metalia."

"Queen Beryl, you won't win and we'll get Mamo and Optimus back!" Moon informed her.

"Try all you want," the woman told them. "Your efforts are feudal."

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus called out when Beryl raised her hand with a red ball of energy appearing in it.

It knocked her hand off course.

"Oh, no you don't!" Beryl said as she went to use her staff.

"Evil Spirit Be Gone!"

Mars was next to attack her knocking her staff out of her hand.

"Now Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" Jupiter yelled.

Both Sisters had their hands on the sword.

"IT'S OVER!" the other four Senshi yelled.

The swords tip hit and pushed around a part of the woman's necklace, but breaking it.

"I told you that that sword won't work," Beryl stated. "Give up already."

"We won't give up," Moon stated. "Not as along as we live. Not until we get Mamo and Optimus back!"

"Your to late," Beryl told her. "Endymion is with the Dark Kingdom now. And once I find a way around Primus' protection, Optimus Prime would be a part of the Dark Kingdom as well."

"They don't belong to you!" Sailor Sun yelled. "They'll never fight for evil!"

At that moment the two crystals started to glow.

"I KNOW THAT YOUR IN THERE!" Moon yelled. "REMEMBER, WHO YOU ARE! COME BACK TO ME!"

It was then that the sword glowed gold.

"What?" Beryl asked as it started to break her necklace. "This can't be." Mamoru stared in shock as the sword destroyed the necklace making the older redhead to cry out before she reached out to him. "Endymion."

They all watched as she vanished into dust before the Sun Senshi rushed over the Prime, who was coming to.

"Optimus!" she called out as she fall to her knees in front of him.

She was quick to untie him and remove the gage.

"Hinako?" he asked softly.

Tears came to the redhead's sky blue eyes as she gave a smile.

"Hai," she answered.

Sailor Moon looked over at them before she looked at the sword as writing started to appear on it.

"What is this writing?" she asked.

"When this sword shines brilliantly, the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals within the Queen and King will follow the wishes of their Hearts. Once the Silver and Ruby Crystals have become whole and fully formed raised it aloft to the Heavens and bequeath the Power of the Great Moon and Sun to awaken. Offer a prier to the Moon's sacred Tower than peace will return to our Kingdom."

"What does that mean?" Sun asked softly.

Just as soon as she asked that Mamoru attacked the others and Moon dropped the sword before he picked it up.

"Wait!" she called out to him as he turned to flee. "Mamo don't go!"

Sailor Sun stood up and quickly followed her Sister as the others all followed them.

"This is bad!"

"Don't follow him!"

"He's got the Sword!"

"And the Silver and Ruby Crystals!"

"USAGI! HINATA!"

"USAGI, HINATA STOP!"

"IT'S TO DANGEROUS!"

"COME BACK!"

"HINATA!"

However, they didn't listen soon after disappearing within a portal it vanished.

...My Line...

Both Sisters raced through a familiar before came outside of the place on a balcony to see Mamoru standing there.

"I didn't think that you two would follow me here," he said as turned around to face them.

Moon walked forward looking at him.

"Endymion, it's me," she said. "It's Serenity."

"Serenity?" he asked before showing signs of being in pain.

"Mamo!" Moon called out as she quickly went to him. "Are you okay? Talk to me? Mamo? Mamo?"

Sun gasped in shock and worry for her Sister when Endymion started to straggle her Sister.

"Sailor Moon!" she called out.

"Why?" he asked. "This is the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals. And yet they do not shine!"

"Stop!" Hinata called out.

"Tell me what happened to their Powers or I'll kill you both!" he growled at them.

...My Line...

The three of them were unaware that the four Senshis were on their way towards them.

...My Line...

 _"Luna, Phoebe, have you two found Usagi and Hinata, yet?" Mars asked as they all stood with the cats while the Prime was talking to Ratchet over the comms._

 _"Not yet," Luna answered._

 _"But, their near the Arctic," Phoebe added._

 _"The Arctic?" Jupiter asked confused._

 _"Blocked again," Artemis growled. "Every time that I get close to locking down their signals somethings disrupts our sensors."_

 _"I know that place," Mercury said when noticed it._

 _"That's D point," Luna answered. "We've been watching for a while. We think it's the enemies strong hold."_

 _"I'll meet you all there," Optimus told them as he walked up._

 _"Right," the four girls agreed with a nod._

...My Line...

"Look over there!" Venus pointed out to them before they landed.

"This must be the entrance to the Dark Kingdom," Mercury said.

"Let's go."

"I sense a strong evil here," Mars informed them as they walked.

They stopped when they noticed the four men from before.

"The Four Kings of Heaven," Jupiter said. "We should have known you'll be here."

"We meet again, Sailor Guardians," Jadeite said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately this is as far as you go," Nephrite added.

"This fight will be your last one," Zoisite stated.

"Feel the power of the Darkness!" Kunzite finished.

The four girls cried out as he attacked.

"That really packed a punch," Jupiter said. "Their stronger than before."

"Usagi and Hinata need us," Mars stated. "We have to help them. We don't have time for this."

"Plus we know," Mercury added. "How can we fight them now?"

"We don't have a choice," Venus informed them. "They don't remember, who they are. We have to help them."

...My Line...

Endymion threw Usagi away from him and Hinata rushed to her side.

"Nee-chan!" she called out as she knelt down.

The two of them looked up at the young man as an evil aura appeared around him before manifesting into a figure. Both Sisters could only stare in shock and fear as Metalia formed behind Endymion.

...My Line...

The four girls all cried out as they were attacked by the four kings.

"It's no use," Kunzite told them. "Why don't you just turned around and walk away?"

"Not a chance," Jupiter answered. "That's not, who we are."

"We're sworn to protect Usagi and Hinata," Mars informed.

"And we won't stop as long as we're alive we'll keep fighting for them," Mercury added.

"Don't you remember?" Venus asked. "Your just like we are! You've sworn an oath to protect someone, too!"

"We've sworn an oath?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Stop telling stories," Zoisite told them. "Our job is stop you."

...My Line...

The Sisters were thrown back by the force of the being appearing though they looked up from where they were laying.

"Is that creature, Queen Metalia?" Usagi asked.

"I think it is," Hinata answered though she sounded unsure.

"The last Princesses of the Moon and Sun Kingdoms brought to their knees at last by the man that Eldest once loved," Metalia said. "My Power flows through Prince Endymion. He'll be King of this new world..." The twins started to up. "And all will bow down to the darkness."

Metalia than blast them back against the wall before keeping up the attack only to stop after a while. The twins were seen laying on the ground weak from the attacks that they took from the creature.

'It's over,' Usagi thought.

'It's to strong,' the redhead thought.

'There's nothing we can do.'

'We're powerless,' they thought at the same time.

" _Come in Usagi, Hinata_ ," a familiar voice said. " _It's Luna and Phoebe. Can you hear us_?"

"Luna?"

"Phoebe?"

" _Listen closely_ ," Luna spoke up.

" _A fragment of the Silver and Ruby Crystals are still in side of Tuxedo Mask_ ," Phoebe informed them. " _That's why he's so powerful now_."

" _The answer was in the text on the sacred sword_ ," Luna added. _"In order to seal away Queen Metalia permanently, the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals must be whole_."

" _You both must remove the parts within Tuxedo Mask and combined them with rest to make the Silver and Ruby Crystals complete again_ ," Phoebe finished.

" _You can do this, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun_ ," they said together. " _Trust your heart_."

...My Line...

 _"Always remember my dear Serenity and Aurora, the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals follows your heart," they remembered Queen Serenity saying._

...My Line...

"We need to trust our hearts," Usagi said as they slowly started to stand up.

"You both have over come so much already," Luna told them. "You've filled all of our hearts with love and courage." The Sisters managed to stand slightly. "You both are strong, Usagi, Hinata. Have faith in yourselves. Endymion's fate is in your hands. Only you both can free him!"

"Still think that you two can defeat me, Princesses?" Metalia asked. "How weak and foolish you both are? You will never leave the Dark Kingdom. Your corpses will rot here for all eternity."

"You don't scare us, Queen Metalia," Usagi informed her. "This world is beautiful. We won't let you destroy it." The blonde stared at Endymion as he stood in front of her with the sword in her face. "Remember Mamo?" Hinata placed a hand on her Sister's shoulder. "That day in the park?" Moon held up the watch. "You said to hang on to this until we can meet there again." His eyes showed surprise. "You said that you were sorry that you couldn't protect me. You were wrong. You have always been there for me." His eyes were now wide. "You believed in me and gave me your strength when I need it the most." The redhead wrapped her arms around her Sister's shoulders. "You were there for me from the very beginning. You knew mine and Hinata's secret." Endymion started to back up. "You kept me safe. I love you and there is only thing that I wish for and it's to be with you." The twins both pulled out their wands. "Please Mamo come back to me?" They held them up into the air. "Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Healing Escalation!"

...My Line...

"Finally had enough?" Kunzite asked them. "Ready to surrounder?"

"We can't give up," Jupiter said. "Usagi and Hinata are out there all alone. I'll fight for them until my last breath."

"Usagi, Hinata, are the best friends that any of us has ever had," Mars added. "They touched all of our hearts."

"Their the ones that brought us all together. We'll be lost without them."

"Remember the Prince?" Venus asked. "Did you use to feel the same way about him?"

At those words all four of them had some kind of flashback.

"Who was that?"

"I thought I saw..."

"Now Guardians!" Venus called out. "VENUS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET...ATTACK!"

The attack hit the four men head on.

"Zoisite, Knight of Purity and Healing."

"Kunzite, Knight of Virtue and Affection."

"Jadeite, Knight of Patience and Harmony."

"Nephrite, Knight of Wisdom and Comfort."

"Knights?" Nephrite asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You were once heroic champions for good."

"Those were your titles."

"Titles?" Zoisite asked next. "As Knights?"

"I never heard any of that before."

"Yes, you have," Mars informed Jadeite. "Many times."

"The only reason we know is because you told us," Venus finished out.

"Were there someone that we were loyal, too?" Kunzite asked.

It was then that they all were able to see the face of Endymion in their minds.

"Master!" they all called out.

"I remember now," Jadeite said. "We were Knights."

"We were sworn to protect our Master."

"Than the Darkness came and it took control of us."

"Venus," Kunzite said softly as he looked at her.

"Hello Kunzite," she greeted.

It was then that a blast come down from above and hit the four Knights.

"Weak minded fools," Metalia said. "All those, who resist the Darkness shill parish by it's awesome power!"

When the blast stopped the four Knights were no where to be found.

"Their gone."

"No way."

"They can't be."

The four Guardians all started to sob as they realized that they lost their lovers for good.

"Please don't cry Sailor Guardians?" Kunzite was heard asking them. "You can grieve for us later."

"You still have to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses," Jadeite reminded them.

"It's your sacred duty," Zoisite added.

"They need you," Nephrite finished. "You must stand up and fight for them."

"Of course, we will," Mercury agreed. "Absolutely."

"I'll never forget you."

"Their right, we can't cry now," Mars said as she looked at Venus.

"Yeah," the Captain of the Guard agreed. "Usagi and Hinata needs us."

The other three all nodded their heads.

...My Line...

The twins were panting as they lowered their wands.

"Give up," Endymion told them. "I have the power of Darkness behind me."

Metalia laughed as he walked forward.

"Impossible," Usagi whispered in shock. "That's the strongest attack that we have. We put everything into it. It still didn't change him back. Mamo...I don't know what else to do."

...My Line...

 _"My Dear Serenity, you are the Guardian of Love and Justice," the Moon Queen told her. "Take pride in that and have confidence in yourself."_

...My Line...

"I am Sailor Moon," the blonde whispered to herself before she noticed the sword.

...My Line...

"Look there they are," Venus pointed out as they used the teleport towards the castle.

...My Line...

"Nee-chan?" Hinata asked as her Sister picked up the sword before she let out gasp when the Moon Princess ran towards Endymion with the sword raised. "What are you doing?!"

'I'm sorry Mamo,' Usagi thought. 'Please forgive me? But, I can't stand seeing you like this anymore.'

"USAGI!" Mercury called out.

"NO!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"STOP!"

The blonde, however, didn't listen as she brought the sword down on Endymion.

"NEE-CHAN!"

'Mamo, are we star crossed lovers?' the blonde thought as she looked up at him before their kissed. 'To always suffer the same fate.'

"USAGI!" five female voices cried out as the Senshi of the Moon impaled herself on the sword.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

'I'm sorry Mamo,' Usagi thought. 'Please forgive me? I can't stand seeing you like this anymore.' The blonde brought the sword down on Endymion. 'Mamo, are we star crossed lovers?' The blonde looked up at him before their kissed. 'To always suffer the same fate.' The Senshi of the Moon impaled herself on the sword. 'Mamo, I love you.' The others could only stare in shock. 'Endymion, you are my one true love. No matter how many life times we live, I know that we'll always find one another. And we'll fall in love all over again. And our souls will transcend through space and time until we can at least...be together.'

"SERENITY!" Hinata screamed as she went to run over to her Sister's side, however, she grabbed from behind and pulled against a familiar metal chest. "Let me go, Optimus!"

The Prime didn't say anything as he held her tighter while the other Guardians all landed.

"Usagi..."

"This can't be real."

"Oh, no."

"It's not fair," Venus stated. "It's wrong. Why would fate just give us new lives if it was just going to end like this all over again?!"

Just than two bright lights appeared as the two crystals reformed in front of their true masters.

"Those light," Venus gasped. "The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals..."

"They've become whole," Mars finished though she noticed that they were growing around the twins and their lovers. "No! We can't let them grow here! Not in the Dark Kingdom!"

"Awe, what a brilliant light!" Metalia said as she drew close. "Such energy. Such power. It fills the Dark Kingdom!"

"Queen Metalia!"

The creature attacked the four Sailor Guardians before covering the two Princesses and their lovers.

"At least, I have everything I've wanted," Metalia said. "All the energy I need and I have the Silver and Ruby Crystals, too."

At that moment a portal opened out and the four cats ran out of it.

"No, you won't!" Luna and Phoebe called.

"Luna!"

"Phoebe!"

"Stay out of my want," she told them before blasting them.

'Usagi.'

'Hinata.'

"Hahaha. Foolish cats."

"Luna..."

"Phoebe..."

"Queen Metalia devoured the whole thing," Venus gasped. "Their inside her. And not just the Crystals, but the Matrix of Leadership, too."

"Luna! Phoebe!" Artemis and Blaze called as they rushed to their side.

"Please forgive us..." the two female cats whispered.

...My Line...

 _"Luna, Phoebe," Queen Serenity said as she patted the two cats, who lay in her laps. "Promise me that you'll both will watch over the Princesses forever even if they are to one day be reborn?"_

...My Line...

"We couldn't protect them," Luna sobbed. "We've failed our Princesses and our Queen."

"We so sorry," the two cried.

"Yes, this power, it's courses through me," Metalia said before she shot upwards.

The four Sailor Guardians stood up when she vanished.

"Queen Metalia's gone," Mars stated.

"She took Usagi, Mamoru, Hinata, and Optimus with her," Jupiter added.

"Hold on," Mars said as she looked over what the Captain of the Guard. "What did you mean by the Matrix of Leadership?"

"A piece of the Matrix of Leadership is always bestowed upon the next Prime of Cybertron, however, Optimus Prime, who had once been known as Orion Pax, is different from the others that came before him," Venus answered. "For he was bestowed by Primus, himself, with the whole Matrix."

"What is the Matrix of Leadership?" Jupiter asked.

"No one knows for sure," Venus stated. "Some say it's a part of Primus while others think it's like the Sacred Stones of our Kingdoms." She looked at them. "But, what is known is that the Matrix is the collected wisdom of the Primes from the Original 13 Primes all the way to the Optimus that we know."

"This is bad," Mars said with worry.

"So, what do we do now?" Mercury asked.

"There's still hope," Artemis informed them. "The Princesses are with the Crystals. They will protect the Sisters, Endymion, and Optimus."

They all nodded.

"Artemis is right," Venus agreed. "There is still time to save them."

"Queen Metalia must be stopped."

"We can't let her have the Crystals," Jupiter stated. "We must get them back."

"Okay," Mars agreed. "Let's get going."

At that all four of them started to glow before they vanished.

"Hurry girls," Artemis said. "The rest is up to you now."

...My Line...

The four Guardians all let out a gasp what they were seeing.

"We're in the Arctic Circle," stated Venus. "Shouldn't there be Ice?"

"It's a barren waste land."

"It feels eerie like a massive graveyard."

"The rocks here are like those of Silver Millennium."

"It's bee so long," Metalia was heard. "For ages I have locked underground suffocating in the prison where Queen Serenity's and King Apollo's Sealed me."

"Queen Metalia."

"But, I am reborn," she stated. "Reverberate by the power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals now within me! This time nothing can stop me!"

"If she keeps feeding off of the Crystals' powers than she'll be even bigger," Mercury stated.

"Everyone ready?" Venus asked. "Power up!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

"You can't hurt me," Metalia informed them.

She than charged at them causing an explosion before starting to blanket the whole planet in darkness.

"It's no use," Venus said as they all laid on the ground. "She's to powerful."

"At this rate, Queen Metalia, will engulf the whole planet," Mercury added.

"All energy makes me grow stronger," Metalia told them. "Even the power of your attack! As long as I have the power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals I am invisible!"

"She's taken everything that we've ever cared about," Venus said. "And we're not strong enough to get it back from her."

"Miserable little humans are mine now," Metalia said. "The whole planet is mine."

"So it's all over then," Jupiter said sadly. "There's no way to stop her."

"Queen Metalia's evil darkness will swallow this whole planet," Mars added.

"The Earth...will it fall to ruins like the Moon Kingdom did?" Mercury asked.

"Yes," Venus answered. "It's possible. There's nothing else that we can do."

Just then four lights came down from the sky to Venus' surprise as one of them touched her orange brooch. Of course the other three lights touched the brooches of the others.

...My Line...

 _"Your not alone anymore, Minako," Usagi said with a smile._

 _"You don't have to do everything by yourself," Hinata added with a gentle look in her eyes._

...My Line...

 _"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you smile, Ami?" Usagi asked as Hinata watched from next to her."_

...My Line...

 _"How dare you accuse Rei!?" Usagi asked. "She's a beautiful and sweet girl inside and out!"_

 _"That's just wrong!" Hinata added with a glare._

...My Line...

 _"So, I can understand where your coming from," Hinata said with a kind smile. "It's not ease being different from others." The Sun Senshi gave her a big smile. "So, I'll show you around town after school. If that's alright with you, of course?"_

...My Line...

It was then that they all heard the twins' laughter before they sat up.

"I can hear Usagi and Hinata's voices," Venus said with a smile.

"Same here," Mercury agreed. "I could hear them, too."

"That must mean that their still alive," Mars stated.

"Their calling out for us."

"Usagi and Hinata have always believed in us," Venus told them. "They gave us the courage to the best we could."

"Their the heart of our team," Jupiter added. "Their spirits are a ray of sunshine."

"We can't give up," Mercury stated as they all stood up. "Not until we can see their smiles again."

"I can feel the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals protecting them," Mars informed them. "They are still alive. I'm sure of it."

"Ridicules, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are inside of me," Metalia stated. "Their with the darkness now."

"Your wrong!" Venus yelled. "Usagi and Hinata are alive! All four of us know it. We have no doubt."

"How can you be so curtain?"

"Because we can feel them in our hearts," Venus answered. "Their always with us." It then that she saw an image of the twins, who were both reaching out for her. "I love you, Usagi, Hinata."

When it looked like she holding them, the image vanished and in it's place was the sword.

"What?" Metalia asked in shock. "The sacred sword of light."

"The Silver and Ruby Crystals are waiting for us to set them free," Venus said. "Waiting for the moment to strike down Metalia." The sword glowed brighter. "We lack the strength to seal Queen Metalia and her darkness up ourselves."

"But, there is one last thing we can do."

"We can give Usagi and Hinata a fighting chance to save this planet."

"Then if we're going to do, we have to do it now!"

They all held out their transformation pens.

'These pens aren't just for transformations,' Minako thought. 'They contain our powers as Sailor Guardians. Our very life force. We can send them to Usagi and Hinata to help them. That means making the ultimate sacrifice.' "Oh, Sacred Sword! Take all of our powers as Guardians for the Princesses!" They all held up their pens. "VENUS POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

'Please Princesses, awaken!'

"MAKE UP!"

The pens all flew towards Metalia.

"Ha, are you pitiful little Guardians of the Moon Kingdom still trying to fight back?" Metalia asked as she went to blast them.

They all cried out as the blast hit them.

"Princesses."

'Usagi, Hinata.'

"What a waste," Metalia laughed unaware of the lights from the pens floating upwards towards the red and silver lights.

...My Line...

'Princesses,' the Guardians all thought. 'Usagi, Hinata.'

Both twins opened their eyes.

"Where are we?" Usagi asked. "I remember a fight and sword." She than looked at herself. "I'm alive? How is that possible?" She noticed her crystal. "The Silver Crystal."

At the same time Hinata noticed her own.

"The Ruby Crystal."

It was then that Usagi noticed Endymion.

"Mamo!" she called out before she had a flash to what happened and then lifted up her hand. "His pocket watch?" 'It stopped the sword from running me through.' "Mamo, even now your still saving my life. But, why didn't you take me with you?"

The redhead turned around to face her mechfriend only to see that his optics were dark.

"Optimus?" she asked as she placed a hand on his cheek plating. 'Oh, please don't be...'

Tears fall from her eyes at the same time as Usagi's tears fell and they made the two crystals start to glow.

...My Line...

"Yes, the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals are mine."

...My Line...

Both twins let out a gasp when the heard cries of pain.

"STOP IT!" the twins yelled as they covered their ears. "WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

"The voices of Humanities Darkness is a beautiful catastrophe of bitterness and madness," Metalia said as she circled around the twins. "Now that I have the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals every living thing on Earth will become part of my Darkness!"

"PLEASE!" the twins yelled. "NO MORE! STOP!"

"The main line of the Moon and Sun Kingdoms ends here," Metalia stated as she grabbed hold of the twins. "I have you in my consciousness Princesses. You two will become a part of me! Part of my strength!"

"NO DON'T!"

The two of them cried out.

"You two can scream and cry about all you want. There's nothing that you two can do about it."

'If we don't something soon the darkness will consume us,' Usagi thought.

'We have to get out of here.'

'Please Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals lend us your strengths?' the twins thought at the same time. 'We don't want to die like this.'

The two of them reached out for them.

"We want..." they said as flashes of their friends appeared before their minds. "To be with our friends, the Sailor Guardians!"

Their hands closed around the two crystals that started to glow brightly.

"The power, I can feel it," Metalia said before the light got brighter. "Wait, what's happening? My body is getting hot." It was then that two bright lights. "What have you done?"

The light disperse Metalia's form before revealing the twins and their lovers though the Sisters sat up and looked around.

"We're free," Hinata sighed.

"We managed to escape from her," Usagi added as the two looked at the crystals in front of them. "The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals they did what we asked." The blonde than looked down at Tuxedo Mask's hand. "He's hand it feels warm again. Did the Silver Crystal do this, too? Is it giving him back to me?"

There were two groans making the twins to gasp in shock.

"Usako."

"Hinako."

'He's alive.'

'He's safe.'

"Mamo."

"Optimus."

The Prime and dark haired male sat up to look at the crying twins. Hinata threw herself into the red and blue mech's arms with a sob.

"Hinako?"

"I thought I had lost you," she stated as she sobbed.

All the Matrix bearer did was hold her closer.

"Usako," Mamoru said softly.

The Moon Princess and Earth Prince hugged each other.

"It's a miracle."

"Princesses, it's all because of you two."

The four of them were all standing now when Metalia charged at them.

"Metalia," the Prime growled.

Both Mamoru and the red and blue mech grabbed the two crystals while holding their Princesses closer to them.

"We won't let you have them," Mamoru said. "Not the Princesses or the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

Both of them then collapsed as they were zapped of strength.

"Mamo?"

"Optimus?"

"Usako, Hinata, take the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals and use their power," Mamoru told them as they held out the two crystals. "Vanquish Queen Metalia."

"We will," the twins agreed as they took the crystals.

"Give them to me," Metalia ordered. "The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals are mine!"

"QUEEN METALIA!" the two Princesses yelled as they turned around while holding the two crystals out. "WE WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

"What incredible energy," Metalia said. "Their even more powerful then when they were inside of me." The two lights have created a barrier of shorts. "I must have them."

"No!" Usagi gasped. "Why isn't this working?"

"What do we do?"

"We can't do it," Usagi said. "We can't seal her all by ourselves." Tears came to their eyes. "She to powerful. Were are the Guardians? We need them. We can't do it alone. Without their help she'll suck us back inside of her."

"Phoebe, Blaze."

"Luna, Artemis."

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus."

"We don't know what to do," the blonde sobbed. "We're lost without them. We can't..."

"Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Sun."

Just then four gems fall from Mamoru's shirt taking him by surprise especially when a figure appeared.

"Master Endymion," Kunzite said. "We are reunited at last."

"Kunzite."

"Master, it is time to destroy that evil once and for all," Kunzite informed him. "Queen Metalia is a terrible monster. She devours the life force of all living things and transforms it into darkness. Every world is turned into stone in her wake. The star like on Metalia's head that is her weak point. If you strike her there with an attack from the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals..."

"We can end her for good," Mamoru finished.

The four gems shattered just then and the other three knights appeared.

"Master."

"It's good to see you again."

"This time we hope you and the Moon Princess..."

"Live happily ever after."

At that all four vanished.

'I understand now,' Mamoru thought as his mind went back to when Usagi brought the sword down on him. 'The stones...they were you. You stopped the sword from piercing my heart. You gave your lives to protect me just like promised. My Loyal Knights, thank you.'

"We can't hold on," Hinata panted.

"Not on our own," Usagi finished.

The both of them went falling backwards only to be caught by Optimus and Mamoru.

"We've got you," Mamoru said. "Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Sun."

"Optimus..."

"Mamo..."

"It's you."

"Nothing can replace your friends," Mamoru informed them. "But, your not alone. We're right here beside you both. You two can do this. Your Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun."

"We are...Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun."

"That's right," Mamoru agreed. "Serenity."

"Aurora."

"Endymion."

"Optimus."

The two sets of lovers kissed softly.

'My love, you have always given me strength. You've always encouraged me to believe in myself and with you, I feel confident that there nothing that I can't overcome. That I can do anything.'

The four couples pulled away from each other.

'We are the Guardians of Justice...'

'I am Sailor Moon...'

'I am Sailor Sun...'

Just then the two crystals changed into a flower shape.

"What?" Metalia asked. "You two are just children. How can you two hope to control the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals?"

The Prime and Earth Prince helped the two Princesses to stand.

"Give it everything you two got, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun," Mamoru told them. "Don't hold back."

"Remember to aim for the star on Queen Metalia's forehead," Optimus added.

"No matter what happens next, we're right here with you."

The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

"Give me the Crystals' Power," Metalia ordered. "Or I'll rip you into little pieces!"

"No Queen Metalia!" Usagi yelled.

They pulled out their wands that stood into staffs.

"We'll never let you have them!" Hinata added as they held the staffs up.

The two crystals glowed brightly on top of the staffs.

"Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals lend us the strength to triumph over Queen Metalia!" the twins called out. "And rid the world of her evil!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity!"

"Guard by the Sun! The Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun and Princess Aurora!"

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And Sun..."

"And the Legendary Silver..."

"And Ruby..."

"Crystals! We banish you! Forever!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Tsukino Hinata was a normal second-year middle school girl whose own life changes one day when she and her Sister, Tsukino Usagi, meet a black and bleach blonde cats. The cats name are Luna, who bears a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and Phoebe, who bears a gold dot in the middle of gold circle on her own forehead, both can talk. Luna and Phoebe tell Usagi and Hinata that they are the Chosen Guardians of justice with the power to transformer into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Usagi and Hinata now have a new responsibility which is a mission to find the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals as well as the other Chosen Guardians to protect the Moon and Sun Princesses. During their mission, they must deal with the various enemies sent by Queen Beryl, who is also after the Illusionary Silver and Ruby Crystals._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

'I am Sailor Moon...'

'I am Sailor Sun...'

"Give me the Crystals' Power," Metalia ordered. "Or I'll rip you into little pieces!"

The two crystals glowed brightly on top of the staffs.

"Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals lend us the strength to triumph over Queen Metalia!" the twins called out. "And rid the world of her evil!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity!"

"Guard by the Sun! The Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun and Princess Aurora!"

"And in the Power of the Moon..."

"And Sun..."

"And the Legendary Silver..."

"And Ruby..."

"Crystals! We banish you! Forever!"

...My Line...

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Sun!"

"In the name of the Moon..."

"And the Sun!"

"We will punish you!"

The twins pointed their staffs at Metalia where a beam of light come from the two crystals and hit her in the middle of her forehead.

"It's not effecting her at all!" Usagi yelled in shock.

Metalia laughed at them.

...My Line...

 _"Always remember my dear Serenity, Aurora that the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals follows your hearts."_

...My Line...

 _"Bequeath the Power of the Great Moon and Sun to awaken. Offer a prayer to the Moon's sacred Tower than peace will return to our Kingdom."_

...My Line...

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" Mamoru called out. "Don't hesitate. Just pray! Believe in yourselves!"

'Mamo's right,' Usagi thought.

The Sisters closed their eyes as flashes of their friends went through their minds.

'Luna, Phoebe, Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako,' they both thought. 'For everyone. We won't give up!' "Oh Great Power of the Moon and Sun! Awaken and lend us your strength. And we will win with every ounce of magical energy we have left..."

...My Line...

Off away from the two Princesses the bodies of the four Guardians laid with their pens nearby.

'Usagi, Hinata.'

The transformation pens all glowed before the power went into the sacred sword that glowed brightly until it shot the energy into the air.

...My Line...

On the moon the two female cats had their heads again the crystal of the pray tower when the power of the pray from the two Princesses was restoring it.

"The tower it's regenerating," Artemis gasps as Blaze stared in awe.

...My Line...

 _"Luna, Phoebe," Queen Serenity said as she smiled at them with a blonde haired and sky blue eyed man, her husband, King Apollo, next to her. "We have something to show you both." The two of them turned to walk lead the way. "This is the Chamber of Prayer. A sacred place at the very heart of the Moon Castle and there stands the monument's holy Crystal Tower." The two female felines stared at it in amazement. "If there comes a time when our two Kingdoms are ever in danger or those that we love are ever in danger..." Queen Serenity and King Apollo looked at them. "Offer a prayer to this tower and the Moon's and Sun's Power will protect them."_

...My Line...

'Prayer's the key,' thought Luna. 'That's what activating the tower. Some one's praying to it. A resulting heart felt prayer. Could it be?' An image of the twins appeared. 'Sailor Moon!'

'Sailor Sun!'

"Their free of Metalia and are fighting to save the Earth," Luna gasped. "Their praying!"

"What?" the two tom cats asked.

'You both are not alone Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun,' the two felines thought as they closed their eyes. 'We'll pray with you both. Four hearts are stronger than two and together will release the great power of the moon and sun!'

"That power," Blaze gasped.

...My Line...

"What brilliant white light," Mamoru said as both himself and Optimus looked up at the moon while covering their eyes and optics. "I never seen the moon shine like this. It's gleaming like the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

"Ah, the glumness radiance," Metalia sighed. "The supreme power that I have been search for at last." She tried to reach out for it. "What's going on I can not reach it. This massive force is pushing me back."

"Begone Queen Metalia by the Power of the Sacred Moon and Sun light!" the two Princesses yelled at the same time. "We will vanquish you!"

The two Crystals glowed brighter before an even more power beam shot from them towards Metalia making her scream out as she vanished which was followed by an explosion. The twins were unaware of their brooches shattering before their eyes widen and than started to close as they collapse while their Sailor Guardians uniforms turned into their school uniforms.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Sun!"

The Prime and Earth Prince rushed to their sides.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Sun!"

...My Line...

Artemis and Blaze could only stare in shock as not only did Luna and Phoebe have taken on their human forms, but next to them were images of the twin Princesses praying. The two tom cats shook their heads before looking back to see the two female cats back to normal.

"Luna?"

"Phoebe?"

The mentioned two look back at them confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Artemis, Blaze, we didn't," Luna informed them as they looked up at the Earth.

"Luna..."

"Phoebe..."

The two male cats jumped to stand next to them.

"Just now next to the tower you two look almost divine," Artemis informed them with a smile.

"We could see you two praying with Princess Serenity and Princess Aurora," Blaze added.

"It's almost like you two became Selene and Apollonia, the Moon and Sun Goddesses themselves," Artemis finished.

Both females blushed before they noticed something.

"Look Artemis, Blaze over there!" Phoebe gasped.

The two tom cats looked and gasp as all around the four felines the Moon Castle was repairing itself and within the crystal tower they could see an image of the Sun Castle also repairing itself as well.

'The Moon and Sun Castles and Silver Millennium...' Luna thought in shock. 'Our beloved Kingdom. When Usagi and Hinata used the power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, it returned everything to it's former glory!'

...My Line...

"The Moon light is soft again just like it always was," Mamoru stated before he looked out over the land. "They save the Earth. They did it." He looked back at Usagi. "Sailor Moon."

"Their bodies are cold," Optimus said as he had scanned them. "Do you think that using all their power like that...?"

"Maybe," Mamoru answered the unfinished question. "Come back to me, Usako?"

"Don't leave me again, Hinako?" the Prime asked.

The two of them leaned down and kissed the two Sisters before pulling away when they felt their hands move. They stared as the twins opened up their eyes to see the ones that they are in love with.

"It's you, Endymion."

"Optimus."

"Serenity."

"Aurora."

The twins hugged them as tears fell from their eyes.

"We're together again at last."

...My Line...

'I can see them,' Luna thought. 'The two Princes awoken the Princesses with a kiss. True love does concur all.'

...My Line...

"I've missed you so much, Mamo."

"Usako, I have waited to hold you for so long."

"We're soulmates," the twins said. "We were born for one another. Meant to be."

The twins pulled away from their lovers and look at them.

"I love you, Mamo. So very much."

"I love you, Optimus."

'And I will never let you go again,' they thought together.

...My Line...

'Way to go, Usagi, Hinata.'

'Congratulations.'

'We wish you two the best.'

'Be happy.'

...My Line...

"Our friends," Usagi gasped as she started to look around.

"Where are they?" Hinata asked in worry.

"Don't worry," Mamoru told them as he took the blonde's hand in one of his while placing the other on the ground. "I'll find them for you two."

"But, how?"

Hinata placed a hand her Sister's shoulder as they watched him before letting out gasps.

'A vision?' Usagi thought. 'Just from holding Mamo's hand like this I can see images all over the world.' The twins closed their eyes. 'Endymion is this your power? It feels like the Earth's energy is flowing through you.'

It didn't long till an image of the other Guardians was seen making them to gasp in horror.

"Our friends," Hinata said in shock. "Oh no."

 _"Usagi! Hinata!"_

 _"Usagi! Hinata! Can you two hear us?"_

"Luna?"

"Phoebe?"

"Is that you two?" Usagi asked. "Where are you two, Luna, Phoebe?"

" _The Moon_ ," the two females answered. " _If you two come here you both can save the others_."

"We can't," Hinata said as the twins looked at their brooches. "Our brooches are broken, Luna, Phoebe."

"We've lost the ability to transform," Usagi added. "In fact we've lost all of our powers."

" _There's still away for you two to get here_ ," Luna informed them.

"Huh?"

" _You both have the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals infused with the Moon and Sun Sticks_ ," Phoebe stated. " _Use that_."

The Sisters looked over at them before picking their staffs with their lovers' hands on their shoulders as they looked up at the moon and at each other.

'Silver Crystal...'

"Ruby Crystal...'

'Please take us to the Moon.'

The two crystals glowed brightly once again before the four of them vanished.

...My Line...

All four of them reappeared on the walk leading towards the castle's stair way.

"It's the Moon Castle," Usagi said in shock.

"Yes, that right Usagi," Luna agreed as she walked up. "Silver Millennium has been restored along with the Sun Castle."

"Luna, Artemis."

"Phoebe, Blaze."

"Oh, Usagi, Hinata, I am so proud of you two."

The four cats soon laid the couples into the castle and towards the prayer chamber

...My Line...

"It's beautiful," Usagi said in awe.

"You are the Master of the Moon Castle now, Usagi," Luna informed her. "From here you will rein over all of Silver Millennium as the New Queen Serenity."

"Just as you are the Master of the Sun Castle, Hinata, as the new Queen Aurora," Phoebe added.

"Luna, Phoebe, we can't stay and be Queens," Usagi told them. "Our friends and families are waiting for us."

"Usagi?"

"Hinata?"

"Even though we remember now that we are Serenity and Aurora," Hinata said. "We are also Tsukino Usagi and Hinata."

The twins took the hand and Servo of the two that they loved.

"Our home is on Earth with Mamo and Optimus," Usagi finished. "We belonged there with those we love."

"What are you saying?"

"It sounds like you have made your decision, My Serenity and Aurora," an all to familiar voice said as the Moon Queen appeared.

"Queen Serenity," the twins said in shock.

"Yes, we've decided," the blonde said. "We want to go back to our lives on Earth. You see we have figured out the real reason that we were reincarnated. We were meant to live our lives with those we care about. Mamo, Optimus, our families, our friends. Especially the ones that we came to save. They gave their lives for us. What we want is to ordinary girls. To live, to laugh, to cry with the boy and mech we love on the planet that I have always cherished. On Earth."

"I have only one wish for you two, Serenity, Aurora," the Moon Queen said. "Be happy. Live with the ones you love."

She than disappeared and in her place were two brooches only one was pink and golden color while the other was a golden and orange color.

"What's this?" Usagi asked as the twins walked over and picked them up. "New brooches, but their different."

They than opened them.

"Placed the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals inside of them and shut these words," Luna told them as they looked over. "Moon and Sun Crystal Power! Make Up! Those are you new transformation phrases. Go on. Try them. You two will more stronger and powerful than ever."

The twins looked back at the brooches with a smiles.

"Thank you, Mother," they said.

'We will transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun again,' Usagi thought. 'And go save our friends.'

They than placed their crystals inside of their new brooches before closing them.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Usagi held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a silver colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit pink light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as pink ribbons formed her leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light red pippings. Pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moon at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the crescent moons earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue appears around Usagi's waist with a light red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A red choker with a crescent moon that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Sun Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Hinata held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a red colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit orange light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as orange ribbons formed her leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to Sailor Moon's own._

...My Line...

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"Guard by the Sun! The Star of Beginning! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun!"

...My Line...

The Tsukino twins ran out of the castle and looked up at the Earth.

'Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako, and every living being on Earth,' they both thought as they held up their staff.

Their brooches glowed before the crystals appeared on top.

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Healing Escalation!"

Two golden beams of healing power speed towards the Earth returning it to how it once looked before Metalia.

...My Line...

"How are we alive?" Rei asked as they all sat up.

"HEY!" two familiar voice called out. "EVERYONE!"

They all looked up to see the Tsukino Sisters running towards them.

"USAGI! HINATA!"

The four all stood up and ran towards the twins before they meet in an embrace crying.

"We thought we would never see you girls again," the twins cried. "We love you all so much."

"Usagi. Hinata."

As they all cried the four cats, Optimus, who looked human at the moment, and Mamoru walked up to them.

"Everyone alive and back to normal again," Artemis said in surprise. "Does this mean that they can't transform into Sailor Guardians?"

"Come here, Artemis, Blaze," Minako told the two tom cats as she stood up and moved to catch them when they jumped into her arms. "Silly Artemis, Blaze. You should know by now that we'll never die that easily."

'Yeah, we're tougher then that.'

'After all we still have a job to do.'

'We're sworn to protect our Princesses now and forever.'

The twins gave them smiles.

"It's not just a new day, but a new world," Luna told them.

The girls all stood up and looked out towards the sunrise.

"Come on," Hinata said softly.

"Let's go back home," Usagi added.

"Back to where we belong."

...My Line...

A few days later, one could find the Tsukino Sisters up and ready for school.

"Usagi!" their Mother called out as Hinata walked towards the dinning table. "Time to get or your going to be late!"

"Surprise," the blonde said as she walked into room. "I'm already awake mom."

"Oh my."

"Usagi, up on time and ready for school that's a first," their Father said.

"I guess, pigs must be flying now."

"Shingo."

"Don't tease your elder Sister," Ikkuko told him. "It's good that she's being responsible." She than smiled at Usagi. "Come and have some breakfast dear."

"GAH!" Usagi yelled all of a sudden. "I forgot about my homework!" Hinata face palmed. "I'm suppose to turn it in today!"

"Usagi," the redhead groaned in disbelief.

...My Line...

"Oh, good morning, Usagi, Hinata," Naru greeted as the Tsukino Sisters walked in.

"Morning Naru," they greeted her.

Usagi went to her desk while Hinata went over to the Prime, who smiled at her, before giving her a kiss good morning.

...My Line...

Hinata and Optimus walked fountain in the middle of the park as Usagi went over to Mamoru, who was waiting for her.

"You late, Usako," he told her after she kissed him on the side of his head. "You got detection again, did you?"

"Detection?" Usagi asked. "Me?" Her redhead Sister snorted at that while the Prime smirked. "Nah, I went to pick this up." She brought his pocket watch while walking closer. "Remember your broken pocket watch? I took it to the jewelers to have it fixed for you." He stared in surprise at that. "Listen." She held it up to his ear. "Hear that? It's ticking again."

It than that he took her hand in his and pulled out a pink colored handkerchief before they kissed while the other two gave them a moment to themselves. Just then two cat shape balls fall from the skies with one hitting Mamoru on the head while the other hit Optimus. This had them looking up in confusion when come kind of worm whole opened up and two young girls fall from it with one falling on top of the blonde and locking lips with the man while the other fall into the Prime's arms after falling on top of the redhead. The Autobot Leader could only blink in surprise as the girl had hair that was so dark that it was tinted violet while it would have fallen to her shoulder blades if not for the fact that it was up in two heart shape buns that ends in puffy pigtails as it fell to her shoulders. However, it was her eyes that got his attention, they were a glowing doe shape electric azure blue color.

"Ow, my neck!" the twins cried out. "What the heck was that?" They then looked over to see the young girls holding onto their boyfriend and mechfriend. "Hey! What do you think that you're doing? Get away from my Mamo/Orion now!"

"Mamo?" the pinkette asked as she turned to face the blonde.

Her eyes were a red color to their shock.

"Orion?" the violet tinted dark haired girl asked as she looked over at the redhead.

Hinata could only stare at the kid in shock.

"A little kid," the blonde said in shock. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Usagi," the pinkette answered as she glared at the blonde.

"And I'm Hinata," the violet tinted dark haired girl added as she glared at both of the twins.

"You're Usagi and Hinata?" both older girls asked in shock.

"Yeah," the pinkette answered. "Who the heck are you two? And how come your wearing buns like that? Are you copying us?"

"What are you talking about?" the twins asked in anger. "We're the Usagi and Hinata here! Tsukino Usagi and Hinata!"

Both girls gasp in shock.

"You're Tsukino Usagi and Hinata?" the pinkette asked.

"Yeah," the other two answered unsure.

"If you are, who you both say you are, than you should have the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," the pinkette informed them as she held a gun to Usagi's head. "Hurry up and hand them over! Now! Or I'll shoot!"

All the two Tsukinos could do was stare at her in shock and slight fear.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"If you are, who you both say you are, than you should have the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," the pinkette informed them as she held a gun to Usagi's head. "Hurry up and hand them over! Now! Or I'll shoot!" All the two Tsukinos could do was stare at her in shock and slight fear. "I'm not kidding around this gun is load. Give us the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals or we'll take them by force."

"And we will, too," the violet tinted dark haired girl added.

The dark haired male moved and picked up the little pink haired girl making the gun to go off which had Usagi fainting while Hinata fell on her butt with her heart pounding in her ear drums.

"It's just a toy gun," the dark blue eyed male sighed in relief. "You scared the hell out of me." The pinkette soon managed to get free of him before both her and the other little girl grabbed their toys and ran off. "Wait! Come back here!"

He and the Prime watched as the two young girls ran off before turning back to their girlfriends as Usagi shot up with gasp.

"Are you two okay?" Mamoru asked as he knelt down.

The Autobot Leader moved to kneel next to Hinata.

"I'm still alive?" the blonde asked. "I thought she shot me!"

The twins then let out gasp.

"That Chibi-Usagi and Chibi-Hinata, where did they go?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry," Mamoru apologized. "I had the pinkette, but they ran away."

"What brats," Usagi said. "Pretending that toy gun was real and demanding that we hand over the Silver and Ruby Crystals."

"How did them they know that you two have them in first place?" Mamoru asked them.

"We don't know," Hinata answered as the Sisters stood up.

"We have to go find them," Usagi added. "What if their our new enemy?"

"Let's not jump to conclusion just yet?" Optimus asked as he and Mamoru stood up.

Usagi stared at the two while Hinata nodded her head.

...My Line...

The group ran through the park till the sun was starting to set looking for the little girls before coming to a stop when they saw them on a swing set while their toys were next to them.

"Mommy," they heard the two girls whisper sadly.

Hinata's eyes soften as she looked at them before Optimus moved over to the violet tinted dark haired girl while Mamoru walked over to the pinkette.

"Hey, little ladies," Mamoru greeted them making the two to look over at them in shock. "So where do you two live? Come on, we'll walk you two home."

"But, Mamo..."

"Optimus?"

Both the dark haired male and the Autobot Leader walked up to the two girls and held out their hands to them which they took. The two gasped as an image of a Castle made out of crystal flashed through their minds before disappearing and they looked at them.

'What was that?' the two of them thought. 'I think that I just had a vision.'

The two young girls gripped their hands a bit tighter making them to look at them.

"We're sorry," they both said at the same time. "It's all our fault."

"What's all your fault?" both Mamoru and the Prime asked them softly.

"Nothing!" the two little girls answered as they threw themselves into the older pairs arms.

"HEY!" the twins yelled. "Back off!"

"We mean..." Usagi paused as she thought about what to say. "Is your names really Usagi and Hinata just like mine and my Sister is? And can you tell us how you knew about the Silver Crystal along with what the Ruby Crystal is?"

The two little girls looked at them before looking away.

"Geez, kids, what's your problem?"

Mamoru and Optimus laughed at that nervously.

...My Line...

The three teens and lone mech walked towards the Tsukino's house while Mamoru and Optimus carried the little girls where laying on the gate were two cats.

"Hey, Luna, Phoebe," the twins greeted.

"Welcome home," the two cats greeted before they noticed the two little girls.

"Who are those little girls?" Luna asked.

"Well, we were at the park and they kinda of...fall out of the sky," Usagi answered.

"Usagi and Hinata is that you two?" the twins heard their Mother call out.

It was than that the two young girls jump out of Optimus' and Mamoru's arms before running into the gates.

"What are you two doing?" Usagi asked.

The two young girls ran up to the door that opened to reveal an older woman.

"Oh, hello there," she greeted as she looked down at the two of them.

"Hello everyone," a male voice greeted as an older gentlemen walked up.

"Oh, hey Dad," Usagi greeted him as she looked over.

"Oh, we have company," he said in slight surprise.

"Are they you're Sisters?" Ikkuko asked Mamoru as she looked at him.

"Eh?"

"Well...um...no," he answered. "Their actually..."

"Our names are Usagi and Hinata!" the two little girls said as Kenji joined his wife's side.

"Usagi, Hinata?" Ikkuko laughed. "Those are my Daughters' names."

"With their hairs in buns like that, they look just like our Usagi and Hinata," Kenji added with a smile.

"I think you right dear," the twins Mother agreed. "What precious little things."

The two little girls stared at them in surprise before looking down.

"I think..." the pinkette started before they turned to glare at the Sisters. "That we're going to stay here a while to keep an eye on you two."

"Huh?"

Just than the pinkette threw her cat toy on the ground causing pink smoke to rise up before it cleared the reveal the pink haired girl holding an umbrella with the violet tinted dark haired girl behind her. All of a sudden the twins, Mamoru, and the rest of the Tsukino family felt dizzy as the pinkette spun the umbrella.

"Oh, no you don't," Luna said before she jumped onto Usagi's face. "Wake up, Usagi!" She than pounced on Mamoru. "You, too, Mamoru."

"Hinata, wake up!" Phoebe cat said as she also jumped onto the redhead's face.

Both twins and Mamoru snapped out of it while Optimus looked at his girlfriend in worry before the two Sisters looked back.

"Mommy, Daddy!" they called out.

"Mommy, Daddy," the two little girls called out as they ran over to the two adults.

"You can stay with us along as you like," Kenji said as he smiled at them.

"That's right little ones," Ikkuko agreed. "We want you two to think of this as your home from now on."

"Are you nuts?" both Usagi and Hinata asked.

"They can't say here," the blonde stated before the two girls turned towards them and gave them a raspberry each.

"Oh, you are going to get it now, kids," growled both Tsukino Sisters.

Mamoru and the Prime just laughed nervously at how alike the twins were before they grabbed the two little girls and ran off for Usagi's room.

...My Line...

Usagi and Hinata threw the two girls onto the bed and glared down at them.

"Whatever you did to our Family, your going to undo it right now," exclaimed the blonde angrily.

The redhead kept quiet as she was to anger to speak in fear of cursing in front of two kids.

"I can't undo it," the pinkette answered.

"Do you mean you can't undo it?" Usagi asked as Luna and the bleach blonde cat jumped up onto her bed while the two little girls looked down. "Well, now you've got nothing to say?"

"Usagi, Chibiusa, Hinata, Chibihina!" they heard Ikkuko call out. "Dinner time!"

Both the newly dubbed Chibiusa and Chibihina got up from the bed ran for the door.

"Hey, we're not done with you two!" Usagi called out to them.

However, both Luna and Phoebe let out a gasp each when they noticed a silver colored crystal under Chibiusa's neck with a key of some kind while around Chibihina's neck was ruby colored crystal.

"Are those..." Luna started as the two young girls ran out the door. "Usagi..."

"Hinata..."

"You two still have the crystals right?" both cats asked.

"Yeah," the twins answered as they touched their brooches.

"Don't worry, Luna, Phoebe," Usagi told her as she took hers off. "We keep it on us at all times. It's still in the new brooches..." The two of them than opened them up. "See." The Crystals inside shinned brightly. "The crystals' power levels have adjusted so their harder to detect. As long as we don't transform no one will know their here."

"There's something about those little girls that bothers me," Luna said. "I would like to keep an eye on them here if that's okay?"

"Huh?"

"Even though she messed with your family I don't think that she's an enemy," the black cat stated.

"Okay, Luna, if you say so," the blonde agreed.

"Come on, Usagi," Hinata said. "Let's go and eat before Mama gets mad at us."

"Right," the blonde agreed before the twins ran out of the room together.

...My Line...

"I see," Mamoru said as the four of them walked to school together the next day. "Will if Luna and Phoebe think that their ok than they probably are. But, for all we know their adorable walking time bombs."

"You think?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru came to a stop along with the Prime making the twins to look back at them.

"I'll do some digging," Mamoru informed them. "See what I can find. Their minors so hopefully I can check missing child's report with their description. I doubt that Usagi and Hinata are their real names."

"I'll have my team look into it as well," the Autobot Leader added.

The two of them thought back to the other day to the two girls.

'Were they trying to tell us something?' the Prime thought. 'What did they do?'

The twins shared a look with each other before looking back at them confused.

...My Line...

"Having not to fight anyone is awesome," Makoto sighed as they all sat at a fruit polar after school.

"It's not awesome for us at all!" Usagi yelled while Hinata scowled.

"That's right," Makoto laughed. "I forgot about your little problems. So, whose this Chibiusa and Chibihina?"

"A secret love child perhaps."

"I vote for long lost sisters."

"What?" the twins asked them in surprise.

"Delicious," Minako said after eating some of the ice cream.

"Guys!" Usagi yelled.

"They got our Mom and Dad wrapped around their little fingers," Hinata added annoyed.

"This weird spell only effects them in regards to Chibiusa and Chibihina," Ami said. "So everything still is normal right?"

"I guess so," Usagi answered. "Shingo is still his bratty little self."

"Rei?"

"Huh?" the dark haired asked as she looked over. "Sorry, zoned for a sec."

Just then Luna and Phoebe jumped onto the table.

"Oh, hey," the twins greeted them.

Luna cleared her throat.

"Everyone, we come barring gifts," Luna told them as four new transformations pens and six watches appeared. "New Transformations pens for Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus and communicators for everyone."

"Thank you."

"Now that the Moon and Sun Castles have been restored these pens should give you even more power than before," Phoebe explained.

"That means..." Minako picked up her new pen. "That we're Sailor Guardians again."

"That's great," the twins told them with a smiles.

"Back to work right?" Ami asked as they all gathered around them.

"Our Moon and Sun Princesses need protecting," Rei added.

"It's a pretty thankless job..."

"But, someone's got to do it."

The twins laughed at that.

"You guys are the best friends ever."

"We love you, too, Usagi, Hinata."

The Tsukino Sisters blinked a bit in surprise when they thought they saw something.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked. "Did you two see something?"

"No, it was nothing."

"Hey, Makoto!"

"Oh, hey Asanuma," the brunette greeted a dirty blonde and gray-blue eyed male. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much," the male said.

"Meet Asanuma Ittou from Moto Azabu Middle School," the Senshi of Jupiter told them. "I always seem to run into him when ever I come here."

"Oh, is he the reason that you have a sweet tooth all of a sudden?" Minako asked.

"Can't fool you," Makoto laughed before she looked at the male while pointing to the Sisters. "Look that's her the pretty blonde one with buns in her hair that Chiba Mamoru's girlfriend while the pretty redhead, who also has buns in her hair, is her Sister." The twins stared in confusion. "Asanuma here thinks that Mamoru is the greats thing since slice bread."

"You know him from School?" Usagi asked. "What's he like there?"

"Mamoru's the best of the best," Asanuma answered. "Not only is he the smartest guy in the school, but he's the top athlete, too. Plus he's super nice even to middle schoolers like me. Everyone at school wishes to be half as cool as he is."

"So, cute," Makoto said as she patted his head. "He's got a man crash."

"So, what if I do?" he asked her. "Nice to meet you."

They watch him leave after that.

'I didn't realize that Mamo was so popular.'

"I have to leave, too," Rei told them making them all to look at her. "I have to go get things ready for the school fair. One of the clubs asked me to participate."

"Oh?" Makoto asked with a smile. "In what way?"

"As a fortune teller," the dark haired girl answered. "I wonder why." She winked at them. "You girls should all come."

"Sounds great."

"Sure."

"Wouldn't miss it."

...My Line...

The next day, Hinata and Usagi both were sitting at the dinning room table in the Tsukino house glaring at the two little girls out of the corner of their eyes. The redhead was wearing an off the shoulder that is firm fitting from her chest to her waist before flowing out as it falls to her knees in length powder blue dress.

"Usagi, Hinata, you two look nice," their Mother told them. "Going some where fun?"

"Yeah," Usagi answered her. "There's a fair at Rei's school."

"A fair?" the two young girls asked.

"You can't come along pipsqueaks," Usagi informed them before they gave her a raspberry. "CHIBIUSA! CHIBIHINA!" Before she finished her breakfast as her Sister finished off her drink while they stood up. "I STILL DON'T TRUST YOU TWO! SO, DON'T YOU TWO DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING US!" The blonde than leaned over to whisper to the two cats. "Keep an eye on them, Luna, Phoebe."

"No problem," Luna and Phoebe said. "We won't let them out of our sights."

The twins ran for the door.

"Bye Mom!" they called out before the front door slammed shut.

"Usagi, Hinata don't slam the door!"

...My Line...

"REI!" the twins called out as they and the other three ran over to her.

In shadows, the two young girls stood watching them.

"It's bad," Rei said as they reached her. "It would seem that we have a new enemy."

"I would never thought we would be using these so soon," Ami stated.

"Once more, the battle begins," Makoto said.

"At least we're all here," Minako added before she looked at them. "You ready?"

"Let's do this!" Usagi agreed as she held up her brooch.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Sun Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

The four sisters turned around after the six girls all transformed into the Sailor Guardians before they no longer looked human much to the younger Tsukino twin's disgust.

"Talk about going from Holy to creepy," Venus said.

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Guarded by the Sun! Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of our Morning Star, I'll burn away your sins!"

"Mercury...Aqua Mist!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The two attacks hit and destroy some of the monsters.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

A chain wrapped around another pair and winder them useless.

'That was to easy,' Mercury thought in shock. 'I barely used any energy.'

'It feels like we've gotten stronger.'

'These new powers are incredible.'

"Is that all you got?" a female asked as she appeared in front of them.

"You again," growled Mars.

"That's right," the woman said as she pulled off her vile to reveal a violet haired and eyed female. "But, for those of you, who don't know. I am Koan, the youngest and more extreme of the Specter Sisters."

"That mark again," Mars stated. "Tell me! Why are you here? What do you want?"

"The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," Koan answered.

"If you want the Silver and Ruby Crystals than you'll have to go through me first," Mars said as she moved forward. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for passion. I am Sailor Mars! And in the name of Mars, I'll chaste you!" The dark haired Senshi of Mars formed a ring of fire around herself. "Burning Mandala!"

The attack destroyed all the creatures that were left, however, Koan managed to dodge it.

"Time to fight fire with fire," she said as she attacked before the two attacks meet mid-air before Koan's own attack overpower Mars' surrounding the dark haired Senshi in blue flames.

"Mars! No!" the twins yelled.

"I thought that she would put up more of a fight."

"Moon...Tiara Boomerang!" Moon yelled as she threw her tiara.

"Solarstorm!" Sun called out as she thrust her hands out.

The two attacks combined heading right for the woman only for her to use her own flames to send the flaming tiara at Moon.

"Nee-chan!" the redhead Senshi called out.

"Sailor Moon!" a male voice yelled.

Sailor Sun could only sigh in relief when Mamoru knocked the tiara away from Moon and than pulled her into his arms.

"Tuxedo Mask," gasped Moon.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The water hit the fire sphere around Mars only to do nothing.

"Mars!" Moon called out. "Oh no! It didn't work."

"Don't give up," Tuxedo Mask said as he took her hand into his own.

However, to all of their shock, Tuxedo Masks and Moon's hands started to glow before a shape started to take form of a pink and gold scepter

'I never thought I would see it again,' Luna thought in shock.

'Serenity-mama's royal scepter,' Hinata thought.

She than pulled out a red, orange, and gold version of Sailor Moon's scepter expect where there was a crescent moon top on the pink and gold scepter was a sun shape top on the red, orange, and gold scepter.

"This appeared because we compound our powers?" Sailor Moon asked in shock. "It's the Moon Rod."

Sailor Sun jumped to stand next to her Sister.

"It was always meant to be yours," the redhead informed her.

Moon looked at her before looking back at the scepter.

'I can feel it's powers,' she thought. 'I know what to do.' The two Sisters held up their scepters. "Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

The twin Senshis powers compound as it destroyed Koan though Mars was still trapped in the flame sphere.

"I guess that was our new attacks," gasped Moon.

"Well, done Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun," a male voice spoke up.

"Who said that?" the twins asked.

"Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon," a red haired male said. "Commander of the Specter Sisters."

"Black Moon?" the blonde asked. "What is that?"

"I don't care, who you are," Venus stated. "Let Mars go!"

"Even though you destroyed Koan," he told them. "Her flame barrier can never be extinguish."

"Rubeus, I want Sailor Mars alive," a voice said. "Stop what your doing and bring her with you. We still need to find the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals. And she may prove useful."

"Roger that," Rubeus said. "I hear you loud and clear. Heading back to case now."

Above them appeared a white-blue disk that lifted both Mars and Rubeus up into them.

"Where are you taking her?" Moon yelled in question as it disappeared.

"No! Sailor Mars!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Above them appeared a white-blue disk that lifted both Mars and Rubeus up into it.

"Where are you taking her?" Moon yelled in question as it disappeared.

"No! Sailor Mars!"

Just than the twins noticed two curtain little girls watching.

"What you two doing here?"

The redhead and blonde ran over to them.

"Answer her, Chibiusa, Chibihina," Sun ordered as they came to a stop in front of them.

"So, that's Chibiusa and Chibihina," Mercury said in surprise.

"Have you two been spying on us this whole time?" Moon asked. "You two know something about this don't you?!" The two girls clinched their toys closer to them as they back up. "Is this your plan? Are you two with those kidnappers?"

"Usagi, Hinata don't," Luna said as she and Phoebe jumped in front of them.

"Luna, Phoebe, why are you two defending them?" Moon asked.

"You two need to calm down," the black cat told her.

Just than both Chibihina and Chibiusa ran off.

"Their getting away!" the redhead called out.

"Listen to us," Luna ordered.

Both twins, however, got a shock when they noticed two familiar looking crystals around the girls' necks.

'The Silver and Ruby Crystals?' Moon thought in shock.

"Go easy on them," Phoebe said. "They are just children. If your to harsh they won't tell us anything."

"But, they..." Moon started.

Sun looked up and watched as the two young girls ran off before detransforming along with her Sister. They both than also ran off.

...My Line...

"Welcome home, Sweethearts," Ikkuko greeted when the twins rushed in. "Oh..." They ran up the stairs. "Isn't Chibiusa and Chibihina with you?"

"We don't know where they are and we don't care!" the Sisters called back in answer before opening their bedroom doors and slamming them shut.

...My Line...

'How could I yell at children like that?' Hinata thought as she sat on the ground with her back against the door and legs pulled to her chest while her arms were wrapped around them. 'I'm such a horrible person.'

...My Line...

Mamoru stood staring out of his window at the rain when the door bell rung making him to turn around and walked towards.

"Usako?" he asked as he opened the door. "Hinata?"

He glanced down to see Luna and Phoebe standing there.

"Sorry to bother you, but we could use your help," the black cat told him.

...My Line...

It didn't take the two cats and Mamoru long to find the two girls at the park and then bring them back to Chiba's apartments where Optimus stood waiting as Phoebe had gotten a hold of him and explained what happened earlier that day. The two cats, lone mech, and lone human male stood around Mamoru's bed watching the two little girls sleep after putting them into Mamoru's shirts that they could use as nightgowns.

"They must have wondered around for hours before they ended up at that park," Phoebe sighed.

"We think they were afraid to go home," Luna added in worry.

"Maybe that it's best if they stay here tonight," Mamoru suggested. "Usako and Hinata seemed really upset."

"Usagi nor Hinata really mean it," Luna told them. "Deep down they understand." They all looked a the little girls. "Chibiusa and Chibihina are just scared. I think that they've been through some kind of trauma."

"They don't trust us because they don't know us, but once they do, I'm sure that they'll open up," Phoebe sighed as both the Prime and Chiba held their hands in their own. "Their not a threat. Their just little girls."

...My Line...

 _The two little girls ran through a white space._

 _"Mommy!" the pinkette called out._

 _"Auntie!" the violet tinted dark haired girl yelled._

 _"Mommy..."_

 _"Auntie..."_

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"Should anything happen to me and my Sister then it's up to you both," a soft voice told them as a hand lifted up a white curtain._

 _They soon find themselves holding the hand of a man._

 _"The Legendary Guardians Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are invisible," he told them. "Nothing can stop them."_

 _The two little girls smiled at that before the scene changed at they were standing in the ruins of a city looking scared._

 _"DADDY! MOMMY!" they called out. "AUNTIE! UNCLE!"_

...My Line...

Both Prime and Chiba smiled softly when the little girls woke before they buried their faces into the pillow and started to sob. All four of them shared a worried look at that before Mamoru pulled out a Tuxedo Mask plushie and Optimus started to coo to them in Cybertronian.

"Do not cry my ladies," the dark haired male said as they looked up and stared in surprise. "My magical rose has begone to wilt. Only the smile of two fair maidens can revive it." It then held out the rose towards the two young girls and the pinkette took it. "Thank you. I am Tuxedo Mask at your service."

"I'm Orion."

"And my name is Luna."

"While mine is Phoebe."

"Did you have a bad dream little ones?" Luna asked.

"Pretty good right?" Mamoru asked as he sat up with a smile. "I should be a professional ventriloquist."

The two little girls stared in surprise before turning around.

"Wait a second," Chibiusa said. "We have toys that we can make talk, too."

They pulled out their cat head shape ball.

"Our Luna-P and Phoebe-P balls," Chibihina said.

"But, we just call them, Luna-P and Phoebe-P."

"Luna-P?"

"Phoebe-P?"

"Small Lady! Small Lady!"

"Huh?"

"Who are Small Lady?" Mamoru asked.

"That's our names," Chibihina answered with a small smile. "Our Mommies gave it to us."

"So we have Small Lady and Luna-P."

"Along with another Small Lady and a Phoebe-P."

Just then both Prime and Chiba noticed two familiar crystals before the little girls quickly turned away from them.

"Oh, is that your house key?" Mamoru asked.

"This key is very important," Chibiusa answered. "We need it to get home."

"Is home far away?" Optimus asked them softly.

The two young girls didn't say anything after that.

"Come one it's for the two Small Ladies to get some sleep," Mamoru said as he lifted the covers.

Both Chibiusa and Chibihina laid back down holding their toys.

"Hey, do you know if Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are really strong?" Chibiusa asked.

Mamoru and Optimus shared a look before looking back at them.

"Invisible," they answered before the dark haired male covered them up.

"We wonder if they can save our Mommies," Chibihina said softly.

...My Line...

"Awe," Minako sighed as the three Sailor Guardians stood in the repaired Command Center. "Poor things. Chibiusa and Chibihina are just lost little girls, who misses their Moms and Dads."

"Did they say, who they were, or where their from?" Artemis asked Luna.

"They didn't say anything else," Luna answered. "That was all Mamoru with some help from Optimus could get out of them."

"If their making progress than we should leave them to Chiba and Prime for now," Makoto said as she looked at them. "We have bigger worries."

"Like the Black Moon," Ami said as she was focused on something.

"What's that?" Minako asked as she looked. "Are you playing chess against the computer?"

"Hmmm...Yeah."

"Really?" the brunette asked. "Is it as difficult as they say it is? It certainly looks confusing."

"It's actually not," Ami answered. "Chess is a game of cause and effect. You make a move and then your opponent makes a counter move. Once you've figure out their strategy then you'll be able to anticipate their next move."

"And our enemy?" Minako asked. "What are they going to do next?"

"I'm not sure," Ami answered. "I don't know, who they are, or what their after. But, there is one thing about this new enemy that I am certain of...they aren't coming. Their already here."

The other two could stare at her in shock.

...My Line...

The next morning found the twins at the door looking at the two cats, their lovers, and the two little girls.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, you stayed last night with Mamo and Orion?" Usagi asked. "Luna and Phoebe, too?"

"Oh, there you two are," Ikkuko said with a smile as she walked out. "Oh, thank goodness your both home. I was worried about you two, my little Chibiusa and Chibihina." She than started to lead them back into the house. "Are you two hungry at all? How about I fix you some nice french toast or how about some chocolate chip pancakes?"

The twins looked off to the side while the Prime and Chiba gave them soft looks.

...My Line...

"So, did you two calm down last night?" Mamoru asked.

"Chibiusa and Chibihina have something around their necks that looks like the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," Usagi stated.

"I know," Mamoru agreed. "I saw them and there is a strange key on the chain around Chibiusa's neck. They told us that the reason that they came here was to ask for Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun for help. They think that you two are the only ones that save their moms."

The two of them took their hands into their own.

"Let's just give it a bit more time, okay?" the Prime asked.

"Cheer up you two, please?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi just looked away from the dark haired male while Hinata glanced up into the Prime's optics.

...My Line...

Later that day, the twins found themselves at a health club's swimming pool with Naru, who had dragged them there.

"Hi Ami!" Naru greeted as she swim past taking the bluenette by surprise.

"Hi Naru," she greeted back in surprise.

"Usagi and Hinata were feeling a little down so I thought that we could swim," Naru informed her as the blonde came up next to her while staying on the side of the pool with her feet in the water was the said redhead in an orange bikini. "I didn't know that you belonged to this health club."

"Umm...well, my Father's the one that's the member," Ami stated. "So, I come here once in a while."

...My Line...

"What does your Father do for a living Ami?" Naru asked after they all left the pool for the changing rooms.

"He's a Japanese style artiest," she answered.

"You mean like a painter?"

"How cool!"

"I don't see him much," Ami informed them. "He and my Mom are divorce, but back when I was little my Father taught me a lot. Swimming and playing chess. They still calm me down and help me stay focus."

"That's nice," Naru said.

" _Is this first time to Japan_?" a news reporter asked.

" _Yes_ ," a girls voice answered. " _I am so excited to participate in the Japanese Championship_."

The four girls all stopped to stare at the T.V.

" _Now Miss Berthier in addition to being the third best professional chess player, I understand it that you are also one of the foremost expert dowsers in the world. Tell us a little about that_?"

" _Dowsing is an ancient science that many people now a days have never heard of_ ," a white haired and blue eyed woman said. " _Or if they have. They only know enough to help divide to find water. But, I've perfected my pendulum technique to find anything_."

" _Does Dowsing in hence your chess game_?"

" _Yes_ ," Berthier answered. " _I use my pendulum in all of my matches. It's swing allows me to know where to move my pieces_."

" _Fascinating_ ," the man said. " _Before we went on air, you said that there was a pacific player you wanted to face_."

" _Yes_ ," she answered again. " _Junior Chess Champion Mizuno Ami_." This took the four girls by surprise. " _Ami if your watching, I would like to challenge you to an individual match_."

Hinata looked over at the bluenette in worry.

'Ami?' she thought.

...My Line...

The next day, found Minako, Makoto, Usagi, Hinata, and Optimus in the stands to watch the chess match as Ami sat across from Berthier.

"I am so happy that you came," the white haired woman told her. "I've been wanting to meet you."

"You have? Why me?"

"Call it a professional interest," the woman answered.

"Are as proficient at Dowsing as they say you are on TV?" Ami asked. "Could you even find a missing person?"

"Why don't you try it yourself?" Berthier asked as she held up a pendulum. "It uses the same skill as finding water does." Hinata was looking at the black crystal at the end. "Sailor Mercury." Her head snapped up at that as she stared at the woman in horror. "Let's make a bet. The victor can have whatever she wants." Berthier sat up and held out her hand. "May the best woman win." Ami shook her head with a glare before the game started. "Sailor Mars...if you win the game. I'll give her back to you."

The two of them made their first moves.

"And if you should win?" Ami. "What should you want from me?"

"The rabbit and sunspot," Berthier answered taking Ami by surprise. "Those brats are around here somewhere. I can sense them nearby."

"By rabbit and sunspot do you mean, who I think..." Ami trailed before timing. 'So the Black Moon is after Chibiusa and Chibihina. But, why? Who are they to them?'

"Dowsing pendulum is made from the Malefic Black Crystal," Berthier said making the Prime and redhead to share a look with each other. "It can tell me anything. Even the thoughts in your head." The couple turned back to the match. "Yes, your afraid Mercury. Your afraid to lose Mars. Even now when you have lost some one so long ago."

'I need to focus,' the bluenette thought. 'I can't let her get to me.'

"Your alone and deep down you know that's never going to change," the woman said. "It's invisible. No matter how much you love the people that you care about. Their going to leave you." Hinata clinched her fist. "Poor little Sailor Mercury. Fate was not kind to you in the past and I afraid that the future doesn't look good. Your worst fears are going to be realized over and over again." The twins shared a look with each other. "You going to lose this game Sailor Mercury. Your going to lose everything! Your precious friends, your family, and even your life as a Sailor Guardian."

"AMI!" the twins called out at the same time as the blonde stood up.

The bluenette let out a gasp before turning towards the stands to see her group of friends sitting in the crowd.

"YOU CAN DO IT AMI!" Usagi called out.

"DON'T LET HER GET TO YOU!" Hinata added.

The Autobot Leader placed a hand over his girlfriend's mouth while Minako did the same to Usagi as the people around them shushed them.

"Miss, you two need to be quiet," a security guard said as he walked up.

"We're so sorry," Makoto apologized to him. "They won't do it again."

"If they continued to interrupt the match then I am going to have to ask you to leave," he informed them.

"I promise they'll be quiet from now," Minako told him. "What's the matter with you two?"

'Thank you,' Ami thought before she whipped her eyes and turned back to the match.

The two of them made a few more moves.

'What happened?' Berthier asked. 'I had her right were I wanted her.'

"Your right, Miss Berthier," Ami spoke up. "I am alone in this world and there will come a day that I will have to say good bye to the people that I love. But, I'm not going to feel sad cause there have been many happy moments in my life and no one can take those away from me. So even though I'll lose those I love as long as I hold those precious memories close to my heart...I AM NEVER ALONE!" They all watched as they made move after move before it finally ended. "Checkmate."

At that the crowd started to applaud while Usagi looked confused.

"Did she win?" she asked before looking back at the two players. "YEAH! WAY TO GO AMI!"

Sky blue eyes widen as the redhead felt her crystal warm in warning before they narrowed as they glanced around at the people that surrounded them. They all watched as the two players took off before they moved to follow only those in the crowd to black them.

"Hey!" Minako yelled. "Let us through!"

"Ami!" Usagi called out.

Reacting quickly, Hinata kneed one of the people in the stomach before jumping into the air and landing on the back of the stands seats. It was then that the people into none human beings making them all to gasp in shock at this.

"What is this?" the Prime asked.

"A new enemy," answered Minako. "But, we don't know much about them."

"Actually we don't know anything at all," Makoto added.

The redhead looked around before jumping into air, back flipped, and landed on the edge of the wall Separating the stands from the stage.

"Sun Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Hinata held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a red colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit orange light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as orange ribbons formed her leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Guard by the Sun! The Star of Beginning! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name our Morning Star, I will burn away your sins."

"Mako! Minako!" Usagi called out.

"Right," both girls agreed.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Usagi held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a silver colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit pink light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as pink ribbons formed her leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light red pippings. Pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moon at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the crescent moons earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue appears around Usagi's waist with a light red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A red choker with a crescent moon that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

Once all four were in their Sailor Guardian uniform, they all stood together.

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish!"

The four Guardians and the Prime worked together to get rid of the creatures before running for the roof.

...My Line...

"VENUS...LOVE ME CHAIN!" Venus yelled before her chains hit Berthier. "Now Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!"

The twins pulled out their scepters.

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

The white haired woman let out a scream as she was destroyed before Jupiter tired to free Mercury. Crimson Rubeus than appeared in front of them with a smirk.

"It's no use," he told them. "Berthier's water is a torrent that never runs dry."

The twins watched in horror as he took the bluenette and left.

"Mercury!" Moon called.

They could only stare at the sky as tears came to the their eyes.

"MERCURY!" the Tsukino Sisters screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Usagi sat next to her Sister, who was leaning against her, in her bed the next morning holding her pillow close to her as thought about what happened the day before.

'The Black Moon?' she thought. 'Who are they? How can they do this? Rei...Ami.' A noise made the twins to look over at the door. "Whose there?"

They saw the two little girls run as their toys rolled into view.

"Do not cry, Lady! Do not cry!"

At this Usagi yelled as she jumped into the air while Hinata looked at the two toys in horror.

"Their processed!" the blonde yelled as she moved to hit them with her pillow.

"NO!" the two little girls yelled as they ran in. "Don't you dare hit..."

They picked up their toys.

"Luna-P..."

"And Phoebe-P!"

"You named those things?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Here," Chibiusa said as she held out a Tuxedo Mask toy. "You can barrow this if you want. Just for a little while."

"WHAT?!" Usagi yelled as she threw her pillow away away from her. "Where did you get that? Give it to me!"

"It was a present," Chibiusa answered. "I got it from Mamo."

"What!" Usagi asked. "Did you say Mamo?" She then got into the pinkette's face. "When in the heck did you start calling him that!?" Hinata sweatdropped. "I didn't even know that there was a Tuxedo Mask doll." This time the redhead face palmed. "It's cute. Why did he give it to you?"

"I guess we were wrong then," the pinkette stated. "We thought that you were crying because you were sad, but you seem to be just fine."

"Huh?"

The twins looked at each other before looking back at the little girls, who were blushing.

'Chibiusa, Chibihina?' Usagi thought before the two little girls ran out of the room. 'Wait? Were they trying...to cheer me up?'

...My Line...

After school let out, the twins went to the arcade to meet up with Mamoru and Optimus.

"Hey, Mamo/Mamoru, Orion," the twins greeted as they walked through the door.

The two males looked up at them and smiled at the sight of the girls.

"Hello, Ladies," the young Chiba greeted back.

"We weren't expect the four of you," Optimus added.

"Huh?"

"The four of us?" Usagi asked.

The twins looked to the middle space between to see the two little girls.

"CHIBIHINA!"

"CHIBIUSA!"

"WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!"

The young girls walked forward into the arcade to look around.

"Mamo..."

"Orion..."

"What is this place?"

...My Line...

"Oh. HEY MAKO!" Minako called out up seeing her. "WAIT UP!"

The brunette turned around to face the blonde and violet eyed teen before she started to cough.

"Hey," she greeted once she stopped.

"That cough doesn't sound to good," the blonde told her.

"I just caught a summer cold," Makoto stated before some kind of ringing went off. "Is something wrong?"

Minako pulled out her transformation wand and looked at it.

"Possibly," she answered.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

...My Line...

"Usagi!" Makoto called out.

"I got an alert from the Sailor V Game," Minako stated as they ran into the game arcade.

The two girls came to a stop when the noticed Chibiusa and Chibihina playing the game on two different consoles.

"Chibiusa?"

"Chibihina?"

"Holy cow," gasped Motoki as he watched. "Their amazing." It didn't long for her to win to all of their shock. "That's the highest score of all time. No one has ever come close to getting that. You two are incredible Chibiusa, Chibihina."

The little girls picked up their toys and turned towards the crowd.

"I want to play some more," they said together with a smiles.

Usagi started to shake in anger making her red haired sister to backup away from her with a nervous smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked her follow blonde just as nervous.

The group then went on to watch as the little girls played a game involving candy.

"Is there any games that their not good at?" Motoki asked confused.

The cousins laughed as they got more candy.

"Look how much we've got," they said as they turned around with their candy in their arms.

"Their naturals," Makoto stated.

"I can win just as much!" Usagi yelled as she ran towards the game.

"There she goes," the brunette said in amusement.

Both Minako and her then turned towards the redhead and her mechfriend to see that they were at a shooting game where he was teaching her how to shoot.

"Mamo, Mamo!" Chibiusa and Chibihina called out as they ran up to him. "We won all the candy!"

"That's quite the loot that you two got there," he told them with a smile as they giggled.

"Come here, Chibiusa, Chibihina!" Motoki called out to them. "I'll get you two a bag for all that loot."

"Okay!" they called out as they ran over.

"Did you catch that?" Minako asked as she looked over at the toys.

"I did," Mamo answered. 'Those toys are helping them win.'

The light brown haired and green eyed male turned as the Prime and the younger Tsukino twin walked up to the group of friends. He couldn't help, but smile as the mech, who he thought was a normal boy, walked over to the crane game and started to look at the toys inside after Usagi tried it. Hinata joined him at his side as the others watched before he headed over to them.

"Usagi, Chibiusa, Chibihina!" he called out making the three girls to look at him. "These are for you three." He held out three Sailor V dolls. "For being such good customers." At this the three girls grinned. "Just don't tell my uncle."

"YEAH!" they cheered as they took the dolls. "SAILOR V DOLLS!" They looked at each other. "AWESOME!"

The three girls looked at each other before looking away with the cousins sharing a smile with each other.

"They are definitely three of a kind," Makoto said with a smile.

They all then turned back to see the Prime turn to Hinata holding out a red and azure blue eyed fox with blue tip ears, tails, and paws, but a silver muzzle and underbelly plushie. None of them could help, but smile as for the first time in the last three to four days a true smile came to the redhead's face as she held the plushie to her.

"It's so cute," she giggled before giving the mech a peck on the cheek. "Arigato, Orion-koi."

The Prime gave her a smile before placing a kiss on her forehead. He then turned to Chibihina and Chibiusa at the same time as Mamoru before they walked up and knelt down.

"Did you two have fun playing all the games?" Mamoru asked as the two girls turned towards them.

"Yeah," they answered with big smiles.

Both Chiba and the Prime placed a hand on top of their heads taking them by surprise.

"Then I think that's enough for today," Optimus said. "Come on, we'll take you two home. Usagi and Hinako need some time with their friends."

"HUH?!"

The two young girls pouted at that before leaving the two males after they said good bye to their girlfriends and their friends.

...My Line...

"Remind me to thank Mamoru and Optimus for getting Chibiusa and Chibihina out of here?" Minako asked as they all stood in the Senshi Command Center.

"No kidding," Makoto agreed. "They were the last people that I expected to see."

"We're sorry," the twins apologized.

"We didn't realize that they were following us," Hinata informed them.

"We should have been more careful," Usagi finished.

"Don't go beating yourselves up," Luna told them. "Phoebe and I are glad that Chibiusa and Chibihina was here to distract you cause now you feel better."

"Huh?"

The twins looked at her with surprise.

"Don't you?" Luna asked with a wink.

"Not only that, but Optimus seems to be able to make you smile more, Hinata," Phoebe added. "Doesn't he?"

The twins smiled before nodding their heads.

"Good hear," the brunette said with a smile.

"So, what's the latest?" Minako asked the four cats as she got down to business. "Have you found out where Rei and Ami are?"

"I still haven't been able to reach their communicators or pick up their singles," Artemis answered as the four cats got to work. "So, nothing yet. They could be to far away for our sensors to find."

"Where ever they are, I hope that their alright," Usagi said.

"The Black Moon," Hinata mumbled. "I hate to admit, but the Ruby Crystal can't get a read on them." She placed her hand over her brooch. "They just worm their way into our lives and just started causing trouble."

Both the redhead and Minako shared a look as they thought back to what Berthier said.

"This rabbit and sunspot that Berthier wanted," Makoto spoke up. "Do you think that they could be Chibiusa and Chibihina?"

"Possibly," Minako answered.

'The Black Moon is looking for Chibiusa and Chibihina?' Usagi thought in shock.

"You think?" Blaze and Artemis asked in shock as the four felines shared a look.

"I do," both Hinata and Minako answered.

"What ever is going on," Minako said. "I think that those cousins are holding the key."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "Until we can figure things out we can't let them get their hands on those two. We have to keep them safe."

'Are they an enemy or just two cousins needing our help?' Usagi asked as she looked down at her Sailor V doll.

"Come on, we need to get going," Hinata spoke up as she checked her watch. "It's almost dinner time and Mom will get angry if we're late."

"Right," Usagi agreed before she looked at the cats. "Are you two coming, Luna, Phoebe?"

"Nah," Luna answered with a shake of her head. "Phoebe and I are going to stay here and help Artemis and Blaze with looking for Ami and Rei."

"Alright," the twins said as they moved towards the stairs. "Soon ya later then!"

They all watched as the Tsukino Sisters ran up the stairs and out of the command center.

...My Line...

"Taste this dear and tell me if you like it?" Ikkuko asked her husband just as the cousins returned.

The two of them moved to watch from the door way as Kenji tried what his wife was cooking.

"Nope," he answered. "Don't like it. I love it."

"Oh, you," the matriarch of the Tsukino family laughed. "Your such a tease."

"Is there a secret ingredient?" the patriarch asked.

"Yes," Ikkuko answered.

"Tell me?"

"It wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"Alright, I'll guess it then," Kenji said. "Just let me have a little more?"

"Not until dinner."

"But, I'm hungry."

The two girls weren't listening anymore as their minds went back to a kingdom as two queens that looked like each other minus a few differences and two kings walked by their hiding spots to greet the people, who were cheering for them. With one last look at the two couple in the kitchen laughing, the cousin ran out of the room and for the front door.

"Huh?"

They looked towards where the heard the noise before Ikkuko went to see, who it was.

"Chibiusa?" she asked. "Chibihina? It that you two?" She looked into the hall just after the door closed. "Huh? I guess not."

"Their not there?"

"I thought I heard them come in, but it must have been my imagination."

...My Line...

Both Chibiusa and Chibihina walked down the side walk before coming to a stop and looked up at the sky when it started to rain. The two of them than looked at their toys as a memory came to mind.

" _Small Ladies, whenever you two feel sad use this spell. It will left your spirits_."

"Okay, Pluto," Chibiusa said before they two of them hit the cat toys on the face.

The toys then turned into umbrella before they started to laugh as they wave them around.

"Abracadabra, poof!" they yelled as they then opened the umbrella and doves flew off.

This made them laugh happily before they dropped them and watched the birds fly away unaware that they got the attention of Mamoru and Optimus, who were using that time to get know each other.

"Chibiusa?"

"Chibihina?"

The two males shared a look before they moved to the other side of the streets and walked up behind the two young girls.

"Alright," a woman was saying to her daughter making the two look over. "I think that you have excitement for one day. Come on, let go home. I'll make you some curry rice for dinner."

"Again?"

Chibiusa pulled out the key as Chibihina had pulled out a sun pendent with Autobot Symbol curved in the middle of it.

"Hey, there little ladies," Mamoru greeted. "What are you two doing out here, Chibiusa, Chibihina?"

Just then lighting and thunder were seen and heard over head as Mamoru and Optimus grabbed hold of their shoulders.

...My Line...

 _There was an explosion as a city was destroyed though Chibiusa and Chibihina were standing next to each other screaming._

 _"MOMMY!" they called out. "AUNTIE!"_

...My Line...

'What was that?' the Prime thought in confusion.

The cousins turned around only to bump into the two males.

"Oh, it's you two," Chibiusa said in shock.

"What's wrong?" the Prime asked. "Did all the thunder and lighting scared you two?"

Tears came to the two young girls eyes before threw themselves into Optimus' and Mamoru's arms crying.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Mamoru told them. "Kay?" The two friends shared a look with each other. 'We definitely saw something. As soon as we touched them, we had a vision. Some kind of catastrophe. An entire city exploded. Where was that? And what does it have to do with Chibiusa and Chibihina?'

"Mommy," the two cousin cried. "Mommy."

...My Line...

A few days later, the twins sat in a cafe with Mamoru, Optimus, Luna, and Phoebe.

"I hate to disappoint, Chibiusa and Chibihina, but I won't be able to fix their toys," Mamoru informed them as they all looked at the two cat toys. "I can't figure out how to get it open. Any ideas?"

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, Chibiusa, Chibihina," Usagi mumbled. "Those kids are all Hinata and I ever hear about."

"Huh?"

"Our parents are even sending them to school now," the redhead said angrily.

...My Line...

 _"All children should get a prapere education."_

...My Line...

"We're sick of it," Usagi growled as veins throbbed on their foreheads. "We can't take it any more."

"We agreed to protect them and besides they've have become attached to you two," Optimus informed them making the twins to look at him. "Haven't you two noticed?"

"Yeah, like two little stalkers," Hinata answered in a deadpan tone. "We don't get what you two see in them? How can you both be 100% sure that their not the enemy?"

"We just are," Mamoru answered for the Prime. "We can't really explain it, but we feel how deeply frighted they are."

"So you both think that the Black Moon or some other enemy is after Chibiusa and Chibihina?" Usagi asked as the Sisters looked at the toys. "So, they came to us for help?"

"We think it was worse then that," the dark haired male answered. "Also, I'm not sure that their from this world."

"I wonder if the Black Moon and them are from the same place," Usagi gasped in shock.

"Nice one, Usagi," Luna praised. "Excellent deduction."

"Thank you," Usagi said with a grin.

"Careful," the black moon cat told her. "Don't get cocky now."

"I won't," the blonde twin informed her. "I could be a good detective don't, ya think?"

"To late for that Luna," Hinata deadpan. "It's already gone to her head."

The Prime cackled a bit at that.

"You may be right," Mamoru agreed with Usagi.

"Yeah," Usagi sighed as she looked back at him. "And if I'm right then that must mean that Chibiusa and Chibihina must know something important. Like where the Black Moon took Ami and Rei when they kidnapped them."

Luna and Phoebe went back to look at the toy.

"I'm not so sure about these things," Luna said. "Are you sure that they are broken?"

Both Phoebe and Luna hit the marks on the toys' foreheads making pink and violet smoke to surround them.

"Luna, Phoebe, make those things stopped," the twins yelled as they started to cough.

"What the hell?!" Hinata yelled as she continued to cough. "What is with these things?!"

The group had been completely unaware of the eavesdropper that was sitting not to far from them.

...My Line...

'What was that all about,' Asanuma thought as he walked down the sidewalk. 'That was nuts.' He then noticed a familiar brunette turn into an alleyway ahead of him. 'Oh, isn't that...' He then ran to catch up to her. "Makoto! Hey, Makoto!"

"Oh," the Senshi of Jupiter turned around at the sound of her name. "Hey, Asanuma."

Just as he caught up to her, the brunette started to cough again.

"Hey, you look a little flush," he told her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"It's just a cold," Makoto informed him. "No big deal."

Asanuma placed a hand on her forehead.

"Your hot," he told her before pulling his hand back and shaking it. "Something just shocked me."

"Sorry," Makoto apologized. "You probably shouldn't touch me, right now. I attend to get staticy when I'm not feeling so well."

She then started to fall.

"Makoto!" Asanuma called out as he grabbed her only to let go with a cry.

"Sorry," she laughed weakly.

...My Line...

"So many plants," Asanuma gashed as he looked at the brunette's place. "It's like you have your own private garden, but inside." He then noticed a picture of a woman and man standing together. "Are those you parents?"

"Yeah," Makoto answered. "It's an old picture. They died in a plane crash. It's not something that I talk about."

She looked at him and wink.

"I'm sorry," the young male apologized. "I didn't mean to bring up..."

"It's okay," the young Kino told him as she walked up holding two tea cups. "Have some tea? It'll help you relax." She placed a cup down. "Take a seat."

"Oh, thanks," he said as he sat in a chair and picked up the cub taking a whiff.

"It's rose tea," Makoto told him. "Try it."

He then took a sip before looking over at her when she took a seat and turned on the TV.

" _Unforeseeable monsoon like conditions are still affecting Tokyo_ ," the news reporter said. " _In other news, more mysterious crop circles where discovered outside the city. Eye witnesses have claim to see strange flying disk floating in the area. But, decided that the lack of corroboration_..."

Makoto coughed part way through it.

"Makoto," Asanuma spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Lately, I've noticed that there are a lot of strange things going on around here," he informed her.

"Strange things like what?" Makoto asked confused.

"Well, this afternoon I was in the cafe and I thought I heard a cat talking."

"What?!" Makoto asked in surprise and horror.

"And your friends Hinata and Usagi are saying that Rei and Ami are kidnapped," he went on. "What do they mean? And how come you give off electric shocks when your sick?" He then gasped. "Are you girls...are you all from another planet?"

"Huh?" Makoto blinked before smiling nervously. "What are you talking about?" She looked at him before smiling. "I can't lie to you when you look at me like that. Well, here it goes." She placed her cup on the table. "My friends and I are human beings and that's the truth." He looked at her in surprise. "However, you right. We're not like other people. We have special abilities and a destiny as guardians. Because of that destiny, something came and took Ami and Rei away, but I am determined to save them. Their my friends, they embrace and understand me. They love me for, who I am. I never really knew how important that really was. I would do anything for them. Even there's danger, I'll face it head on." Asanuma stared at her in surprise. "You'll see. One day you'll find someone important, who understands you, too. It might be someone, you fall in love with or it might a close friend."

She then started coughing again.

"Makoto, do you need a doctor?" Asanuma asked as he rushed to her side.

"No," she answered. "I'm okay."

"Your a very strong woman aren't you?" he asked making her to look at him. "I want to be strong, too." He then took her hand in his own. "I can't help you with your destiny. I know that, but if you let me, I'll protect you." Makoto then to his surprise placed a kiss on his forehead before he headed for the door where he turned to face her. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell another soul. Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled at him softly as he left before she went about to clean up the cups only to cough.

"This cold, I think it's getting worse."

" _There's an alert form the natural weather services_ ," the news woman said. " _A Typhoon warning has been issued for the Tokyo area_..."

The screen went all staticy.

'The caples out,' Makoto thought before she looked her window to see a white disk in the sky. "What's that?"

The brunette coughed before she collapse to the ground with the lights going out, but her communicator started to give off a ringing noise.

...My Line...

"What's with all this weird weather we've been having?" Usagi asked as Hinata and her stood in the front of her window. "And I heard that there's a bad cold going around, too."

"Oh?" Luna asked as both her and Phoebe joined the Sisters at the window. "Then how come you and Hinata aren't sick, Usagi?"

"Cause we're tough!" the blonde answered.

It then that a ringing noise got their attention and the twins picked up their communicator watches.

"Hey, Minako," the Tsukino Sisters greeted.

"Are you, Artemis, and Blaze staying dry?" Usagi asked.

" _We're fine_ ," the Senshi of Venus answered. " _But, I can't reach Mako. Can you two meet me at her place_?"

Both Hinata and Usagi gasped as worry coursed through them before they were out of the blonde's bedroom door and then the front door with their two cats right behind them.

...My Line...

It didn't take the twins and Minako long to reach Makoto's building when their communicators went off again.

" _Usagi, Hinata, their here_ ," they heard Makoto say.

"Hold on, Mako!" Hinata called out.

"We're coming!" Usagi informed her just before they reached her door.

The redhead Senshi of the Sun tried to opened the door to her apartment.

"The door," she said in a panic. "It won't open!"

"What?" both Usagi and Minako yelled in question.

"It's locked," she answered as she looked at them.

" _JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP_!" they heard through the door.

The three Senshis out in the hallway looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Sun Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

The three Senshi managed to get into Makoto's apartment to see that she was fighting with a look alike of herself.

"Mako?" Hinata asked in shock.

"You really didn't think that you can replace me, did chya?" the brunette asked as she tossed the look alike out the window.

"It was a droid!" Minako gasped when it vanished.

The Senshis rushed out onto the balcony.

"Darn it," a voice said. "Why couldn't you just die when your suppose, too?"

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked as she noticed a woman in green clothing.

"You meet the other Specter Sisters," she answered. "I, Petz, am the Eldest. And I'm here to make you pay for what you did to my younger Siblings."

"You're with the same guys, who took Mars and Mercury!" Jupiter growled before she jumped into the air.

"JUPITER!" the twins called out before they were surrounded by droids.

"I am the pretty guardian, who fights for Love and for Courage! I am Sailor Jupiter! I'll full with regret, it'll you numb!"

"Big talk," Petz said. "But, we'll see how long you can keep fighting when the virus takes full effect."

"FLOWER HURRICANE!"

Jupiter unleashed her flower based attack, but Petz blocked as it destroyed some of the droids.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked as she unleashed black lighting.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter called.

The green and black lighting meet in the middle as the lighting destroyed more droids though Jupiter let out a cough.

"Is the effects of the virus hitting you now?" Petz asked with a smirk.

'I can't hold on,' the Senshi of Jupiter thought before her mind went back to Asanuma.

On the roof of the apartment, the three Senshis were taking out the droids.

"How many are there?" Venus asked in annoyance.

"JUPITER!" Sun called out when she looked up.

The brunette let out a scream as Petz lighting hit her as the other three jumped up. Petz went to attack them only for the twins to pulled out their scepters.

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

The two attacks went through the black lighting and hit Petz which destroyed though Rubeus stood there with a smirk.

"To bad," he said. "No more Petz, but she did leave me such a lovely present."

The other three could only watch as he took the brunette and left.

"JUPITER!" Sun called out.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"The Prince already has the other two," Rubeus said. "This is unnecessary cruel."

The three Senshi gasped as he took Jupiter from them.

"JUPITER!" Sun cried out.

...My Line...

"That's impossible," Artemis gasped.

"What happened?" Blaze asked as his moon cat counterpart worked away.

"I had a lock on her!" Artemis stated. "It's like she vanished!"

...My Line...

The three Senshis landed on the ground as Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Phoebe, and Optimus ran up to them.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Jupiter?" Luna asked.

Tears came to the redhead's eyes before she turned into Venus' chest.

"They took her," she cried.

"We couldn't stop them," Venus added as she held her Sun Princess, who sobbed.

Optimus walked up to them and took the Senshi of the Sun from the Captain of the Guard allowing her to sob into his own chest while Venus checked on Moon, who was quietly sobbing.

"Luna, look at that," Mamoru gasped when he noticed something on the ground.

"What is that?" she asked as she also noticed the same thing.

"I've seen that type of crystal before," the young Chiba informed her. "The Black Moon had stones like that."

"I want a sample," Luna said. "Artemis, Blaze, do you two copy? Get that thing in a containment nodule."

" _Copy_ ," Blaze informed her.

Venus then looked over as she held the crying Moon Princess as the Prime was trying to calm down the sobbing redhead.

"Take it," she told the two female cats as a clear glass containment appeared around it. "Preform your analysis." Mamoru picked it up. "Hopefully you can get something useful from it. To make up for my failer." She looked down at the blonde she held before glancing over at the Sun Senshi. "I'm so sorry, Usagi, Hinata. I should have saved her."

...My Line...

"Artemis and I have been investigating these so called UFOs that the Black Moon used to addict Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter," Blaze said as the group all stood in the command center. "Their actually wormhole like portals through space. But, we haven't identify their point of origins or the place and time the next one might appear."

"If the Black Moon came from Space through this portals does that mean their aliens?" Minako asked.

"Not necessarily," Artemis answered. "But, that the most logical assumption.

"There must be some reason why their targeting the Earth," the Senshi of Venus said. "Are they trying to kill us because we're in their way?" Hinata glanced at Minako from where she was wrapped up in the Prime's arms. "They don't, who their messing with!"

'Kill us?' Usagi thought. 'The others are...'

"No, Usako," Mamoru spoke up. "Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, their still alive. I'm sure of it."

"I can't take it anymore," the Venus Senshi said. "It's like their toying with us. I've had it. Enough is enough. We have to confront Chibiusa and Chibihina about the Black Moon and make them tell us everything they know. Let's settle it once and for all whether their our enemies or our friends."

...My Line...

The group of four humans, two cats, and one mech walked up to the door the Tsukino household where Hinata opened it.

"How are you feeling?" Minako asked her softly. "Are you sure your up to this?"

"Yeah," the redhead answered. "I'll be okay."

"WELCOME HOME!" two young voice called out.

This made the group to look over to see the cousin running up to them with smiles.

"Oh, Minako, Mamoru, Orion," Ikkuko said as she stood in the door to the main room of the house with another young girl. "Sorry about all of the noise. Chibiusa and Chibihina brought a little friend home with them from school for a play date."

"Come and meet her, Mamo, Orion," Chibiusa said with a smile.

"Don't call him that," Usagi growled.

"She's in the same class as Chibiusa and I," Chibihina added. "And her name is Momo. And her family owns that really good Chinese Restraint in the shopping district."

"Going to school as been good for them," Mamoru stated as they all stared at the two in surprise. "It's like their just happy little girls."

"Look at that face," Luna said. "They just couldn't be an enemy."

"Hi, there Momo," Minako greeted as she walked and knelt down in front of the two cousins. "So what are you guys doing? Can I play, too?"

"Sure," they answered with a smiles on their faces.

It was then that they caught sight of what Mamoru was holding in his hands making them to freak out.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina?" Mamoru asked as he walked towards them. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"NO!" they cried as they backed away and into Ikkuko.

"It's okay," she told them gently. "It's Mamoru, Chibiusa, Chibihina."

"No!" the two cried out again. "Keep it away! Keep it away!"

He then looked at he was holding before looking back at them.

'What is it about this black crystal earring?' he thought. 'It's their scared for their lives."

The Prime and redhead shared a look with each other.

...My Line...

"Please Chibiusa, Chibihina, we need you two to talk to u?" Minako asked. "Tell us what's wrong? Why are you two scared of this black crystal earring? Is it the stone?"

"Because of that stone our mommies..."

"Yes?" Minako asked. "What about your moms? Did something happened to her?"

"No more staling Chibiusa, Chibihina," Hinata spoke up. "Tell us everything you know? The Black Moon. We need information."

"WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" they yelled. "WE SWEAR! WHAT HAPPENED WASN'T OUR FAULT!"

"That's enough for today," Mamoru stated as the two girls cried. "Leave them be."

"Alright we'll stop," Hinata agreed. "But, Chibiusa, Chibihina, can you answer one thing for me? Can you two prove that your not our enemy?"

"We're not," they looked at her. "We swear! It's anything like that!"

"How can Usagi and I believe anything you two say if you won't corroborate?" Hinata asked. "I can't take your words. If you want my trust then you'll have to earn it."

The cousins looked at the redhead in surprise before she turned around and ran out of the bedroom.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find Hinata and Usagi looking out of the school window.

'Why did we take it for granted that they'll always be here with us?' Usagi thought. 'Rei, Ami, Mako. And now their gone.'

"Usagi, Hinata!" Naru called out as she hugged the blonde with a smile. "Why don't we have lunch together, today?"

They nodded with small smiles making the smile that their childhood had bigger.

"It's true, the stores were all sold out, but I was still able to get it," Umino said.

"Get what?" Naru asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Just the hardest DVD to find in town," Umino answered as he held it.

The three girls blinked before looking at each other.

...My Line...

"Is it a movie?" Usagi asked as Umino interested it into the computer in the school library.

"It's a program about physic channeling," Umino answered.

"What's that?" the twins asked.

"I'm surprised that you two haven't heard of it before," Naru said in surprise. "It's the biggest craze right now."

"Since you two don't know, I'll find you both in," Umino said as he looked at them. "Channeling is when a medium goes into a trance and ghost and beings from other dimensions inhabited their body and talk through them."

'Other dimensions?' Usagi thought as she turned towards the computer with her Sister. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

" _The world famous medium, Miss Calaveras has entered her trance_ ," a male said. " _So let us being the interview. To whom am I speaking_."

" _My name is Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon_ ," the woman said.

'The Black Moon!' the twins thought in shock.

" _I come from a race of beings not unlike humans. Though our home is far away some of us have come to Earth, but do not fear us. We are not your enemies, we've come in peace. We only wish to help guide you to your path_."

'What?' Hinata thought in shock. "Bullslag!"

"She's lying!" Usagi said.

"Usagi, Hinata, is something wrong?" Naru asked as she looked over at them before they two of them left. "Wait a minute!"

"Where are you going?" Umino asked.

...My Line...

" _Miss Calaveras, do you believe that these beings of the Black Moon truly mean us no harm_?"

" _I do_ ," she answered. " _I channel those beings often. I sense their intentions towards us to be benevolence. The beings from the White Moon have sinister intentions_."

"The White Moon?" Artemis asked as Minako, Blaze, and him stood in the command center. "Is she implying that's us?"

"Guide the people of Earth to their true path?" Minako asked in confusion. "These aliens are sounding less like invaders and more like a cult."

" _I heard that you have plans for a public seance in Tokyo_."

" _That's right. This weekend in the park. I invite skeptics and believers alike to attend and learn the truth_."

"They declare war on us and now they want people to chose sides?" Minako asked.

"Minako, it's a trap," Blaze said as he looked at her.

"Don't worry," she told him. "They won't catch me. I'm Sailor Venus. And if the Black Moon wants a fight then I'll give them one."

...My Line...

Later that night, Mamoru opened a glass box holding four stones in it before he sat down and called upon his power.

"Master," a familiar voice said.

He opened his eyes to see the four ghostly figures of his Knights.

"Hello, Kunzite," he greeted. "Jadeite. Nephrite. And Zoisite as well."

"We've had a dire premonition," Kunzite informed him.

"We have sensed something behind your enemy's grand scheme," Nephrite picked right up. "Their plan is larger and the fairies that we initially believed."

"A strange distortion of time and space is emanating from that stone."

"Wait," Mamoru interrupted. "Are you telling me that their time travels?"

"We're not certain," Jadeite answered. "But, whatever they are, their very dangerous."

"Master as your loyal Knights. We are still here to help and advise you, but we can't be with you. So you must use your power. Protect the Princesses."

"I see visions through touch hows that going to help?" Mamoru asked. "It's not good in a fight. Some times, I wondered why I was even reborn at all." Princess Serenity came to his mind. "Usako is in danger." Princess Aurora flash across his mind as well. "Hinata as well. And I'm powerless to protect the Princess, I love and the Princess, that is all, but my blood Sister."

"Master, do not doubt yourself," Kunzite told him. "You are powerful. This is your destiny. You were not reincarnated by accident. Events have been sat into monition, the day draws near where the Moon Princess will become Queen and you, the King."

They faded leaving Mamoru to set there looking even more confused.

...My Line...

In the hours of the morning while those of the Tsukino Family were still sleeping, the door leading into Usagi's room opened along with the door into Hinata's bedroom. The ones, who opened them, walked over to their uniforms and took the brooches, but the noise got the twins attention which woke them up. They blinked a few times before looking over at their uniforms and then letting out a gasp.

"My brooch!" they cried. "It's gone!"

They then jumped out of bed and got dressed into everyday clothing.

...My Line...

" _Usagi, Hinata, where are you_?" Minako asked.

"Minako, mine and Hinata's transformation brooches are gone," Usagi informed her as the twins ran in search of them. "Someone stole the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals!"

" _What are you sure_?" the Venus Senshi asked in shock.

"Chibiusa and Chibihina must have taken them," Hinata answered. "We're going after them to get them back. We'll be there as soon as we can."

...My Line...

"Great perfect timing," Minako sighed.

"Minako!" Artemis called out. "Somethings wrong!"

Minako turned around to look.

"We shill bring a grand reformation and lead the people of Earth down the path of righteousness. Be cautious of those, who bare the mark of the white Moon, they wish to destroy these golden dreams with their evil Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

"The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals is evil and those baring the mark of the White Moon are not to be trusted."

"This is bad," Minako said before she ran out. "Everyone stop! None of this is real! She's a fraud! Don't listen to her!"

They all turned their heads towards her.

"Quite wasting your breath," Calaveras told her. "You can't get through them. I am Calaveras, the Second Eldest of the Four Specter Sisters. My mind control is absolute and soon it reach everyone on Earth."

"Not if my team and I have anything to say about it," Optimus was heard saying as he walked into view while Artemis knocked down the camera. "As we speak my Medical Officer turned Science Expect is shutting down the satellites all over the world."

The blonde and violet-blue eyed Senshi let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Thanks, Optimus," she thanked him.

"Minako!" Blaze called out. "Now!"

She nodded her head as she pulled out her transformation pen.

"VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" she called out before she was standing before everyone as Venus. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish with the power of love!"

"There you are," Calaveras said as she stood up. "It's about time you showed up. I knew you be coming so I prepared something special."

Just then from Naru, Asanuma, and the young girl that goes to Rei's schools three spiritual figures appeared showing the other three Specter Sisters.

"Venus, my Guardian Planet," Venus started. "Bestow onto me the power of love! Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The attack, however, went right through them.

"You can't kill what's already dead," Calaveras told her. "Spirits of the Four Specter Sisters! Energy attack!"

Venus let out a scream when the attack hit her.

"VENUS!" the two tom cats called out.

"My body!" Venus cried out. "It feels like it's being torn apart!"

"So, the last three Sailor Guardians meet their end," Calaveras laughed.

"Last three?"

"Crimson Rubeus should be doing away with Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, the rabbit, and the sunspot as we speak."

"No, he can't. Usagi, Hinata."

...My Line...

The twins ran through the park looking for the cousins before stopping when they noticed.

"Find them," Hinata breathed when they saw the two young girls.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina!" Usagi called as the twins ran over to them making the two girls to look at them. "We knew your the ones that stole our brooches."

"Those are not yours," Hinata told them. "Give them back now."

Just as the twins moved towards them, the cat toys sounded the alarm making all four to look up before the Tsukino Sisters grabbed the two young girls and threw themselves out of the way.

"How nimble," a familiar voice spoke up. "Just what I expect from the ever evasive rabbit and sunspot. Though they did have help." At this the twins looked at him. "You two were worthy opponent, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun. Now it's time to die."

It was then that before he could fire off his attack what sounded like blaster fire was heard while a cane hit his face. These two things threw his attack off course and away from the four girls and when they looked the four of them noticed Tuxedo Mask along with a yellow and black mech.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the twins called out.

"Bumblebee!" the cousins shouted out happily.

Hinata looked at the mech in front of them only to notice that he had more of a warrior build.

'Bumblebee?' she thought. 'He looks different then from what I remembered him being.'

"Small Lady, Sunlight," he said as he looked at them over his shoulder. "Are you both alright?"

'Along with being unable to talk,' the redhead thought with a sweatdropped. 'He can't be the Bumblebee that I am thinking of, can he?'

"I've been hit," Crimson Rubeus said. "That doesn't happen a lot." He then looked at the mech. "And I thought that you were back on Cybertron."

'Cybertron?' the twins thought as they shared a look.

All the sky blue optic mech did was glare at him.

"Well, anyways, I was going to give you all a quick death, but now your going feel the full power of my flames."

'What now?' Mamoru thought as the mech moved himself to cover the twins and cousins. 'He's going killing us. Usako. Hinata.'

" _Use your power Tuxedo Mask_ ," a voice said inside of his head as he looked at his hand. " _You can protect them. Concentrate, focus your energy, and release it_!"

'What's going on?' he thought. 'I feel power in my hand.' He looked back Rubeus, who tossed his flames at them. "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

A blast of energy came from the Chiba's hand and went right through the flames dispersing them before hitting the Black Moon goon.

"Damn!" he cursed. "How the hell was he able to repeal my flames?"

When it cleared Rubeus was gone and Mamoru looked at his hand.

'What was that power?' he thought in question. 'And where did that voice came from?'

"You saved us," Usagi said in awe.

"Usako, Hinata," the dark haired male said as he looked at them. "Are you girls okay?"

"Yes," they answered. "Thanks to you both."

"Chibiusa, Chibihina give Usako and Hinata back their brooches," Mamoru told them as he knelt down.

"Please Chibiusa, Chibihina?" Hinata asked. "We've lost three friends already. We don't want to lose to Minako, too. Please let us save her?"

The cousins held out the brooches to the twins, who took them.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Usagi held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a silver colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit pink light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as pink ribbons formed her leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light red pippings. Pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moon at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the crescent moons earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue appears around Usagi's waist with a light red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A red choker with a crescent moon that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Sun Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Hinata held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a red colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit orange light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as orange ribbons formed her leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to Sailor Moon's own._

...My Line...

"You'll be seeing your friends very soon Sailor Venus," Calaveras laughed.

It was then that a flaming disk headed right before her making to dodge and lose her hold on Venus.

"Hey," the Senshi of Venus greeted as she looked over weakly. "What took you two so long?"

"We don't know what you are or where you came from, but you won't be hurting anyone that we care about ever again," Moon stated. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Guard by the Sun! The Star of Beginning! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of the Sun, I will burn away your sings!"

"Stay out of my way!" the reddish orange haired woman yelled as she attacked.

However, the twins dodged as they held their scepters in hand.

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

Calaveras screamed as she was destroyed before the Tsukino Sisters headed over to Venus. The three of them then looked over the cousins, Tuxedo Mask, and the mech when they walked up.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, you two stole mine and Hinata's brooches," Usagi said. "Were you two planning on doing something with the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals?"

The two looked down at that.

"We knew it was hopeless," Chibiusa stated. "No matter how many Silver and Ruby Crystals we have, we are still unable to use them."

"Huh?"

Hinata blinked in surprise while the Bumblebee look alike looked at the cousins sadly.

"We knew it, but we took both of yours anyways," Chibihina continued. "We knew that the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals of the past have no power, but in the past and the ones from the future only works there."

"We were taught that the crystals were ever in the same time it could be dangerous," Chibiusa added. "But, we didn't care, we had to try anyways. With the power of two Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystal, we thought that maybe we could do something."

Tears were coming from their eyes.

"The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystal from the future and the past?" Moon asked as the twins stood up.

"We don't understand," Sun said. "What does that mean? Chibiusa, Chibihina, what are you trying to tell us?"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, you two are our only hope!" the two cousins said. "We're the future! 30th Century Earth! And we need you two!"

Moon and Sun stared at them in surprise at this.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"The Prince already has the other two," Rubeus said. "This is unnecessary cruel."

The three Senshi gasped as he took Jupiter from them.

"JUPITER!" Sun cried out.

...My Line...

"That's impossible," Artemis gasped.

"What happened?" Blaze asked as his moon cat counterpart worked away.

"I had a lock on her!" Artemis stated. "It's like she vanished!"

...My Line...

The three Senshis landed on the ground as Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Phoebe, and Optimus ran up to them.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Jupiter?" Luna asked.

Tears came to the redhead's eyes before she turned into Venus' chest.

"They took her," she cried.

"We couldn't stop them," Venus added as she held her Sun Princess, who sobbed.

Optimus walked up to them and took the Senshi of the Sun from the Captain of the Guard allowing her to sob into his own chest while Venus checked on Moon, who was quietly sobbing.

"Luna, look at that," Mamoru gasped when he noticed something on the ground.

"What is that?" she asked as she also noticed the same thing.

"I've seen that type of crystal before," the young Chiba informed her. "The Black Moon had stones like that."

"I want a sample," Luna said. "Artemis, Blaze, do you two copy? Get that thing in a containment nodule."

" _Copy_ ," Blaze informed her.

Venus then looked over as she held the crying Moon Princess as the Prime was trying to calm down the sobbing redhead.

"Take it," she told the two female cats as a clear glass containment appeared around it. "Preform your analysis." Mamoru picked it up. "Hopefully you can get something useful from it. To make up for my failer." She looked down at the blonde she held before glancing over at the Sun Senshi. "I'm so sorry, Usagi, Hinata. I should have saved her."

...My Line...

"Artemis and I have been investigating these so called UFOs that the Black Moon used to addict Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter," Blaze said as the group all stood in the command center. "Their actually wormhole like portals through space. But, we haven't identify their point of origins or the place and time the next one might appear."

"If the Black Moon came from Space through this portals does that mean their aliens?" Minako asked.

"Not necessarily," Artemis answered. "But, that the most logical assumption.

"There must be some reason why their targeting the Earth," the Senshi of Venus said. "Are they trying to kill us because we're in their way?" Hinata glanced at Minako from where she was wrapped up in the Prime's arms. "They don't, who their messing with!"

'Kill us?' Usagi thought. 'The others are...'

"No, Usako," Mamoru spoke up. "Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, their still alive. I'm sure of it."

"I can't take it anymore," the Venus Senshi said. "It's like their toying with us. I've had it. Enough is enough. We have to confront Chibiusa and Chibihina about the Black Moon and make them tell us everything they know. Let's settle it once and for all whether their our enemies or our friends."

...My Line...

The group of four humans, two cats, and one mech walked up to the door the Tsukino household where Hinata opened it.

"How are you feeling?" Minako asked her softly. "Are you sure your up to this?"

"Yeah," the redhead answered. "I'll be okay."

"WELCOME HOME!" two young voice called out.

This made the group to look over to see the cousin running up to them with smiles.

"Oh, Minako, Mamoru, Orion," Ikkuko said as she stood in the door to the main room of the house with another young girl. "Sorry about all of the noise. Chibiusa and Chibihina brought a little friend home with them from school for a play date."

"Come and meet her, Mamo, Orion," Chibiusa said with a smile.

"Don't call him that," Usagi growled.

"She's in the same class as Chibiusa and I," Chibihina added. "And her name is Momo. And her family owns that really good Chinese Restraint in the shopping district."

"Going to school as been good for them," Mamoru stated as they all stared at the two in surprise. "It's like their just happy little girls."

"Look at that face," Luna said. "They just couldn't be an enemy."

"Hi, there Momo," Minako greeted as she walked and knelt down in front of the two cousins. "So what are you guys doing? Can I play, too?"

"Sure," they answered with a smiles on their faces.

It was then that they caught sight of what Mamoru was holding in his hands making them to freak out.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina?" Mamoru asked as he walked towards them. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"NO!" they cried as they backed away and into Ikkuko.

"It's okay," she told them gently. "It's Mamoru, Chibiusa, Chibihina."

"No!" the two cried out again. "Keep it away! Keep it away!"

He then looked at he was holding before looking back at them.

'What is it about this black crystal earring?' he thought. 'It's their scared for their lives."

The Prime and redhead shared a look with each other.

...My Line...

"Please Chibiusa, Chibihina, we need you two to talk to u?" Minako asked. "Tell us what's wrong? Why are you two scared of this black crystal earring? Is it the stone?"

"Because of that stone our mommies..."

"Yes?" Minako asked. "What about your moms? Did something happened to her?"

"No more staling Chibiusa, Chibihina," Hinata spoke up. "Tell us everything you know? The Black Moon. We need information."

"WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" they yelled. "WE SWEAR! WHAT HAPPENED WASN'T OUR FAULT!"

"That's enough for today," Mamoru stated as the two girls cried. "Leave them be."

"Alright we'll stop," Hinata agreed. "But, Chibiusa, Chibihina, can you answer one thing for me? Can you two prove that your not our enemy?"

"We're not," they looked at her. "We swear! It's anything like that!"

"How can Usagi and I believe anything you two say if you won't corroborate?" Hinata asked. "I can't take your words. If you want my trust then you'll have to earn it."

The cousins looked at the redhead in surprise before she turned around and ran out of the bedroom.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find Hinata and Usagi looking out of the school window.

'Why did we take it for granted that they'll always be here with us?' Usagi thought. 'Rei, Ami, Mako. And now their gone.'

"Usagi, Hinata!" Naru called out as she hugged the blonde with a smile. "Why don't we have lunch together, today?"

They nodded with small smiles making the smile that their childhood had bigger.

"It's true, the stores were all sold out, but I was still able to get it," Umino said.

"Get what?" Naru asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Just the hardest DVD to find in town," Umino answered as he held it.

The three girls blinked before looking at each other.

...My Line...

"Is it a movie?" Usagi asked as Umino interested it into the computer in the school library.

"It's a program about physic channeling," Umino answered.

"What's that?" the twins asked.

"I'm surprised that you two haven't heard of it before," Naru said in surprise. "It's the biggest craze right now."

"Since you two don't know, I'll find you both in," Umino said as he looked at them. "Channeling is when a medium goes into a trance and ghost and beings from other dimensions inhabited their body and talk through them."

'Other dimensions?' Usagi thought as she turned towards the computer with her Sister. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

" _The world famous medium, Miss Calaveras has entered her trance_ ," a male said. " _So let us being the interview. To whom am I speaking_."

" _My name is Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon_ ," the woman said.

'The Black Moon!' the twins thought in shock.

" _I come from a race of beings not unlike humans. Though our home is far away some of us have come to Earth, but do not fear us. We are not your enemies, we've come in peace. We only wish to help guide you to your path_."

'What?' Hinata thought in shock. "Bullslag!"

"She's lying!" Usagi said.

"Usagi, Hinata, is something wrong?" Naru asked as she looked over at them before they two of them left. "Wait a minute!"

"Where are you going?" Umino asked.

...My Line...

" _Miss Calaveras, do you believe that these beings of the Black Moon truly mean us no harm_?"

" _I do_ ," she answered. " _I channel those beings often. I sense their intentions towards us to be benevolence. The beings from the White Moon have sinister intentions_."

"The White Moon?" Artemis asked as Minako, Blaze, and him stood in the command center. "Is she implying that's us?"

"Guide the people of Earth to their true path?" Minako asked in confusion. "These aliens are sounding less like invaders and more like a cult."

" _I heard that you have plans for a public seance in Tokyo_."

" _That's right. This weekend in the park. I invite skeptics and believers alike to attend and learn the truth_."

"They declare war on us and now they want people to chose sides?" Minako asked.

"Minako, it's a trap," Blaze said as he looked at her.

"Don't worry," she told him. "They won't catch me. I'm Sailor Venus. And if the Black Moon wants a fight then I'll give them one."

...My Line...

Later that night, Mamoru opened a glass box holding four stones in it before he sat down and called upon his power.

"Master," a familiar voice said.

He opened his eyes to see the four ghostly figures of his Knights.

"Hello, Kunzite," he greeted. "Jadeite. Nephrite. And Zoisite as well."

"We've had a dire premonition," Kunzite informed him.

"We have sensed something behind your enemy's grand scheme," Nephrite picked right up. "Their plan is larger and the fairies that we initially believed."

"A strange distortion of time and space is emanating from that stone."

"Wait," Mamoru interrupted. "Are you telling me that their time travels?"

"We're not certain," Jadeite answered. "But, whatever they are, their very dangerous."

"Master as your loyal Knights. We are still here to help and advise you, but we can't be with you. So you must use your power. Protect the Princesses."

"I see visions through touch hows that going to help?" Mamoru asked. "It's not good in a fight. Some times, I wondered why I was even reborn at all." Princess Serenity came to his mind. "Usako is in danger." Princess Aurora flash across his mind as well. "Hinata as well. And I'm powerless to protect the Princess, I love and the Princess, that is all, but my blood Sister."

"Master, do not doubt yourself," Kunzite told him. "You are powerful. This is your destiny. You were not reincarnated by accident. Events have been sat into monition, the day draws near where the Moon Princess will become Queen and you, the King."

They faded leaving Mamoru to set there looking even more confused.

...My Line...

In the hours of the morning while those of the Tsukino Family were still sleeping, the door leading into Usagi's room opened along with the door into Hinata's bedroom. The ones, who opened them, walked over to their uniforms and took the brooches, but the noise got the twins attention which woke them up. They blinked a few times before looking over at their uniforms and then letting out a gasp.

"My brooch!" they cried. "It's gone!"

They then jumped out of bed and got dressed into everyday clothing.

...My Line...

" _Usagi, Hinata, where are you_?" Minako asked.

"Minako, mine and Hinata's transformation brooches are gone," Usagi informed her as the twins ran in search of them. "Someone stole the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals!"

" _What are you sure_?" the Venus Senshi asked in shock.

"Chibiusa and Chibihina must have taken them," Hinata answered. "We're going after them to get them back. We'll be there as soon as we can."

...My Line...

"Great perfect timing," Minako sighed.

"Minako!" Artemis called out. "Somethings wrong!"

Minako turned around to look.

"We shill bring a grand reformation and lead the people of Earth down the path of righteousness. Be cautious of those, who bare the mark of the white Moon, they wish to destroy these golden dreams with their evil Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

"The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals is evil and those baring the mark of the White Moon are not to be trusted."

"This is bad," Minako said before she ran out. "Everyone stop! None of this is real! She's a fraud! Don't listen to her!"

They all turned their heads towards her.

"Quite wasting your breath," Calaveras told her. "You can't get through them. I am Calaveras, the Second Eldest of the Four Specter Sisters. My mind control is absolute and soon it reach everyone on Earth."

"Not if my team and I have anything to say about it," Optimus was heard saying as he walked into view while Artemis knocked down the camera. "As we speak my Medical Officer turned Science Expect is shutting down the satellites all over the world."

The blonde and violet-blue eyed Senshi let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Thanks, Optimus," she thanked him.

"Minako!" Blaze called out. "Now!"

She nodded her head as she pulled out her transformation pen.

"VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" she called out before she was standing before everyone as Venus. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish with the power of love!"

"There you are," Calaveras said as she stood up. "It's about time you showed up. I knew you be coming so I prepared something special."

Just then from Naru, Asanuma, and the young girl that goes to Rei's schools three spiritual figures appeared showing the other three Specter Sisters.

"Venus, my Guardian Planet," Venus started. "Bestow onto me the power of love! Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The attack, however, went right through them.

"You can't kill what's already dead," Calaveras told her. "Spirits of the Four Specter Sisters! Energy attack!"

Venus let out a scream when the attack hit her.

"VENUS!" the two tom cats called out.

"My body!" Venus cried out. "It feels like it's being torn apart!"

"So, the last three Sailor Guardians meet their end," Calaveras laughed.

"Last three?"

"Crimson Rubeus should be doing away with Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, the rabbit, and the sunspot as we speak."

"No, he can't. Usagi, Hinata."

...My Line...

The twins ran through the park looking for the cousins before stopping when they noticed.

"Find them," Hinata breathed when they saw the two young girls.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina!" Usagi called as the twins ran over to them making the two girls to look at them. "We knew your the ones that stole our brooches."

"Those are not yours," Hinata told them. "Give them back now."

Just as the twins moved towards them, the cat toys sounded the alarm making all four to look up before the Tsukino Sisters grabbed the two young girls and threw themselves out of the way.

"How nimble," a familiar voice spoke up. "Just what I expect from the ever evasive rabbit and sunspot. Though they did have help." At this the twins looked at him. "You two were worthy opponent, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun. Now it's time to die."

It was then that before he could fire off his attack what sounded like blaster fire was heard while a cane hit his face. These two things threw his attack off course and away from the four girls and when they looked the four of them noticed Tuxedo Mask along with a yellow and black mech.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the twins called out.

"Bumblebee!" the cousins shouted out happily.

Hinata looked at the mech in front of them only to notice that he had more of a warrior build.

'Bumblebee?' she thought. 'He looks different then from what I remembered him being.'

"Small Lady, Sunlight," he said as he looked at them over his shoulder. "Are you both alright?"

'Along with being unable to talk,' the redhead thought with a sweatdropped. 'He can't be the Bumblebee that I am thinking of, can he?'

"I've been hit," Crimson Rubeus said. "That doesn't happen a lot." He then looked at the mech. "And I thought that you were back on Cybertron."

'Cybertron?' the twins thought as they shared a look.

All the sky blue optic mech did was glare at him.

"Well, anyways, I was going to give you all a quick death, but now your going feel the full power of my flames."

'What now?' Mamoru thought as the mech moved himself to cover the twins and cousins. 'He's going killing us. Usako. Hinata.'

" _Use your power Tuxedo Mask_ ," a voice said inside of his head as he looked at his hand. " _You can protect them. Concentrate, focus your energy, and release it_!"

'What's going on?' he thought. 'I feel power in my hand.' He looked back Rubeus, who tossed his flames at them. "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

A blast of energy came from the Chiba's hand and went right through the flames dispersing them before hitting the Black Moon goon.

"Damn!" he cursed. "How the hell was he able to repeal my flames?"

When it cleared Rubeus was gone and Mamoru looked at his hand.

'What was that power?' he thought in question. 'And where did that voice came from?'

"You saved us," Usagi said in awe.

"Usako, Hinata," the dark haired male said as he looked at them. "Are you girls okay?"

"Yes," they answered. "Thanks to you both."

"Chibiusa, Chibihina give Usako and Hinata back their brooches," Mamoru told them as he knelt down.

"Please Chibiusa, Chibihina?" Hinata asked. "We've lost three friends already. We don't want to lose to Minako, too. Please let us save her?"

The cousins held out the brooches to the twins, who took them.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Usagi held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a silver colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit pink light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as pink ribbons formed her leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light red pippings. Pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moon at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the crescent moons earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue appears around Usagi's waist with a light red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A red choker with a crescent moon that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Sun Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Hinata held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a red colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit orange light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as orange ribbons formed her leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to Sailor Moon's own._

...My Line...

"You'll be seeing your friends very soon Sailor Venus," Calaveras laughed.

It was then that a flaming disk headed right before her making to dodge and lose her hold on Venus.

"Hey," the Senshi of Venus greeted as she looked over weakly. "What took you two so long?"

"We don't know what you are or where you came from, but you won't be hurting anyone that we care about ever again," Moon stated. "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Guard by the Sun! The Star of Beginning! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of the Sun, I will burn away your sings!"

"Stay out of my way!" the reddish orange haired woman yelled as she attacked.

However, the twins dodged as they held their scepters in hand.

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

Calaveras screamed as she was destroyed before the Tsukino Sisters headed over to Venus. The three of them then looked over the cousins, Tuxedo Mask, and the mech when they walked up.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, you two stole mine and Hinata's brooches," Usagi said. "Were you two planning on doing something with the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals?"

The two looked down at that.

"We knew it was hopeless," Chibiusa stated. "No matter how many Silver and Ruby Crystals we have, we are still unable to use them."

"Huh?"

Hinata blinked in surprise while the Bumblebee look alike looked at the cousins sadly.

"We knew it, but we took both of yours anyways," Chibihina continued. "We knew that the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals of the past have no power, but in the past and the ones from the future only works there."

"We were taught that the crystals were ever in the same time it could be dangerous," Chibiusa added. "But, we didn't care, we had to try anyways. With the power of two Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystal, we thought that maybe we could do something."

Tears were coming from their eyes.

"The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystal from the future and the past?" Moon asked as the twins stood up.

"We don't understand," Sun said. "What does that mean? Chibiusa, Chibihina, what are you trying to tell us?"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, you two are our only hope!" the two cousins said. "We're the future! 30th Century Earth! And we need you two!"

Moon and Sun stared at them in surprise at this.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, you two are our only hope!" the two cousins said. "We're the future! 30th Century Earth! And we need you two!"

Moon and Sun stared at them in surprise at this.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina?"

"The truth is we're from Crystal Tokyo," Chibiusa spoke. "A city in the 30th Century and we traveled through time to come here. We shouldn't have kept that a secret, but we were just so scared. But, we're not lying now. You have believe us! There was a huge explosion and Crystal Tokyo...and then our Mommies." The twins eyes widen. "They won't woke up! And it's all our fault."

Both Tuxedo Mask and the Prime walked over to the two young girls and pulled them into a hug.

"So, Chibiusa and Chibihina are from the future," Luna said in shock.

"I can backup their claim of being from the 30th Century," the yellow and black mech answered as everyone looked at him. "I come from the same time as they do. I was sent here to retrieve the cousins by Hotrod, the future Prime of Cybertron and the one you call Chibihina's elder twin Brother." They all looked at him shock though his optics narrowed. "Of course, the Black Moon is also from the future as well."

"If that's true then..." Blaze trailed off as he shared a look with his white moon cat counterpart.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina can you two tell us what caused that huge explosion in Crystal Tokyo?" Artemis asked them. "Was it the Black Moon?"

"We don't know," they answered.

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter did the Black Moon take them to the future?" Blaze asked next.

"We don't know," they cried. "We don't know anything really?"

"We can help you two," Blaze went on. "But, you both must tell us everything!"

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, you both can travel in time so you two need to take us to the future," Venus said.

"Huh?"

"WHAT?!"

The twins looked at her in shock and even Bumblebee stared at her in shock though it was mixed with horror.

"I don't understand how it or why you two need our help, but it's clear that we need to go to the future!" the blonde and violet-blue eyed Senshi went on.

"To the future?" Moon asked.

"No," cried Chibihina. "We don't want to go back. We're scared."

"But, even if we did go back to the future, it may already to be late," Chibiusa sobbed.

"It's okay," Mamoru told them as he and Optimus held them tighter. "We won't forced you. All we want is to save our friends, who have been kidnapped. Alright, so take your time. But, promise me that you'll both think about what Venus said? Deal?"

"Deal," they agreed.

"Chibiusa..."

"Chibihina..."

"It's been a long day," Moon said. "Why don't we all go home and get some rest."

"I don't want to go home," they said at the same time. "I want to sleep over at Mamo's/Orion's house!"

"HUH?!"

The yellow and black mech laughed at the twins reactions before he looked at the cousins.

"Small Lady, Sunlight," he spoke up making them all to look at him. "I have to get back to the 30th Century. But, I'll let Hotrod know that you both are okay and that you two might bring company. Alright?"

"Okay, Bumblebee," they both answered softly.

"Hold on," Sun said as she stepped towards. "Why do you call Chibihina, Sunlight, for?"

"Every Cybertronian, who is close to the Small Ladies' families, calls Chibihina, Sunlight," he answered. "Because that is her Cybertronian name."

"I see," the redhead sighed.

He smiled at her softly before he turned and walked away disappearing into a portal that had appeared from no where.

...My Line...

"Happy now little Princess," the Prime asked as Hinata, Chibihina, and him stood in the apartment that he got in Juban for the time being though he would return to the military silo to check up on things. "Time for bed."

"Okay," Chibihina agreed.

"When you and Chibiusa came from the future where you all by yourselves?" he asked.

She shook her head no as she brought out her toy.

"No, we had Luna-P and Phoebe-P with us," she answered.

"I see," he said. "Hey, will be alright if I asked you about your mom and aunt?"

"About Mommy and Auntie?" she asked sadly. "They were kind and beautiful. And a lot braver then me."

"Sunlight," the Prime said as he whipped away her tears. "I believe that it's okay to be afraid. Being brave doesn't mean that you don't have any fears. It means that you have the courage to face them." She stared at him. "You and Chibiusa traveled through time. And that must have been scary, but you two did it anyway. In my datapad that's bravery."

Chibihina started at him in surprise while Hinata stood behind the door into the bedroom watching them before she looked away. Once he turned off the lights, the Prime walked through the door and the other room where the redhead was.

"Optimus," she spoke up making him stop. "It would seem that lately that all you care about is Chibihina," His optics widen at that. "Do you like her? Do you think that's she that cute? Haven't you noticed it? Optimus, Chibihina is in love with you!"

His optics widen even more as his face turned blue.

"What?" he asked. "That's ridiculous. She's only in Elementary school. She's just a little kid."

"What does it matter if she's little?" Hinata asked. "That doesn't matter when your in love. She's still another woman!" Her face turned bright red and her eyes to widen. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into lately." She walked away from him before stopping as she kept her back to him. "Your right it is ridiculous. How can I be jealous of a child?" He looked at her in worry as her hands shook. "Optimus. Could I spend the night? I don't want to go home." The Prime looked at her in surprise. "I just want to be close to you right now." That surprise then turned int horror when it looked like she was fading in and out, so he grabbed her from behind. "I guess I'm just a little insecure. It took us so long to reunite with each other. I don't want to leave you again." She looked over her shoulders at him. "I want to love and protect you."

"Hinako," he breathed. "I feel the same way. I love you. I promise that I'll always be there to protect you. Forever."

They grabbed each other hands/servos as they kissed before they fell back onto the second bed.

...My Line...

"A time warp," Artemis said. "That's how Chibiusa and Chibihina traveled here from the future."

"What do you two think, Luna, Phoebe?" Blaze asked as the two tom cats looked at them only see that they were sleeping.

"I guess we have been burning the candles at both ends."

...My Line...

 _"Luna, Phoebe!" a familiar voice called out. "Luna, Phoebe! Where are you two?!" The sound of heels against a walk was heard. "You both have gone to far! No one is allowed in this part of the castle!" Just then the form of Queen Serenity walked up behind the two cats. "Luna, Phoebe, what you two doing all the way out here? This place is off limits. You both know that. Come, let's us go back." She then let out a gasp when she saw a door that she knew all to well. "Stay back. That is a forbidden door. Beyond it lies sacred grounds secretly defended by a solitary Guardian." She then picked up both cats. "Luna, Phoebe, forget what you two have seen here and everything I said. Do you both understand?"_

 _She turned around and walked away from the door._

...My Line...

Both female cats opened their eyes before setting up.

'Was I dreaming?' Luna thought.

'A Silver and Ruby Crystal from the future and a mysterious key,' Phoebe thought. 'Could that mean that Chibiusa and Sunlight are...'

...My Line...

The morning, Hinata stood in the door way leading into the room that Chibihina had slept in last night to see her wide away looking out the window. Her eyes widen a bit when the Prime placed a shirt over her shoulders making her to look back at him with a blush and smile.

"Oh, good morning," she greeted.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Hinata answered. "I just heard Chibihina get up."

"Chibiusa and I have made up our minds," they heard her speak up. "We're going to face our fears and go back to the future. And Hinata, Orion, I want you both to come with us."

"You want me to come?"

"And me, too?" the Prime asked.

They shared a look with each other.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till they meet up the other four and the cats as the three girls transformed in to Venus, Moon, and Sun with Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask and Optimus in his Cybertronian form.

"This is a space-time key," Chibiusa informed them as she held it up.

"And if we use it, it'll take us all to the future?" Venus asked.

The two young girls nodded.

" _Small Ladies, travel is prohibited. You two must never tempt it. You both shouldn't even know about it. Breaking this ultimate taboo could have severe consequences_."

"We not sure if this is going to work," Chibihina said. "We've never time traveled with others before." The cousins took each other hands before the violet tinted dark haired girl looked back at them. "Grab onto my hand and don't let go! Okay?"

"Okay," the twins agreed as they grabbed her hand.

"Right."

"Got it."

"Understood."

The other three did the same thing.

"Everybody ready?" Chibihina asked as her cousin held up the key.

Oh, Guardian of Time...

Tear apart the Heavens...

And open wide for me!

The door of Space and Time...

I summon three by thy true name...

Oh, magnificent God of Time...

Father of the Guardian...

Oh, Chronos!

Guide us on our Journey!

Protect these Travelers!

Grant us the Path of Light!

The key glowed brightly before the clock started to turn forward fast, but the winds were to strong and the others lost their grab in the cousins.

"Usagi!"

"Hinata!"

...My Line...

The group of five managed to end up together, but they were lost and didn't know where the two cousins went.

"Chibiusa!"

"Sunlight!"

"Where are you two!?"

"Now what?" Moon asked. "Chibiusa and Chibihina said that we had to stay with them."

"I think that we're somewhere in between the past and the future," Luna informed them. "If we don't find Chibiusa and Chibihina quick, we could end up lost in time forever."

Both her and Phoebe moved to walk forward only to start to fall, however, the Prime and Chiba grabbed them by their tail.

"We got you two."

"Luna!"

"Phoebe!"

"Are you two alright?"

Both Mamoru and Optimus pulled them up.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Thank goodness," Moon breathed before they turned towards a door. "What is that?"

"Phoebe and I know that door," Luna stated in surprise.

"Halt," a voice called out as a figure jumped in front of it. "None shill pass. It is forbidden." They all stared in surprise. "I am the keeper of the Space and Time. I am Sailor Pluto. Guardian of the Underworld." She then turned her staff to point it at them. "All intruders will be destroyed."

"Sailor Pluto?" Moon asked in shock. "That means that she's a Sailor Guardian!"

The Guardian shot towards only to pull to a stop in surprise when Sun ran in front of them with tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop Pluto!" she yelled. "Please?"

"Princess Aurora," the Senshi of the Pluto breathed in shocked.

"Yes," the redhead said softly as she nodded her head with a watery smile. "It's me, Puu. It's Aurora."

Luna and Phoebe stared in shock.

'Now we understand why Queen Serenity wanted us to stay away from that door,' they thought. 'Sacred grounds defended by a solitary Guardian. The Queen was trying to warn to us about Sailor Pluto, but...' They looked between their Sun Princess and the green haired Senshi. 'How does Sailor Sun know her?'

The Pluto Senshi could only stare at the Sun Princess, who stood in front of Moon, Venus, Tuxedo Mask, and the Prime.

"We're Sailor Guardians, too!" Moon called out to her.

"Doesn't matter, who you are," Pluto said as she finally snapped out of her shock. "The law requires that all trespassers must be eliminated. There are no exceptions." She moved to attack them. "Prepare yourselves." The could only stare at her. "I must fill my mission."

"PLUTO!" two young girls yelled making the green haired woman to stop and turned around to see Chibiusa and Chibihina running up. "Wait! Their our friends! You can't kill them!" The two cousins jumped and hugged her. "Their with us. We're the ones, who brought them here, to save Mommy and Auntie!"

"We know that you told us not, too," Chibiusa said. "We're sorry."

Pluto pushed them away from from her to look at them.

"Where have you two been all this time?" Pluto asked in anger, but worry was heard in her tone.

"We went into the past," the pinkette answered. "We wanted to steal the Silver and Ruby Crystals that belonged to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. We thought that they were more powerfully then these ones..." They placed their hands over them. "And that they might be able to help save Mommy and Auntie."

"The Silver and Ruby Crystals are unchanging," Pluto stated. "Their power remains the same in any area. Regardless, you two lack the ability to use either one."

"But, we...

"You two disobeyed, stole a space-time key, and used to go to the past," Pluto interrupted. "Without permission."

"Chibiusa!"

"Chibihina!"

Just then Pluto hugged the two of them.

"But, I'm just glad that your both safe, Princesses," Pluto said.

"What?" both Moon and Sun asked in shock. "Chibiusa and Chibihina are...Princesses?"

Pluto turned towards them in a bow.

"Thank you for returning the Princesses to their own time," she thanked them. "I deeply regret my attempted earlier actions. Please forgive me?"

"Oh, that's right," Chibiusa said as the two girls stepped out from behind her.

"We're Princesses just like she said," the violet tinted dark haired girl said. "I guess, we should have mentioned that earlier."

"But, now that you know, I guess, you all have to bow down and start calling us your highness," the pinkette stated.

"No chance in hell, kid," Sun deadpan quickly while Chibihina face palm.

"Princesses?" Moon asked as she started to chase the two young girls around Pluto. "Your both snotty brats! What kind of parents will let their kids become little monsters! Somebody needs to teach you two some respect."

"What's your problem!?" the pinkette asked.

"We've always been royalty!" the violet tinted dark haired girl added. "Just now that you know it!"

"My life never seems to be easy when I'm dealing with the three of you," Pluto sighed.

"USAGI, CHIBIUSA, CHIBIHINA!" the redhead yelled making the three stop and look at her as her face was bright red. "Knock it off already."

The green haired Guardian smiled at the younger Tsukino Sister before she moved to open the door while they all joined her. Both Chibiusa and Chibihina took hold of the twins' hands.

"This way, Usagi, Hinata," they told them.

"Okay."

"Sailor Pluto, aren't you coming with us?" Moon asked as she looked back at her.

"My place is here," Pluto answered. "I'm not allowed to abandon my post. Please protect Small Ladies for me? And be careful."

"We will Sailor Pluto," Luna told her. "And thank you for everything."

Sun glanced back at the woman as she allowed herself to be dragged through the door by Chibihina.

"Beyond this door lies the 30th Century," Chibiusa said.

...My Line...

When they managed to reach the 30th Century, the group noticed that it looked different from what they knew.

"The moon is low in the sky," Moon said. "It's like it's right on top of the City. This is 30th Century Crystal Tokyo." Chibiusa gripped her hand tighter as Chibihina wrapped her arms around Sun's waist. "I never thought that it would be this bad."

"It's too quiet," Venus said as they walked through the ruined city. "Where is everyone?"

It didn't long for them to noticed that everyone of the future where died.

"Oh, god," Moon breathed.

"Good Selene," Sun added as she covered in her mouth in horror.

Just then both cousins collapsed when they all noticed a larger Black Crystal.

"Chibiusa!?"

"Chibihina?!"

The Prime and Chiba caught them as the fell.

" _Turn back_ ," a voice said inside of their heads. " _Don't go that way_."

'That voice again,' Mamoru thought.

"Are you two alright?" Moon asked. "Talk to us?"

"Look over there," Venus said. "What's that black monument?"

"We don't know," Chibiusa answered. "That day we saw a massive explosion rock the city when the dust settled that was left behind. We don't know how it got there, but when we looked around people were lying on the ground and they weren't moving."

"Over time the bodies began too..."

"Chibiusa, Chibihina?"

"Let's go," Mamoru said. "We shouldn't be here."

"Okay," Moon agreed with him.

"Follow me," Chibiusa said. "I'll take you to where Mommy and Auntie are." Both young girls started to ran. "Their at the Crystal Palace!"

The cousins cried out when all of them were surrounded by what looked crystal.

"What this?"

"Is this the palace?" Moon asked. "Are we already inside?"

"Hello, we are the Boule Brothers of the Black Moon," two look alike twins greeted.

"The Black Moon," the five older members of the group asked.

"Chiral."

"And Achiral."

"It's quite the honor the meet the rabbit, sunspot, and the legendary guardians, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun," Achiral said.

"Allow us to welcome you with Achiral mirror crystal displaced."

The male twins laughed when there was were creaks forming.

"What's happening?" Moon asked.

"I can't move," Sun added.

"Achiral electrical side chin," Chiral laughed. "No chemical react can separate it's marital bond."

"It's not over yet," growled the redhead.

"No creepy doppelgangers are going to beat us," Moon added as he Moon and Sun scepters appeared in their hands. "Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

But, to their shock nothing happened.

"The Moon and Sun rods," Moon gasped. "Why aren't they working?"

Just then more cracks appeared making them all to gasp.

"It's no use trying to struggle. Your transfixed in Achiral's electro magnetic field called the paralysis center. Your immobilized at the tomic level."

"How does it feel to be cornered?" a lime green haired woman asked as she walked up. "There's no escape from this beautiful monument. It's only a taste of what the Black Malefic Crystal can do. I intend to use it's full power to bury you along with the real Crystal Palace."

"That won't happen," Chibiusa cried. "It can't! The palace...Mom is there so it can never be destroyed."

"Chibiusa!"

"Auntie is strong," the violet tinted dark haired child added. "As long as she is inside of it. The palace will stand for all time."

"Mommy, Auntie, Mommy, Auntie," the woman laughed. "Oh, but that's terribly insensitive of me. Tell you want little rabbit, sunspot. Show Auntie Esmeraude the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals and I'll take pity on you. I'll bury you both and your Moms in a grave together." The all cried out as they were attack. "You'll vanish into radioactive vapor."

"Use your will and command the false crystal to break!" a voice called out.

"There it is again," Mamoru mumbled.

"Do it!"

"Alright," Chiba agreed. "False Crystal...I command you...BREAK!"

Just then the crystal surrounding them broke allowing them all out.

"Impossible," gasped Esmeraude. "They escaped from our master piece."

"Now's our chance," Venus said as she pulled off her chain belt. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The Prime's servo turned into his blaster that he used on those of the Black Moon.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Mamoru called out as the chains wrapped around the brothers while the energon blast and Tuxedo Mask's attack combined to destroy them. "Whose voice was that? And saving us all? Why is he helping me?"

The false Crystal Palace collapse showing the real one and a mech, who was wearing armor in the reds, orange, and yellow color making it look like flames, running towards them.

"SUNLIGHT! SMALL LADY!"

The two cousins gasped at seeing him before Chibihina ran to him.

"HOTROD!" she cried out as she jumped into his arms.

The mech called Hotrod fell to his knees holding her close.

"Sunlight," he breathed before he pushed her back away from him gently while narrowing his sky blue optics. "Where have you and Small lady been? Do you have an idea how worried Oppiluk and I have been when Bumblebee told us that you two were missing?" The young girl looked down. "Or when Pluto came to us in a panic after you two stole one of her space-time keys?" He then got a deadpan look. "And I'm suppose to be the reckless one of us, but what you two did...that just takes the Energon Cake."

That got an amused cackle from the Prime.

"We're sorry," Chibiusa apologized making him to look at her. "We just wanted to find away to help Mommy and Auntie."

At that the look in the young mech's optics soften before he vented a sigh.

"I'm glad that you two are alright," he told them as he gave them a smile.

"Huh?"

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

He looked up at them before he stood up while taking hold of Chibihina's hand.

"I'm Sunlight's brother, Hotrod," he answered as he turned towards the palace. "Follow us."

The three of them walked towards the palace making a door to appear.

"The Crystal Palace," breathed Luna.

...My Line...

The group then followed the three future children into the palace until the came to a room where there were two platforms. One had a transparent silver like crystal on top while the other had a transparent ruby one, but inside both, they all could two figures.

"There are people inside," Artemis said in awe.

The two young girls walked up to the platforms while Hotrod hanged back.

"We're home," they both said softly.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, who are these women?" Moon asked.

"They are our Mommies," Chibihina answered.

"Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora," Chibiusa finished.

"Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Neo-Queen Aurora?"

Just then two little kittens appeared with meows, one had light brown fur and lavender colored eyes while on the forehead was the sun symbol while the other one had gray fur and garnet colored eyes with a crescent moon on the forehead.

"Two kittens?" Luna asked in surprise

"Diana!"

"Stella!"

"You're both alive!"

The cousins moved to kneel down in front of them before the two kittens took off behind the curtains.

"Where are you two going?" Chibiusa asked confused.

The kittens could be heard meowing before stepping into was a Mamoru and Optimus look a likes.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

"Optimus?"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"There are people inside," Artemis said in awe.

The two young girls walked up to the platforms while Hotrod hanged back.

"We're home," they both said softly.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, who are these women?" Moon asked.

"They are our Mommies," Chibihina answered.

"Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora," Chibiusa finished.

Just then two little kittens appeared with meows, one had light brown fur and lavender colored eyes while on the forehead was the sun symbol while the other one had gray fur and garnet colored eyes with a crescent moon on the forehead.

"Two kittens?" Luna asked in surprise

"Diana!"

"Stella!"

"You're both alive!"

The cousins moved to kneel down in front of them before the two kittens took off behind the curtains.

"Where are you two going?" Chibiusa asked confused.

The kittens could be heard meowing before stepping into was a Mamoru and Optimus look a likes.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

"Optimus?"

"Daddy!" the two little girls gasped. "Uncle!"

"Daddy?" Moon and Sun asked in shock. "Uncle?"

The two young girls ran towards them, but Chibihina was able to wrap her arms around her Father, who picked her up, and held her close to his spark, however, Chibiusa went right through her Father.

"She went right through him," Venus gasped.

"Daddy?" the pinkette asked as he clinched his fist. "Why can't I hug you?"

"I am glad that you both have made it home safely," the Mamoru look alike said.

"Traveling to the past was very dangerous, however, you both were right to go," the Optimus look alike added. "We're very proud of you both."

"Daddy."

"Welcome to the magnificent Crystal Palace," the pinkette's Father greeted them when the two turned towards the group. "Crystal Tokyo, 30th Century!" They all stared at them confused as the red and blue mech look alike placed Chibihina on her feet before allowing his holoform to overlap his Cybertronian form. "I am sorry that you were thrust into battle right as you arrive. This is not the Crystal Tokyo that I wanted you all to see."

Usagi looked towards the glass wall and saw that he didn't have reflection.

'What happened?' she thought. 'Why doesn't he have a reflection?'

"As you can see I am presently not a man of flash and blood," he told her. "My physical body is in another room laying unconscious." They looked at him. "What you see is an Astral Projection. A spirit apart from my earthly form."

"Who are you both?" Mamoru asked.

"Haven't you figured it out?" the man asked. "I am King Endymion."

"And I am the King of the Sun Kingdom, King Optimus."

"King Endymion and King Optimus?"

"You seem more surprised then I thought you'd be," Endymion said. "Yes, myself and my Brother-in-Law are your future yourselves, Tuxedo Mask, Prime."

The two stared at them in surprise.

"Now Small Lady, Sunlight," the Sun King spoke up. "It's time to properly introduce yourselves." He then looked over at the young mech. "You, too, Hotrod."

The two cousins looked nervous before they put on a brave face while the mech pouted a bit.

"Honored Guest," Chibiusa spoke up first. "Welcome to our esteemed kingdom." The two girls curtsied while Hotrod bowed at the waist. "I am Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Crown Princess and Heir to Silver Millennium."

"And I am Hinata Small Lady Aurora. Daughter of Neo-Queen Aurora and King Optimus Prime. Crown Princess and Heir to the Sun Kingdom."

"While I am Taiyo Hotrod Apollo. Son of Neo-Queen Aurora and King Optimus Prime. Twin brother of Hinata Small Lady Aurora. Heir to the Matrix of Leadership and the Prime title."

"We are pleased to make your acquaintance," the three said together.

"Well, done, Small Ladies, Apollo," Endymion told them with a smile. "A respectful and cordial greeting." This made all three blush before the Earth and Moon King address his Daughter and Niece. "And you two will one day be as elegant and refined as the Queens."

"Small Ladies," the gray cat spoke. "The Kings were worried about you both, so they watched over you two while you were in the past."

"Really?" they asked. "Diana? Stella?"

"Yes, of course," the light brown cat answered with a smile.

The two cousins picked up the two cats.

"We saw how they acted," Endymion said. "Please forgive their rudeness."

"As the only daughters of the Queens and us they tend to be whether spoiled," the Sun King added.

"Ain't that the truth," Bumblebee laughed as he walked into view. "I don't know whose worse with spoiling Sunlight. You, Hotrod, or Aurora." He then snorted. "Of course, Endymion and Serenity are just as guilty of that."

"Bumblebee," the red tinted dark haired male stressed.

"Wait?" Moon asked. "Backup."

"Did you say the Queens and yours Daughters?" Sun asked.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, this is your future Daughter," Endymion informed them.

"Sailor Sun, Optimus Prime, they are your future Sparklings."

"WHAT?!" all four yelled.

"THEN CHIBIUSA IS MY DAUGHTER!" cried out Moon in shock. "MAMO AND I ARE HER PARENTS!"

"APOLLO AND CHIBIHINA ARE MY CHILDREN!" Sun yelled. "OPTIMUS AND I ARE THEIR PARENTS!"

The twins tried to talk only to stumble over their words.

"HUH?"

"Whoa!" Venus yelled in shock at that as she looked back and froth between the two sets of couples, who looked at each other before looking away blushing. "Then that means that Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora in the Future is..."

"Yes," the future Prime answered. "They are the future versions of Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun."

"Queen?" Moon asked as the twins shared a look. "Us?"

"That'll be, who we are in the 30th Century?" Sun asked.

"Looks like the Silver and Ruby Crystals are expended around their bodies, but that only happens when their in great danger," Luna stated. "King Endymion, King Optimus, what accord that made the crystals do this?"

"I can not tell you," Endymion answered. "I do not know."

"And I'm afraid that I have no idea either," the Sun King answered. "I was on Cybertron in a meeting with the counsel..." Hotrod and Bumblebee scuffed at the mention of the Cybertronian counsel making the Future Optimus Prime to give them a look of disapproval. "When the attack happened."

Endymion looked back at the two Sisters behind him.

"Queen Serenity rarely leave the palace unless it's to go to the Sun Palace," the King of Moon and Earth informed. "And it's the same for Queen Aurora, too, or when she has to be on Cybertron with Optimus. But, that day they did. They looked flustered and ran out as if in a panic." Both little girls looked down at that. "Without warning there was a massive explosion and in an instant everything was blown away. The only building that remained standing was the Crystal Palace. When it was over there was no sound, but only the silence of death. The next moment we were attacked. The Silver and Ruby Crystals immediately engulfed the Queens' bodies. It was as you suggested, it appeared to be protecting them, but I and the four Guardian Deities were not so fortunate. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and myself, we took the full force of the blast and we fell. I don't know how and I don't know why, but Small Ladies, their cat advisors, and four others were spared."

"When I heard of the attack I rushed back to here with Hotrod and my old team of Autobots," the Sun King informed. "To say that we were horrified would be an understatement. And we feared for Serenity's, Endymion's, Aurora's, Sunlight's, and Small Lady's life, but it wasn't just their lives that the mechs of my team were worried about."

'What was that about four others?' Sun thought.

"Every since my Daughter and Niece were babies," Endymion went on. "I use to tell them stories of my youth. About the Queens' Heroism and exploits as the Sailor twins, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. They have heard of the legendary and invisible Sailor Guardians countless times. So, therefor, I am not surprised that they went to the past to seek you two out for help when the disaster hit." The two Cousin Princesses looked away. "Diana and Stella on the other hand couldn't bare to be away from Luna, Artemis, Phoebe, and Blaze." The two female felines jumped down from the Princesses arms and intertwined around their legs. "So, I'm not surprised that they stayed behind."

"It's nice to meet you all," the two greeted them.

"I am Diana. The Daughter of Luna and Artemis."

"And I am Stella. The Daughter of the Phoebe and Blaze."

"What?" both Sun and Moon asked as they all glanced down at the four shocked cats.

"O-O-Our Daughter?!" Luna and Phoebe asked.

"Yes," the two kittens answered with a smile.

"King Endymion backup a minute," Mamoru spoke up. "If it's been over 9 Centuries then why haven't you aged? You don't appear to be much older then I am now."

"In the royal family the average lifespan is a 1000 years," Endymion answered.

"A 1000 years?" Moon asked.

"Typically, the members of the Silver Millennium family grow and mature just like humans until they've reached adulthood," he informed them.

"At 22-years-old, Serenity and Aurora ascended to the thrones and shortly there after gave birth to Small Lady, Sunlight, and Hotrod," the Sun King added. "We had even reestablish the treaty between Cybertron and the Silver Millennium once the Sisters took their thrones."

"And Serenity hasn't aged a day since," Endymion continued. "It was the Silver Crystal that gave her eternal life and youth and when I married into the Silver Millennium family, I, too, was granted that power while Aurora had stopped aging when she bonded to Optimus." They all blinked at that. "And we were hardly the only ones that the Silver Crystal along with the Ruby Crystal blessed with it's gifts. Once Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora began their reign, the citizens of Crystal Tokyo and the restored Sun Kingdom became longed lived as well. Now they practically live will into their 10th Century without growing frail and decrypted. Having been granted it's greatest wishes, humanity began a peace of prosperity, we thought will last forever. We were wrong." The group shared a look of worry. "That enormous black monument appeared after that mysterious explosion. It sucked in any and all energy until space itself began to bend and wrap. And then it got worse. The comatose masses, who initially survived the blast, started to disappear because of the spatial distortion...until there was no one left. I fear that this planet is facing total destruction."

"Is there no hope?" Moon asked.

"The only thing that can save the Earth now is the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," Endymion answered. "Unfortunately the only ones, who could use them, is Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora." The two kings looked at their wives. "And there is no waking them. It would seem..." They turned back to the group. "That we have no options left."

"And from the attack on Earth," the red tinted dark haired Prime spoke up. "I fear that Cybertron is next."

"No," the twins breathed.

"King Endymion, King Optimus, I'm sure that the Black Moon is behind this catastrophe," Venus spoke up. "Do you two know, who they really are?"

The two in-laws shared a look with each other before looking back at those from the past.

"This way," they said together.

Endymion vanished while the Sun King and Hotrod lead the group out of the room where the two Queen lay asleep.

...My Line...

Once inside the room, the two Kings turned on the lights to show a more advance version a command center.

"Wow," Hinata breathed as she looked around.

"This is some of the technology the Cybertronian's shared with us though they did remain stead fast when it came to their weapons," Endymion explained. "Serenity, Aurora, and I understood of course, so the issue wasn't pushed." He then laughed nervously. "Though I think that Aurora would have had my head if I did."

Both the past and future Prime snorted at that while Sun blushed bright red as Mamoru looked at her a bit nervously.

"That sounds like imouto-chan alright," Moon agreed with a nod. "She has quite the temper."

The redhead rolled her eyes at that, but she soon got serious again.

"So, about the Black Moon?" she asked.

Endymion turned towards the computer as the Sun King and Hotrod worked on them. On one of the screens a picture of a red and black planet appeared.

"What is that?" Moon asked.

"The planet Nemesis," Endymion answered.

"Planet Nemesis?"

"It's a hidden world within our very own solar system," the Earth and Moon King informed them. "A phantom planet that went undetected for quite some time. Centuries ago an Earth Criminal guilty of the most grievous of offenses was banished there in favor of execution. Nemesis was quarantined and left alone with the Ark 2.0 from Cybertron watching over it. It was left unchecked for many centuries and eventually became a forbidden planet, however, a recent out pour of negative energy from Nemesis caught the attention of Scientist and they wanted to renew studying of the lost world. They never got the chance. The Black Moon hijacked the planet after taking out the Ark." This got gasps from the others. "The Black Moon. Blood thirsty anarchist, who rejected long life, and refused to live peacefully in Society. Treason, terrorist, and mess murder was the least of their crimes. Hence, they ceased the planet of darkness and left Earth to established a new base of operations there. And from there they launched a full scale assault."

"We fear that their plan is to over throw us, steal the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, and try to lay claim to this world as well before moving onto Cybertron," the Sun King finished.

Hotrod then changed the picture of the planet to a familiar crystal.

"The Black Monument," Mamoru gasped.

"The one that destroyed Crystal Tokyo?" Venus asked.

The two young girls stared at the thing in horror before they backed up a bit.

"I think that thing is just a big chunk of the Malefic Black Crystal," Luna said as she looked at Artemis.

"You know what type of stone this is?" Endymion asked as the Sun King, Hotrod, and him looked at her.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Members of the Black Moon used this substances and energy source to power their attacks," Phoebe informed him. "And even small fragments can be very dangerous."

"So that's it," the dark haired King said as he and his Brother-in-law shared a look with each other.

"The Black Moon plan to do more then to conquer the Earth and change the future," the red tinted dark haired King continued.

"They intend to go back in time and with this crystal rewrite the past," Endymion finished.

"Is that possible?" Mamoru asked.

Just then the twins stumbled before they caught themselves.

"Are you two alright?" Venus asked as she and the red and blue mech held them.

"We're alright," Sun answered.

"We just felt really dizzy all of a sudden," Moon added.

Just the four cats along with Venus let out a gasp when noticed what was happening to their legs.

"Usagi and Hinata are turning invisible!"

"Their legs are disappearing!" Artemis yelled in shock.

Just then that the Twins noticed their hands.

"And our hands, too!" gasped Moon. "What's going on?"

The twins almost collapsed again when Mamoru felt faint and the red and blue Autobot Leader felt the Matrix acting up.

"I've got it, too," Chiba gasped.

"And the Matrix is acting strange," the Prime added as he placed a servo over his chestplate.

"Quick!" Endymion gasped. "You must four must return to the past before you disappear all together!"

"Or worse," the Sun King said just as shocked. "Cause repuncture in the space time continuum."

"Being in close proximity to your future selves creates a paradox that risk tearing the fabric of time," Endymion finished.

"That's terrible," Moon said in horror.

"Please forgive us," the Earth King asked. "We should not have let you stay this long."

"Don't apologize," Moon told them. "You both gave us valuable information that we've been needing."

"We are in your debts."

"Now hopefully we'll be able to save Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter," Sun said.

"As prisoners of the Black Moon, they are properly being held on Nemesis," informed Endymion.

"You really think so?" the twins asked.

"Allow us to assist in the rescue," the two Kings said together.

"It's the least that we can do in return for your help," Endymion added. "But, now you must go."

"Thank you," Venus thanked them. "We'll be back very soon."

The two Kings nodded their heads before they turned to their daughters.

"Small Lady, I can't not protect you in my current form so you must return to the past," Endymion told the pinkette.

"And I think it'll be best if you keep your cousin company, Sunlight," the Sun King added.

"Daddy?" the two asked.

"Try and be good girls?" Endymion asked them. "And please help were ever you can?"

"Yes, Daddy," Chibiusa agreed.

"Of course, Uncle," the violet tinted dark haired Princess nodded.

"King Endymion, King Optimus," Mamoru spoke up as he walked up behind them. "I swear to you both that I will protect Small Lady and Sunlight with my life."

"As will I," the red and blue mech agreed.

The twins stared at them surprised as they looked at the two with the cousins.

"I must confess that talking to my younger self like this is a little strange," Endymion said.

"Agreed," Optimus second with a nod.

"Yeah," their past selves also agreed.

"Please take care of our Daughters?" Endymion asked to which the two nodded. "Now hurry and get to the space-time door. There's a short cut through the palace."

"Hotrod, can lead you there," the Prime added.

"Right," he agreed before walking towards the door. "Follow me."

...My Line...

"Prince Apollo about Sailor Pluto," Venus spoke up. "If she's a Sailor Guardian like we are then how come we weren't allowed to know about her?"

"Although Sailor Pluto also carries the title of Sailor Guardian, she is not like you," Hotrod answered. "Hers is a separate and unique mission. Very different from yours."

"Huh?"

"The blood flowing through her veins is that of Chronos, God of Time," the mech went on. "She's the beautiful solitary Guardian of the door that is the threshold between times. Time alone is the last sacred domain. For millennia, Sailor Pluto has been the only keeper of the doorway of Space and Time. Protecting that forbidden realm."

"Sounds like somebot has a crush," Sun teased.

This made Chibihina to giggle as she grabbed hold of her Brother's servo while he went bright blue.

"You don't know the half of it," she told her future Mother.

"Sh-Shut up," Hotrod stuttered as the doors opened.

The laughing of the group made Pluto to turn around a bit to glance over her shoulder before she gasped and turned completely around.

"Prince Apollo," she said in surprise.

"Sailor Pluto, I realize that it's High Treason for even being here, but we need a space-time key," he told her. "It's urgent."

"Of course," she agreed as she took off one of the keys.

Both twins walked up to her with Pluto giving Moon the key.

"With this key, no matter where or when you are, you'll always be able to find your way back to Sailor Pluto," Hotrod informed them. "Pray to this key and it'll create a time warp."

"Okay," the Sisters agreed.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Venus," he said getting their attention. "Sailor Pluto is older then all of us minus Oppiluk. She has watched eras past. Her wisdom is unparallel." Pluto looked at him in shock as she blushed. "In Uncle Endymion's and even Oppiluk's absence, you can rely on her judgement. Trust her. She'll take care of you."

"Yes, I will," she agreed.

"Sure," Sun added with a smile. "We'll take all the help we can get."

The redhead held out her hand to Pluto, who returned the smile, and shook hands with the Senshi of the Sun.

"Safe travels," Hotrod told them.

He headed back towards the palace with Diana and Stella following him as Pluto bowed.

"Bye Diana, Stella."

"We'll see you real soon."

Moon held up the key which glowed before they all vanished.

...My Line...

However, they all landed back in the park with only the Prime standing though he had Sailor Sun in his arms. The others, however, ended in a dog-pile to the Prime's and Sun's amusement as he sat her down.

"Awesome," Venus said as she looked around. "Looks like we're back in the park right where we started." She had a grin. "That's a lucky break."

"Get off Venus," Moon groaned.

This made her freak out.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried out as she got off of them and helped Moon up. "Are you okay?"

"Awe, don't worry about it," Moon told her.

"Here lean on me, Usagi," Venus continued to worry.

Sun cackled as she watched her Sister try and calm down the Captain of the guards.

"How do you two feel?" Mamoru asked the cousins.

"We're fine," Chibihina answered.

"But, she was kinda of heavy," Chibiusa added.

"Usako, Hinata, I'll take the cousins home with me," he told them.

This got them all by surprise.

"Why you?" Usagi asked. "Give me one good reason why they can't go home with us like always?"

"I'm responsible for them that's why," Mamoru answered. "Besides you both need to get some rest."

"Why do you have to look after them on your own?" the blonde Senshi of the Moon asked. "Don't you think that the cousins should have both of their parents with them?"

"Usako," Mamoru sighed as he stood up.

"No, I understand," she said. "Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, the future, none of that matters to you and I don't matter to you either. All you care about is Chibiusa and Chibihina."

"That's not true," the dark haired male told her.

"I don't believe you!" Usagi yelled before she ran off.

"Usagi!"

"Usagi, wait!"

The redhead looked over to her mechfriend, who tilted his helm in the way the blonde twin went.

"Help Mamoru with the girls," she told him. "Won't you, Optimus?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer before she was running after her Sister.

...My Line...

The twins laid in Usagi's bed as the redhead held her Sister close and allowed her to cry into her chest.

'How could I act so selfish at a time like this?' Usagi thought. 'I don't understand why I'm feeling so jealous. Chibiusa is our child and Chibihina is our niece, so of course he'll want to protect them. But, still...why Mamo...why couldn't you have said that the two of us along with Hinata and Optimus are responsible for them? Chibiusa is my Daughter, too, while Chibihina is Optimus' and my Sister's Daughter.'

...My Line...

The two cousins walked towards Pluto and the door that she guarded holding their toys that giving off beeping like noises.

"Small Ladies," Pluto gasped at seeing them. "What's wrong?" She knelt down in front of them. "Where are Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Venus? It's dangerous for you both to come back by yourselves."

"We know that we should have waited for them, but we're use to having each other as company," Chibiusa told her.

"That's not true," Pluto told them.

"YOU KNOW IT IS PLUTO!" Chibihina cried out.

"But, as long as we have you, we don't care," they said together. "As long as the three of us are friends, we don't care about anyone else!"

"Well, you two are certainly honest Small Ladies," the green haired Senshi said as she smiled.

"No, we're not," Chibiusa said sadly.

"We're not honest at all."

...My Line...

The two of them walked into the room that had the Sailor Guardians, the four cats advisors along with the two kittens as well as another kitten, and the Earth King. Chibihina walked up to the platform that the cats where one while Chibiusa went to the one with her Father. The third kitten had dirty blonde fur and the sun symbol upon it's brow like Stella does. Chibiusa soon joined her as they two girls petted the two female cats.

"Diana, Stella, Ra, you three are worried about your parents, too," the pinkette said.

The two of them walked out of the room then and into the room that had their Mothers unaware that they were being watched.

"Mommy, Auntie please..." Chibihina started to say softly as the two of them placed their hands on the platforms. "Please opened your eyes. We don't know what to do. We need your help. How come you want open your eyes, Mommy, Auntie?"

Both young Princesses started to sob as Endymion and Optimus watched with sadness in their eyes and optics before looking over at four small figures, who were also watching, they looked at the two Kings before nodding and vanishing from view.

...My Line...

The two Princesses walked out of the palace when the toys started to give off an alarm.

"What is it?"

"Luna-P?"

"Phoebe-P?"

They then looked at the sky when a laugh was heard.

"Poor defenseless rabbit and sunspot," the green haired Black Moon goon laughed. "What happened to your little escorts? You would think that Princesses would know better then to leave the safety of the castle by themselves." It was then that her hands changed making them gasp. "Naughty little things." The two cousins dropped their toys when when Esmeraude lifted her into the air. "Now, then rabbit, sunspot, how about a demonstration of the power that you two inherited from Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora?" They were gasping. "Come now rabbit, sunspot, fight back. If you two won't then I guess that I'll just have to kill you two."

'We wish we had that kind of power,' the two of them thought.

"We're coming, Chibiusa, Chibihina!" Sailor Moon called out as Sun, Venus, Tuxedo Mask, and her ran out of the castle.

"Hang on!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The Senshi of Venus' chains hit the woman making to her let go of the two young girls, who were both caught by Mamoru and Sun.

"Nice catch!" Venus cheered.

The group then had to jump out of the way when Esmeraude tossed her earring onto the ground causing it to explode.

"The Malefic Black Crystal!"

"She used it liked a grenade!"

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

But, just like before nothing happened to their shock.

'Not again!' Moon thought in shock.

'Why can't we use Halation?'

"Can't attack?" Esmeraude asked. "Ah, that's to bad."

She then grabbed all four of them by their necks.

"Oh, no!"

"I'll just destroy you all without breaking a sweat," Esmeraude said. "Can you see me with your evil sight? Can you see me, Prince Demande? Whose your favorite now?"

"I feel so weak."

"She's taking all of our energy."

"Damn it."

"Tuxedo Mask, don't give up," Endymion told him. "You can defeat her." Mamoru then felt someone placed a hand on his back. "I'll help you!" To his shock, he felt his energy returning. "Now!"

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!"

Both of their powers together sent Esmeraude running.

"I don't get it," Moon said as they all landed on the ground. "Why aren't the Moon and Sun rods working? Why are Hinata and I the only ones here, who can't use their powers?"

...My Line...

 _"We knew that the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals of the past have no power, but in the past."_

...My Line...

'So we can't use our Silver and Ruby Crystals at all?' the blonde Moon Senshi thought in shock. 'We need our powers! How am I going to defeat the Black Moon without them? And our friends? How are we suppose to save them?'

"I'm surprise that they got the best of Esmeraude with one shot," a male voice said.

"They did indeed," another said though this one had an echo. "However, it would seem that the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals are not as powerful as I once thought."

The group gasped as they looked up to see a white haired and lavender eyed man with a shadowy figure behind him.

"What do you think, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask?" the white haired male asked. "Do you like this apoplectic version of the 30th Century? If it isn't horrible enough there's still time to make it worse."

"We know, who you are," Moon said.

"You must be the leader of the Black Moon!" Sun added as the twins glared at him.

"Why did you destroy this planet?" they asked together. "What did you do with the Guardians, you took? Why are you doing all of this?"

'There they are,' the male thought as he looked at the twins to see their future selves overlapping them. 'Those two pairs of fierce determined eyes. The two that stared back at me that fateful day.'

Just then the black upturned crescent moon on his brow changed to an evil looking eye making the twins eyes widen.

'What's going?' Sun thought.

'I can't move,' they thought. 'And I can't look away!'

"DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYE!" Mamoru yelled.

Just then the light that came from it got brighter making them to look out away, but when they looked back they saw that both Hinata and Usagi were in shock of red bubble.

"HINATA!"

"USAGI!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The four on the ground watched as the white haired enemy smirked before he vanished with the twins.

"Usako, Hinata," Mamoru breathed as their scepters fell to the ground.

"NO!" Minako cried out as she fell to her knees.

'Sailor Moon.'

'Sailor Sun.'

...My Line...

 _"Huh?"_

 _Both Hinata and Usagi looked around the area that they were in though it was dark._

 _"Where are we?" Usagi asked._

 _"Don't know."_

 _The twins turned around to see three figures walking away from them._

 _'Mamo?'_

 _Hinata narrowed her eyes as the two girls that were with the Mamoru look like turned their heads to look back at them._

 _"Chibiusa?"_

 _"Chibihina?"_

 _The two familiar look alikes smirked at them before grabbing the Mamoru look alike's hands and started to run._

 _"Wait!" Usagi called out as she started to try and follow. "Where are you going? Come back!"_

 _"Usagi!" the red haired twin called out as she followed._

 _"Don't leave us here!"_

...My Line...

Two pairs of blue eyes snapped opened before the twins sat up and placed their hands on their heads.

'My head,' they both thought. 'It's throbbing. What happened? I can't remember.'

It was then that they noticed that they were wearing matching dresses just indifferent colors.

"What?" Hinata asked in shock.

'Why are we dressed like this?' Usagi thought in confusion.

The redhead was the first to notice that their brooches were missing.

"Our brooches," she stated out loud.

This made the blonde twin to gasp before they went to set up further only for their hands to brush against something. The two of them looked down to see the two brooches making them to sigh in relief as the twins picked up before they started to look around.

"What is this place?" Usagi asked softly as they got up from the bed they were laying on. 'That image.'

It was then that they noticed an image of two women standing side by side over a column as they walked up to it.

'Is that us?' Hinata thought as she looked up at the two look alike image.

'No, it's Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora,' Usagi thought.

"Admiring my hologram?" a voice asked them. "Stunning isn't it?" The twins looked off to the their right side to see the leader of their new enemy walk towards them. "These are my champers in Black Moon castle on planet Nemesis. Welcome Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun. Or should I say future Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Aurora." The twins could only stare at him in surprise. "Those growns seem to suite you." Hinata moved slightly in front of her Sister while Usagi took a step back. "I am Prince Demande of the Black Moon." He held out his hand. "So, please relax and make yourselves comfortable."

Then to the twins surprise they felt their bodies moved till Usagi was seating in a chair with Hinata on one of the arm rest.

'Our bodies just moved on their own,' the blonde haired twin thought in shock.

"I unleashed the full force of my evil eye's power upon you both, but yet you two have already regained consciousness," Demande told them. "The Power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals are strong with you two indeed."

"TELL US WHY YOU LAUNCH AN ATTACK ON CRYSTAL TOKYO?!" Usagi asked angrily.

"Why?" Demande asked. "Cause I wanted to prove that the Silver and Ruby Crystals are not the only invisible powers in the universe and I successed. Deluded by the fantasy of eternal life and limitless power. The people of Earth have become lazy and decadent. They disgusted us." Hinata could only stare in shock at this. "Nemesis, the untouchable planet, as long as control the supreme power of it's Maleficent Black Crystal any world, any dimension, is my for the taking." Sky blue eyes narrowed. "Against that awesome power the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals are nothing, but mere stones. The strong shill inherit the Earth." The twins could only stare in shock. "So, that is our grand plan. Operation Replay. The rewriting of history."

'Rewrite History?'

Eternal Youth and everlasting peace are fantasies," Demande went on. "Immortally is against nature. That which is born is meant to die. Rewriting History will create a prapere future."

"YOUR COMPLETELY INSANE!" both twins yelled.

Demande looked at them before looking away.

...My Line...

 _"Small Ladies!" two female voice called out._

 _Demande looked over in surprise to see the two Queens running up._

...My Line...

"I never dreamed that I would actually see them," he informed them as he thought the first time that he laid eyes on the twins future selves. "Yet the all powerful Goddesses that are always kept behind palace walls were right in front of me."

...My Line...

 _The twins came to a stop and glared at the man before them with anger._

...My Line...

"And they are the most beautiful things that I have ever seen, but their eyes are cold and they look on me with disdain. To them, I am less then human. Merely an enemy to be dealt with."

...My Line...

 _Demande closed his eyes as the black upside down crescent moon turned into an eye taking the twins by surprise and forcing them to raise their arms while closing their own eyes._

 _"Surrender," he stated. "You both are now under my control."_

 _It then that their royal symbols glowed brightly before the two crystals started to surround them._

...My Line...

It was just awesome and terrifying power, I for the first time saw what the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals were capable of," Demande explained before he then looked at the twins, who were both glaring at him. "Since that day I have not be able to forget the look in those eyes." He stood up from where he was leaning. "I needed to see them again. I wished to make them gravel before me. I had to have them by any means necessary." He soon was standing in front of them. "And now you both are finally mine." This made the twins to glare even more. "Yes, those are the looks that I remember. The beautiful rulers of the beautiful planet and star." He had a grip on Usagi with Hinata being unable to move to stop him. "Neo-Queen Serenity and her twin Sister, Neo-Queen Aurora."

"NO!" the blonde cried out as he kissed her before pushing him off.

"Usagi!" Hinata yelled in worry.

The two of them then raised their brooches in the air.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Sun Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

The twins let out a gasp when nothing happened.

'We can't transform!' they thought as they looked at their brooches in shock.

"This inter planet is made up of Maleficent Black Crystals which adsorb and nullify all other energies," Demande explained. "Even the power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals."

'No.'

"Feel free to move about the castle as you wish," he told them. "Think of this as your home from now on. You both will be remaining here as my permanent guests."

He then walked away laughing.

'The Black Moon...' Usagi thought.

'Their not humans...' the redhead thought.

'Their demons,' the twins finished at the same time.

...My Line...

"Nemesis once again has vanished from orbit," Endymion stated as he and the those from the past stood in the command center.

"King Endymion, if Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and the others are really on that dark planet then we have to rescue them as soon as possible," Mamoru told him.

"Yes, I know," the Earth King agreed. "But, we have to find Nemesis before we can get near it."

"What we need is the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," Venus said. "They alone can help us save our friends. But, the only four people, who can use them, aren't here. Without Neo-Queen Serenity and her Sister, Neo-Queen Aurora or Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun there's no way."

Phoebe looked down before Luna let out a gasp.

"What about Chibiusa and Chibihina?" the black Moon cat asked. "With Chibiusa and Chibihina being Neo-Queen Serenity's and Neo-Queen Aurora's daughters, they should be able to use the Silver and Ruby Crystals. They are the heirs to Silver Millennium aren't they?"

"They are of royal blood, but Small Lady and Sunlight don't have any power," a small female voice informed them from behind. "How old do you think they are? 6, 7, they are in fact 900-years-old."

"900-years-old?!" the others all gasped in shock as they turned around.

They saw a young girl about the age of 6 or 7, who looked like a mini Venus, only her hair was tinted black and glowing cyan eyes.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

The young girl smiled at him.

"I am the Captain of the Princesses Guards, Sailor Chibi Venus," she answered with a bowed. "I am the Daughter of Sailor Venus and the Autobot Warrior, Bumblebee."

"HUH?!"

Venus looked closed to fainting at that.

"Anyways, one day both Princesses just stopped growing and have been like that ever since," Chibi Venus continued. "They have no power and they can not transform."

"Poor things," Venus said once she got over the shock of having a daughter. "What if they never transform and use the crystals? Will they still take the thrones?"

"Yes, but we believe that one day they will transform," Endymion said. "They will grow up. It is their destiny to protect this world like their Mothers have."

"King Endymion, is there anything else that you know about the Black Moon?" Luna asked. "You said that the group have a history of causing trouble. How did it all start?"

"There was an incident several Centuries ago," the Earth King answered. "Crystal Tokyo had become the most beautiful place on Earth while the Sun Kingdom was just as beautiful. A city of peace and tranquility. But, a mad tyrant appeared bent inciting havoc and destruction. His name was Phantom. Up until that point, Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora have watched over Crystal Tokyo and the Sun Kingdom quietly, but when both Kingdoms were threaten they intervened and fought to protect them. Phantom was captured and banished to Nemesis with all access to the planet cut off while the Ark 2.0 watched over it. Time past, harmony restored, people had forgotten what happened, and all was quiet. Until a new group of radicals appeared out of nowhere demanding death to all the people of the Moon Kingdom. Like Phantom, they had dark crescent marks on their foreheads."

"So, I am assuming that this radicals are of the Black Moon," Artemis stated. "Is that right?"

"Do you think that they could possible be decadents of Phantom?" Luna asked.

"I have no idea, but wither they are or not is in material," Endymion answered. "I refuse to let them cause anymore harm."

Mamoru looked down at the two scepters that he was holding in his hands.

'I will save you both,' he thought. 'Just hold on Usako, Hinata.'

...My Line...

Both twins looked up in surprise when they heard a familiar voice through their minds.

'Mamo?' Usagi thought before she looked off to the side. 'Mamo, Venus, Luna, Phoebe. We're scared.' She wrapped her arms around herself while Hinata held her close. 'We're all alone and we can't transform. But, the worst part is that someone other then Mamo kissed me.' The blonde buried her face in her hands. 'Mamo, I said such awful things to you, I wish I hadn't. I'm so sorry. And now I might not get to see you ever again. I'm alone.'

...My Line...

 _"Always remember, my dear Serenity, Aurora, that the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals follow your hearts," Queen Serenity told them._

...My Line...

'Is there doubt in our hearts?' Usagi thought. 'Is that why Hinata and I can't use our powers? Every time that Mamo and Optimus paid more attention to Chibiusa and Chibihina, we felt insecure. We didn't have faith in them because we lost confidence in ourselves. How can love live where there is no trust? But, I do love Mamo just like Hinata loves Optimus and all of us want to protect Chibiusa and Chibihina.'

...My Line...

 _"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, you two are our only hope!" the two cousins said. "We're from the future! 30th Century Earth! And we need you two!"_

...My Line...

'No, I won't lose hope,' Usagi thought as she lifted her head. 'I am the future Queen. Neo-Queen Serenity. I swear that I would protect my friends and everyone else on Earth. I'm loved. I'm not alone. Believe in yourself Usagi. You can do this. You have, too.'

"Nee-chan," Hinata spoke up as she placed her hands on top of Usagi's fold pair.

Usagi looked at her before they closed their eyes.

'First things first,' the blonde thought. 'We need to rescue the other Guardians. We know their some where nearby. We can feel it.'

'Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, where ever you are we will find you,' the twins thought.

...My Line...

Some where else in the castle, the three kidnapped guardians sat up once they were awake.

"What happened?" all three asked.

"We're in our school clothes," Rei stated.

"Something broke our transformation," Makoto added.

"Where is this place?" Ami asked as they stood up. "Where are we?"

"My muscles are stiff," the Mars Senshi sighed. "How long have we've been here?"

"So strange," Makoto stated. "I could have sworn I heard Usagi's and Hinata's voices in my head a moment ago."

"You weren't the only one Mako."

Rei nodded in agreement with Ami.

"We should transform," Makoto told them. "And then we'll figure things out." They held up their wands. "Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

However, like the twins, the three of them remained the same to their shock.

'We can't transform.'

Just then some kind of dark aura started to surround them.

"What's going on?"

"I can't breath."

"All of my strength is being sucked out of me."

All three girls collapsed to the ground.

'Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun.'

...My Line...

Both twins' heads shot up in surprise.

'Mars, Jupiter, Mercury?'

...My Line...

Both Chibiusa and Chibihina stood in front of the platforms that hold their Mothers' forms.

'Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun.'

...My Line...

 _'I don't know Luna-P is that girl really my Mommy?' Chibiusa thought as she watched Ikkuko scold Usagi. 'The invisible Sailor Moon? But, she's a crybaby and she messes up all the time. Plus everyone is always yelling at her. Just like me.'_

 _"Chibiusa?" a familiar voice asked making the pinkette to look over to see her cousin walking up to her._

 _The two cousins looked back at the scene in front of them as they thought about being told of the Sailor twins._

...My Line...

 _ **"The Legendary Guardians, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, are invisible," Endymion told his Daughter and Niece as they walked along a path. "Nothing can defeat them."**_

 _ **"How come?" Chibiusa asked.**_

 _ **"Cause they have strong hearts and true friends by their sides," he answered. "Those things give them unbeatable power."**_

...My Line...

'We may be their daughters, but we're powerless,' Chibiusa thought as they continued to look up at their Mothers. 'We're not brave and we don't have any friends.'

...My Line...

 _"Hey, shrimps why don't you two ever grow?" a boy asked them. "You two can't be Queen some day, you two didn't even look like them."_

 _"Bet chya not even the real Princesses," another stated before they laughed._

 _The cousins stared at them in surprise before the pinkette started to cry making the violet tinted dark haired girl to glare at the three boys as she pulled her cousin into a hug._

...My Line...

 _"Small Lady," Endymion spoke up as the two them of seat on a bench after Chibihina had left with her Father. "You know when they were younger your Mother was quite the crybaby, too, while your Aunt was the protective one."_

 _"Really?" Chibiusa asked._

 _"You and Sunlight are more like them then you two realize," Endymion told her. "They both named you two Small Lady because it was their wish that you two would be come fine young ladies. To one day take their place."_

...My Line...

'It didn't make since,' Chibiusa thought. 'Hinata and I aren't like Mommy and Auntie and we can't grow up. And we'll never be a Lady. Mommy and Auntie are so beautiful and prefect that we can never be like them and Daddy and Uncle love them more then anything else in the world.'

...My Line...

 _"Real Princesses of the Silver Millennium would be able to use the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," the first boy said after laughing. "If you are the Queens daughters then use your powers on us. I dare ya."_

 _This made the cousins to clinch their fists before they left and headed into the palace towards a room where to small platforms holding the two crystals was. They both lifted their toys, threw them at the crystal cases, and broke them._

 _'There they are the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals,' they thought as they picked them up._

 _"Small Ladies, are you in here," a familiar voice called out._

 _"Small Ladies!" another familiar voice joined the first._

 _The two cousins hide as their Mothers walked into the room only to gasp in shock._

 _"The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals are gone," Serenity said in horror._

 _"Small Ladies!" Aurora called out as the twins quickly ran out._

 _It was then that they felt an explosion making them to run out of the room and palace._

 _'What was that?'_

 _'Mommy, Auntie.'_

 _'Mommy, Auntie.'_

 _'Where are you?'_

 _The two came to a stop gasped in shock when they saw their Mothers surrounded in the two crystals._

...My Line...

'It's all our fault,' they thought as tears fell. 'We hadn't taken the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals none of this would have ever happened.'

"Abracadabra, poof!" their toys said as they jumped up.

"Huh?"

The two cousins looked down at them in confusion.

'Pluto,' Chibiusa thought.

'Once we ran away from the mean kids and ended up in the back of the palace where no one was suppose to go,' Chibihina thought. 'That's when we found the forbidden door.'

...My Line...

 _The pinkette opened up a door and the two cousins walked through noticing a young woman with long green hair, who turned towards them. The three of them walked towards each other before the woman bowed before them._

 _"Hello Small Ladies," she greeted. "I am honor to meet you both."_

 _The two gasp._

 _"You know, who we are?" Chibihina asked confused._

 _"Only those of the Silver Millennium family may come here," they were told. "And you both bare a strong resemblance to other members of the royal house."_

 _"Who are you?" Chibiusa asked. "How do you know that?"_

 _"You both may call me Sailor Pluto," she answered with a soft smile. "I am the keeper of the door of Space and Time."_

 _Just then a young red, orange, and yellow mech walked through the doors._

 _"Small Lady, Sunlight," he spoked up._

 _"Apollo/Hotrod," the two cousins said at the same time._

 _He looked up at the Sailor Guardian._

 _"Pluto," he nodded in greeting._

 _"My Prince."_

 _The four of them started to walk as the two young girls explained things to them._

 _"So they said that you two didn't look anything like the Queens, did they?" Pluto asked. "Well, their wrong. You both are their splitting images."_

 _"Pluto is right, you two," Hotrod agreed as he held his Sister's hand._

 _"Huh?"_

 _The two young girls looked at them in surprise before looking a way as tears started to form._

 _'No one, but Daddy and Uncle has ever said anything like to us before,' the pinkette thought._

 _"Listen, Small Ladies, if you two ever feel said cast this spell," Pluto told them as they came to a stop. "Abracadabra."_

 _"Abracadabra?" they asked at the same time._

 _"It will raise your spirits," she informed them. "And make you two feel better." She then raised her staff. "Abracadabra, poof."_

 _From the orb on top, a rain of flowers burst forth to the cousins surprised making the two young girls to smile._

 _"Is that a magic staff, Pluto?" the violet tinted dark haired girl asked as they looked back at her._

 _"My garnet rod?" she asked. "Yes, quite magical indeed."_

 _"My Mommy and Auntie have something like that called the Moon and Sun rods," the pinkette stated. "They uses them to control the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals and make miracles happen."_

 _"As their Daughters that will soon be both of your responsibility," Pluto told them._

 _"Yeah, maybe," the two girls said together._

 _"Say Pluto can we come see you again?" the pinkette asked._

 _"Sure," she agreed. "I'll be waiting right here for you two."_

...My Line...

'Pluto,' the cousins thought as they picked up their toys. 'Our one and only true friend.'

The pinkette pulled out the familiar key and they looked at it.

"Maybe if we go see her, we'll feel better," Chibihina suggested.

"Yeah," Chibiusa agreed.

They rushed off towards the door.

...My Line...

"Hey, Pluto!" they called out as they opened the doors.

The two came to a stop, however, in surprise they saw a familiar mech.

"Hotrod?" the violet tinted dark haired girl asked confused.

"I thought for certain that they'll be here," Hotrod vented.

"My Prince, both Small Ladies have a far better head on their shoulders then we give them credit for," Pluto informed him with a smile.

"Pluto?"

"Their the Princesses, not a helpless infant?" she told him as Hotrod turned to face her. "Besides, Luna-P and Phoebe-P are with them."

"Your right, Pluto, but the enemy have Danniluk's and Aunt Serenity's past selves," Hotrod reminded her as they walked back to the doors. "We must remain vigilant." The two young Princesses ran to hide on the other side watching them. "Please help where ever you can to aid Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask. Uncle Endymion, Oppiluk, and I are counting on you, Pluto."

"Yes, of course, My Prince," Pluto agreed with a blush. "I will."

'We have never seen her look like that,' Chibiusa thought. 'She looked so happy. Not like the Pluto, we know. She's lonely and kinda of sad, and we're the only ones that could make her smile.' They thought back to the first time that they meet Pluto. 'We weren't the only ones that she was waiting for. We're not special to her either.'

Pluto smiled as she watched Hotrod walked back through the door before she turned to walk away, but she turned back and walked to the other side when she noticed something on the ground.

"A Space Time Key?" she asked as she knelt down and picked it up. 'This is the one that Small Ladies took to go to the past.' She stood up in worry and horror. 'Without a key, they can get lost in time. Small Ladies where are you?"

...My Line...

The two Princesses held each other hands as they walked through a dark area.

'We've been walking for a while now,' Chibihina thought as they continued on. 'I wonder where we are. It's dark and cold here, it's nothing like the space time portal that we usual go through.' Just then their toys started to beep making them to stop and look at them. 'Something wrong here. We should go back.' "Chibiusa..."

"Right," the pinkette agreed before she reached for the key only to gasp. 'My key's gone...'

"Lost are we?" a voice asked making the cousins to look up in shock as looked to see a figure in front of them. "I am impressed that you two made it all the way out here. Poor little rabbit and sunspot, no one to love you two, no where to go."

"Who are you?" Chibiusa asked.

"Your fears betray you," the figure said. "I see a darkness your hearts." Their eyes widen. "You wouldn't have come to this forsaken place unless you both have decided to give up. To wake away from everything you know and everyone you care about. You two thought that you both were wondering aimlessly." The figure held out it's hand to them. "But, you were searching for me without realizing it. Someone, who wants you. Someone, who needs you. Come. Come with me."

Both Chibiusa and Chibihina placed their hands into his own larger ones.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Tsukino Usagi/Chibi Mamoru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Over here," a voice said. "This way."

"Come on," another called out. "Your getting warmer."

"We're right over here," they said together.

"Usako? Chibiusa?"

"Danniluk? Sunlight?"

The two laughed before they grip their arms and pulled them up with him.

...My Line...

"I'm going after them," Moon said. "Space time storm or not. I have to find them."

"Your not going alone, Nee-chan," Sun informed her from the arms of the past Prime.

"You two can't go," Pluto stated. "It's too dangerous. We don't know where they are."

"I don't care how dangerous it is," Moon told her. "If Mamo is out there then I'm going! I broke out of Nemesis just so I can see him again!"

"In the great oblivion of the space time, the laws of physics don't apply," Pluto informed. "It's a gaping abyss that's is littered with pit fulls and hazards without warning. Even under normal conditions, none should venture there."

"Too bad," the twins said at the same time. "We're going."

"And if they go then we go, too," Jupiter said.

"Have faith in Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, Pluto," Venus told her. "We know that they can do this."

"And as Sailor Guardians, it is our duty to protect them," Mercury added.

"Right," Mars agreed. "Plus there's no point in talking them out of it."

"Very well then," the dark green haired Senshi agreed as they looked off towards where the winds were coming from.

The redhead gave her mechfriend a soft kiss on the cheek before she went to follow the others

...My Line...

The group of Senshi walked as they followed Pluto looking for Tuxedo Mask, Chibiusa, Chibihina, and Hotrod.

"These coordinates are unstable," Mercury stated. "I can't get a fix."

"There's a chill in the air," Mars said.

"Are we even heading in the right distraction?" Jupiter asked.

"I am not sure," Pluto answered. "Out here in the in-between you need a space time key to have an reference point for knowing when and where you are. Those without one become drifters, distended to wonder for ever in this interval of time or unless till they disappear into the void." They all looked at her. "A powerful shock wave proceeded this storm. My guess is that with both Small Ladies crushing or colliding with something and she has ended up somewhere."

"Well, where ever Chibiusa and Chibihina are then Tuxedo Mask and Prince Apollo must be with them since they followed them," Venus stated.

"Maybe," Mars said as she looked at them. "But, there's no guarantee that they found them and are together."

"Mars is right," Mercury agreed. "We don't know if they are with them."

"He is," Moon said. "He made a promise to protect them and Mamo always keeps his promises. He'll follow them to the edge of the universe if that what it takes."

"Usagi..."

"I know what he's thinking," the blonde blue-eyed Senshi stated. "He's the man that I love. I know him better then anyone. When he said that he would give his life for them, he meant it. Mamo has a strong since of responsibility and Chibiusa is our daughter as Chibihina is our niece. He would do anything for them no matter what, so I know that he is with them. That's just the kind of man, he is."

"Yes," Pluto agreed. "Just as I know that Prince Apollo is as well."

'Mamo, I am so sorry,' Moon thought. 'You have no idea how much I wish to be with you right now. Fate is so cruel. I wanted to see you so badly and when I thought that I could, we were ripped apart again.'

Sun moved over to her and wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm sensing something," Pluto said as she turned around. "Is anyone there!" Just then two familiar objects appeared fall towards them. "Luna-P?"

"Phoebe-P?"

Both Venus and Pluto caught the two toys while Mercury moved to stand next to them.

"So Chibiusa and Chibihina did come this way," she stated.

"Small Ladies would never go anywhere without Luna-P and Phoebe-P," the Senshi of Time said before she turned back to the others with Venus. "It is to dangerous to go any further. We need to go back."

Both Moon and Sun stared at the toys that they held with worry.

"Chibiusa, Mamo..."

"Sunlight, Hotrod..."

Just then the twins both collapsed to the ground out cold.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun."

...My Line...

"Where am I?" Demande asked as he sat up after awaking before he noticed his Brother no to far from him. "Saphire?"

"Brother, what happened?" the blue haired male asked once he also woke up. "Where are we? I don't see Rubeus. Wait a minute are we in the Dark Chamber?"

The two of them then heard a giggle.

"Yes," a female voice answered. "Things are a bit nasty with the reactor right now." The two Brothers stood up. "So, we decided to bring you down here." They looked over to see two females looking like they were setting on air in matching dresses and heels only in a dark blood red and a dark violet colors. The one in the dark violet dress had hair that was so dark that it was tinted violet while it would have fallen to the floor if not for the fact that it was up in two heart shape buns while the other has pink hair that would have also fallen to the floor if it was pulled up into two cone shape buns. "I'm afraid that your little science project has gone berserk."

"What?" Saphire asked. "It's melting down?"

"Better," the violet tinted dark haired girl answered. "The power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals and the explosion that followed triggered hyper acceleration infusion reactions. The entire planet is a blaze. The Energy is unbelievable and it's all thanks to Saphire." She grinned at them. "Because of you and the reactor you created Nemesis is finally reaching it's full potential. This may not have been what you intended, but you should be proud. This planetary evolution and the power of Nemesis is unsurpassed."

'The mark of the Black Moon,' Demande thought as he looked at their foreheads. "Who are you both?What's your names?"

This made the two women giggle.

"We'll get to that later," the pinkette answered. "Right now, Wiseman is calling."

The two took the brothers' hands in their own.

"Now, come with us," they said together as a portal opened up under them.

...My Line...

"What is this?" Saphire asked. "Are we passing through the core of Nemesis?"

"The core is bursting with chemicals reactions like right now," the pinkette answered him. "It wouldn't be this dark and cold and quiet if that's where we were."

"Okay," Saphire said. "Where are we then?"

"This is a pocket warp space created by the Malefic Black Crystal's negative energy," the violet tinted dark haired girl answered. "A hidden corner of space time which where Wiseman controls. Black Moon castle is gone. This is your new base of operation, Wiseman's castle of darkness."

"Wiseman has a castle?" Demande asked. "Is this distorted space where he disappears, too." He then looked at the two females. 'And them...they look so much like the Queens. Who are you two mysterious Ladies?'

The two females glanced at him before they landed them further towards a piece of land.

...My Line...

"Welcome to my humble abode," Wiseman greeted them as they all landed.

"I didn't realize that you had your own dimension," the white haired Brother stated.

"Grand isn't it?" Wiseman asked. "And what do you think of my dear Rabbit and Sunspot? Have you said hello yet?"

'Now I see,' Demande asked as he looked at them. "So you both have grown up and switched sides, have you?"

"Don't be rude," Chibiusa told him. "Wiseman needed us, so here we are."

"Wiseman's will is absolute," Chibihina added. "It's the truth. He leads, we follow. Surely this has been explained to you. Have you forgotten it?"

'Wiseman, something's changed,' thought Demande. 'He's different from before.'

"Where is Rubeus?" Saphire asked. "Any idea what happened to him?"

"You mean, your redheaded friend?" Chibiusa asked. "Wiseman killed him."

"What?"

"It was his own fault," the pinkette stated while Chibihina giggled. "He questioned Wiseman and tried to distort. I say he had it coming." She then glanced at the other female. "Right, Cousin?"

"Right you are, Cousin," the violet tinted dark haired girl answered.

"Rubeus."

Demande walked forward just then.

"Wiseman, now you have gone to far," he said angrily. "Just, who the hell are you? What do you really want?"

Both cousins shared a look before sighing in annoyance as Wiseman moved to take control of their minds.

"Help me Brother!" Saphire called out when he was hit.

"Saphire!" the white haired Brother yelled as he moved towards his younger Brother only to be hit.

"I am your Lord and Master," Wiseman told them. "My will is absolute. You shill serve me in anyway I see fit. I give the orders and you obey!"

"Yes Wiseman," Saphire said.

"Your will absolute," Demande added. "We're yours to command."

With a smirk the pinkette snapped her fingers and a different pair of earrings appeared on their ears.

"Not only are these Malefic Black Crystal earrings stronger then any you have had before," the violet tinted dark haired girl told them. "It's a symbol of power and signifies your loyalties to Nemesis. Wear them with pride."

"At least, I have you, my Dear Rabbit and Sunspot," Wiseman said as he held out his hands and two different crystals appeared in them. "And the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals that you both were so kind to bring me. But, somethings missing. This is just an ordinary pieces of glass. Where are their light? Where are their powers?"

"Only Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora can use them," Chibiusa informed him. "Those are their Silver and Ruby Crystals from the 30th Century, but there are two of them and the other ones belongs to the Sailor Twins, Moon and Sun."

"I see," Wiseman said. "So, the surge of power that I witness in the reactor chamber came from the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals of the past. And to use either stones, I must have the twins of the future or the past in my grasp. Alright then, bring me the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals of the past as well." Wiseman handed the two crystals to the two cousin, who took them. "And the rest should be simple enough. At least for you both."

"We will get the other crystals right away," Chibiusa told him. "We are at your serves, Wiseman. This should not be difficult."

"Oh, really?" Demande asked. "Neo-Queen Serenity's castle is impenetrable. It can not be breached by any old attack." This had the two cousin turning to him with glares. "Also, those are pretty pieces of glass you two have there, but is it the real thing? I have my doubts. It doesn't work and there's no proof that they are what you two say they are. Are you sure that you can trust them Wiseman? Because I don't."

"How dare you?" Chibihina growled. "Once we capture the twin Queens, you'll see."

The two of them turned around and started to walk away.

"We'll fire another giant piece of the Malefic Black Crystal into the Earth," Chibiusa said. "That should get the Queens' attention and force them to show themselves. Then we'll make them kneel before us."

"The planet has already been badly damaged," Saphire stated. "A new attack could destroy it."

"So be it," Chibihina told him as they turned towards them. "Who cares? We already have what we want." They both gestured towards where two figures walked up revealing them to be Tuxedo Mask and Hotrod both of them with blank eyes and optics. "The only man and mech, we have ever loved. Hotrod..."

"And Endymion," Chibiusa finished for her before they both hugged the two of them. "You know what needs to be done. Now go. With your new earrings you'll be able to travel through Space and Time. Get everything ready to attack then Earth."

Just then a screen appeared pulling the Brothers attention towards while the cousin ignored them.

'Finally,' Chibihina thought as she looked up at Hotrod. 'We have you two all to ourselves. We won't let anyone get in the way. Your both are ours and ours alone...' The cousins leaned up as the two mind controlled man and mech leaned down and they kissed. 'Forever.'

...My Line...

'Sunlight, Hotrod,' Hinata thought as the two walked ahead. 'Your surrounded by darkness. Where are you?'

The two of them turned around to look at her.

...My Line...

"Sunlight, Hotrod," Hinata mumbled at the same time as Usagi mumbled Chibiusa and Mamo.

Both of them then opened their eyes.

"Your both awake," the other four Sailor Guardians said happily

"Guys?" Usagi asked.

"Are you both okay?" Ikkuko asked as he appeared. "You two slept for a long time."

"Kaa-chan?" the twins asked confused.

They both shot up into a sitting position next to each other.

"My room?" Usagi asked in surprise. "How did we get here?"

"Your friends brought you two home," Ikkuko informed them. "Don't you two remember? You fell in gym class Usagi while taking your Sister down with you and got a concussion. My Usagi a klutz." She opened the bedroom door and walked out. "You girls catch up while I go make some tea."

Just then two cat head shape toys came flying it.

"Luna-P!"

"Phoebe-P!"

The twins caught the two toys in their hands.

"King Optimus repaired them for us and I was able to use Luna-P to altar your Mom's memories," Luna explained. "At least for the time being."

"What really happened?" Hinata asked. "Tell us."

"You two over did it while searching through space time and you both passed out," Phoebe answered.

"We thought that we come back here for a bit so you two can recover," Blaze added. "You two been there to long anyways."

"Must have been nice to be back home in your own bed," Rei stated.

"You two were taking on in sleep and Usagi was snoring, too."

"We were?"

"We tried pinching your nose to make you stop."

"Really?"

"But, it didn't work. You were still louder then a buzz saw, Usagi."

Hinata giggled quietly at that along with the others.

"Awe, you guys are so mean!"

It was then that they thought they saw Sunlight and Chibiusa appear in the door way laughing before they vanished.

"Usagi?"

"Hinata?"

The twins smiled at them a bit before looking at the toys in their hands.

"It just seems to unreal," Usagi said. "We're home and the six of us are together again, I can hardly believe." She smiled at them. "I'm happy. I mean that, it's just...something's missing. I want Chibiusa, Mamo, Apollo, and Chibihina here with us, too. Without them...we're lonely."

The redhead twin draw her knees up to her chest while hugging Phoebe-P close to her tightly as she hold back tears.

...My Line...

 _"Guess what Usagi?" Chibiusa asked. "Chibihina and I brought Luna-P and Phoebe-P to school with us for show and tall and now everyone wants one."_

 _"Isn't that funny, Hinata?" Chibihina asked next as the two cousins giggle._

...My Line...

Usagi started to sob softly.

"Geez, your a hopeless case, you know that?" Minako asked.

"No kidding," Rei agreed. "Everyone is trying to comfort you and this is the thanks we get?"

"But, we know it's your maternal instinct kicking, so we'll let it slid."

"Don't be sad, Usagi, Hinata," Ami told them. "We love you two and we just want to see you both smile."

The twins gave them smiles at that.

"We have to find them," Usagi informed them. "We're not going to stop looking. The four of them are coming home, safe and sound, that's a Promise."

"Chibiusa, Sunlight, Mamo, Hotrod, and all of you guys mean everything to us," Hinata continued for Usagi. "And we need to find them. What you help us?"

"Of course, we'll help you," Makoto answered.

"Their own friends," Rei agreed. "We want to find them just as much as you both do."

"If we all put our heads together and come up with plan, I'm sure that we can save them."

"Plus, we wouldn't like you two go alone even if you two wanted, too."

"That's for sure."

The redhead just then started to look around the room for a certain mech.

"Where's Optimus?" she asked softly.

"He had to return to his team," Minako answered. "Something about paperwork, but he sent over Bumblebee to keep in an optic on things."

The Senshi of the Sun raised an eyebrow at the blue-violet eyed blonde haired Senshi of Venus when she saw the blush.

"Are you blushing, Minako?" she asked slyly while smirking at the blushing Senshi.

"Minako and Bumblebee," Makoto said as she patented to think about it. "Sounds cute."

"Which one sounds better for their shipping name?" Rei asked. "Minabee or Bumbleko?"

"Bumbleko, totally," Usagi answered with a giggle.

"I agree," Ami second. "Bumbleko sounds adorable."

"I'm a fan of Minabee, but Bumbleko could work, too," Hinata stated.

"GUYS!" Minako yelled with a big blush on her face.

The others all laughed as the Senshi of Venus buried her face in her hands.

'You two have gotten so strong, Usagi, Hinata,' Luna thought as she watched them with a smile. 'I'm proud of you two.'

...My Line...

"Get to bed early," Minako told the twins. "You both need a good nights sleep."

"We will," the twins agreed.

"See you in the morning, Usagi, Hinata."

"Okay. Bye guys. Have a good night."

Once they watched as their friends left them before looking up at the sunset.

'Mamo, Chibiusa, Chibihina, Hotrod,' Usagi thought. 'Where ever you four are please be safe.' Just then a sound of a metal hitting the ground was heard making the twins to turn around to see a familiar key. "Huh?"

'Pluto's space time key?' thought Hinata as she bent down to pick it up before it started to glow taking her and Usagi by surprise. 'What's going on?' The place around them started to wrap. 'Why is everything getting all warped and twisted?'

It was then that pain shot through them both.

'It feels like it's ribbing our bodies apart,' the twins thought before crying out in pain.

It wasn't long till it stopped making the two Sisters to fall to their knees before they looked at the key.

'The key,' Usagi thought as Hinata picked it up. 'Was Pluto trying to warn us? Does she want us to come to the future?'

"Usagi, Hinata!"

"Are you two okay?"

Both Sisters looked at each other before looking at the four cats.

"Luna, Phoebe, something's wrongs," Hinata told them.

"We agreed," Phoebe second. "We need to get to the 30th century right away."

The two Tsukinos stood up and looked at the others.

"Let's go," Usagi said. "Ready?"

All of them nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Sun Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

 _Usagi held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a silver colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit pink light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as pink ribbons formed her leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light red pippings. Pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moon at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the crescent moons earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue appears around Usagi's waist with a light red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A red choker with a crescent moon that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

 _Hinata held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a red colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit orange light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as orange ribbons formed her leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to Sailor Moon's own._

...My Line...

The group of Senshi ran through the space time area towards the door where Pluto was standing looking at it.

"Puu!" Sun called out.

This had her turning around in surprise.

"Sailor Sun, Sailor Moon!"

"Did something bad happen?" Moon asked as they came to a stop. "We felt a shock wave all the way into the past!"

"It's awful," Pluto told them. "Take a look."

The doors opened up for them.

...My Line...

"Oh no," Sun breathed in shocked.

"A second Malefic Black Crystal!" Usagi yelled in shock. "But, the Earth was already destroyed! Why would the Black Moon want to attack it again?!"

Luna-P and Phoebe-P started to bounce towards the Crystal Palace.

...My Line...

The cousin walked into the palace and up to where the twin Queens were resting.

"Hello, Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Aurora," Chibiusa greeted. "Wake up. It's us."

Just then the two Kings walked into view with four small figures behind them.

"Who are you?!" Endymion demanded. "What are you doing here?!"

The two females turned around to look at them in surprise only for the two Kings to gap in shock.

"Don't you two recognize us?" Chibiusa asked as she walked towards them. "We're your daughters. Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity..."

"And Princess Hinata Small Lady Aurora," Chibihina added as she stayed where she was standing with her hands on her hips smirking. "Or better known as Sunlight."

"You two can't be Small Ladies," Endymion said in shock. "You two can't be."

"Oh, but we are," the violet tinted dark haired girl stated. "How else would be here? Only members of the Silver Millennium Royal House Hold may enter the Crystal and Sun Palaces."

"Then why do you two look like that?" the Sun King asked in shock.

"We grew up," Chibiusa answered. "Now we look like, who we really are. Some one gave us the power to change and finally we have awakened."

Just then the two toys bounced into the room taking them by surprise with the twins right behind them.

"King Endymion!"

"King Optimus!"

Both Moon and Sun came to a stop and stared at the two females in shock.

"Who are you?" they asked them both.

Just then the twins noticed them holding two familiar crystals.

"It couldn't be," Hinata gasped.

"Did you miss us?" Chibihina asked with a smirk. "Don't tell us that you forgot?"

Just then they both shot at the twins and grabbed their brooches.

"Not that it matters," Chibiusa added. "Now give us the Silver and Ruby Crystals!"

Just then the two crystal encased Queens glowed brightly before the two cousins let out a gasp and vanished.

...My Line...

The two of them where tossed on the ground outside of the Palace.

"Neat trick," Chibiusa said as they sat up. "So, that's how the unworthy is cast out of paradise?" The two of them stood up. "Guess this means that we've been kicked out of the family and can no longer inherit the throne."

They glared at the palace.

"Fine keep your crowns!" they growled. "We never wanted it anyway! Not from a world, who didn't want us! Now it time to turn our backs on you!"

Just then the two Kings and Sailor Guardians ran out of the palace.

"Small Lady!"

"Sunlight!" both the Senshi of the Sun and the Sun King called out at the same time.

"Chibiusa!"

They were soon joined the other Sailor Guardians.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, is that you two?" Venus asked in shock.

"Yes, our names had been Chibiusa and Chibihina once upon a time, but not anymore," the pinkette answered. "We've grown up. We're the little girls, we use to be."

"Wiseman!" Chibihina called out as the two of them looked behind them.

Just then a figure appeared behind them making the twins to gasp in shock.

"My name is Black Lady..."

"And mine is Eclipse..."

"Queens of Darkness," Black Lady finished.

"Wiseman, the ruler of Darkness has chosen us to be at his side," Eclipse said. "And now we are Queens of the Dark Planet. The Queens of Nemesis!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Uzumaki Suiren**_ _ **:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Senshi Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"My name is Black Lady..."

"And mine is Eclipse..."

"Queens of Darkness," Black Lady finished.

"Wiseman, the ruler of Darkness has chosen us to be at his side," Eclipse said. "And now we are Queens of the Dark Planet. The Queens of Nemesis!"

'They have a dark crescent on their foreheads just like the Black Moon does,' Usagi thought in surprise. 'No, that's impossible. Their lying. They can't be Chibihina and Chibiusa!'

"They appear to be grown up, but have they truly awaken? Oh, my Daughter and niece, what have they done to you two?"

"Chibiusa, Chibihina, listen to yourselves!" Moon called out. "You two are not part of the Black Moon! Do you realize what your saying?!"

Just then the two toys bounced up to them.

"Small Lady."

"Sunlight."

"Small Lady."

"Sunlight."

"Small Lady."

"Sunlight."

"Small Lady."

"Sunlight."

Both Black Lady and Eclipse back handed them into a rock wall.

"Luna-P, Phoebe-P!" Mercury called out.

"Stupid toys," Black Lady sighed. "How annoying."

"Chibiusa, Chibihina."

"Small Ladies come to your senses!"

"Save your breaths," Wiseman told them. "The Rabbit and Sunspot that you knew no longer exist. They are gone, no trace of them remains in the women in front of you. This is Black Lady and Eclipse."

'Chibiusa.'

'Sunlight.'

"Demande, Saphire!" Eclipse called out. "Show yourselves!"

The two in question did just that.

"Since Esmeraude is no longer with us," Saphire said as he held up up his hands. "The beast hands are mine now."

"And I believe you already know my evil sight," Demande added. "Fear it's power!"

The moon mark on his forehead turned into another eye and he used to try to attack the twins only for Venus and Jupiter to jump in the way.

"Look out!" Venus called out.

The blast hit the two Sailor Guardians sending them stumbling back before paralyzing them.

"Venus?!"

"Jupiter?"

"I can't move."

At this Mars and Mercury got in front of the twins.

"Your not laying a hand on the twins," the two said at the same time.

"Oh, yeah?" Saphire asked. "Just try and stop me!"

The familiar beast hands grabbed the two Sailor Guardians making them cry out.

"Oh, no, Mars, Mercury!"

Saphire lifted the two of them up before throwing them to the ground allowing Demande to paralyze them.

"Hold on, we're coming!" the twins called out as they ran forward.

"This has nothing to do with you four," Black Lady told them as the two Sailor Sisters came to a stop. "So set back and watch."

Eclipse sent them flying until they hit a boulder with a giggle.

"Stop this, Chibiusa, Chibihina," Jupiter called out. "Don't you two remember us at all?"

"We don't want to fight with you two," Mars added. "We're not your enemies!"

"You were born here Chibiusa, Chibihina!" Mercury said. "This is your home!"

"And the Black Moon destroyed it!" Venus stated. "How could you two join them?"

"The Earth and everything on it mean absolutely nothing to us," Black Lady informed them. "If you want proof then look over there." She pointed the crystal making the twins to gasp. "You see that second Malefic Black Crystal monument? That was our doing. It produces a distorted darkness which warps time and space even more. And the effects just grows and grows. Now any that it touches get's adsorb and disappears. People, buildings, everything. Hundred and maybe even a thousands times more."

"Then that means."

"Yes," Eclipse laughed. "Earth will vanish completely. It will ceased to exist." She smirked as a gleam came to her eyes. "And Cybertron will be next."

The two cousins laughed at that.

"I can't believe what we are hearing," Sun gasp. "Chibiusa, Chibihina, you two really did this to your own home?"

"Our names are Black Lady and Eclipse," the pinkette growled. "And we really couldn't care what happens to Earth. It doesn't matter, we already have what we want."

The two cousins moved to allow them to see Mamoru and Hotrod making them gasp.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"Apollo!"

"Mamo!"

"Taiyo!"

"They belong to us now," Eclipse said as the two join the pinkette and violet tinted dark haired girl. "We always wanted them all to ourselves." Sun and Moon were surprised and confused. "And we have them. Hotrod is mine and mine alone."

"While Endymion is mine and mine alone."

At this the two laughed.

"Mamo..."

"Taiyo..."

"No!"

"Make them suffer," the two cousins ordered.

"Mamo, Taiyo, don'..." Moon trailed off as Mamoru and Hotrod walked towards them. 'Their eyes are vacant. It's like they can't even see us.'

It then that the two males raised the two scepters over their heads making the twins to gasp.

"Look out!" the two Kings called out as the scepters were brought down on the twins' shoulders.

'We combined our powers and summoned the Moon Rod together,' Moon thought. 'And he struck me with it.'

'This can't be happening.'

'Mamo...'

'Taiyo.'

"They can't hear you two," Black Lady told them with a smirk. "They only listen to us."

The twins hit the ground while gripping their shoulders.

"Come to us, Endymion, Hotrod," the cousins called out as they held out their hands.

The twins could only stare in shock when their future daughters kissed Mamoru and Hotrod.

"We have them," Eclipse said as they pulled away. "As long as they love us that's all we need."

"Your wrong," Sun spoked up. "You both think this is love? It isn't. It won't make you happy." The twins moved to stand up. "Can't you see that?" Sky blue eyes teared up a bit. 'Their like Usagi and I. All we wanted was Mamoru and Optimus' attention. We got desperate for it, we couldn't see straight, we couldn't think straight. We were selfish and incredibly jealous and all because...' "I know how it feels. Loving someone so much that it hurts. It's overwhelming and confusing and so intense that you can't handle it. You're afraid that you might need them more then they need you. But, what scares you the most...is feeling like...your not good enough. Usagi and I know cause we feel the same way."

"We're sorry that we were so mean to you two," the twins said together. "Forgive us. We care about you both more then you realize. We need you, Chibiusa, Chibihina!"

The two cousins turned to face the two Sisters.

...My Line...

 _"You both are so much like Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun then you know," Pluto told them._

...My Line...

"Shut up!" the pinkette shouted. "Don't talk like you know us! You don't know anything. The four of us are nothing alike!"

The cousins held their hands out towards the twins and blasted them back.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Sun!"

Eclipse scuffed.

"Their all yours Demande," the violet tinted dark haired girl told him.

"Taking someone prisoner and making them love you," Demande said as his evil eye appeared on his forehead once again. "Your wrong it can make you happy."

"No," Moon groaned as the Sisters sat up. "It doesn't work that way." They turned to glare over their shoulders at him. "That's not love!"

"Be quiet!" Black Lady and Eclipse yelled at the same time.

The two cousins held up their hands towards the sky where another Malefic Black Crystal appeared making those watching gap in shock.

"My God."

"What the?"

"A third one?"

Both Black Lady and Eclipse allowed it move up a bit before swing their arms and having it bury itself into the Earth.

"Oh no."

"Chibiusa..."

"Chibihina..."

"What have you two done?" the twins asked in shock as the two cousins laughed.

"Down with the Moon Kingdom and it's palace," Black Lady said.

"We want the Darkness to swallow up this whole wretched planet until nothing is left," Eclipse stated.

"Yes, my dear Black Lady, Eclipse," Wiseman said as he appeared behind them. "You both understand. Those, who control great power, controls the universe. The people of the Moon Kingdom taught me that. They used the power of the Silver and Ruby Crystals to take over the Earth and remake it as they saw fit. Isn't that right Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun?"

...My Line...

Pluto looked up at the top of her key staff in confusion when she saw it light up before she held it tightly to her chest.

'My heart is racing,' she thought. 'I never felt such a sense of disquiet before.' She looked towards the door in confusion. 'What's happening beyond that door? A spreading darkness blocks my sight. Small Ladies, Prince Apollo, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun.' "Please be safe. My Friends!"

...My Line...

Both Sailor twins knelt on one knee each as they kept their eyes closed.

"The Palace," Endymion gasped as both the Prime and him look back in shock.

"Look."

"It's glowing!"

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!"

They all looked back to see that both twins' brooches were glowing.

"It's the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals," Luna gasped.

Artemis nodded as Wiseman laughed.

"You both still wish to fight me, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun?" he asked. "How foolish. I hold all of the cards, everything that is precious to you both, and I can crush them at anytime. If you both went them back then you two and the Queens must surrender. Hand yourselves over along with the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals from the past the ones that you are trying to use now."

"We will not give you anything," Moon informed. "No matter what you do." They opened their eyes. "We will protect Neo-Queen Serenity's palace and this planet."

"You won't win," Sun added as the twins shot to their feet with their arms out to their side.

The two cousins gasped in shock as the glow.

"Launch another Malefic Black Crystal," Wiseman ordered.

"You'll destroy the Earth and all of us along with it," Demande told him.

"So?" Wiseman asked. "The Queens and the Second Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals are practically in my grasps. The rest is of little importance."

"So, that's it?" Demande asked. "We're just expendable to you?"

"Prince Demande?" Black Lady asked in shock.

"Wiseman, you would think this funny," Demande told him. "It's ironic really that the Evil Sight that you gave me shielded me from your mind control attack. You didn't know that didn't you?" He turned around to face the five. "That I was never under your spell!"

"Rubeus and Esmeraude are gone, but they have fought beside me for years," Demande stated. "So, if I am to die then it won't be in vain. I owe them that."

"Saphire," Eclipse called out.

The young blue haired male raised his hand with a glare.

"So this what it must come to?" the white haired male asked. "I must fight my own Brother." He looked at his Brother sadly. "Saphire, I am sorry that I ever questioned your loyalty. You have followed me despite what you hate the Malefic Black Crystal had made me become. Your only act of defiance was refusing to wear any of it yourself. That is until now, little Brother. I dragged you into this. I am so sorry." The red haired Senshi was confused as she watched the two Brothers while the Evil eye appeared in the middle of Demande's forehead and he killed his own Brother. "Forgive me?" Hinata's eyes were wide at what happened before the only of the Black Moon left turned towards Wiseman with a glare. "Die, Wiseman!" The attack hit the clocked figure only for the said clock to fall off to reveal a body underneath. "What? That's a corpse."

Both cousins laughed as they looked at them all.

"You thought that was his true form?" Black Lady asked.

"Wiseman!" Eclipse called out. "Show yourself!"

"What the?"

"It can't be," Endymion gasped as both Optimus and him watched in surprise and horror.

Both twins watched in shock at what was happening as out of the sky appeared a red glowing planet .

...My Line...

'The storm died down,' Pluto thought when the storm stopped. 'It's clear.' She glanced at the door. 'Is it over? Is everyone alright? I can't shake this feeling like my friends are in danger. I want to charge through that door and along side them. But, I am the Guardian of the Underworld, the lone Keeper of the Door of Space-Time, and I mustn't, I can't more move from this spot.'

...My Line...

 _"Pluto," a masculine voice spoke up making a younger Pluto to look up at the King and Queen of the Silver Millennium. "You are the Keeper of the Door of Space-Time. The Guardian, who watches over all of Space-Time. This is a great honor, but with it comes great responsibility. There are three scared laws that you must premise to never break. The first law forbids Time Travel, the second requires to keep watch at this door, and the third one, the most important one..."_

...My Line...

"What is that thing?" Moon asked in shock.

Sun could only stare in surprise and horror at what was appearing in the Earth's sky.

"It's huge!" Artemis cried out.

"I can't believe it," the Sun King grasped in shock. "The Planet Nemesis!"

"I am Wiseman!"

Both twins covered their ears at the voice had loud echo like sound to it.

'Where is that voice coming from?' Moon thought.

"It's deafening!" Venus cried out.

Both Eclipse and Black Lady laughed.

"What's going on?" Demande asked in shock.

"That putrid body is a relic of the past," the voice from before stated. "It was a human once, but was sent to Nemesis and became a corpse long ago." The body vanished into dust. "My conscious over time has merged with the place that was to be my prison until eventually we became one. I am...NEMESIS!"

The twins covered their ears again along with Demande.

'Wiseman is the planet?' he asked. 'This is the true identity that he kept from us?' Both Black Lady and Eclipse laughed as a black mist spread through out the place and what was left of the buildings started to disappear. "I can't stand up."

"What is this?" Sun asked.

"My whole body hurts."

"The darkness is dragging our energy."

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun."

The twins looked back once the mist vanished.

"Jupiter, Mars..."

"Mercury, Venus..."

"Hang on you guys!"

Black Lady cackled.

"Soon the whole Earth will disappear," the pinkette stated. "Every last trace."

"And then Cybertron will be next," the violet tinted dark haired woman added with laugh.

The redhead looked up at the planet as the blonde looked at the two women in front of them.

'The Planet Nemesis is getting closer,' the sky blue eyed redhead thought. 'The effect of it's dark distortion is spreading. If we don't do something quick then the whole Earth will die and vanish forever.' She raised a hand to her brooch. 'We can't let that happen. We have to stop it at any cost.'

'We were toys,' Demande thought. 'Mere puppets manipulated, insignificant specs in Nemesis shadow. Nothing, but tools to be used and thrown away.'

Just then both the Silver Crystal and the Ruby Crystal glowed bright as the twins held out their arms.

"That light..."

"I feel a gentle power."

The Palace behind them and the two crystals glowed brighter.

"The Palace is shinning. It's getting brighter and brighter."

"It's beautiful," Jupiter stated. "Such a comforting glow."

Venus watched the two Sisters in surprise.

"The Power of the Silver and Ruby Crystals are stronger now," she informed them.

"It defies logic," Artemis stated in awe. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are using their own Silver and Ruby Crystals here in the future. Their preforming some kind of miracle."

"Is that..."

"Sailor Moon's..."

"And Sailor Sun's..."

"True Power?" the two young kittens asked.

Both Endymion and the Sun King gasped in shock at what they were seeing.

"Oh no you don't," the two cousins growled.

"Wiseman!" Black Lady yelled.

Nemesis sent out a shock wave that sent the other Sailor Senshi to their knees.

"The Crystal Palace!"

"It's being crushed."

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!"

The other four Guardians collapsed making the two young kittens to look at each other before looking at the two Kings, who looked off to the side. So, without anyone noticing, they turned around and ran back into the palace.

...My Line...

"Pluto!" they called out a the same time.

"Diana, Stella?" the Time Guardian asked as she knelt down.

"Please you have to help them before it's to late!"

"What's happening?"

"It's the Small Ladies," Diana answered. "They grew up! Some one awaken their powers and they have become Queens of the Black Moon!"

This made Pluto to gasp.

"They opened a worm whole and the entire planet Nemesis came through it," Stella continued for the gray kitten. "It's about to crush the Palace!"

"It might be the end of the Earth this time," the two cried. "And we're not sure that the Sailor twins can save it."

"If only I wasn't bound here," Pluto said. "If only I can do something."

"Pluto?"

"Don't you think that I want to help them Diana, Stella?" Pluto asked. "Small Ladies are trouble and they are my friends. I wish I could go to them, but I can not." Stella looked down. "Oh, Small Ladies."

"What if Stella and I stay and watch in your place then can you go?" Diana asked. "We maybe tiny and many not have powers like you do, but we can still guard the doors of space and time. At least for a little while."

"Diana, Stella?"

"So, go and save our Small Ladies," Stella added. "We love them, too. Go through the door, Pluto. Cross the threshold. It's time. It's not a question of whether or not you want, you have to."

"Diana, Stella," Pluto said as she picked them up and held them to her face. "Your both are so kind and thoughtful just like Small Ladies. Thank you, my friends."

"Good luck, Pluto," the two kittens called out once she was at the door. "We know that you can do it."

Pluto looked back at them and nodded before holding out a hand to open the door. Once it was open, she walked on through it.

...My Line...

The twins raised their hands over their hands as their Crystals pulsed and shone brightly.

'The true Power of the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals,' Demande thought in shocked awe. 'Such pure beautiful energy with the light that pierces the dark veil of time. I could use the Malefic Black Crystal to rewrite history again and again, but that gleaming power will always rain supreme, Can nothing surpass them? Is there really no way to achieve what we dreamed?'

"Eclipse and I wounder what would give way first?" Black Lady asked. "Would it be this planet or would it be your pathetic white and red lights?" The violet tinted dark haired woman cackled at that. "If your asking yourselves if you can hold then I can answer that for you two. NO!"

"We are Black Lady and Eclipse!" the azure eyed, violet tinted dark haired female yelled. "The Queens of Nemesis! Bow down to us! The fate of Planet Earth and soon the Planet Cybertron entire futures rest in our hands!"

"We can't keep this up for much longer," Moon groaned as the two cousins laughed. "Chibiusa..."

"Chibihina," Sun whispered sadly. "Take them then!" This caught the two women by surprise as the twins let their arms fall to their sides as their crystals stopped glowing. "Take the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals, take our lives if you want them." Tears fell from her eyes. "All that we have, all that we care about...we'll give them to you two. Just being Black Lady and Eclipse!" The twins stood up. "That's not, who you two are. You two are Chibiusa and Chibihina. Your both sweet and lonely and you always drive us crazy, but WE CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU TWO!" The future Prime could only stare at the past self of his beloved Sparkmate sadly. "WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FUTURE! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE!"

Both cousins had looks of annoyance on their faces as they sent the twins flying.

"Endymion..."

"Hotrod..."

"Go!"

The two males jumped over as the cousins lifted the twins back onto their feet before two pairs of blue eyes looked up at them in shock.

"Mamo..."

"Taiyo..."

Both Mamoru and Hotrod reached out and grabbed their brooches making the Sisters to cry out as their transformations came undone and they collapsed to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Sun!"

"Mamo..."

"Taiyo."

At that the two brooches glowed along with the two scepters making the two males to look at them in surprise.

'Mamo,' the dark haired male heard in his head.

'Taiyo, sweetspark,' the red, orange, and yellow mech heard in his own head.

Both of their eyes and optics gained by their normal look before the two cousins cut through.

"Endymion! Endymion!"

"Hotrod! Hotrod!"

Their eyes and optics went back to being blink as both Black Lady and Eclipse snatched the brooches from their hands. The two women opened them up and took the two crystals out of them with smirks.

"Two Silver and Ruby Crystals," the pinkette said. "One from the future and one from the past." The cousins laughed. "All four are ours!"

The two laughed before letting out a gasp as Demande grabbed the two Silver and Ruby Crystals.

"Not so fast," he told them. "I've got the two Silver and Ruby Crystals now."

"Prince Demande!" they yelled in shock.

"What's he doing?" King Endymion asked as Pluto ran up.

The Guardian of Time gasped in shock at the sight of the two women.

'Those women!' she thought in shock. 'It can't be! Small Ladies?'

"Listen up, Black Lady, Eclipse," Demande said. "You, too, Wiseman. The Malefic Black Crystal has unrivaled power or so you said, but can it stand up to two Silver and Ruby Crystals whose power can over come space-time! I no longer trust in anything, anymore. I follow no one! I am my own master!"

"Calm down, please," Optimus told him. "You don't want to do anything rashed."

'Those four crystals must not touch each other,' Pluto thought. 'If they do they can destroy the entire universe!'

"Give them back!" the two cousins called out as they ran towards him.

"No, Small Ladies!"

"I'm going to end it all," Demande said as he held the four Crystals close to each other. "And take you all with me!"

Pluto, Endymion, and Optimus gasped as he started to bring the four crystals together.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Uzumaki Suiren**_ _ **:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Senshi Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"I'm going to end it all," Demande said as he held the four Crystals close to each other. "And take you all with me!"

"NO!" Pluto cried out.

Endymion and Hotrod turned around as surprise showed on their faces while the cousins ran to try and stop Demande.

'This is the end times.'

However, the staff that Pluto carried glowed as she held it up.

"Time!" she called out. "I command thee...Stop!"

...My Line...

 _"Pluto," a masculine voice was heard saying._

 _"Yes King Apollo?" a younger Pluto asked._

 _"The third law, the most important one," the former Sun King said. "Do not stop time. Never. Not under any circumstance. Both you and your Garnet rod have tremendous power. You have the ability to move space and alter time You can stop time if you wanted and one day you may even be tempted, too. But, listen to Serenity and I and heed our warnings...If you were ever to break this more scared law..."_

...My Line...

King Endymion opened his eyes and stared in shock at what he was seeing. Everything looked black and white and there was no moment from anyone.

"Everything stopped moving," he mumbled before looking in front of him. "Pluto?" 'She didn't? She stopped time!'

Pluto then allowed the Sun King, the twins, the four Guardians, and the four cats to move.

"Why is everything so calm?" Mercury asked in surprise.

Hinata, who had sat up, looked around at everything in surprise before snapping her head around to look at Pluto.

"Pluu?" she quietly questioned.

"Nemesis is completely motionless," Artemis stated.

"And not just Nemesis," Luna said. "But, the every air itself is completely still. Like it's been frozen."

'Has time stopped?' Usagi thought in surprise as she also sat up.

Both Mamoru and Hotrod moved next before the two scepters that they held glowed and they righted to themselves.

"Usako?"

"Danniluk?"

The redhead gasped when Pluto collapsed after allowing Black Lady and Eclipse to move as well.

"PLUTO!" the twins called out as they both and their Guardians ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked.

Endymion and Optimus joined them.

"We can't believe you stopped time?" Endymion asked. "How can you do something so reckless?"

"Huh?"

The six that came from past looked up at them.

"Pluto has broke the most scared law of time," the Sun King answered.

"By stopping it?" Mercury asked.

"Why is that so wrong?" Jupiter asked next. "She saved us all."

"What does breaking the most scared law mean?" Usagi asked. "What's going to happen to her?"

"King Apollo and Queen Serenity warned me not, too," the green haired woman answered.

...My Line...

 _"Pluto if you are to break this most scared law...it will cost you, your life."_

...My Line...

"Cost you, your life?" the blonde Moon Princess asked in shock.

"Oh, Pluto," the redhead Sun Princess said softly.

"Time has stopped," the Time Senshi informed them as she looked at the two Sisters. "But, not for every long. Please hurry before it restarts. Go to Demande. Retrieve the two Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals and be very careful to not let them touch. Only you two can do this, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun."

"But, Pluto..."

"Go quickly!"

The twins got up and ran over to the silver haired male before grabbing the past and future Crystals of the Moon and Sun. They then ran back over to the others with them.

"Pluto, we got the two Silver and Ruby Crystals like you told us," Usagi told her. "Their right here."

"Thank goodness."

"Yes, Pluto," Hinata said softly as the twins knelt down next to her. "It's all thanks to you."

"I've always wanted to serve you two as a Guardian to be of help," Pluto told them. "The way your friends are. I have longed hoped to fight along side you both and now that has been filled." Tears filled Pluto's eyes as they fell from the redhead's. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun...Future Neo-Queens Serenity and Aurora. I have always admired you two. For your inner strengths and the size of your hearts. So, please Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, I beg of you save Small Ladies. They need you two."

"Pluto please stay with us?" Hinata asked as her voice cracked.

"Let us help you?" Endymion asked.

Both Kings knew how much the Future Sun Queen cared for the Time Senshi.

"No, my Kings," Pluto told him as she looked at the two. "I broke the law of my own volition and now I must atone for my sin."

"Pluto..."

The green haired senshi held up her staff once again.

"Diana, Stella."

...My Line...

The two kittens looked up and over to the side in surprise.

"It's Pluto."

They were then surrounded in a bubble before vanishing.

...My Line...

The two kittens then reappeared over Pluto, who they looked at, as they landed lightly on her chest.

"Pluto?" Stella asked. "What happened Pluto?"

"Are you badly hurt?"

"Thank you so much, Diana, Stella," Pluto thanked. "You both did a fine job of guardian the door in my place." She petted the two on the head before looking at the Earth and Sun Kings. "Being the Keeper of Time and Guarding the Door where my duties, but I also took a great deal of pride in them." She looked over at the Sun Prince, who looked close to tears himself, as he moved to join them. 'Prince Apollo, I can see your face so clearly. Don't be sad, my Prince. This is as it should be. I never seen you paint job up close like this before. A beautiful red, orange, and yellow. Just like the colors of the sunset.' "My Prince, I wasn't ably to protect your Sister and Cousin, the Small Ladies. Please forgive me?" She then looked over to the young girls, who watched all of this in surprise, as she held out her hand with the time key in it. "Small Ladies..."

They all gasped when she finally took her last breath.

"PLUTO, NO!" Hinata screamed. "PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Usagi pulled her younger Sister to her as they all started to cry though none cried more then the heart broken red haired Sun Princess.

'We are Black Lady and Eclipse,' the two cousins thought as they watched. 'We have no friends, no family, but each other. No one cares about us. We are all alone.'

...My Line...

 _"This is a Space-Time Key," Pluto told the two young Princesses. "This is a very important key for it can allow someone to travel through time."_

...My Line...

'We...we remember.'

...My Line...

 _Chibiusa and Chibihina walked through the Time Doors to see the green haired Senshi standing there with her back to them._

 _"Small Ladies?" she asked as she turned around to face them only for them to ran forward and throw their toys down on the ground causing smoke to appear making Pluto to cough before Chibiusa grabbed the key. "Small Ladies!"_

 _"We sorry Pluto!" they yelled as they ran off._

...My Line...

'That's the key we stole from her to go to the past,' Black Lady thought.

...My Line...

 _"We love you, Pluto," Chibiusa said as the young pinkette hugged as the violet tinted dark haired girl grinned. "Your our one and only true friend._

...My Line...

 _"Mommy and Auntie got mad at us for coming to see you," Chibiusa told Pluto once. "We told them that it was ok, that you were our friend, but they were still pretty up set. We're their daughter, but sometimes...I wonder if they love us at all."_

 _"They love you two," Pluto told them. "There are more different ways of showing affection. More then you know. There are even time were you cannot show your love at all, but you can still watch over them from a far."_

...My Line...

'This memories? Why are they flooding back all of a sudden? What's going on? Why can't we stop crying?'

...My Line...

"I love you, Small Ladies. I love you both very much."

...My Line...

'Pluto,' the two cousins thought. 'Your our best friend. We love you, too.' "PLUTO!"

The twins turned around to them in surprise as the two crystals at the end of their earrings shattered while one of their tears started to crystallized. Just then all those that have been froze were able to move and Demande was surprised when he didn't have the crystals anymore.

"What light is this?"

'Chibiusa, Chibihina?'

They all stared in surprise as the two cousins changed into two small Sailor Guardians wearing pink and red and violet and orange Sailor uniforms.

"Their powers has awakened," Endymion gasped in shock.

"They can transform now."

"Chibiusa and Chibihina can harness the power of the Silver and Ruby Crystals now," Mamoru said in awe. "It's a birth of two new Guardians. Two to carry on the Legacies of Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun."

"Chibiusa!"

"Chibihina!"

"Usagi!"

"Hinata!"

They caught sight of their Fathers and Hotrod."

"Daddy, Uncle, Hotrod," they both said.

The two them turned their attention to the other Sailor Guardians only to catch sight of Pluto.

"Pluto!" Chibihina called out as the cousins ran over to them.

"We did it Pluto," Chibiusa told her. "Look at us! We were finally able to transform!" Hinata eyes grew sad as she watched them. "See Pluto, now we're just like you."

"Why won't you open your eyes?" the violet tinted dark haired girl asked as the two cousins fell to their knees. "After all these years and we were finally able to transform, but what's the point if your not here to see it. Please wake up?"

"We're so sorry," the twins whispered to them.

"You were given the greatest power in the universe and you both threw it away," Wiseman said. "I had such high hopes for you two, Black Lady, Eclipse. What a waste."

"Nemesis, how dare you toy with the heart of two Innocent girls and manipulable them into doing your dirty work?" Usagi asked. "Their Best Friend is gone all because of your lust for power!"

"We'll never forgive you!" Hinata called out as the Sisters shot to their feet.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Usagi held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a silver colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit pink light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as pink ribbons formed her leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Usagi crosses her arms and pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light red pippings. Pink ribbons then wraps around Usagi's legs and turns into a pair of red calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moon at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the crescent moons earrings appeared in her ears. Then a blue appears around Usagi's waist with a light red bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A red choker with a crescent moon that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of red circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Sun Crystal Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _Hinata held up the brooch as it's lid opened to reveal a red colored crystal before she then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit orange light. The brooch was held up above her head while it was suspended between her hands then she drew her hands down until the brooch was in front of her torso where it turned over and affixed it to her chest. Spinning around a few times before a pair of wings then appeared on her back as orange ribbons formed her leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a golden yellow collar with three white stripes. The wings then vanished as Hinata crosses her arms and orange ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings. Orange ribbons then wraps around Hinata's legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a gold dot inside of a golden circle at the top of them. A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbols earrings appeared in her ears. Then a golden yellow skirt appears around Hinata's waist with a light dark orange bow in the back. A small gem starts to glow in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with a light dark orange gem. A light dark orange choker with a sun symbol that has a small jewel encrusted brooch attached to it appear along with a pair of light orange circular accents in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose that is similar to Sailor Moon's own._

...My Line...

"Your going to pay for what you have done to the two cousins and for Pluto's death as well," Hinata growled.

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the Moon! I will punish you!"

"Guard by the Sun! The Star of Beginning! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of our Morning Star! I will burn away your sins!"

The two cousins stared in surprise at this as the two held up their scepters.

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

"You managed to avail my Darkness," Wiseman laughed. "What marvelous power, but do you really think that you stand a chance again me now?"

"No one else is going to die on our watch!" Moon yelled. "Earth is our home! It's our planet and we won't let you keep doing what you want with it!"

'Daddy and Uncle are right,' Chibiusa thought. 'The Sailor Twins really do have a strong heart.'

"Puny human," Wiseman laughed as he sent out a wave dark energy at the two.

It wasn't long till two bodies kept them from falling making them to look over their shoulders in surprise.

"Optimus-koi?" Sun asked as she could tell that it was her Prime, the one from the Past, seeing as he wasn't using his holoform.

"A small male kitten name Ra came and got me," the red and blue mech informed her with a small smile. "Said that you were in trouble."

"I'm glad I was able to get him here in time," a young boyish voice spoke up.

"Nii-san (Big Brother)," Stella cried out as she ran up to a dirty blonde fur and blue eyed kitten that has the sun symbol upon it's brow like Stella does

"Nii-san?" Phoebe and Blaze asked in shock.

"Yup," Diana answered with a smile. "He is Stella's Older Brother, Ra."

Luna and Artemis cackled at the shocked and surprised look their Sun counter parts.

"Mamo, your back," Moon gasped.

"Apollo and I are so sorry, Usako," he told her softly.

"It's ok."

Both Mamoru and Optimus placed their hands/servos on top the twins own making them gasp as a bright light shown from the two scepters.

"The Moon and Sun rods," Moon gasped.

"Our combined powers are repairing them," Sun added.

"Let's go," Venus said as she looked at the others.

The other three nodded as they stood up.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The dark haired Senshi of Mars formed a ring of fire around herself.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter called.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The four attacks joined forces with the attacks of the two older Princesses as the two smaller Princesses watched in awe.

'So this is what it means to be a Sailor Guardian,' Chibiusa thought in surprise. 'They fight for their friends. They fight for this planet. Their willing to give their lives to protect what's most important to them. Can we really do that one day? Well, we be able to stand strong, too?'

Wiseman let out a cry before seeming to disappear, but when an attack headed straight for the group another blocked.

"Prince Demande!" the twins called out in shock as he stood in front of them.

"Your tricks may fool them, but they won't fool me!" Demande called out. "I know you!"

"Demande, why do you interfere?" Wiseman asked.

"I won't let you take what's belongs to me!" Demande answered. "Sailor Moon and her Sister are mine! I'll be the one to kill them and if anyone is going to walk away from this with the Silver and Ruby Crystals it's going to be me!"

"You may be bewitched by the beauty of the Queens, but make no mistakes that you are my puppet and nothing more," Wiseman informed him as he placed more power behind his attack. "I gave you your power and I can take it away and leave you to be consumed by your own darkness."

The Tsukino Sisters could only watched in shock and horror as Wiseman over came Demande and started to attack him instead.

"Demande!" they yelled at the same time.

"Poor Prince Demande," mocked the planet. "So naive. So immature. Such delusions of grandeur. How could he ever think that he stood a chance against me with that insignificant level of power?"

Demande looked over his shoulders at the twins.

"My Queens..."

"No die!" Nemesis called out killing Demande to the twins horror. "One must wait an overwhelming long time...hundreds of years before one first starts obtaining power. I gave them dark energy, guides, everything that they needed to reshape history into the future of their dreams and they squared it all."

To all of their surprise the Earth vanished and they appeared in a black and violet void.

"What's going on?" Venus asked.

"I regret to inform you, but whether you like it or not, you insignificant little creatures are already in my grasp," Nemesis told them.

The Sailor Guardians all looked over at Mercury, who called upon her visor.

"Malefic Black Crystal energy levels are spiking off the charts," she informed them.

"We trapped within distorted space!" Moon cried out. "The darkness of the Malefic Black Crystal is surrounding us on all sides!"

"All it would take is the slightest shift of my mess and I could mash you all into pieces," the planet stated.

'The distortion is getting worse and worse,' Sun thought in shock.

It was then that it felt like they were falling.

"What's happening?" Jupiter asked.

"The darkness!" the twins called out. "It's sucking us in!"

They then gasped as a skull appeared below them.

"What the hell is that?" Mamoru asked.

"Not even Megatron can do things like this," the red and blue Prime stated in shock.

"What are you, Wiseman?" the Moon Princess asked. "Are we finally seeing your true form?"

"My name is Death Phantom," the being informed them.

"That is Death Phantom?" the red tinted dark haired Prime and Endymion asked in shock.

"Defeated in battle on the blue planet, I was exile to this cold dark place," Death Phantom informed them. "Alone in the universe with nothing, but blackness and hatred. I became the King of Solitude, but now I am the planet! I am Nemesis. Nemesis is me. As an invisible planet filled with Malefic Black Crystal, I own the greatest power that ever exist! With this power the past, the future, and the entire universe is all mine. And I will do with them whatever I wish."

"Death Phantom's all consuming hatred has socked into Nemesis for hundreds of years that now it's infused with the planet," Mercury stated in shock.

"If that shapeless evil thing wants planet Earth..."

"It'll have to go through us first."

"Take your best shot!" Death Phantom told them. "Queens of the Earth and Sun. Future Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Queen Aurora! I am invisible! You two can't defeat me!"

"Oh yes we can," Moon growled. "Your evil plans are going to end right here!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ ** _The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _After the defeat of the Dark Kingdom, two mysterious girls calling themselves Usagi and Hinata, or Chibiusa and Chibihina, demands the Silver and Ruby Crystals from Usagi and Hinata before they later incorporates themselves into the twins family using hypnotism. Meanwhile, a shady group, who call themselves the Black Moon Clan appear as well. Following the advise of a shadowy figure name Wiseman, the plan to invade Earth and find and kill Chibiusa and Chibihina. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter get abducted by Koan, Berthier, and Petz of the Black Moon Clan, respectively, while trying to stop them. Sailors Moon, Sun, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask are told by Chibiusa and Chibihina that they are from the future and only they can save her home from the Black Moon Clan. Chibiusa and Chibihina uses the Time Key to open the path to the future, where they meet the Guardian of the Time Gate and Chibiusa's and Chibihina's friend, Sailor Pluto. When they reach the future known as Crystal Tokyo, the find it in ruins from the Black Moon Clan's attacks._**

 ** _Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Senshi Character(s)_**

...My Line...

After making their declaration, the twins launched an attack at him, but their attacks became to bright that it blinded the others and when they all opened their eyes there back on Earth in front of the Crystal Palace.

"Where did Nemesis go?" Endymion asked. "Has it been destroyed?"

The two cousins and the Sailor Guardians all looked around when the noticed that two of their members were missing.

"Where's Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun?" they asked at the same time.

"Oh, no," Hotrod breathed as he looked up at the sky. "If that attack made Nemesis implode then the shock wave could have hit the twins."

"Oh, no."

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Sun!"

They looked around the place for the Tsukino Sisters in worry.

"They can't be died," Mamoru stated. "If they were then Prime and I would know it." The two shared a looked. 'I'm certain that their alive, but were are they? Usako.'

'Hinako.'

Mamoru had clinched his fist while the red and blue mech had crossed his arms over his chest when the dark haired male noticed his hands glowing and Autobot Leader felt the Matrix pulse.

'What's going on?' the young Chiba asked as he looked at his hands. 'My hands feel so warm.'

'What's wrong with the Matrix?' the Prime thought in shock as just then the Matrix started to glow as well.

'I can feel power surging through me,' the two thought at the same. 'Their power.'

"Tuxedo Mask?" Mercury asked.

"Optimus?" Jupiter questioned.

Just then both the young male and mech vanished taking them by surprise.

"They vanished," Mercury gaped.

Just then their attention was pulled the palace as it glowed brightly.

"The Crystal Palace," Mars breathed.

...My Line...

Inside the two different crystals on the two platforms, two pairs of different blue colored eyes opened as the crystals resided allowing their occupants to stand up. Sharing a look with each other, the two then walked into the other room with their heels clinking on the stone floor as four young girls, who looked no older then 6, wearing Sailor Guardian uniforms appeared from the shadows with bright smiles on their faces. The sky blue eyed woman stopped and greeted the four children while the midnight blue eyed woman walked to the platform that held Endymion's body. The five that hanged back watched on as the other woman lent down and kissed Endymion on the lips.

...My Line...

Endymion gasped as he glowed before he disappeared to their shock.

"The Earth King!" Jupiter and Venus gasped.

The Sun King looked towards the Palace before running towards it.

'Could it be,' he thought as he opened the door and ran in.

...My Line...

Endymion opened his eyes before looking at his wife, who smiled at him, as he stood up. The three of them then walked towards front doors of the palace where they saw the Prime waiting for them. The younger of the three smiled softly before she rushed forward and into her own husbands arms, who held her close to him. When they pulled out of the hug, the two shared a kiss before the other two couple joined them as they walked out of the palace.

...My Line...

"Someone's coming out," Mars said as they watched four figures walked out of the palace.

"It's..."

"Neo-Queens Serenity and Aurora," Venus gasped.

The two Queens were wearing dresses similar to their dresses when they had been Princesses only the bows in the back look like butterfly wings with long flowing ends and top of their heads sat a crown.

"Mommy!" the two cousins cried out as they ran forward. "Auntie!" The two mothers fell to their knees and caught their daughters in a hug. "Mommy! Auntie!"

"Huh?"

"Looks like the Earth King has got his body back, too," Luna added happily.

"Just look at you, my dearest Daughter," the twins said at the same time.

They then pulled out of the hug with the two young girls and gave them smiles.

"We're so proud of you two," Serenity told them. "Your awakenings had revived Aurora and I. You both fought against the powers of the Malefic Black Crystal and realized your true powers as a Moon and Sun Princesses."

"We're so sorry," Chibiusa told them. "If it weren't for us none of this would have happened."

"Forgive us, Mommy, Auntie," Chibihina added. "We couldn't protect you two or this planet. And now Pluto's dead, too. All because of us."

"Listen to us," Aurora spoke up. "It's not your fault. You both did make a few mistakes, however, you two have learned from them and grew as a person."

"Mommy?"

"Auntie?"

"Now that we have fully recovered from our injuries and our bodies fully healed, we could be honored if we could join forces and you help us defend this planet," Serenity added.

"Really?" the pinkette asked. "We thought that you two didn't need us and that we always got in the way."

"Of course, we need you two," the twins told them. "We love you, Small Ladies, more then anything else in the world."

"We love you both, too," the cousins cried. "But, we don't know how to be guardians."

"Don't worry," the blonde blue eyed Moon Queen told them. "You both will learn. You two are our Daughters and we believe in you both."

Both cousins started to cry as the red haired blue eyed Sun Queen looked up at the others with smiles.

"Thank you for your help," Aurora told them. "We're sorry that you girls have to go through all of this."

She then looked up at the red, orange, and yellow mech, who walked forward.

"Danniluk," he breathed before pulling her into a hug once she stood up.

"Apollo, my dear Son," the Sun Queen said softly. "It's okay to cry." She had felt his shoulders shake. "There is no need to hold it all in." The young mech finally allowed his coolant tears flow free as he broke down in his Mother's arms. Once Hotrod managed to calm down, the red haired Queen turned to look at the body of Pluto sadly. "My dear Pluto, from this day forward you'll rest in peace forever in shrine within the crystal palace." She knelt down next to the Time Guardian once she reached her. "For all that you did, Serenity and I can not think you enough."

Pluto's body glowed brightly before disappeared into the palace as her Sister stood up.

"After we became, Neo-Queens Serenity and Aurora, we lost nearly all of our abilities to fight as Sailor Guardians," the blonde haired Queen explained. "We take full responsibility. If we had done a better job at defeating Death Phantom in the first place. The Sailor Twins wouldn't be in such danger now."

"Wait sec.?" Venus asked as Aurora rejoined her family. "Does that mean that you two know were the twins, Tuxedo Mask, and Lord Prime disappeared, too?"

"The Nemesis that you fought was just an illusion," Serenity explained. "The Malefic Black Crystal has the ability to distort space. What you saw was a hologram."

"Which means that the planet itself was never here," Endymion added. "That being the case, the twins are now somewhere near it's actual location."

'In Space,' Chibiusa thought.

"And if their there then Tuxedo Mask and Optimus could be as well," the Moon Queen said. "Their power may have drawn them, too, the twins." The Queens looked at their Daughters. "Small Ladies, you two and you two alone have the power to find the twins, Tuxedo Mask, and Optimus Prime."

"As Death Phantom's hatred continues to grows so to does Nemesis right along with it," Aurora added. "Both must be sealed away permanently. The twins, Tuxedo Mask, and Optimus Prime need help and we are not able to assist them." She then held up a familiar key. "Will you two be able to take this Space-Time Key and aid them on our be half?"

"We will," Chibiusa answered. "We want to be like the twins. Someone with a strong heart whose not afraid in the face of evil. Even though we only got our powers and there's so much that we have to learn. We're guardians and if they need us then we have to go."

Chibihina took the key from her Mother, who smiled at them.

"That's our girls," Serenity said. "Now we have one more thing for you two."

The Sisters lifted up their hands and two scepters appeared in them before shrinking.

'Mommy's Moon/Sun Rod.'

The two Queens handed over the two scepters their Daughters, who took them. Both Mothers smiled at the two new Sailor Guardians, who nodded their heads, before turning around. Chibiusa grabbed a hold of Chibihina's wrist as the violet tinted dark haired girl held up the key.

'Pluto please show us the way?' the azure eyed Guardian thought. 'Take us to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun!'

Before the key glowed brightly and the two disappeared.

"But, Queens, shouldn't we go with them?" Venus asked.

The two Queens shocked their heads with small smiles.

"We will wait right here for the 6 of them to return," Serenity told them.

...My Line...

'It's so quiet and still,' Moon thought. 'What a lonely place. It makes me feel so empty. I'm not sure were we are.'

The twins opened theirs eyes to the relief of their lovers.

"Usako."

"Hinako."

"Mamo?"

"Optimus?"

"Where are we?" Moon asked.

"I'm not sure," Mamoru answered. "Some where in deep space, I think."

"Over there," Sun called out. "Look!"

In the distant they saw Nemesis, who laughed.

"This planet, my host body will be your graves," Death Phantom stated. "Then I will have the Malefic Black Crystal and the Silver and Ruby Crystals. With their awesome powers, the entire universe will belong to me."

A blast of dark wind hit the four where the two males shielded the twins.

"So, much blood has been spilled over the Silver and Ruby Crystals," Moon stated.

"Maybe the crystals shouldn't exist," Sun added. "Maybe Nee-chan and I shouldn't."

"The universe will be better off without us," the twins said at the same time.

"I disagree," Mamoru said making the two Sisters to look at him. "Think about all lives and souls that you two and the crystals have saved. Stay focus Usako, Hinata. Remember to believe in yourselves and keep going. And if you two ever feel lost and uncertain know that Optimus and I will always be here for you two."

"Your, our lives," the red and blue Autobot Leader spoke up. "We exist to give you two the strength to keep fighting."

"We're yours," they said together. "Mind, body, and soul."

"You know what," the twins said together with smiles. "We just realized that we have never been able to use the crystals full power unless you two where close by." This took the two by surprise. 'We couldn't have done any of this without you two.' The two Tsukinos placed their hands on the cheek of their lovers. 'Only when I am with you can I be, who I really am.' Their eyes closed as their lips meet. 'We are more then just soul mates...you and I are one. Our bond makes us strong and our love gives us infinity power.' Just then the twins' brooches glowed brightly take them by surprise. 'What's this light? It's so warm. Almost like a new born star.'

They watched as the light turned into the two cousins, who were holding a scepter each.

'Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun,' they thought. 'Tuxedo Mask, Optimus.'

"We came here on behalf of Neo-Queens Serenity and Aurora," Chibiusa told them. "We maybe small, but we can help."

"Chibiusa."

"Chibihina."

The group of four stood up though the twins had smiles on their faces before Death Phantom laughed.

"Death Phantom," they said together as the two faced him. "We are the Pretty Guardian Trainees, who fights..."

"For love..."

"For Light..."

"And for justice!"

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Chibi Sun!"

"And now in the name of the future..."

"Moon..."

"And Sun..."

"We will punish you!"

Death Phantom laughed.

"Pathetic little Princesses," he growled. "You two are now challenging me? You two don't even know what power is!"

"Don't listen to him," Moon told them as the twins moved to stand next to them. "All you two need to do is believe in yourselves and you both can do it."

"Just clear your minds and try consecrate," Sun added. "Believe in your own powers. Focus and hit him with everything you've got!"

The two cousins nodded.

"Let's show Nemesis the true power of the Silver and Ruby Crystals together!"

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Princess Halation!"

The four attacks hit the planet making Death Phantom to cry out before Nemesis shattered, but the power that was put behind the attacks shattered the brooches and scepters of the twins.

...My Line...

The all watched in shock at the Malefic Black Crystals started to disappear as the skies returned to normal before the two Queens held up their hands and two new scepters appeared in their hands. Then to the shock of the Sailor Guardians, the Earth returned to normal everyone lost was brought to life.

"The Queens brought the planet back to life," Venus gasped.

"It is not our doing," Serenity told them as the two turned to face them. "Sailor Moon and her Sister deserve your praise. They, Tuxedo Mask, Optimus Prime, and Small Ladies combined their powers and together they struck down Nemesis."

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun...

"They did it."

"Sailor Guardians, we shill now bestow upon you new planet powers," Aurora told them as the two Sisters held up their scepters. "Sailor Mercury, the Guardian of Wisdom."

"Sailor Mars, the Guardian of War."

"Sailor Jupiter, the Guardian of Protection."

"And Sailor Venus, the Guardian of Love."

"May these new powers allow you to fight along side Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun for centuries to come," the Sisters said together.

"It's so warm," Mercury stated.

"It feels like it's over flowing."

"Now then the twins should be back soon," Serenity told them. "They'll be arriving shortly at the doors of space and time. Go to them."

"What about you two, your Majesties?" Venus asked. "Aren't you both going to come?"

"We must return to the Crystal Palace without seeing them," Aurora answered.

"Why is that?"

"It is forbidden to meet ones past self," the red haired twin answered. "Such an encounter can alter History." The two Queens turned around to face over the city. "So, in order to grant the Sailor Sisters with new powers, we must bestow them from here."

'Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Mystery.'

'And Sailor Sun, the Guardian of Beginnings.'

From the light of the new scepters, two new brooches in the shape of hearts with a crown on the top only from only one was pink and gold with a crescent moon the other was orange and yellow with the sun symbol.

'We give you both these new brooches, so that you both may continue to keep the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals safe and close to your hearts,' they thought. 'And further grant you two with Cosmic Power. So, that you both can keep fighting for love, light, and justice with more courage then ever.'

...My Line...

The two Sisters walked through the Crystal Palace before looking behind them.

...My Line...

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!"

The two twins opened their eyes to see Mamoru, Optimus, Chibiusa, and Chibihina looking at them with smiles.

"Mamo, Chibiusa..."

"Optimus, Chibihina..."

"It's you," they said together before noticing their friends. "And everyone."

"You defeated Nemesis, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun," Venus told them. "30th Century Earth and Crystal Tokyo are back to normal."

The two breathed a sigh of relief before looking down at their chest in surprise.

'A new brooch?' Moon thought. 'How did we get them?' The two then gasped as they looked around. "Where's the Queens?"

"Their fine," Venus answered. "Their fully recovered and back home at the Palace. And that the future is safe, it's about time we be getting home ourselves."

"Everybody ready?" Chibi Moon asked as she and her Cousin stood up. "Pluto maybe gone, but Chibi Sun and I can guide us back just like she showed us."

The twins stood up along with Mamoru and Prime.

'I suppose, we should be getting back,' Moon thought. 'After all two versions of the same person can't exist in the same time. I guess, Hinata and I will never get to able to meet the Queens.' The two followed the cousins towards the door. 'Still I wish I could talk to them even if was just for a little while, but I know that I can't cause to do that would change the course of history.' The twins turned around to look back behind them. 'I have to go.'

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun?"

'But, I want to see them,' Moon's thoughts continued. 'I want to talk to them. They turned back around only to hear the sounds of heels clinking against the floor making the twins to spin around. 'Even if it does change history.'

They gasped at seeing their future selves running towards them before going to meet them.

"Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Sun."

"Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Neo-Queen Aurora."

"Words can not express how grateful Aurora and I are," Serenity told them. "Thank you so much."

"No, please," Moon spoke. "We should be thank you two, your Majesties."

"We're so grateful," Sun added.

'There's so much that I wish I could talk to you about.'

The four Sailor Guardians gasped as their future selves joined the Queens, but with them were four small girls, who resembled them a good deal, that were around the same height and age as the two young future Princesses and only Venus recongized one of them. Luna, Artemis, Phoebe, and Blaze even got a surprise at the sight of their future selves with the three kittens standing with them. Standing sightly behind the two Queens were their Kings, but a group of Cybertronian Mechs were standing next to the Sun King with Hotrod, who stood in front of his parents.

'This is our future,' Sun thought as the two sets of royal couples leaned into each other. 'Someday that would be us.' Those of the future waved to them as they went through the door. 'Until that day comes, goodbye. Goodbye.'

...My Line...

Hinata blinked a few times before she sat up in her bed and looked around in wonder and confusion before she stood up and walked towards her Sister's room after she got dressed in her school uniform.

...My Line...

'I am in my own bed,' Usagi thought as her Sister walked into her room. 'The future, the Queens, Chibiusa, and Chibihina? Was it all just a dream?'

Just then the door opened again and two young girls stuck their heads in.

"Good Morning, Usagi, Hinata," the pinkette greeted. "Time to get up."

The twins smiled at their future daughters.

...My Line...

"Stop going so fast!" Usagi called out as they rushed through the streets.

"Your the one whose going to slow!" Chibiusa laughed.

"Hey, Chibiusa, Chibihina!" the blonde called out as she came to stop. "What gives? Why do you have so much stuff in your backpacks? Are you two really going to bring all that to school?"

"We know it's a lot, but we just couldn't leave these things behind," Chibihina answered taking the twins by surprise. "We got to back to the future and we want to take these things with us."

The twins stared in surprise.

"Oh, yeah," Hinata said softly. "I guess you two do have to go back."

"Oh, huh, whoops," Usagi said. "We forgot something back at home. Go on without us! We'll catch you two later! Bye!"

"Usagi!"

"Hinata!"

The twins turned around and run off.

"Wait!"

...My Line...

The two cousins walked up to Usagi's room door knowing that the twins always were together when they were upset.

"Usagi?"

"Hinata?"

Chibiusa opened the door.

"We're sorry that we upset you two," she said softly. "Please don't be mad. We wish that we could stay longer. It's not like we don't want to. We really like it here. We kinda of thought that you two would be happy. We just seem to really get on your nerves."

"That doesn't mean that you two have to leave for ever!" the twins yelled together. "Your right, you two always get on our nerves, your both selfish, bratty, and you two are always following us! But, we still want you both around!"

"Please stop crying, Usagi, Hinata!"

"We're not crying!" Hinata yelled.

"You two are the ones, who are crying!" Usagi added. "We can see the tears on your faces!"

The two cousins ran over to them and hugged the twins as they cried.

"Usagi!"

"Hinata!"

"It'll so lonely without you two here, Chibiusa, Chibihina," Usagi told them.

"Please don't go?" the redhead asked.

'Why do they have go?' the blonde thought. 'Just when the four of us were just getting along? We'll miss you, Chibiusa, Chibihina.' The Sisters gently pushed the cousins away from them. "Alright that's enough for one day. Let's get you two home."

...My Line..

The group of four walked into the park before stopping.

'This is where it all started,' Usagi thought. 'Mamo and I kissed right here and Chibiusa along with Chibihina fall right out of the sky.'

"Leaving so soon?" a familiar voice asked.

The four girls turned around to see the Prime and Mamoru walking up to them.

"Mamo!"

"Orion!"

"You two forgot something," the red tinted dark haired holoform said as the two pulled out a Tuxedo Mask doll and white tiger plushie.

The two males knelt down in front of them and handed them the toys that the cousins held their chests.

"Now be good girls," Mamoru told them as he gently smoothed Chibiusa's hair.

"You two are our Knights in Shinning Armor even though one wears a mask and cap while the other is completely made of metal," Chibiusa told them with a smiles. "Thanks Mamo, Orion." Just then their two toys pounced into view beeping making them to look. "Oh, we better hurry up. Our Mommies and Daddies are calling us."

"Here, Hinata, Usagi," Chibihina said as the two cousins walked up holding two different scepters. "Mommy and Auntie sent these. Their for you two. A Heart Sun Rod..."

"And a Heart Moon Rod," Chibiusa added. "To go with your new powers."

The twins took the new scepters from them.

"We never said that we always liked when you two, Mamo, and Orion would call us Chibiusa and Chibihina," the violet tinted dark haired girl told them. "It made us feel special."

"Chibiusa..."

"Chibihina..."

"Staying at your house with your family, making new friends, and playing with everyone, we loved every minute of it," Chibiusa said. "We're so happy that we got to come here."

The two young girls ran by them towards the light.

"Chibiusa!"

"Chibihina!"

"Bye Mamo!"

"Bye Orion!"

"Goodbye Usagi, Hinata!" they called out together. "Out of everyone, we love you two the best! We're going to miss you both the most of all!"

"Chibiusa!"

"Chibihina!"

Once the two cousins disappeared back to their time both twins broke down.

"Don't cry you two," Mamoru told them. "We'll them again. After all, Chibiusa is our Daughter, Usako."

"While Chibihina is our own," Optimus said as they looked up at the sky.

'Mamo and Orion are right,' the twins thought. 'We know that we'll see each other again someday, Chibiusa, Chibihina.'

...My Line...

A few minutes later, Hinata finds herself still in the park with Optimus setting on a bench with him while her Sister and Mamoru where on the other side.

"It feels like that I woke up from a really long dream," she told him. "The kind that feels like your riding a roller coaster. You know what I mean?"

"Expect that it wasn't a dream," the Prime said. "It was the future and it'll be here before we know it."

"Yeah," she agreed. "And we know that Cybertron is able to sustain life again and that Autobots win the war with the Decepticons." The mech gave her a small smile as she leaned into him happily before he went back to looking at the sky. 'I wonder how long it will be before I would have use this scepter? I can't stay depressed forever. Even though it's long time from now, the future that I saw will one day be my life. Before I get there, I still have a lot left to do.' She looked up at the Autobot Leader with a smile of her own. 'And I know that no matter what happens that he'll always be right by side just as I'll be by his.'

The two leaned in and shared a kiss with each other only for a familiar toy to fall from the sky and hit the Prime in the head making him to look up just in time for a familiar young girl to fall and land on top of Hinata. Chibihina jumped off of her and onto the ground before turning around to face them with a big smile.

"Hey, Chibiusa and I are back," she greeted. "Did you miss us?"

"Chibihina?" the redhead asked in shock. "Chibihina, your back?"

The young girl ran up to the two and held out a latter.

"Here this is for you," she told the Sun Senshi. "It's a latter from Mommy."

Dear all,

Serenity and I can not thank you enough for allowing Small Ladies to train with you. Please take good care of our Daughter and Niece.

Sincerely yours, Aurora.

"Well, it does look like your hand writing and does sound like something that you and your Sister would say," Optimus told her.

"Yup, I'm back in the past and I'm here to stay!"

Hinata turned around to face the young girl with tears in her eyes.

"CHIBIHINA!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **Alright first I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing my story and lastly to Quest # 2's question, no Megatron will not show up in my Sailor Moon: Crystal story, but I have big plans for Transformers: Prime revolving around the Warlord, the Autobot Leader, and the Sun Princess, however, I will not be giving anything away. Well, I hope that answers any questions for anyone else related to Megatron. So, now it's time for the disclaimer. I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 ** _A few months have passed since the defeat of Death Phantom, and Usagi, Hinata, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, and Chibihina have all enjoyed their daily lives in peace and harmony. With the third evolution of their standard Sailor forms and much stronger elemental abilities, the four Inner Sailor Senshi are prepared for anything. Chibiusa and Chibihina is glad to train in order to become the sixth and seventh Sailor Senshi of the team by transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Sun. With the mystical Cosmic Heart Compacts in their possession, Usagi and Hinata now transforms into the third evolution of their regular Sailor forms and is even stronger than ever with the Heart Moon and Sun Rods as their newest weapons. However, new forces arise out the blue, using vile monsters called Daimon. In addition to this new threat, two new mysterious Sailor Senshi appear, but have ambiguous intentions and only Hinata seems to know, who they are. To make matters worse, Mamoru and Rei begin to have vividly recurring nightmares about the annihilation of the world, where the Messiah obliterates everything and everyone with a long sickle-like weapon._**

 ** _Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi_**

 ** _Tenoh Haruka/Kaioh Michiru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Senshi Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 **"Princess!?" a masculine and feminine mixed called out in shock. "What are you here, Princess? It is forbidden for you to be here."**

 **A red haired Princess, who could be no older then at least 10, looked over her right shoulder to see a Sailor Guardian that she has never seen before with dirty blonde hair that was cut short holding a sword in her hand.**

 **"Your a Sailor Guardian?" the Sun Princess asked in shock. "But, I thought that there was only Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto."**

 **A smile came to the Guardians face.**

 **"Yes, Princess," she answered. "I am Sailor Uranus of the Outer planet Uranus. I along with another Guard Silver Millennium from threats outside of our Solar System."**

 **The redhead gasped in shock before she quickly curtsied.**

 **"I am Crown Princess Aurora of the Sun," she introduced herself. "Youngest Daughter of Queen Serenity and King Apollo. Twin Sister to Princess Serenity of the Moon. And heir to the Sun Kingdom."**

 **Uranus knelt down in front of the young Sun Princess and placed a hand on her head.**

 **"You need to return to the Moon, Kitten," she told her.**

 **"Kitten?" the Sun Princess asked.**

 **"Yup," the dirty blonde Senshi answered. "Cause you seem just like a kitten. What with being curious and all. Just like a kitten."**

 **Aurora could only stare at the Uranus in surprise.**

...My Line...

Tsukino Hinata sighed as she put her hair up into their normal style while her dream from the night before ran through her mind. Just then she heard her Sister's alarm going off making her to look towards her door.

"Usagi, Hinata!" she heard their Mother call out to them. "Time to get up! It's already past 8!"

The red haired girl's head snapped over towards her clock and yelled out in surprise before she grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Mom!" Usagi yelled as she joined her Sister in running down the stairs.

"That girl," Ikkuko sighed. "Just when she was getting better. It's the same old routine and she dragging Hinata into it as well."

"When your right, your right, Mommy Ikkuko," Chibiusa agreed with her. "Usagi just keeps getting older, but won't grow up."

"Though I'm surprise that Hinata is late getting to school," Chibihina added in a thoughtful tone as said female ran into the dinning room, grabbed a piece of toast, her lunch, and then ran for the front door.

"Bye Mom, Dad!" she called out as she put her shoes on. "Bye Chibiusa, Chibihina."

"Have a good day at school, sweetheart!" Ikkuko called out to her youngest Daughter.

...My Line...

Hinata ran as quickly as she could towards the park where she was to meet up with Optimus, but as she turned a corner she slammed straight into another person and fell to her butt.

"Itai!" she cried out as she rubbed her rear before she blinked a bit and then shot to her feet bowing. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going."

She heard a laugh that was a mix of a masculine and feminine tone, one that she heard in her dream the night before, but was also one that she knew all to well.

"Don't worry about it, Kitten," the person told her.

The redhead snapped her head to stare into the face of a familiar person, who had a smile.

"Tenoh Haruka!" she cried out happily as she hugged the male.

He laughed again only for it to cut off when a vision of a white palace flashed through his mind as Hinata's eyes snapped wide open as an all to familiar vision flash through her own mind.

...My Line...

 _"Uranus! Neptune!"_

 _"Princess Aurora!"_

...My Line...

'Why am I thinking about that now?' she thought in surprise as she pulled away from Haruka. 'I haven't thought about that since I first became Sailor Sun.'

"Kitten?" Haruka asked confused at the worried look at the redhead's face.

"Huh, what?" she asked as she looked up at him before her eyes widen again. "Wait! What time is it?"

Gray-blue eyes blinked a bit before glancing at a watch.

"A little past 8," was her answer. "Why?"

"I'm going to be late!" Hinata yelled as she ran around the dirty blonde haired boy. "It was good seeing you again Haruka, but I have to go!"

Haruka just stood there blinking a bit in confusion before cackling a bit and went on his way.

...My Line...

"I'm sorry, Orion!" she called out once she ran into the park towards the Autobot Leader.

A pair of Azure blue eyes looked up at her as the owner stood up.

"Your late, Hina," he told her. "That's not like you at all. I was just about to leave without you."

She stared at him surprise before smiling and locking arms with him.

"Don't be angry, love?" she asked. "I just lost track of time is all, but I premise that tomorrow I will be on time. Okay? So, smile and give me, my morning kiss."

The Prime let out a soft laugh before doing as she told him and gentle kissed her only to be tackled.

"Orion!" Chibihina cheered happily.

This only served to piss Hinata off.

"Good Morning, Master Orion," Stella greeted as she walked up. "Your looking well today."

"Hi, Stella," the Autobot Leader greeted as he knelt down and petted her. "Good Morning to you, too."

"Oh, Hinata, you forgot your brooch at home," Chibihina told her as she turned to her future Mother while holding out the said item. "That's just not like you at all." The redhead took the brooch from her and placed into it's rightful place in the center of her bow. "I am surprise that not only were you late to leave, but you forgot your brooch, too."

"I agree, Chibihina," Optimus second as he placed a hand on her head. "That really isn't like her.

'Little brat,' said redhead growled in her head. 'Stop ruining my romantic moments with Optimus.' She looked back at them. 'Even though she annoys me. I actually like Chibihina. She's Optimus and I's daughter from the future. Her home is in the 30th Century, but she came back to the past to train as a Sailor Guardian. So, right now, she's living with my family and I along with Chibiusa, my niece from the future.'

"Chibihina!" a voice called out.

The violet tinted dark haired girl looked over to see Chibiusa and two other girls running.

"Oh, it's mine and Chibiusa's friends from school," she gasped. "I'm going to walk with them. Bye!"

The two watched as she ran over to them.

'Not long ago, we faced off in a furious battle against the Black Moon for the Earth's future,' Hinata thought. 'But, that seems like a distance memory.' She leaned her head again Optimus' chest making him to look at her. 'Things are back to normal. It's peaceful again and everyone is living their normal lives.'

The two looked at each other and moved in to kiss again.

 _"Waken! Let the destruction began!"_

Hinata pulled back a bit with her eyes open and showing surprise.

"Is something wrong?" the Prime asked her.

"No," she answered giving him a smile. "Nothing."

The two of them then started to the track to school.

...My Line...

'Some times, I'm happy, but then I'll be hit by a wave of anxiety,' the redhead thought as she linked her arms with her mechfriend. 'It's like a roller coaster. The moments were everything is okay is rare and precious. I know that they won't last forever, but what can I do. That's my fate and the fate of Usagi, too. No, matter what happens, we'll get through it cause it's our responsibility. Because we have a mission to fill.'

...My Line...

"Finally!" Usagi cheered as she ran through the arcade doors after school with Naru, her Sister, and Optimus following behind. "Hi Motoki! Hi everyone!"

"Motoki-nii!"

"Hey, Usagi, Hinata!" Motoki greeted. "Hi Naru, Orion. Come on in."

"Your late as usual," Ami told the blonde. "But, I don't mind. I was able to finish an entire book while I waited for you."

...My Line...

 _This is Mizuno Ami. She's a genius with an IQ of 300 and a heart as big as her brain._

...My Line...

"I knew that you would the last one to get here, but it would seem that you have drag your Sister and Orion down with you, too," Rei said as she walked up. "Well, pigs will fly before Usagi is on time."

"That's mean Rei!" the blonde yelled. "You don't have to rub it in."

...My Line...

 _This is Hino Rei. She's a beautiful Shrine Maiden with amazing spiritual powers._

...My Line...

"Hey, finally Usagi," Minako said. "Where have you been?"

...My Line...

 _This is Aino Minako. Long before any of us where awaken as Sailor Guardians, she was fighting evil as Sailor V._

...My Line...

"Hurry up and get over here," Makoto called out. "You really have to try out this new game!"

...My Line...

 _This is Kino Makoto. She's strong, but also a girly-girl with many talents. She's a great cook and has a green thumb, too. Both her and Hinata have bonded over them as well._ _We were all friends in a past life, but fate has brought us together again as Sailor Guardians. As long as we're a team then there isn't anything that we can't over come._

...My Line...

"Huh?" Usagi gasped as she sat down in the seat at a game console. "What is this battle app? Is it a new racing game or something?"

"Yup," Makoto answered. "It's so realistic that it feels like your right on the track."

"Here's your helmet," Minako told her as she placed said item on the blonde's head.

"Just step on the clutched and start the engine," the brunette told her as she put on her own helmet.

Both girls then started up the said engines that roared to life.

"The engine noise is so loud!" Usagi called out. "And I can feel the vibration!"

"You want to change gears quickly, keep shifting, and go straight to fifth," the green eyed teen instructed the blue eyed blonde.

"This is scary!" Usagi yelled. "It feels like I'm driving a real race car!"

Hinata giggled as she leaned into the Prime, who wrapped his arm around her waist, while they watched.

"Push harder on your throttle," a voice said. "Increase the RPM."

Hinata blinked before looking over at the familiar voice that she had only heard that morning after running into the owner.

"Whose that?" Usagi asked.

"Listen to him, Nee-chan," the redhead told her.

Usagi glanced at her twin for a moment before doing what she was told.

"Holy cow!" Minako cried out. "You were right behind a minute ago, but now your neck and neck!" Hinata watched her Sister and Makoto race not paying attention to the male. "Usagi! Watched out for that wall!"

The redhead flinched when her sister hit the said wall.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked her in worry.

"This thing feels real even when you crash."

"That speed," Minako said in awe as she tapped the helmet. "Do you realize how fast you were going?"

Usagi took off the helmet with sigh.

"It didn't feel fast at all," she answered. "I couldn't feel anything with the helmet on!"

"Really?" Haruka asked as he walked up to them. "If that's true then you should try out the track some time." He gave the redhead a smile before turning back to the blonde. "You might have a hidden talent for racing."

"Hello again Haruka," Hinata greeted with a small smile.

"How are you doing, Kitten?" the dirty blonde asked her. "Doing well in your new school?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "And the school is doing well."

"That's good," he told her before the two of them looked out the window where they saw Mamoru talking to a blue-green haired woman. "Well, I got to go." He then placed a hand on Usagi's head. "See you later bun head, Kitten."

"Say hi to Michiru for me, Haru!" the redhead told him as he walked away.

"I will!" he called back as he left.

The group watched before sky blue eyed redhead sweatdropped at Minako and Makoto.

"He's so cool!" they cheered.

Rei sighed before she looked at the Sun Princess.

"How do you know him, Hinata?" she asked.

This got all of their attention.

"I went to school with him and his girlfriend before transferring to Juban Middle School," the Senshi of the Sun answered.

They turned around to see Usagi walk out of the Arcade before the others followed though Hinata stayed with the Autobot Leader.

"I need to get back to my team for a few days," he told her as he gently placed his servo onto her cheek. "But, you can call me should you just want to talk, Sweetspark."

"Okay," she said softly as she leaned into his touch. "Stay safe."

Optimus gave her small smile before pulling her into a gently kiss though once they pulled back the red haired Princess went to follow her Sister and their group of friends while he went down to the Senshi's base to Ground Bridge to his own.

...My Line...

"I think I'm in love," Minako gashed.

This made Hinata to roll her eyes.

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "I haven't crushed on anyone this hard in awhile."

"Hey, that cool guy I think that he's someone's famous," Naru told Usagi. "I know that I have seen his face before. You might have just meet a celebrity."

"I've seen that uniform before," Ami said. "Oh, that's right. It's the one from Mugen Academy."

"Mugen Academy?" Minako asked in shock.

"Mugen Academy?" Usagi asked confused.

This made Hinata to face palm in disbelief while the others all looked at her blonde haired twin.

"What you never heard of it?" Naru asked. "I mean, your Sister had went there, so how can you not know of it?"

"In Tokyo, the Land Nation Project just developed large tracks for commercial use," Umino said as he came out of no where. "The biggest one is Sankakusu home to the Mugen District and it's new private school."

"Umino, where did you come from?" Usagi asked in anger.

"So after the Academy opened it's first day went through the roof," Minako added. "Tones of famous actress and musicians started to study there. They even have Olympic Athletes, too! It's like a whole school full of the best and brightest."

"Wow, Minako," Ami said in awe. "Your will informed."

"I hear they have a massive concert hall their students get to use," the violet eyed blonde said. "So there's some super hot teen successions that preform there all the time. Oh, you can meet celebrities just by going to school. I'd transfer there tomorrow if I could."

"Your so star struck," Makoto said.

"Well, I'm glad that she hasn't gone star struck over me," Hinata sighed making Ami and Makoto to laugh while Minako pouted.

"A school for the best and brightest?" Rei asked. "In other words, a school that Usagi couldn't get into in a million years."

"Shush, Rei," Ami told her as Usagi pretended to get hit in the heart. "That's true, but don't say it."

"And there's the death blow," the blonde blue eyed Moon Princess groaned. "Thanks Ami."

Hinata giggled quietly before her giggling trailed off and snapped her head over to the side as she felt like they were being watched.

"Hinata!" Makoto called out. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Coming!" she called back before running to catch up.

Two Mugen Academy students stepped out of the shadows as they watched the group walk away though their eyes were mostly on the redhead.

...My Line...

"Look there he is!" Naru cried out as she held a magazine in front of her while the others all looked over her shoulders. "I knew that I've seen him somewhere. I just couldn't remember. His name is Tenoh Haruka! He is Japan's newest racing prodigy!"

"Cool," Usagi said in awe. "So, he's an actual race car driver? Wow. No, wonder he was so good."

Both Minako and Makoto cheered making Hinata to cover her eyes.

"Do you think that he hangs around the Juban shopping district?" Minako asked.

"Maybe we can see him again," Makoto added.

Just then two girls walked by them giggling making the group to look at the two of them.

"Hey, look," Naru said. "They go to Mugen Academy, too."

"I'm like super jealous," the Senshi of Jupiter said. "Their uniforms are so cute."

"Yeah!" the Senshi of Venus agreed.

Just then the twins' brooches started to flash making them to look down in shock. The Senshis all looked over when at the two Mugen Academy girls when an evil feeling reached them. They could only watch in shock as one of them girls turned into a monster. To which everyone started to run away.

"I'm going to get Naru and Umino to safety!" Mamoru called out. "You be careful!"

"Don't worry," Usagi told him as she winked. "I will."

"Ready?" Minako asked them. "Let's transform."

"Right!"

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _The brooch was held up in the air_ _as it's lid opened to reveal a silver colored crystal before Usagi then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit pink light. The brooch attached itself to the middle of Usagi's chest as blue line surrounded her in the form of a heart. She held her arms over her head while spinning on the tips of her right toes before bring her arms down to her side as pink ribbons formed her leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes._ _With another few spins, Usagi held out her arms out at her side as_ _pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in red pippings._ _The blonde lifted up her leg as with a slight spin and pink ribbons then wraps around her legs and turns into a pair of red calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moon at the top of them. Once she brought her leg down she curled into a ball, but then she stood up slowly as the blue heart shape line turned into particles that then became her blue skirt with a red bow in the back._ _A pair of dangling stars with the crescent moons earrings appeared in her ears while a crescent moon_ _glows in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with the crescent moon instead of the familiar red gem. A red choker with a yellow heart in the middle appears around her neck along with a pair of red circular accents outlined in white appeared in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Sun Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _The brooch was held up in the air_ _as it's lid opened to reveal a ruby colored crystal before Hinata then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit an orange light. The brooch attached itself to the middle of Hinata's chest as yellow line surrounded her in the form of a heart. She held her arms over her head while spinning on the tips of her right toes before bring her arms down to her side as orange ribbons formed her leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a yellow collar with three white stripes._ _With another few spins, Hinata held out her arms out at her side as orange_ _ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings._ _The redhead lifted up her leg as with a slight spin and orange ribbons then wraps around her legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden sun symbol at the top of them. Once she brought her leg down she curled into a ball, but then she stood up slowly as the yellow heart shape line turned into particles that then became her yellow skirt with a light dark orange bow in the back._ _A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbol earrings appeared in her ears while a sun symbol_ _glows in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with the sun symbol instead of the familiar light dark orange gem in the middle. A light dark orange choker with a red heart in the middle appears around her neck along with a pair of light dark orange circular accents outlined in white in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose which was similar to her sister's own._

...My Line...

"Mercury Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Planet Power! Make Up!"

As one the Sailor Guardians all transformed.

"I am the pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Protected by the Sun! The Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of our Morning Star, I will burn away your sins!"

"Protected by Mercury! The Planet of Water! Guardian of Wisdom! I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!"

"Protected by Mars! The Planet of Fire! Guardian of War! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chaste you!"

"Protected by Jupiter! The Planet of Thunder! Guardian of Protection! I am Sailor Jupiter! I'll full you with regret, it'll you numb!"

"Protected by Venus! The Planet of Beauty! Guardian of Love! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish you with love!"

The six Senshi jumped to face the creature.

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"Is it an atavism?" Jupiter asked.

"What ever it is there's a girl trapped inside!" Mercury stated.

"Stand back," Mars said as she moved forward while holding a tailsmens. "I'll free her." They watched to see if it would. "Evil Spirit Begon!"

The tailsmens just disappeared when it hit.

"It's ok," Venus said. "We've got this." She then looked over her shoulder. "Ready Jupiter?" The Senshi of Jupiter nodded her head in agreement. "Venus...Wink Chain Sword!"

"Jupiter...Coconut...Cyclone!"

The two attacks were able to destroy the monster freeing the girl, who almost hit the ground, if Jupiter didn't catch her.

The group of Sailor Guardians all ran up to join the Senshi of Jupiter and Venus.

"What just happened?" Sun asked as some of black egg looking thing exited the girl and disappeared.

"She's medical attention!" Jupiter called out as she looked over her shoulder. "Call for help!"

"Yeah," the girl's friend agreed as she pulled out her phone to do just that. "Okay."

Both Venus and Sun gasped as the two of them look into the crowd.

"Did you feel that, Venus?" the redhead asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," the violet eyed blonde answered as she nodded. 'Someone's watching us. Is it another enemy?'

"Something wrong?" Mars asked.

At this the two Senshis turned slightly to her.

"No," Venus answered. "Everything's fine."

Moon then reached up to her brooch in confusion.

'My and Hinata's brooches light up and started to make sounds right before that girl turned into a monster,' the blue eyed blonde Senshi thought. 'Was the Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals trying to warn us?'

The redhead looked back into the crowd before they all walked away one the medics took the young girl from them.

...My Line...

"Look at those features," Luna said as they all stood in their commander center. "It is an atavism."

"Are you positive?" Artemis asked as he looked moon counterpart.

"All of you watched the news this morning, right?" Phoebe asked as they looked at the girls and Mamoru. "Didn't you see the stories about the students that were attacked? Allegedly by some kind of monster."

At this they all nodded their heads.

"Luna, Phoebe," Blaze spoke up. "Wasn't the students in that story go to Mugen Academy, too."

This made Hinata to gasp in shock as the two female cats nodded their heads.

'A new enemy?' Usagi thought. 'So soon.'

"Mugen Academy," Ami said making them to look at her. "Empty evolution."

"Smells fishy if you ask me," Rei added.

"Then we agree," Minako said as she looked at them all. "We'll investigate Mugen Academy as soon as possible."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Usagi said. "To Mugen Academy."

...My Line...

"We're home!" the twins called out as they walked through the front door.

"You two are expectantly late today," Ikkuko told them as she looked over at them. "Where were you two?"

"Makoto cooked a really fancy dinner at her place," Usagi asked. "The food was so good!"

"Okay, Mamo!" Chibiusa was heard saying. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Both cousins turned to walk away with a hum after the pinkette hanged up the phone only for the future Moon Senshi to picked up by Usagi.

"What's with the phone call kids?" the blonde asked. "Why were you two talking to Mamo? And what's tomorrow?"

"Jealous much?" Chibiusa asked. "So...do you really want us to tell you?" At this the two cousins giggled. "Well, it's a secret! You'll never know!"

Both young girls stuck out their tongues at the Moon Senshi making the redhead to sigh as she face palm.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina!" Usagi growled. "Tell me right this minute! Spit it out! Out with it!"

"Why are you three always at each other's throats!?" Ikkuko asked as she reached out and picked up the pinkette while Hinata grabbed the violet tinted dark haired future Sun Senshi. "Enough! It's not an conspiracy. Chibiusa, Chibihina, and their friends are going to the Amusement Park after school."

"And Mamo?" Usagi asked.

"He agreed to chaperone while I am at my Women's Associate meeting," the twins Mother answered. "With everything that's been going on lately..." The two females put the two young ones down. "The kids can't go by themselves."

"We're going to ride the Mugen Seed Park's Roller Coaster together!" Chibiusa cheered. "Just him and me!"

"No!" Usagi yelled. "Your going to that new Amusement Park and with Mamo! I wanna go, too! It's so unfair!" The redhead sighed as her Sister picked up the phone and dialed in Mamoru's number. "Hello, Mamo. If your going to Mugen Seed Park, I want to go, too."

Sharing a look with each other both Mother and Daughter sighed before the blue eyed redhead headed for the stairs and then to her room.

...My Line...

 **The Sun Princess, Aurora, looked around the area that she was in with wonder.**

 **"Are you lost, Little Princess?" a soft feminine voice asked.**

 **The redhead spun around to see another Sailor Guardian only she had wavy shoulder blade length aqua blue-green hair and stormy blue eyes while in her hand was a mirror.**

 **"Kinda," the small Princess answered softly.**

 **"While if you walk back the way you came from it'll take you back to the Moon Palace," the Guardian informed her.**

 **Aurora looked over her shoulder before looking back at the woman in front of her.**

 **"Thank you...huh..."**

 **The Sailor Guardian giggled before she bent down to the young Princess' height with a small smile.**

 **"I am Sailor Neptune, Little Princess," she told the Sun Princess.**

 **The redhead returned the smile before she turned to head back the way she came.**

 **"Thank you, Neptune!"**

 **"Be safe on your way back, little one!" Neptune called out.**

 **"I will!"**

 **The Senshi of Neptune watched as the Sun Princess ran back towards the Moon Palace with a soft smile on her face.**

...My Line...

The group of 6 girls stood outside of Mugen Academy in their School Uniforms, however, Hinata was wearing her old Mugen Academy Uniform so she could infiltrate.

"I sense something strong," Rei informed them.

"What is it Rei?" Usagi asked.

"This is over flowing with a powerful aura," the Mars Senshi answered.

"Somethings off with the spacial density of this entire area," the Senshi of Mercury added. "It looks like it's distorted."

Just then the wind began to blow strongly.

"Did you guys see that?" The Senshi of Jupiter asked. "The wind's picked up all of a sudden. Their agitated and upset. A storm is something soon."

It then that the Senshi of Venus and the Sun gasped as they felt like they were being watched making the two look around.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi asked them.

'That feeling again,' Minako thought. 'Someone is differently watching us."

...My Line...

Chibiusa, Chibihina, and Momo laughed and cheered as the roller coaster picked up speed.

"Sorry you had to give up your free time," Mamoru told a young blonde male next to him. "I appreciate you coming along."

"No worries," he told him. "I'm happy to help. These rides look fun. Want me to wait for the kids while you give the roller coaster a try?"

"Ah, it's nice of you to offer Asanuma, but it just isn't for me."

The three young girls ended up on another roller coaster while a group of boys watched from below.

"That's the second ride in a row," one of them said. "Are they going to ride the roller coaster all day?"

"So, how do you boys know Chibiusa and Chibihina?" Mamoru asked. "Are you all in the same class with them?"

"Yeah," the three boys answered.

"Want something to drink?" he asked. "How about some Lemonade? On me."

"Alright!" the three boys yelled.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Mamoru said as he got up and walked away.

Just as the roller coaster went down from a drop Chibiusa's hat flew off making her to gasp. Once the three girl's got off the roller coaster, the two young cousins ran down a flight of stairs.

"I'll be right back Momo," the pinkette told their friend. "I need to go get my hat."

"Okay, then I'll go with you," Momo told her.

"I see where it went," she stated. "It's pretty close by. Go ahead and have fun. We'll be fine. We won't be long!"

The two cousins then took off running leaving their friend to watch them worried.

...My Line...

"I could have sworn that it fall around here," Chibiusa said before they turned towards a building. "Maybe it flew behind this building."

"Let's go see," Chibihina told her.

"Right."

The two young girls then ran off towards it.

...My Line...

"Mugen Academy," Ami said. "A new school with a focus on integrating learning. It says here that they have Kindergarten and Primary school all the way up to University and Graduate Programs. They boost of sports stars, entertainment professionals, and other highly accomplish persons among their alumni. Their elite education system has goner them a lot attention."

"They also have security guards a the door," Minako added.

"What now?" Makoto asked.

Hinata looked up at the building before her eyes narrow.

"I'm going in," she told them.

"What?" they all asked.

"We can't let you go in alone, Hinata," Rei told her.

"Oh, yeah!" Usagi called out just then. "I think that I have the prefect way to go inside with Hinata." She looked at them with a smile. "Leave everything to us."

"Okay," Minako said slowly.

"Moon Power!" Usagi called out as she held out a familiar pen. "Change me into a student, who goes to...Mugen Academy!"

Her uniform was changed to matched the one that her Sister was wearing only she had glasses.

"Usagi!" the others all called out.

The twins then ran up the stairs before stopping and looking at them.

"Wait there!" Usagi called. "We'll take a look inside! With this disguise! No one will even noticed me!"

"Usagi!"

"Hinata!"

"Thank they'll be okay on their own?"

...My Line...

Both twins walked through the front doors.

"Wow," the blonde gasped. "It's incredible! Are all private schools like this?" They walked over to a floor where Usagi looked at it. 'I can't believe that this 66 floor building is a school. Talk about high class.' The two Sisters started to walk through the halls of the school looking around. 'Nothing out of the ordinary so far.' Just the sounds of a violin started to play catching their attention making them to start walking towards. 'What beautiful music.'

...My Line...

The two cousins were walking up a flight of stairs when they heard the music and came to a stop.

"A violin?" Chibihina asked in surprise.

...My Line...

The two Sisters walked till the reached a roof like garden heading for the sound.

'But, whose playing it?' Usagi thought. 'I feel like I have to know.' The two of them came to a stop when they saw a young woman with aqua-blue color hair playing. 'That melody it's like a gentle wave.'

Just then the violinist stopped playing and looked over at them with sea blue eyes.

'Michiru,' Hinata thought in shock at the cold look they were getting from her.

...My Line...

'It stopped,' the violet tinted dark haired child thought when she could no longer hear the music.

...My Line...

'Some one's coming,' Minako thought after she got over her shock of the music stopping before a familiar male jumped down in front of them. "Tenoh Haruka?!"

...My Line...

"Coming to a place like this all alone?" Michiru asked. "That a very bold thing to do. Bold yet dangerous. Be careful. It could cost you two your lives."

This took them by surprise.

"Mi-chi-ru..."

...My Line...

"Best not go poking your noses around here," Haruka told them. "If the four of you leave now, I will over look it this time, but get in my way and there will be trouble."

...My Line...

"Hey what do you think your doing?" a voice called out making the twins to turn around. "Who are you? State your year, class, and name!"

"OH NO!" Usagi yelled. "OUR COVERS BLOWN!"

The Tsukino Sisters took off running then.

"Get back here!"

Michiru watched them leave quickly.

...My Line...

'That scared me,' the blonde haired Tsukino thought as the two ran. 'For a moment there her eyes turned so dark that I thought that they might pierce my soul. My whole body is still shaking. Is she an enemy?'

...My Line...

It didn't take long for Usagi to get the two of them lost in the building.

'Where are we?' she thought as she opened a door before looking around. "We better hurry back to the others before we get caught again."

"Right," Hinata agreed as they quickly started to run again.

...My Line...

It wasn't long before the cousins managed to find Chibiusa's hat.

"Thank goodness I found it," the pinkette sighed. "Mommy Ikkuko gave it to me."

It was then that they heard what sounded like some one panting making them to look around the wall to see a dark violet haired girl hunched over breathing hard.

...My Line...

"Chibiusa! Chibihina!" Mamoru called out as he looked around. 'I better hurry and find them.'

...My Line...

The two Tsukino cousins rushed up to her looking worried.

"Hey are you alright?" Chibiusa asked as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

However, the girl just knocked it off.

"I...I get this attacks all the time," she informed them. "They usually pass on their own. Please go away."

"Your hurt," Chibihina told her softly.

"These area are off limits," they were told. "You two shouldn't be here."

"Chibiusa!"

"Chibihina!"

The two smaller Senshis looked over to see the twins running over to them.

"Usagi?"

"Hinata?"

"What are you two doing here?" Usagi asked with her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you two with Mamo?"

"My hat flew off when I was on the roller coaster we came to get it and we found her," Chibiusa answered as they looked at the young girl. "We think she's in pain. What do we do? Do we call for help?"

"Hotaru?" the redhead asked as she knelt down next to her. "It's those attacks again isn't it?"

"Yes," the girl's soft voice answered.

"She's a Mugen Academy uniform," Usagi gasped in shock.

Just then all four Senshis brooches started to chime and glow.

'My Brooch!'

'The Legendary Silver and Ruby Crystals are trying to warn us again,' Usagi thought in shock.

It was then that a monster appeared in front of them taking them by surprise.

"Another atavism," Hinata growled.

"Don't be scared," Chibihina told Hotaru. "Just stay down." She then looked back at the twins. "You ready Usagi, Hinata?"

"Huh?"

Just then the pinkette and violet tinted dark haired girl ran towards the monsters.

"Wait Chibiusa, Chibihina!" the twins called out as they followed.

The creature brought down it's claw sending the four girls flying before they managed to start running again. The thing then sent them flying and forced them to run to fast down the stairs before the twins hit the ground and the cousins landed on top of them.

"Chibiusa, Chibihina."

"Are you four, okay?" Ami asked.

"We heard you guys screaming."

"Watch out!" Usagi yelled before the four girls ran over to them when the creature tried to attack them.

"It figures that there would be another one here," Rei said.

"Alright," Usagi said. "Let's transform."

The others all nodded their heads.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _The brooch was held up in the air_ _as it's lid opened to reveal a silver colored crystal before Usagi then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit pink light. The brooch attached itself to the middle of Usagi's chest as blue line surrounded her in the form of a heart. She held her arms over her head while spinning on the tips of her right toes before bring her arms down to her side as pink ribbons formed her leotard with a red bow in the center and a blue collar with three white stripes._ _With another few spins, Usagi held out her arms out at her side as_ _pink ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in red pippings._ _The blonde lifted up her leg as with a slight spin and pink ribbons then wraps around her legs and turns into a pair of red calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden crescent moon at the top of them. Once she brought her leg down she curled into a ball, but then she stood up slowly as the blue heart shape line turned into particles that then became her blue skirt with a red bow in the back._ _A pair of dangling stars with the crescent moons earrings appeared in her ears while a crescent moon_ _glows in the middle of Usagi's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with the crescent moon instead of the familiar red gem. A red choker with a yellow heart in the middle appears around her neck along with a pair of red circular accents outlined in white appeared in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Usagi then strikes her signature pose._

...My Line...

"Sun Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

...My Line...

 _The brooch was held up in the air_ _as it's lid opened to reveal a ruby colored crystal before Hinata then waved her hand in front of the crystal which emit an orange light. The brooch attached itself to the middle of Hinata's chest as yellow line surrounded her in the form of a heart. She held her arms over her head while spinning on the tips of her right toes before bring her arms down to her side as orange ribbons formed her leotard with a light dark orange bow in the center and a yellow collar with three white stripes._ _With another few spins, Hinata held out her arms out at her side as orange_ _ribbon wraps around them turning into a pair of middle lower arm length white gloves trimed in light dark orange pippings._ _The redhead lifted up her leg as with a slight spin and orange ribbons then wraps around her legs and turns into a pair of light dark orange calf-high boots trimed in white that has a golden sun symbol at the top of them. Once she brought her leg down she curled into a ball, but then she stood up slowly as the yellow heart shape line turned into particles that then became her yellow skirt with a light dark orange bow in the back._ _A pair of dangling stars with the sun symbol earrings appeared in her ears while a sun symbol_ _glows in the middle of Hinata's forehead before turning into a gold tiara with the sun symbol instead of the familiar light dark orange gem in the middle. A light dark orange choker with a red heart in the middle appears around her neck along with a pair of light dark orange circular accents outlined in white in her hair buns and feather shape white hair pins. Hinata then strikes her signature pose which was similar to her sister's own._

...My Line...

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Sun Prism Power!"

"Make Up!"

"Mercury Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Planet Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Planet Power! Make Up!"

As one the Sailor Guardians all transformed.

"Protected by Mercury! The Planet of Water! Guardian of Wisdom! I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!"

"Protected by Mars! The Planet of Fire! Guardian of War! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chaste you!"

"Protected by Jupiter! The Planet of Thunder! Guardian of Protection! I am Sailor Jupiter! I'll full you with regret, it'll you numb!"

"Protected by Venus! The Planet of Beauty! Guardian of Love! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish you with love!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"Protected by the Sun! The Star of Beginnings! Guardian of Light! I am Sailor Sun!"

"We're the Pretty Guardian Trainees!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"And Sailor Chibi Sun

"And now in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

"And in the name of our Morning Star, we'll burn away your sins!"

The Guardians all jumped out of the way when the creature attacked them though Mercury was quick to scan it.

"Girls, be careful of it's claws!" she called out to them."

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Burning Mandala!"

A mist then appeared which allowed Mars' attack to hit only for it have no effect and go after the future Mother and Daughter quartet. Though while Chibi Moon and Moon had a bit more of a hard time dodge, Chibi Sun and Sun were having an easier time dodging the attacks.

"NO!" the pinkette called out when she noticed the violet haired girl from before in danger. "Look out!"

Chibi Moon was quick to tackle her out of the way before she could get killed.

"Chibi Moon!" the twins and Chibi Sun called out.

It attacked the four Guardians again while the violet tinted dark haired girl run up to her cousin to help guard the civilian.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The blast sent by Jupiter hit the creature head on and electrocuted it.

"Venus...Love Me Chain!" Venus called out as her chains wrapped around the thing before exploding and sending it falling. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun! Now!"

" _You two heard her_ ," they heard Luna tell them. " _Time to use your Heart Moon and Sun Rods_!"

"Okay," the twins agreed with a nod.

"Neo-Queen Serenity!"

"Neo-Queen Aurora!"

"Lend us your strength! Lend your powers to our Heart..."

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Rod!"

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Spiral Heart Attack!"

The two attacks hit the creature at the same time which destroyed it, but to their shock in it's place was a cat.

"A cat?" Moon asked as the said cat ran off. "That horrible monster was a possess."

"Well, that's just creepy," Sun deadpan.

"Hey!" a familiar called out making the Guardians to look over to see Mamoru run up to them. "Is everyone okay!? Where's Chibi Moon and Chibi Sun?"

"Mamo."

"Hey Mamo!" the two cousins called from the top of the stairs as they waved with smiles.

Just then the girl behind them fall to her hands panting making the two to turn around to look at her.

"Are you still in pain?" Chibi Moon asked.

"I'll be okay, but who are you two?" Hotaru asked.

'Oh no,' Usagi thought in panic. 'She saw us transform.' "Well, see it's kinda of complicated."

"We're Guardians of justice," the pinkette informed her. "I am Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Chibi Sun!"

"Chibiusa!"

"Chibihina!"

"We're all Sailor Guardians," Chibi Sun added. "We fight for love and justice and protect the innocent."

"Yeah," Moon agreed as Sun face palmed. "It's true, but also not true. It's more of a metaphor."

Hotaru looked at the two of them before she noticed the scrap on the pinkette's arm.

"Your hurt," she informed her.

"Oh, I didn't noticed."

They all watched as the young girl placed her hand on the scrap and started to heal it making the twins to gasp in shock. Just Sun's head snapped to to the left with narrowed sky blue eyes when she felt a presences nearby.

"Whose there?" she asked.

This made the others all looked over as well.

"Maybe the battles not over," Venus stated.

The two figures jumped off the wall where the one with the short hair removed a mask that looked like Tuxedo Mask's own mask making the redhead to gasp especially when she looked at the one with the longer hair and the outfits that they were wearing.

"Did you see that?" Mamoru asked.

"It almost looks like their..." Moon started to say only to trail off with a gasp.

'Uranus, Neptune?' Sun thought in shock.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Uzumaki Suiren**_ _ **: The disclaimer: I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 ** _A few months have passed since the defeat of Death Phantom, and Usagi, Hinata, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, and Chibihina have all enjoyed their daily lives in peace and harmony. With the third evolution of their standard Sailor forms and much stronger elemental abilities, the four Inner Sailor Senshi are prepared for anything. Chibiusa and Chibihina is glad to train in order to become the sixth and seventh Sailor Senshi of the team by transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Sun. With the mystical Cosmic Heart Compacts in their possession, Usagi and Hinata now transforms into the third evolution of their regular Sailor forms and is even stronger than ever with the Heart Moon and Sun Rods as their newest weapons. However, new forces arise out the blue, using vile monsters called Daimon. In addition to this new threat, two new mysterious Sailor Senshi appear, but have ambiguous intentions and only Hinata seems to know, who they are. To make matters worse, Mamoru and Rei begin to have vividly recurring nightmares about the annihilation of the world, where the Messiah obliterates everything and everyone with a long sickle-like weapon._**

 ** _Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi_**

 ** _Tenoh Haruka/Kaioh Michiru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Senshi Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Just Sun's head snapped up to the left with narrowed sky blue eyes when she felt a presences nearby.

"Whose there?" she asked.

This made the others all looked over as well.

"Maybe the battles not over," Venus stated.

The two figures jumped off the wall where the one with the short hair removed a mask that looked like Tuxedo Mask's own mask making the redhead to gasp especially when she looked at the one with the longer hair and the outfits that they were wearing.

"Did you see that?" Mamoru asked.

"It almost looks like their..." Moon started to say only to trail off with a gasp.

'Uranus, Neptune?' Sun thought in shock. 'No, it can't be...can it?'

The twins watched as the two vanished.

"Usagi, Hinata!" Chibi Moon called out to them making the two to gasp before looking over and then running up the stairs. "My wound it's healing."

They gasped when Hotaru removed her hand to reveal no wound as the rest of the girls joined them.

'It disappeared,' Moon thought in shock.

"Creepy right?" the young Mugen Academy girl asked as she tied a handkerchief around Chibi Moon's arm. "It's just something that I can do ever since I was a little girl." The two cousins looked at her in awe. "Now go. Your not suppose to be here especially this late. The security guards are very strict."

"Wait!" Chibi Sun called out.

"Before you leave do you think you can tell us your name?"

This made her to turn around in shock before smiling.

"It's Tomoe Hotaru."

They watched as she walked back into the school.

"Hotaru?" the two young cousins said in awe.

...My Line...

It wasn't long before the group stood in the command center with the two cats only this time the Prime and his scout, Bumblebee, was with them.

"Unbelievable," Artemis breathed.

"The question is are they Sailor Guardians?" Minako asked.

"We only saw them from a distance," Ami answered. "We can't jump to conclusions."

"If they are Guardians then why would they disappear?" Usagi asked making them all to look at her. "Why wouldn't they join our team?"

"Good point," Makoto agreed.

"Which means that it's more likely that their enemies," Mamoru added.

"Whatever they are, I'm curtain that they'll show up again," the violet eyed blonde Senshi said.

"You all should be careful."

"And don't forget that these guys are suspicious, too," Luna added as two familiar faces appeared on the screen. "So look out for them as well."

This had Hinata's eyes widening before looking down at the ground as she thought to what was said.

"They were suspicious," Minako agreed. "Making threats like that was pretty hostel."

The twins let out sighs each before looking over at the two cousins.

"Chibiusa..."

"Chibihina..."

"Was something on your mind?" Usagi asked the two Sisters knelt down in front of them.

"We were thinking about Hotaru that girl we meet," Chibiusa answered. "Her skin was snow white and it seemed like I could almost see through it. She was pretty don't you think?"

The two Tsukino Sisters shared a look with each other.

'She seemed mature for her age, too,' Usagi thought. 'And then of course...there was the way that she healed Chibiusa's arm. What was that strange power?'

...My Line...

 **"You see this sword that I carry, Kitten?" Uranus asked the young Sun Princess, who was visiting her.**

 **"Yes, but I had thought that only Venus carried a sword," she answered.**

 **A smiled came to the Sailor Guardian's face.**

 **"The Sword of Artemis was created to defend the Moon Princess and is always without fail carried by the Venusian Senshi, but as this time the Moon Princess is an older Sister then it is used to defend said Sister, too," she informed the redhead, who looked at her in surprise. "But, my sword is different then Venus' own sword."**

 **"How so?" Aurora asked.**

 **"It's a Tailsmen," was the answer she got.**

 **"A Tailsmen?"**

 **"Yup," Uranus chirped with a smile. "But, it's not the only tailsmen. There are two others: A mirror that Neptune carries and a garnet orb that Pluto wields."**

 **"These tailsmen sound every important," the 10-year-old stated.**

 **"They are," the Senshi of Uranus said softly. "They are never to come together for it bring about destruction to a planet."**

 **Aurora looked at the Outer Senshi in shock and a little worry.**

 **"Uranus..."**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"How can bringing three tailsmens together bring about destruction?"**

 **The dirty blonde looked off to the side in thought before she looked at her youngest Princess with a small smile.**

 **"I'll tell you when your old enough to understand, Kitten," was the answer she got.**

 **This made her pout and in turn had the Uranus Senshi laughing which only served to make the Sun Princess pout even more.**

...My Line...

 _"Waken! The time has come for the Light guided by the Three Tailsmens! Let the destruction began!"_

...My Line...

A pair of sky blue eyes snapped opened and the owner sat up slowly from where she was snuggling up to her mechfriend with Chibihina on the other side of him.

'What was that?' Hinata thought as she drew up her knees to her chest and rested her head on them while wrapping her arms around them. 'Why did I have a dream of Sailor Uranus telling me about the tailsmens only for that voice to bring them up?'

"Hinako?" a familiar asked making her to look over her shoulder at Optimus, who sat up.

"Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

He gave a small smile before shaking his helm.

"No," he answered before a look of concern came to his face and optics. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," she told him with a smile. "Just a weird dream is all." She placed a gently kiss on his cheek. "Come on let's get some more rest."

"Okay," he vented before they laid down again and fall back to sleep.

...My Line...

Both Mamoru and the Prime stood in a book shop after school let before the High School student pulled a book off the shelf and the two looked at the page that the Earth Prince opened up, too, to see a white haired male in a lab and wearing glasses staring back at them.

...My Line...

 _"Look at this," Luna said. "Both Mugenzu and Mugen Academy are owned by the same indivisional. A geneticist named Tomoe Souichi."_

...My Line...

"Tomoe Souichi," Mamoru mumbled.

"Considering a transfer to Mugen Academy?" a voice from behind them asked.

The two of them turned around to see a teal haired young woman wearing a familiar uniform standing them.

"Professor Tomoe doesn't just own the school," she informed them. "He's a world renowned instructor. Though I've heard that he's been expelled from the academic community for some time."

"What?" they both asked confused.

"Why?"

"Who knows," she answered. "There is a rumor that Mugen is a training school for Sorcerers. Crazy right?" The two hummed at that. "Perhaps they say that because of the marate talented students, who attend or perhaps..."

"Hmm," a voice said as young girl walked up. "Excuse me?" The three of them looked over at the girl. "Are you the famous solo violinist? Kaioh Michiru?"

"Yes."

This made the girl gasp before slightly squealing.

"Your an absolutely verioso," the girl gashed as she pulled out something out along with a marker. "May I please get your autograph?"

'A Violinist?' Mamoru thought as the two watched as she signed the card. 'Interesting.'

...My Line...

"Versioso, huh?" Optimus asked as they walked down the street. "Are you one of the talented Sorcerers, too?"

Michiru turned around to face the two of them.

"Could be," she answered. "Why don't you come and judge for yourselves?" She then held out an envelope to them. "Here's some tickets to my next recital. You two should bring a friend."

Unknown to the two of them, the two Tsukino Sisters were walking by only to stop and stare in shock before quickly hiding.

'It's Mamo and Optimus ,' Usagi thought as they looked around the trees that they were hiding behind. 'And that girl, we saw playing the violin. What are they doing with her?'

They both let out gasps when Michiru turned around to look over her shoulders back at the two she had been talking to and smiles. An image of one of the two mysterious figures flashed through the twins' minds.

"What a second..."

...My Line...

The two Sisters ran through the doors of the arcade only to be pulled to a stop when someone pulled their hair.

"Hey, Bun-head, Kitten," a familiar greeted making the two of them to look over at Haruka. "What's up? We meet again. I guess you two come to this place often, huh?"

'Tenoh Haruka,' Hinata thought as she looked at him. 'He kinda of looks like that masked Guardian from the other night.'

"Hey, can I ask..." Usagi trailed having had the same thought as her twin. "Are you by any chance a Sailor Guardian?"

Haruka stared at her for a moment before busting out laughing.

"A Sailor what?" he asked as he looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

'AHHH!' was the thought of both twins. 'Why did I/she say that? Dumb Usagi! He can't be a Guardian! He's a boy!

"Is that like playing superhero?" Haruka asked. "Like in a video game?"

"Hey, what we are doing isn't..."

"Stay away from the twins," Minako's voice said as she and the others walked up.

"Fine whatever," he agreed as he turned to walk away. "Have it your way."

The group watched as he left the arcade.

...My Line...

"Wow, Chibiusa," Ami gasped as they sat inside of a cafe where the two Future Sun and Moon Princesses were eating a shared sundae a few days later. "You were selected to be the Class President of your new homeroom?"

"Yeah," the pinkette answered happily. "I've got to go to the opening ceremony for the first graders."

"The Class President?" Usagi asked. "Really, you?"

"I can't believe that their 2end graders," Minako sighed. "And we started our finally year of Middle School."

"I know," Usagi groaned. "It's so awful. We'll have High School exams soon."

"Hey, now gloomy gus," Makoto said. "Turn that frown upside down. You can be depressed later cause tomorrow is April 17th! Rei's Birthday! Let's threw a big party for her to celebrate?" It then that she noticed someone missing. "Huh? Where is she?"

"She left yesterday to go do some training in the mountains," Minako answered.

"The Mountains?"

"She said that she wanted to spend her 15th birthday purifying herself."

"But, I was going to bake a cake!" Makoto whined.

...My Line...

The group of girls ended up climbing the mountains the next day to visit Rei

"Earth to Rei!" the Senshi of Jupiter called out.

"Mako?" said girl asked.

"Yup, it's me," she answered with a smile as the others all gathered around here.

"Next time can you maybe pick a shorter mountain to train on?" Usagi asked with a whine.

"What are you all doing here?"

...My Line...

"Happy Birthday dear Rei! Happy Birthday to you!" they sung before clinking their plastic cups together. "Cheers!"

"Huh," Rei mumbled with a sweatdrop. "Thanks you, guys."

"And ta-da I still managed to bake a cake for you," Makoto said. "No need to thank me for carrying it up the mountain."

"I brought Casablanca Lilies!" Minako said as she held out bouquet of the flowers. "I remember that they were your favorite flower."

"And I got you this tea site," Usagi added as she held up two tea cups on a tray. "You can use it together with your Grandpa."

"I got you a few mangas of your favorite anime," Hinata tacked on as she held out the items. "While Optimus got you ink wells and brushes for your sutras though he apologizes for not being here to celebrate." She also held the other said items while shrugging. "Apparently Prime's don't party and he wants to check in on his team to see how their doing."

"Now that your older you don't want your brain to get lazy," Ami finished out as she held up a book. "I got you a work book to help you study!"

"Please don't mention study?" Usagi asked.

"I don't want to thank about that!" Minako added. "We're suppose to be on vacation!"

The brunette then stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to look out of it.

" _On behalf of the Mugen Academy faculty I would like to welcome you to the orientation for the new student_ s," a voice from another building was heard.

"Hold on a minute," Makoto said as she looked back at the dark haired Priestess. "You didn't know about this? Did you, Rei? Mugen Academy is hosting a retreat for their new students right there in that building across the valley."

"Yes I knew," the Senshi of Mars answered. "It's a big part of why I decided to come meditate here."

"And you came a lone?" the brunette asked. "Why didn't you let the rest of us in on it?"

"Because I have a bad feeling that it might not be safe," she answered as she turned to look at the Tsukino Twins. "After all, above everything else, our main priority is protecting the twins." Hinata laughed as Usagi groaned at getting the wrong card. "If it's something that we take care of without them having to get involved that's always best."

Makoto nodded as she, too, looked at the two Princesses before the sound of yelling was heard making them all to look out of the door in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Some Mugen Academy students are staying in that complex over there," Rei answered. "It sound like their having Judo practice."

The twins shared a look with each other before taking off for the complex that the Mugen Academy students were staying in with their Senshi behind them.

...My Line...

The group of Senshi all looked through the door to the gym to see Haruka standing up after Judo throwing someone on the ground. This made the twins to gasp in shock which then got his attention.

"Oh, hey, there bun-head, Kitten," he greeted in surprise. "I keep running into you two."

'No kidding,' Usagi thought. 'It's like we're seeing him everywhere.'

"Are you two following me or is this a coincidence?"

"For your information, we're up here training!" Makoto answered instead.

"Oh," Haruka breathed in surprise. "I didn't realize." He smiled at them then. "Well, if that's the case, then does anyone want to spare with me. We can train together." He looked at them. "That is if you girls know Judo."

All this did was piss off the Senshi of Jupiter.

"Alright wiseguy!" she growled. "Bring it on."

"You don't know Judo," Minako whispered as the others all laughed nervously.

But, nothing they could have said was going to change Makoto's mind as the brunette went to get dressed in the judo uniform.

'He don't seem so tough,' she thought as she stood across from him on the matte. 'I can take him easily.'

"Careful Mako," Usagi whispered as they stood at the side.

The brunette rushed forward and grabbed the front of Haruka's uniform only for him to throw her over his shoulder with a yell.

"Mako!" the girls all yelled as they rushed forward.

"Are you okay?"

"Is anything broken?"

Hinata looked up at Haruka as he turned his back on them.

"You jerk," Minako said. "How dare you throw a girl that hard?"

"So?" he asked. "Why should I treat her any different? Her gender doesn't matter. She's weak because she's weak." This took them all by surprise as he glanced over at them though he was mostly looking at the twins. "There's no excuse. You can protect what's precious to you or you can't."

'Haruka,' the redhead thought as Usagi looked at him in surprise.

"What's going on in here?" a voice asked.

This made the girls freak out as they rushed off though Hinata looked back at him before rounding the door.

...My Line...

 **"Neptune," a voice called out as a 14 almost 15-year-old Sun Princess walked through the fog. "Are you here?"**

 **"Princess Aurora, why are you here?" the wavy sea blue-green haired Senshi asked as she came into view.**

 **The redhead looked down before she looked up at the Senshi of the Outer Court.**

 **"I wanted to ask you a question," she answered.**

 **"Oh," Neptune said as she blinked. "What is the question?"**

 **Aurora walked up to stand in front of her.**

 **"What do you know of the Planet that is outside of our Solar System called Cybertron?" she asked. "Normally I would ask Sailor Uranus, but given what I had learned..."**

 **"She'll become angry," the Senshi finished for her.**

 **"Yes," was the soft reply.**

 **"Well, it's a Planet made completely of metal and it's main race is race of autonomous robotic organisms," she explained. "Do you know what that means?"**

 **"Their made of metal just like their Planet," the Sun Princess answered.**

 **"Indeed," she answered. "They stand at 20 feet to 45 maybe 55 feet."**

 **"That tall?" Aurora asked in shock.**

 **Neptune giggled.**

 **"Yes," she answered. "Though I've heard that they have what his called Minicons, who stand at the same height as a human child sometimes a human adult." She then looked at her Sun Princess. "Why do you ask this Princess?"**

 **The redhead let out a sigh as she looked down.**

 **"It's because my Parents have arranged me to be marry a Cybertronian," the Sun Princess answered. "I believe he's the Prime of the Planet."**

 **The Senshi wrapped her arms around her Princess.**

 **"He's a good mech, Princess," she told her.**

 **"You know of him?" Aurora asked in shock as she looked up at Neptune.**

 **"Yes," she answered with a smile. "Come sit and I'll tell you what I know about the Prime of Cybertron."**

 **The two of them then sat down on the ground for a long talk.**

...My Line...

The Senshi of Jupiter laid awake before she sat up.

"Rei, your wake?" she asked.

"Shh."

"Huh?"

"It's a little late to be holding a student assembly, don't you think?" Rei asked.

Makoto joined her at the door before they shared a look and took off running for the place.

...My Line...

"Usagi, Hinata, wake up!" Ami called out. "Usagi, Hinata!"

"What is it, Ami?" the blonde haired twin asked as the two of them woke up.

"Rei and Mako are gone," she answered. "I can't find them everywhere."

"Huh?"

The twins sat up and noticed that she was right before they heard what sounded like explosions. This had Minako at the door looking out in shock.

"Guys look outside!" she called to them as she looked back.

The three girls rushed to her side to look.

"Oh no."

...My Line...

"Didn't even break a sweat," a redhead with red eyes woman laughed as the Sailor Guardians laid on the ground. "Time to end you!"

Mars and Jupiter sat up only to gasp in shock as the large fire ball heading right for them.

"Mercury...Aqua Mist!"

"What?" the woman asked in shock as a wall for water put out her fire.

"That was close," Venus breathed as she and Mercury jumped to their Sisters-in-arms side. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Mars answered as she looked over.

"We're fine," Jupiter added as the twins jumped in front of them.

"Neo-Queen Serenity!"

"Neo-Queen Aurora!"

"Lend us your strength! Lend your powers to our Heart..."

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Rod!"

"Moon..."

"Sun..."

"Spiral Heart Attack!"

The woman screamed as the two attacks hit and ended her before the twins turned to their Guardians.

"A Death Buster," Mars informed them. "That's what she called herself."

"Are you sure?" Sun asked.

This had the two nod their heads.

"Death Busters," Mercury repeated. "Our new enemies."

They all heard moved and looked up at the sky in time to see the short haired Guardian, who was looking at them, as she left.

"It's her," the redhead breathed in shock. "Come back!"

"Sailor Sun!" Venus called as she took off running after the Sailor Guardian.

"Imouto-chan!" Moon called out next.

The Sun Senshi just ignored them and kept on running.

...My Line...

'She's like the wind,' the redhead thought. 'So fast. I can't catch her.' Sailor Sun had to pull to a stop quickly as she reached a cliff over looking the city. 'I lost her.'

She turned around to look into the trees.

"I didn't think that you'll be able to keep up with me," a voice said. "I underestimated you."

This made Sun gasped as she spun around to where the voice came from to see the Guardian.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked.

"Your cute, kitten, but don't get in our way or you'll be sorry," she told the Sun Princess as the Guardian then jumped down to stand in front of her. "Some of the games we play..." She moved to till she was in the redhead's face holding her chin. "Are Dangerous."

Sun's eyes widen when the new Guardian kissed her on the lips.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Uzumaki Suiren:**_ _ **Alright first I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing my story and lastly to Quest # 2's question, no Megatron will not show up in my Sailor Moon: Crystal story, but I have big plans for Transformers: Prime revolving around the Warlord, the Autobot Leader, and the Sun Princess, however, I will not be giving anything away. Well, I hope that answers any questions for anyone else related to Megatron. So, now it's time for the disclaimer. I don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, Overdrive, Prowl, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies plus Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and many others wouldn't have been killed off and I also do not own Sailor Moon as there is nothing that is really wrong with it or even Sailor Moon: Crystal though I would have added more Character development in it. I do, however, own Tsukino Hinata aka Sailor Sun and Phoebe and Blaze aka the Sun cats. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't like any of the the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

 ** _A few months have passed since the defeat of Death Phantom, and Usagi, Hinata, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa, and Chibihina have all enjoyed their daily lives in peace and harmony. With the third evolution of their standard Sailor forms and much stronger elemental abilities, the four Inner Sailor Senshi are prepared for anything. Chibiusa and Chibihina is glad to train in order to become the sixth and seventh Sailor Senshi of the team by transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Sun. With the mystical Cosmic Heart Compacts in their possession, Usagi and Hinata now transforms into the third evolution of their regular Sailor forms and is even stronger than ever with the Heart Moon and Sun Rods as their newest weapons. However, new forces arise out the blue, using vile monsters called Daimon. In addition to this new threat, two new mysterious Sailor Senshi appear, but have ambiguous intentions and only Hinata seems to know, who they are. To make matters worse, Mamoru and Rei begin to have vividly recurring nightmares about the annihilation of the world, where the Messiah obliterates everything and everyone with a long sickle-like weapon._**

 ** _Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi_**

 ** _Tenoh Haruka/Kaioh Michiru_**

 ** _Optimus Prime/Original Senshi Character(s)_**

...My Line...

This made Sun gasped as she spun around to where the voice came from to see the Guardian.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked.

"Your cute, kitten, but don't get in our way or you'll be sorry," she told the Sun Princess as the Guardian then jumped down to stand in front of her. "Some of the games we play..." She moved to till she was in the redhead's face holding her chin. "Are Dangerous."

Sun's eyes widen when the new Guardian kissed her on the lips before she pulled back with a smirk and then took off as the others showed up.

"Sailor Sun, are you okay?" Venus asked.

"Imouto-chan?" Moon whispered as she moved to her twin's side.

'Could she possibly be a...Sailor Guardian?' Sun thought in shock.

...My Line...

The next day, the group all stood in command center coming over what happened in the mountains.

"You made contact with a possable Guardian?" Luna asked the redhead twin.

Hinata nodded her head.

"What happened?" Rei asked her.

"She said don't get in their way," she answered.

"That's it?" Artemis asked in surprise as he shared a look with Blaze.

"Did she mention her name?" Ami asked.

This is answered with only a shake of the head.

"Was there anything else?" Makoto asked.

This had the redhead gasping as she raised her hand to her lips.

"No, that was it," she answered.

"Like Luna said, we still don't know if she's really a Guardian," Minako added. "We need to nail down her true identity."

Hinata looked off to the side before noticing a magazine laying on the couch that was added in making her to gasp.

...My Line...

Later that night, Hinata sat in her bed in PJs looking at the magazine.

"Tenoh Haruka," she whispered as she read the article. "He does look like her..."

...My Line...

 **"Hey, Kitten," the short haired Guardian said.**

 **The Sun Princess gasped before she was turned around and was kissed by Haruka though when he pulled away, he was a she making the redhead to gasp.**

 **"Who are you?" she asked to which got a laugh from the woman, who turned to run off, only to be replaced with the Sailor Guardian. "Wait! Why are you always running away?"**

 **"We don't have much time," the Guardian stated. "We have a mission to complete. We must gather..." This got a surprised gasp from Hinata. "The tailsmen. The tailsmen. We must gather the tailsmen...the three tailsmen for the God of Destruction."**

 **Just then a scene of a burning city and the Sailor Guardians all died flashed through Hinata's mind.**

...My Line...

With that vision, the redhead's eyes snapped open as she sat back up from where she had fallen asleep.

"Tailsmen?" she whispered softly before her sky blue eyes widen. 'It can't be. NO!'

...My Line...

The next day, Hinata walked through the park heading for school lost in thought as the dream from the night before played out.

"What did that mean?" she asked herself.

"Ohaiyo, Hina!" a familiar voice called out.

This had her looking up with a surprised gasp to see the Prime standing there with a smile.

"Your late again."

"Sorry, Orion," she apologized as she ran to his side.

...My Line...

As the couple walked along the side walk on their way to school they walked under a pair of billboards making the redhead to stop and look up.

'Kaioh Michiru,' she thought as she thought back to the night that she and Usagi went into her old school. 'I wonder what she has to do with all of this.' "Oh, wow, I forgot that she was a professional." She then looked over to her mechfriend, who was looking at a poster. "Orion?" 'Is he thinking about Michiru? Is he interested in her?'

This had her feeling a bit upset though she knew that Michiru and Haruka were an item.

...My Line...

After school, the redhead went on ahead to the arcade before she let out a gasp when Haruka stood in front of her.

"Your friends made it clear the other day that they didn't want me anywhere near you," he stated. "So, I wasn't going to come here anymore, but then...I missed you."

This had Hinata gasping before she looked down and her hand in front of her face.

'What's going on?' she thought. 'Why is my heart pounding?' Her mind then went back to the dream and kiss that had been in it. 'It's strange, but for some reason, I can see him as both a boy and a girl when I never use to.'

"Hey, I never asked about your gymnastics have I?" he asked.

"Oh," she softly said with a smile. "It's going well. I was thinking of quieting figure skating to focus more on it."

"I see," Haruka said with a smile. "Well, I look forward to the next meet." He then blinked before holding up some tickets. "Hey, before I forget here are some tickets to Michiru's concert." He turned to leave. "I hope to see you there Kitten."

"Haruka, wait!" the redhead called as he turned to walk away only for a gust of wind to blew through making her to raise her arms, however, when she looked back he was gone. 'He vanished. Here one moment and gone the next just like the wind. Who are you really, Tenoh Haruka? I feel like I don't know you anymore.'

She then continued walking unaware that Optimus had been watching the whole time.

...My Line...

"Huh?" she mumbled as she walked into the arcade. "Hey, guys. What wrong? You all look so serious."

"We were talking about a dream we all had last night," Makoto answered. "It was really upsetting."

"Huh?" the Sun Princess blinked in surprise. "What? Did it have to do with tailsmen?"

"So, you had it, too?" Ami asked in shock as Usagi looked at her twin in surprise.

"All of us having the same dream on the same night," Rei said. "It can't be coincidence."

"Look Hanyuu Mimi is giving a concert at the new dome," a girl gashed making them to look over.

"Awe, it's only for Mugen kids."

Hinata just tuned them out as she looked at the poster for Michiru's concert in thought.

"That is a perfect idea!" Minako called out.

This had the redhead jumping in surprise before she looked over at her.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"The big new act to grace the stage of the new Mugen Academy dome," Minako told them. "It will be none other then the ultra fabulous, superstar Hanyuu Mimi!"

"Whose Hanyuu Mimi?" both Tsukino twins asked.

"What?" the blonde and violet eyed Senshi asked in shock as she got in their faces. "Are you two serious, Usagi, Hinata? She's only like the best selling teen pop idol in Japan! You two had to at least seen her commercials." She then looked at the redhead. "You went to the same school as her. How do you not know of her?" This made Hinata to laugh nervously. "I have to go to her concert! It would be so awesome!"

"Mina!" Blaze growled. "Now is not the time to be a rabid Fangirl."

"Why not?" Minako asked. "If I sneak into her concert and spy on Mugen Academy at the same. It would totally kill two birds with one stone."

"Hey, look at the other poster," Phoebe pointed out as they all walked up. "Kaioh Michiru is preforming, too, and on the same day."

"Maybe I should go," Hinata suggested.

"To see Hanyuu Mimi concert?" the Venus Senshi asked.

"No, I meant to Michiru's recital," the Sun Senshi answered with sweatdrop as she brought out the tickets.

"You already have tickets?" Makoto asked in shock.

"Yeah, I get them for a small price as I'm a close friend of Michiru's," the Sun Princess answered with a small smile. "Anyways, see there's enough for everybody to go."

"Michiru plays beautifully," Ami said with a smile. "I would love to hear more."

"Yeah, me, too," the Senshi of Jupiter agreed. "Let's all go check it out."

"I'm in," Rei added. "And who knows, maybe we learn something about the tailsmen."

"As long as we are together, we'll be fine," Usagi said with a smile.

"Absolutely."

"But, I want to see Hanyuu Mimi!"

"Mina," both Artemis and Blaze sighed as they hanged their heads.

...My Line...

"Chibiusa, Chibihina!" a small voice called out, the next day at the Elementary school making the two future cousins to look behind them from where the pinkette was cleaning the black board. "Look I brought some of the pictures that we took from Mugense Park!"

The two cousins went to look.

"I'm making such a weird face," Chibiusa said with a smile.

"You two scared me, you know," Momo told them.

"Huh?"

The two future Princesses looked up at their friend.

"When you both left the park to your hat and didn't come back, I got really worried about you two," she informed them.

"Oh, we're sorry," the two cousins said as their minds flashed back to the day that they meet Hotaru.

'That reminds me,' the pinkette thought. 'I still have her handkerchief. I never gave it back to her.'

...My Line...

Later that day, the two cousins went down to Mugen Academy to see if they could catch Hotaru.

"Hey, Hotaru!" Chibiusa suddenly called out making Chibihina to look over as the young girl walked up. "I wanted to return your handkerchief. Thank you for helping me the other day."

"You two came all the here just to return this?" she asked in surprise to which the two cousins giggled. "It's cold out here. Would you two like to come in for a bit?"

...My Line...

"Wow!" Chibiusa gashed as she looked around. "You have to many lamps in here. They make your room feel like a romantic fairy tail."

"I like dimly lite places," Hotaru answered.

"You like wearing really dark clothing don't you?" Chibihina asked. "I just noticed that you wear black tights all the time."

"When I was little, I was badly injured and I still have a lot of scars," she informed them.

Just then the dark violet haired girl started to pant hard making the two cousins to gasp as they moved to her side.

"Hotaru!" they called out in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just one of my attacks," the young girl answered. "Don't worry."

"Do you need anything?" Chibiusa asked.

"My amulate," was the answer given. "That helps."

"Huh?"

"It's setting over on my desk," the dark violet haired girl informed. "Can you get it for me?"

Chibihina looked over at the desk before she ran over to the crystal amulate that was laying there. She ran over to it, picked it up, and ran back to Hotaru.

"Here," she said softly as she handed it over. "Well, you be ok?"

"You both should go, now," the Tomoe told her.

"Hotaru?"

"I'm not normal," the dark haired girl said. "You both don't want to be around someone like me. Please leave? Pretty soon, I won't be me anymore."

The amulate that she was holding fell to the ground as she coughed on uncontrollably. The two cousins shared a look with each other before they removed their brooches from the center of their bows, removed their crystals, and took a hand each.

"Here, Hotaru," Chibiusa said. "Give us your hands." The two future Princesses placed the crystals in them. "It's our turn to be the ones to help you."

The two then started to channel the crystals that glowed bright as Hotaru finally calmed down.

'My body stopped hurting,' Hotaru thought in surprise. 'I feel so warm now. Some how it's giving me my strength back.' She looked at the two crystals that were still in her hands. "Is the stones on these necklaces your amulates?"

"We're sure not what you mean," the pinkette answered.

"Amulates are good luck charms that are suppose to protect you," Hotaru answered as she handed them back to the two girls. "They have mystical powers to keep you safe."

The two girls looked at their crystals in surprise.

"Wow!" Chibihina called out in awe. "That's exactly what they are. But, they can protect more then just us! They have lots more power enough to protect you, too."

The dark haired girl looked at the two with a soft smile.

"You know, I haven't even asked you two your names, yet."

"My real name is Tsukino Usagi…"

"And my real name is Tsukino Hinata…"

"But, all our friends call us, Chibiusa and Chibihina."

"That's pretty," Hotaru told them. "And hey, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about that your Chibi Moon and Chibi Sun. Your secrets are safe with me." The two future Princesses smiled at her at that. "Also about the other day, I owe you an apology."

"Huh?"

"The creature that attacked you outside of the school," the Mugen Academy student informed them. "I'm sorry about that. I think that it might have been one of the test subjects from my Father's lab. Daddy's kinda of eccentric. His research and experiments are creepy. Please don't tell? Almost no one knows. He's really not a bad person. I wouldn't want him to get into trouble. Back when I had been hurt, the one, who saved me was him."

"We won't tell anyone," Chibiusa informed her.

"Agreed," Chibihina seconded.

"Huh?"

Hotaru looked at them.

"It stays between the three of us," Chibiusa said.

"Pinky promise," the two cousins finished together as they held up their pinkies.

The dark haired girl smiled at them before taking their pinkies with her own. The three of them were unaware that they were being watched at that moment.

...My Line...

The two cousins ran down the road after leaving Hotaru's place later that night. They then came to a stop and looked back before sharing a look.

"It's darker then I thought," Chibiusa said. "Maybe we should call either Hinata and Usagi or Mamo and Orion."

Just then a bright light shined on them as the winds picked up making them to gasp in shock before looking up to see a helicopter.

"Need a lift little bun and little Kitten?" a short dirty blonde haired female asked as she looked out the door. "If your going back to Usagi's and Hinata's we'll give you two a ride!"

"Who are you?" Chibihina asked loudly. "Are you friends of Usagi's and Hinata's?!"

"I don't think Usagi knows, but we know her very well!" the woman answered. "But, we are friends of Hinata's. Though you can also said that four of us were friends in another life!"

The two cousins shared a look before looking back and nodding. The woman smiled at them before helping them inside.

...My Line...

"This is so cool!" the future Princesses said with laughs as they looked at the window.

"We never ridden in a helicopter before," Chibiusa stated as they looked at the two in front.

"I saw you two visiting Hotaru," Michiru informed them as she looked back. "Are your three friends?"

Both Chibihina and Chibiusa nodded their heads with smiles.

"Hey, wait?" Chibihina said as she looked at them. "Does that mean that you two know Hotaru, too?"

"Kinda," the woman, who was flying the helicopter, answered. "So, did you two discuss anything interesting?"

"That's a secret," the cousins answered as they looked away.

"Ok, then."

Michiru giggled at that put upon expression that Haruka had.

"Well, one of the things that we talked about were amulates," Chibiusa informed them.

"Like good luck charms?"

"You know what they are!" the pinkette said happily. "Does that mean that you have one?"

"I suppose that you can say that my hand mirror is an amulate," the aqua haired woman answered as she held up the mirror. "It is much more then a simple trinket. This mirror is a talisman."

"A Talisman?" Chibihina asked.

...My Line...

Both Usagi and Hinata leaned out of Usagi's window when they heard helicopter's blades.

"What is that?" the blonde asked.

"I have no idea," her red haired twin answered. "Come on. Let's go find out."

"Right," the older twin agreed as they quickly left the room.

...My Line...

"Goodbye Little Usagi, Little Hinata," Michiru called out as they let the two little girls out.

"Don't let tell anybody what we talked about, ok?" Haruka asked. "It's a secret."

"Chibiusa!"

"Chibihina!"

The two Sisters ran up to their future daughters.

"What's going on here?" they asked as the same time.

"Isn't it cool?" Chibiusa asked as she pointed at the helicopter. "They gave us a ride home in their helicopter after we went to visit Hotaru! We almost didn't go with them, but they said that they knew you two, so we figure that it was, ok."

The Sisters let out a gasp at that as they looked up.

"Till we meet again," Haruka said as she hanged out the door. "Goodnight, bunheads, Kittens."

Hinata could stare as the helicopter flew off.

...My Line...

A few days later, one could find the two cousins looking at the poster of Michiru in shock.

'Those are one of the girls, who flew us home in the helicopter,' thought Chibiusa. 'She's a professional violinist?'

"Chibihina, Chibiusa!"

The two looked over to see their future Fathers waiting for them.

"Coming Mamo, Orion!"

The two young girls ran over to the two males as the six Sailor Guardians walked in.

"Is that Chibihina and Chibiusa?" Mako asked as she blinked in surprise.

"Their with Mamoru and Orion," Minako pointed.

The two little girls looked over just then and smiled before running over.

"You guys are here, too?" Chibihina asked them as she came to a stop in front of her future Mother. "You look so pretty, Hinata."

The Sun Senshi was wearing a knee length, off the shoulders, short sleeves, firm fitting, yellow dress while she has a musical note buckle, light dark orange belt around her waist and on her feet were a pair of light dark orange pumps. She had her hair up in it's usual style while she wore an Autobot Symbol pendant hanging from a silver chain around her neck that Optimus gave her.

"Why thank you," she thanked the little girl with a smile.

"Mamo, Orion, we didn't know you two were coming," Usagi said as they looked at them.

"Michiru gave us a couple of free tickets," Mamoru answered.

"We had original planed on asking you two, but we heard you say that you two were already coming," Optimus finished for him.

This made the twins to look at them surprised.

"So, that's what happened," Usagi stated.

This got a slight laugh from the male and mech.

...My Line...

The group where soon all seating together while clapping as Michiru came out on stage before stopping to listen as she played. Hinata glanced at her Sister out of the corner of her eyes to see her close her eyes while she listened.

'The melody remains me of an ocean current with the rolling waves that ebb and flow,' the blonde Princess thought. 'It's as if I'm at the bottom of the sea.'

The redhead soon looked off to the side before gaining a look of surprise.

'There's Haruka,' she thought.

"Hey, Minako's gone," Makoto pointed out to them.

"Do you think she's gone to the restroom?" Rei asked.

Hinata looked over at them.

"Want to bet that she went to that Mimi Hanyuu concert?" the Sun Princess asked them.

"That's a suckers bet," Ami answered.

The other two nodded in agreement before they went to listening to Michiru play. However, they got a surprise when she stopped all of a sudden and walked off the stage.

"What's going on?"

"It's over already?"

"That's not like Michiru."

Just then both Usagi's and Hinata's communicator watches went off.

" _Usagi. Hinata. Come on in_."

"Where are you, Minako?" Usagi asked as she opened up her communicator.

" _Mimi Hanyuu is one of the Death Busters_ ," Minako informed them. " _Get over here quick_!"

The group shared a look before running to transform.

...My Line...

They arrived in time to see Venus dodge one of the three new monsters that had appeared.

"Mars...Snake...Fire!"

"Jupiter...Coconut...Cyclone!"

"Mercury...Aqua...Mirage!"

All three attacks hit the creatures before they all quickly joined their fellow Guardian.

"Just in time," Venus told them with a smile.

The twins shared a look with each other before looking back.

"Neo-Queen Serenity…"

"Neo-Queen Aurora…"

"Leaned us your Strength! Leaned your powers to our Heart…"

"Moon…"

"Sun…"

"Rods!"

The two Sisters twirled their scepters around.

"Moon…"

"Sun…"

"Spiral...Heart...Attack!"

Both attacks hit the creatures and returned the students back to themselves before both Chibi Moon and Chibi Sun ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" the two asked.

"Curse you!" Mimi growled. "Take this!"

She then launched an attack at the two cousins.

"Chibi Moon! Chibi Sun!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Another different attack hit the one that Mimi sent at the two smaller Senshi as Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of them.

"World Shaking!"

At this another attack hit Mimi making her scream before destroying her.

"It's you!" Sailor Sun gasped in shock.

"Protected by Neptune! Outer Planet of the Seas! Guardian of the Deep Sea! I am Sailor Neptune!"

"Protected by Uranus! Outer Planet of the Wind! Guardian of the Heavens! I am Sailor Uranus!"


End file.
